El Blanco Invierno
by Holofernes
Summary: Sintiéndose apartada de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura hallará la amistad de Hinata y acabará desarrollando una inevitable fascinación por el distante Neji y por la misteriosa familia Hyuuga. NejiSaku. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno, aquí está el prólogo de mi primera historia! Espero que tengáis ganas de leer porque es un fic bastante largo XD. Tanto el prólogo como los primeros capítulos son flojos y típicos, porque son introductorios, pero os juro que no os arrepentiréis de seguir leyendo. Ésta es una historia dedicada casi por entero a explorar los secretos de la familia Hyuga.**_

_**La historia se sitúa años más tarde que la historia oficial: los integrantes del Grupo 7 tienen ya dieciocho años. Ignorando deliberadamente la historia oficial, he hechoque Sasuke no se marcha con Orochimaru, sino que está entrenando con Kakashi para unirse a los ANBU. Naruto es jounin y se entrena con Jiraiya, y mantiene una intensa relación con Hinata. Y Sakura se encuentra en medio, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar, qué exigirse y qué no. Para poder crecer, tendrá que renunciar a algunas cosas. Y eso implica renunciar a Sasuke. Su vida dará un cambio radical cuando tome contacto con la familia Hyuga y descubra la intimidad del clan más antiguo de la villa.**_

_**Y, mientras todo esto sucede, la Akatsuki, que ha tomado el control de dos mafias locales del País de la Ola, prepara el asalto a Konoha, buscando algo muy especial. El resto de países,acorralados por la extorsión de las mafias, tendrán que unirse a la Akatsuki y declarar la guerra a Konoha...o sucumbir con ella.**_

_**Ocasionalmente, pondré links que os llevarán a mi cuentaen Deviantart, a los dibujos que he hecho para ilustrar la historia. Espero que os gusten tanto como la historia. ¡Que aproveche!**_

**_En el amor y en la guerra_**

El verano estaba tocando a su fin en Konoha. El cálido sol del atardecer bañaba de naranja las calles de la villa y una apacible brisa acariciaba las copas de los árboles. Sakura suspiró. Habían sido unas vacaciones muy relajadas, y con el inicio del otoño volvería la actividad. Volvería el pesado de Naruto, volverían los entrenamientos con Kakashi...y volvería Sasuke.

_Sasuke._

No podía evitar sentirse estúpida. ¿Cúantos años hacía que perseguía incansablemente al Uchiha¿Seis, siete, diez?. Y en todo ese tiempo él no había dado la menor señal de reconocimiento. Hasta Ino había acabado por desistir y había encontrado el amor en Shikamaru, su compañero de equipo. Sakura miró cómo el sol se hundía en el horizonte. ¿Tenía que desistir ella también? Siempre había creído que lo que la hacía digna del amor de Sasuke, por encima del resto, era que ella le amaba de veras y le esperaría por siempre. Ése era su único consuelo: saber que mientras que las otras chicas desistían, su amor por él permanecía contra viento y marea, incluso aunque él jamás la correspondiera .

Sakura sonrió ligeramente al reconocer en estos pensamientos el espíritu de lucha de Naruto.

_Nunca se da por vencido y al final con esa tenacidad consigue lo que quiere_, pensó. _Menos mal que no va detrás de Sasuke_...

Hacía cerca de un mes que no veía a Naruto. Se había marchado con Jiraiya a las montañas para que le entrenara para el examen de jounin. Sasuke había hecho otro tanto con Kakashi; sólo que no para el examen de jounin, sino ingresar en el cuerpo ANBU. Sasuke hacía dos años que era jounin, pasó el examen a los 16. Sakura recordaba la noche en que celebraban todos los resultados de los exámenes. Kakashi había mirado a Sasuke con aprobación; Iruka y Asuma habían bebido de más y Naruto revoloteaba en torno a un fastidiado Sasuke pidiéndole que le dejara probarse el chaleco de jounin. Todo eran risas y entrechocar de copas. Los grillos cantaban ruidosamente en la noche estival y Konoha entera parecía haberse echado a la calle para celebrar los aprobados de los estudiantes. Sólo Sasuke parecía no participar de la alegría colectiva. Sostenía la copa distraídamente y miraba a los concurrentes sin verlos realmente. Su mirada exhalaba un dolor que Sakura no soportaba ver.

_"Déjame quererte" _había rogado interiormente Sakura al verle ensimismado en sus recuerdos. Hubiera querido salvarle de si mismo, curar su corazón, vengar a su familia por él y hacerle feliz. Si él quisiera...pero Sasuke simplemente jamás consideraría esa opción.

Sakura se había acercado a él esa noche, decidida a intentar una vez más que él confiara en ella.

-Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke la miró.

¿Si- preguntó con indiferencia.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Felicidades... -y se sintió estúpida nada más decirlo.

Sasuke estaba ligeramente desconcertado. Se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Siempre había sido un suplicio hablar con él. Había que sacarle las respuestas con cuchara.

-Entonces ahora que eres jounin ¿enseñarás a los genin, como Kakashi?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No. Me entrenaré hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder convertirme en un ANBU. Ése es mi deseo.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?... -musitó ella.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada sombría y luego miró la copa que tenía en la mano. Habló sin emoción alguna, abstraído de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Sakura. Crees entenderlo, pero en el fondo no puedes comprender que la venganza pueda ser la meta de la vida de alguien.

Cerró el puño y la miró intensamente.

-Matarle- dijo con dureza- Es lo único que me hace querer seguir vivo.

Esas fueron sus palabras hace dos años, y ahora no era muy diferente. Matar a su hermano seguía siendo el único objetivo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Sakura bajó de un salto del tejado en el que se había pasado toda la tarde sentada y echó a caminar lentamente. Los grillos cantaban suavemente y había algunas luciérnagas revoloteando como estrellas errantes. La belleza del ocaso le hizo pensar de nuevo-como si hubiera dejado de hacerlo alguna vez- en Sasuke.¿ Habría cambiado algo en seis meses?.


	2. Capítulo 2: Plantar en tierra estéril

Otro capítulo típico y tópico. Paciencia, la cosa se anima a partir del próximo, lo prometo. Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado algún review!

* * *

-Ya es hora de levantarse, Sak... 

Se detuvo, sorprendida al ver a su hija atándose las sandalias, enteramente vestida.

-Ya, ya- contestó Sakura, haciendo un gesto con la mano- Ya bajo.

Su madre puso los brazos en jarras, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Vivir para ver-musitó¿Se puede saber por qué estás levantada antes de hora? Normalmente no hay quien te levante...

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras se peinaba delante del espejo. Se había lavado el pelo el día anterior, y ahora estaba suave y brillante como el satén. Su madre enarcó una ceja, comprendiéndolo todo al fin.  
- Ahh...claro...hoy vuelves a ver a Sasuke¿no es cierto- dijo con malicia- pues desayuna pronto y podrás verle antes- añadió antes de salir del cuarto.

_Argh! Qué irritante!_pensó.Pero tenía razón. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en que hoy volvería a ver a Sasuke . Bueno, y a Naruto. Se había pasa la madrugada mirando al techo, imaginando reencuentros imposibles. Sasuke sonriéndole o acariciando su brazo. _Quién sabe_, pensó mientras se ataba la cinta de Konoha a la cabeza. Soltó una risita. _A lo mejor se sorprende de lo mucho que he crecido en estos meses. Todo el mundo ha dicho que he dado un buen estirón. Hasta tengo pecho_, y se ajustó el vestido para mirar los nuevos atributos que había desarrollado durante el verano. Suspiró. No eran tan grandes como los de Ino. Pero al menos su cintura era más fina, y realmente le gustaba su cadera, cuyos huesos despuntaban delicadamente, marcando el arco del pubis. Lástima que con el uniforme no se notara. _De todas maneras, tampoco se fijaría,_ admitió amargamente. Llevaba años enamorada de él y jamás se había fijado en nada que ella hiciera o llevara, excepto cuando la herían. A lo mejor tenía que abrirse la cabeza para que saliera con ella, aunque fuera para llevarla al hospital.

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

¡Sakura¡No te lo repito más¡Quieres llegar tarde o qué! Baja AHORA!

_Mierda._ Sakura bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro y le arrebató a su madre la bola de arroz del desayuno. Se la empotró en la boca mientras corría hacia la puerta ante la mirada atónita de su madre

¡Jaiós magm�- fue lo último que se escuchó ante del portazo. La señora Haruno meneó la cabeza, suspirando.

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas a esta hora de la mañana. Sakura corría alegremente, eliminando con la lengua el arroz q aun le quedaba en la boca. Hoy podía ser _el día_. A lo mejor Sasuke la había echado de menos. Y tenía ganas de ver a Kakashi y a Naruto. Sasuke... _oh, Sasuke_...el corazón le latía cada vez más aprisa a medida que se acercaba al puente donde se reunían siempre. El viento era fresco, pero el sol brillaba y la naturaleza estaba radiante con sus galas otoñales. Lástima que no tuviera tiempo de pararse a admirar el rojo de las hojas. Ya estaba llegando al puente. Se detuvo, jadeante, para que no la vieran llegar con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué actitud debía adoptar cuando viera a Sasuke?

Ralentizó el paso y se peinó nerviosamente con los dedos mientras consideraba las opciones. ¿ Distante y misteriosa¿Cálida y alegre¿Serena y elegante? _Serena y elegante. Tiene que parecer que me da igual que esté o no esté. Ya no tengo doce años_. Contuvo un gritito histérico y dobló el recodo del camino, encarando el puente. Mala suerte. Sentado en la barandilla sólo estaba Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla.

¡ SAKURA CHAAAAAAN- el ninja pegó un salto y corrió hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, viendo que se le venía encima, y chilló.

�¡NARUTO, QUIETO! PA...!

Efectivamente. Sakura tosió, cubierta de polvo y miró a Naruto con desmayo.

¡Gomen, Sakura- exclamó radiante Naruto, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. La estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, cortándole la respiración.

- Na..ruto.. Yo..ambién me al...gro de ver...te- jadeó ella, intentando zafarse. No pudo evitar sonreír. No había tila en el mundo que pudiera con Naruto. Siempre sería igual.

- Oi, Naruto...déjala respirar, ya la destrozarás en el entrenamiento- dijo despreocupadamente una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto se volvió y soltó una carcajada de satisfacción al ver a Kakashi acercándose con parsimonia a ellos.

Sakura sonrió cálidamente al verle. Verdaderamente, le había echado de menos. Su despuntado pelo plateado estaba algo más largo que antes, y parecía estar más delgado, como si hubiera perdido masa muscular.

- Sensei, estás más delgado- apuntó, como si fuera una acusación.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y miró apreciativamente a la muchacha.

- No creas. Estoy más fibrado, sólo es eso. Tú en cambio, estás más llena- y nada más decirlo, se arrepintió al ver el puño de Sakura.

¿Qué insinúas exactamente- siseó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y sonrió azorado. _Mujeres_.

- No, no. Nada de eso. Estoy...sorprendido-replicó con suavidad. Se rió, incómodo al ver la mirada expectante de Sakura- Me refería a que durante estos meses has crecido mucho y ...bueno- señaló sus formas- Ya no eres ninguna niña.

Sakura bajó el puño satisfecha con la respuesta. _Si alguien tan distraído como Kakashi se ha fijado, a lo mejor Sasuke_...Sasuke! Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi.

¿Dónde está Sasuke- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

¡ Da igual dónde esté Sasuke, Sakura-chan!Yo estoy aquí y si quieres te enseño la técnica que me ha enseñado Jiraiya- exclamó Naruto, sonriendo como Lee .

- Hum...¿ En qué consiste esa técnica, Naruto- se interesó Kakashi.

Sakura los miró con una gota de sudor corriendo por la frente. Conociendo a Jiraiya, la técnica seguro que servía para tocar culos o mirar desde matorrales sin ser visto. _Vaya trío de pervertidos_ , gruñó para sus adentros.

- Jiraiya la ha bautizado Chamaleon no jutsu, sirve para convertirte en una sombra que imita el reflejo de las chicas en el agua! El otro día pillamos a unas que...

-Kakashi-sensei- cortó Sakura, impaciente. Kakashi la miró.¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Ha ido a formalizar la inscripción en la preselección de los ANBU de este año. Vendrá ahora.

Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido. Agarró a Kakashi de la manga.

¿Sasuke va a ser ANBU? Pero...pero si tiene nuestra edad!

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

¿Y? Yo a tu edad hacía dos años que era un ANBU. Sasuke se ha entrenado duro estos meses...ése es el motivo de que yo esté tan machacado. Le queda poco para alcanzar mi nivel y el entrenamiento me agotaba tanto a mi como a él- hizo una pausa y añadió, mirando a Sakura- Sasuke ha cambiado mucho estos meses.

Naruto torció el morro.

-Sí, será aún más idiota que antes- se volvió hacia Sakura, indignado¡ Sakura, no puede gustarte aún semejante capullo pomposo!

Sakura no respondió. ¿Había cambiado en estos meses? Sentía su corazón palpitar agitado, cada nervio de su ser a flor de piel.

Tenía tantas ganas de verle.

Se sonrojó y miró hacia el camino. Era inútil que tratara de hacerse la distante. En cuanto le viera, todo su cuerpo respondería y no podría evitar hacer lo de siempre: echársele encima.

Kakashi observó la reacción de Sakura, preocupado. _Sasuke ha cambiado mucho, Sakura...y eso no es necesariamente positivo. Has crecido por fuera, pero aún te resistes a rendirte ante lo evidente_. Suspiró. _Supongo que a esta edad no puede ser de otra manera. Tarde o temprano ella se dará de bruces contra el muro_. Sólo esperaba que sobreviviera a ello.

- Está bien que quiera ser un ANBU, porque la máscara nos ahorrará ver su cara de vinagre- gruñó Naruto, mirando de reojo a Sakura.

Kakashi se echó a reír y despeinó cariñosamente a Naruto. De pronto se detuvo y volvió la cabeza, expectante. Sakura y Naruto le miraron, extrañados.

-Sensei...¿qué...?

-Ya está aquí- se limitó a decir.

Con una pequeña nube de humo, el heredero del clan Uchiha se personó sobre la barandilla del puente, en una entrada más que espectacular. El corazón de Sakura se disparó, alocado. Sasuke había vuelto aún más guapo de lo que ella recordaba. Durante el tiempo en que había estado fuera, había crecido considerablemente, alcanzando casi a Kakashi. El pelo, oscuro como una noche de tormenta, le rozaba la espalda y enmarcaba un rostro que ya había perdido casi del todo la suavidad infantil. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, con el protector de Konoha atado al cuello y una katana negra a la espalda.

Sasuke bajó grácilmente de la barandilla y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a sus compañeros. Al ver sus ojos, Sakura se quedó helada. Kakashi tenía razón. Sasuke no era el mismo. La mirada oscura que le caracterizara en el pasado era alegre comparada con la que tenía ahora._ Algo le ha sucedido_, pensó Sakura, con el corazón lleno de aprensión.

Naruto rompió el silencio prorrumpiendo en una carcajada.

¡Eres una estrellita, Sasuke! Estás aún más feo que cuando te fuiste. Más te vale que hayas entrenado tanto como dice Kakashi-sensei, porque dudo que puedas superarme...Jiraiya-sama me ha enseñado un montón de técnicas !

Sasuke lo miró sin inmutarse. Se apoyó en la barandilla y sonrió levemente, satisfecho.

-Estaré encantado de demostrártelo cuando quieras- respondió tranquilamente.

Naruto blandió el puño, exultante. Se volvió hacia Kakashi.

¿Podemos hacer un mini combate en tres asaltos, como siempre-miró a Sasuke, entusiasmado y sonrió¡Te voy a partir el culo!.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

-Si queréis, podéis calentar así. Vamos, Sakura, tú te enfrentarás a mí.

Sakura le miró, dolida.

-Pero sensei..yo quiero entrenarme con ellos. Puedo enfrentarme a Sasuke. He estado practicando mucho mientras habéis estado fuera- mintió miserablemente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Sabía por qué le estaba pidiendo eso, pero también sabía que no podía exponer a Sakura a un enfrentamiento con Sasuke. Simplemente, no tenía ni la menor posibilidad de ganar, ni siquiera de sostener una lucha digna. Sentía la mirada suplicante de Sakura clavada en él. _Tendrá que darse cuenta algún día._

-Está bien. Sasuke, practica primero con ella. Y tú te esperas-añadió, antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar.

Sakura pegó un saltito. ¡Por fin!. De camino al claro, podría preguntarle sobre su entrenamiento y a lo mejor podría sonsacarle sobre lo que fuera que parecía haberle marcado tanto._ Con un poco de suerte ya no le pareceré la niñata de antes y me abrirá su corazón. ¡Yuju!._

Sasuke la miró con fastidio. Enfrentarse a Sakura era una mera formalidad que Kakashi podría haberse ahorrado. Era perder el tiempo. Con todo, ella parecía algo diferente.

-Id al claro, yo os supervisaré desde la rama de aquel árbol- dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero Sakura lo cogió del brazo.

¿Te importa que vayamos caminando? Yo aún no sé teletransportarme- mintió tímidamente.

-Como quieras- dijo él, y echó a caminar.

Sakura corrió para ajustarse a su paso, mientras lo admiraba. No entendía como podía haber mujeres que no estuvieran enamoradas de Sasuke. ¡Era simplemente incomprensible!. Nadie podría resistir al contraste de la piel pálida con el negro profundo de su mirada. Y su cuerpo parecía haberse desarrollado. Admiró la línea de la espalda, recta bajo la ropa, y sus antebrazos vendados meciéndose al compás de su paso. Era simplemente devastador.

-Sasuke-kun...¿ cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

-Bien.

-Kakashi nos ha dicho que te presentas a la selección para entrar en el cuerpo ANBU. ¡Es genial! Tienes mucho talento, no te costará nada ser jefe de escuadra en poco tiempo- dijo ella dulcemente.

-Supongo.

_Joder. Antes hablaba conmigo, aunque fuera poco..._La tristeza comenzó a adueñarse de ella. Se forzó a sonreír y buscó algo con que romper el silencio.

-Naruto estuvo con Jiraiya. Dice que le ha enseñado nuevas técnicas, pero yo creo que son otras de esas estupideces para espiar a las chicas que le enseña el ero-senin- se rió, esperanzada.

Sasuke no le respondió. Ya habían llegado al claro. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de los antebrazos. Sakura le observaba, atónita. Cada vuelta que caía revelaba una nueva herida, a cada cúal más espantosa.

- Sasuke-kun...¿Qué es todo eso¿Estás bien- preguntó, anonadada.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es lo que sucede cuando entrenas, Sakura- silabeó sarcásticamente- Como nunca te has molestado en entrenar en serio, supongo que es algo nuevo para ti.

Sakura tragó saliva. El aspecto de sus brazos era deplorable.

-Pero es...una carnicería...parece que te hayan atacado...

Sasuke se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

_No piensa decirme nada_, gimió ella internamente. _Sé que le pasa algo._ Se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el brazo. Buscó su mirada, suplicante. Sasuke le agarró la mano con brusquedad.

-Sakura- dijo quedamente, sin soltarle la muñeca¿Qué entiendes por estar bien¿Poder dormir¿Poder comer¿Poder vivir?

Sakura le miró, sin saber qué contestar.

-No...no me hables asi, Sasuke... Sólo...sólo me preocupo por ti. No eres el mismo desde que has vuelto...

-"Sólo me preocupo por ti"-imitó sarcásticamente. La mirada de Sasuke se endureció¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti, para variar? Tus habilidades son mediocres, y lo mejor es que no te importa. No tienes ningún afán de mejorar¿verdad, Sakura? Francamente, no sé qué haces considerándote ninja.

Las palabras de Sasuke se clavaron afiladas en lo más hondo de su ser. El dolor comenzó a extenderse lentamente. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Pero el Uchiha no estaba para historias.

-No te atrevas a llorarme, Sakura- amenazó Sasuke- a menos que no sepas hacer otra cosa.

El dolor dio paso a la rabia. Sakura extrajo rápidamente un kunai y se lo lanzó, con un grito airado. El arma rebotó contra una piedra, a un metro de Sasuke. Éste la miró, sin recogerla, y luego alzó la vista hacia la derruida Sakura. Su boca se torció en una mueca de desprecio.

-Eres patética. Si te queda algo de dignidad, dejarás que otros que lo merecen más que tú ocupen tu puesto en la Academia. No sólo no eres útil sino que eres un estorbo. Pondrás en peligro cualquier misión, porque tendrán que protegerte contínuamente- hizo una pausa y remató- Como nosotros hemos tenido que hacer siempre contigo. Si tú no hubieras estado, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cicatrices.

_No sólo no eres útil sino que eres un estorbo._ Las palabras resonaban en un eco monstruoso dentro de su cabeza. Sakura bajó la vista, apretando los dientes para no llorar. _Eres un estorbo._ El corazón le dolía como si estuvieran despedazándoselo lentamente. Inspiró trabajosamente.

-Yo... – acertó a decir, con la voz ronca por el dolor- soy ninja porque no quiero separarme..jamás...de ti. Todo cuanto he hecho ha sido para ganar tu atención. He..he soñado con que podría...que me ganaría tu admiración algún día. Que me reconocerías...-la voz se le quebró, mientras cerraba los ojos, inundados de lágrimas- Mis...mis padres casi nunca están en casa. Tú eres el único de quién esperaba...reconocimiento.

El viento meció las hojas, arrastrando su esperanza con el polvo bajo sus pies. Sakura elevó una mirada enrojecida hacia él.

-No hay nada que no haya hecho para gustarte - susurró.

-Sakura...no puedes plantar en tierra estéril- sentenció Sasuke, sin mirarla- Jamás me has gustado, y nunca me gustarás. El sentido de mi vida absorbe toda mi energía, y todo mi deseo. Si no dedico todo cuanto tengo a mi objetivo, jamás lo conseguiré. Más allá de mi venganza no hay nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Pero...¿y después-preguntó ella, buscando su mirada- Si...si enfocas tu vida hacia la venganza ¿qué harás una vez lo consigas?

-Dudo que salga con vida, Sakura -sentenció Sasuke, con una sonrisa desengañada- Y si por casualidad así fuera, supongo que me dedicaría a restaurar mi clan. Devolvería al clan Uchiha la gloria y el poder que antaño tuvo.

La mano de Sakura, aferrada al tejido de su pantalón, lo sobresaltó. Estaba arrodillada frente a él, con la vista baja.

-Yo...yo quiero ayudarte...a cumplir ese sueño..Sasuke...-susurró, en un tono cercano al ruego.

Sasuke le soltó la mano del pantalón y se apartó. Comenzaba a irritarle su estúpida perseverancia. Años y años igual. Todo ese tiempo empecinada en seguirle. Al principio admiraba su constancia, y la veía como una buena compañera. Ahora sólo le exasperaba. Se apartó de ella, como cogiendo impulso antes de lanzar la última granada.

¿Crees que elegiría a alguien que ni sabe autoexigirse? Te lo he dicho antes. Eres un _estorbo_, y mientras lo seas, jamás tendré el menor respeto por ti.

Sakura se miró las manos, sucias de tierra. Las lágrimas caían en ellas, trazando surcos tan oscuros como su propio dolor. No tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que Sasuke se había marchado. No intentó siquiera ponerse en pie. Permaneció arrodillada, abrazándose los costados, sintiendo un desamparo que estaba más allá del alivio de las lágrimas.


	3. Capítulo 3: El consejo de Kakashi

**Aquí tenéis el otro capítulo! Espero que esta vez esto me conserve los acentos y los guiones en su sitio, porque los he corregido ya ochocientas veces! Por cierto, os dije que os iría poniendo links para que viérais los dibujos que he hecho para ilustrar la historia, y aquí tenéis:**

http: a todos por dejarme reviews. Nos os preocupéis XD, que tengo escritos 11 capítulos, así que cada día iré subiendo uno, hasta que llegue al 12, que es el que estoy acabando esta semana. Atentos, que a partir del capítulo que viene Sakura ya entra en la casa Hyuga y la historia arranca! Espero que os guste. 

* * *

Kakashi meneó la cabeza. Había visto todo lo ocurrido desde el árbol, y no sabía si bajar a consolar a Sakura o no. Sabía que era una persona emotiva, pero no quería ofender su orgullo bajando a por ella como si tuviera doce años. No. Mejor esperaría a que se serenara. Luego hablaría con ella._ Ahora le duele, pero con un poco de suerte, se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado_, pensó para sus adentros. 

Echó una ojeada hacia atrás para controlar que Naruto estuviera haciendo los ejercicios de chakra que le había mandado. El ninja estaba concentrando el chakra en una pequeña bola luminosa en el hueco de la mano. Kakashi sonrió. _Rasengan._ Naruto se acercó de puntillas para coger un saltamontes y meterlo dentro de la bola de chakra. Con un suspiro, Kakashi dejó de mirar. _Menos mal que no le enseñé el chidori-_ se felicitó-_lo habría usado para calentar el ramen instantáneo…_

Mientras tanto, Sakura trataba de ponerse en pie. Ya no lloraba, pero las piernas le temblaban ligeramente por la tensión acumulada. Su único deseo era marcharse de allí sin tener que cruzarse con ellos. No podría soportar las preguntas de Naruto, ni la enigmática expresión de Kakashi, ni la mirada de desprecio de Sasuke. Se sentía desorientada y estúpida, como cuando tenía doce años y se dedicaba a perseguir a Sasuke por Konoha. Quería gritarle, odiarle por la manera en la que la había herido. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, una parte reconocía como cierto todo cuanto le había escupido el Uchiha. Esa dolorosa certeza no la dejaba respirar. Tenía razón. Su falta de habilidad en todas las técnicas la convertían en un lastre.

Fue una carga en el País de la Ola, cuando protegían a Tazuna-san. Fue una carga cuando se enfrentaron a Gaara en la invasión de Konoha. Fue una carga cuando delató su posición en la misión en el país de la Roca. Sakura enumeró en silencio todas las ocasiones en las que había tenido que ser rescatada o salvada. 25. Y las que había ayudado…si el cumpleaños de Ino contara como misión…Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a escocerle. _No, por favor. Contrólate, al menos hasta que llegues a casa,_ se ordenó mientras elevaba la vista al cielo para detener el flujo.

-Oi, Sakura- la sobresaltó la voz de Kakashi.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pestañeando para eliminar el efecto vidrioso de las lágrimas.

-Si- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Kakashi hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a ella lentamente. Sakura bajó la vista.

-No tienes que decirme nada, sensei- dijo lo más serenamente posible.

-Cuando he dicho antes que Sasuke ya no era el mismo me refería a esto, Sakura. He estado con él durante todos estos meses y he visto cómo se iba consumiendo por dentro, lentamente. Cada día más agresivo, más ferozmente obsesionado con incrementar su poder fuera como fuera.

Sakura le miró, sonriendo con amargura.

-Siempre ha sido así.

-No, Sakura. Pero ya hace tiempo supe que se nos iría de las manos algún día.

Sakura también lo sabía. Rememoró aquella tarde, en la que había contemplado horrorizada cómo Sasuke, ciego de rabia, se dirigía hacia Naruto con el chidori electrificando su mano.

-Ha vuelto a ver a Itachi¿verdad? Mientras entrenábais…

Kakashi asintió.

-Fue pura casualidad. Pensé que entrenarle cerca del mar sería bueno para que practicara las técnicas de agua, que son su punto débil. No contaba con que la Akatsuki iba a tener algún interés en el tránsito comercial de la playa. Puedes imaginarte el resto.

-Itachi estaba allí, y Sasuke se volvió loco-adivinó Sakura en voz alta, imaginando la escena.

-Más que eso, Sakura. Intentó usar el poder del sello de Orochimaru.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Qué? Pero…pero el sello tenía un contrasellado-dijo, tratando de comprender- se lo hiciste tú, durante la preselección de chuunin! Además, en otras ocasiones ya había perdido el control del sello y se le había extendido.

-Sí, pero es que esta vez él voluntariamente apeló al sello de Orochimaru, Sakura.

-Voluntariamente…

Un viento helado recorrió su interior, paralizándola. La realidad de sus palabras era monstruosa, terrible. ¿Qué anidaba en su interior¿Tan fuerte era que vendería su propia alma para conseguirlo¿Vendería su propia alma a Orochimaru?. Sakura sintió como el corazón le latía dolorosamente, punzando sus sienes. Que Sasuke hubiera apelado al sello de Orochimaru significaba que ya no le importaba absolutamente nada. Estaba vacío por dentro, como un autómata. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose impotente.

Kakashi le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Nunca se me han dado bien estos temas, Sakura. Vi lo que pasó antes, pero no le detuve porque pensé que necesitabas darte cuenta. Lo siento mucho- Sakura pudo notar la preocupación en la voz de su maestro.

Los dos guardaron un cómodo silencio durante unos segundos.

- Creo que es la primera vez que hablamos de algo asi, sensei- dijo ella, extrañada por lo comfortable de la situación.

Kakashi le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió suavemente.

-Supongo que siempre he prestado más atención a Naruto y a Sasuke que a ti, porque al ser tan madura siempre he dado por supuesto que podías arreglártelas sola…

Las palabras de Kakashi le recordaron lo que le había dicho Sasuke antes. La mirada de Sakura se ensombreció.

-Puede que fuera más madura….pero siempre he sido una carga para vosotros. No tengo la capacidad de Naruto, ni las cualidades de Sasuke. Soy un cero a la izquierda en cualquier misión...un peligro para mis compañeros-su voz se quebró y dio paso a un llanto silencioso.

-Sakura…. parece que fue ayer que tuve que avisar a Kurenai porque te había venido la regla en mitad del entrenamiento- dijo Kakashi, mirando al cielo.

El estupor cortó las lágrimas. Sakura se volvió sorprendida, sin acabar de creerse lo que había oído.

-Qué?

Kakashi sonrió y la señaló.

-Nada, al menos has dejado de llorar. No se me ocurría otra manera.

-Qué imbécil…-gruñó Sakura, pero no estaba enfadada.

-Siento no haber podido hablar de esta manera contigo antes, Sakura. Lo que intento decirte es que no debes malgastar tu vida corriendo en pos de alguien que ya no es quien tu crees.

-Si yo no fuera un lastre él nunca me habría despreciado-susurró Sakura.

-Sakura…-Kakashi estaba frente a ella. Le levantó con el pulgar el rostro para que le mirara- Hace muchos años que nos conocemos. Que no tengas la habilidad de ellos dos no quiere decir que no hayas mejorado en lo tuyo. Quizá no seas buena en taijutsu, ni en ninjutsu, pero eres realmente buena detectando genjutsu. ¿O debo recordarte que fuiste la única que no cayó dormida cuando Orochimaru durmió al estadio entero en el examen de chuunin¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Dormido como un tronco.- Kakashi hizo un significativo gesto con las manos- Busca aquello en lo que destacas y trabaja duro para pulirlo. Perfecciona tu control del chakra. Pero hazlo por ti y sólo por ti. Al final del día, la única a la que debes rendir cuentas es a ti misma, Sakura. No a Sasuke.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, asintiendo en silencio.

Miró a Kakashi con los ojos verdes aún rutilantes por las lágrimas. Éste mantuvo con amabilidad la mirada, para infundirle valor, sorprendiéndose secretamente de la tonalidad que habían adquirido sus ojos por el llanto.

-Tienes razón. Me entrenaré -dijo Sakura, mirándole con decisión- Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para incrementar mi destreza.-cerró el puño-Voy a lograr que me respete, para que nunca pueda volver a hablarme como me ha hablado hoy. Sobre todo, es por mí -añadió rápidamente, viendo la cara de Kakashi.

Éste asintió, satisfecho.

- Yo tengo que ocuparme de Sasuke. Ya sabes que se presenta a las pruebas de ANBU. Sólo otro ANBU puede prepararle, aunque en este caso sea un ANBU inactivo. Pero puedo pedirle a Anko, o a Genma, que te entrenen. Ahora todo está tan tranquilo que no hay jounins fuera de la villa en misiones especiales.

-No hace falta. Ya sé quién puede enseñarme el control del chakra mejor que nadie-dijo Sakura, sonriendo levemente- Sé que ella puede enseñarme bien. Cuando quiera mejorar el taijutsu o el ninjutsu, entonces esperaré a que acabes con Sasuke. Si quieres, claro.

-Hecho.- Kakashi sonrió.

Sakura asintió y miró durante unos segundos el cielo nublado, frotándose los brazos.

-Bueno…creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Creo que ya he tenido bastantes emociones por hoy. Por favor, no le digas nada a Narutoél…

Kakashi sonrió e hizo un gesto.

-No le diré nada. Se comería vivo a Sasuke. Aunque he de decir que está mucho más calmado desde que sale con Hinata. A veces está casi tranquilo-bromeó.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

-Naruto también ha cambiado bastante, pero no tanto como para que le eche de menos. Me alegro de que sea el mismo para según qué cosas-dijo, recordando que Naruto la había tirado al suelo un rato antes.

-Mala hierba nunca muere-se limitó a decir Kakashi. La miró apreciativamente -Tú has cambiado, Sakura, aunque creas que no. No escuches nada de lo que pueda decirte Sasuke. Ya no eres la niña de doce años que protegía a Tazuna. Está en tus manos ser lo que tú quieras-añadió, presionando cariñosamente el índice contra su mejilla.

Y acto seguido, desapareció con un pequeño puf de humo.

Si las palabras podían reparar el efecto devastador de Sasuke minutos antes, esta era la prueba definitiva. Sakura se sorprendió agradeciéndole de corazón a Kakashi que hubiera presenciado la escena, para poder hablar con ella de esta manera. _Es como descubrirle de nuevo. Y pensar que creía que era un simple genio adicto a las historias eróticas._ Definitivamente era un hombre de sorpresas. Sakura había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella y Naruto habían intentado atisbar lo que había bajo la máscara. O el millón de conjeturas acerca de por qué Kakashi ocultaba su cara. Naruto sostenía que Kakashi tenía boca de besugo y por eso prefería taparse. Sasuke, que alguna cicatriz de una batalla lo había desfigurado; y ella pensaba que quizá era para facilitar su posible labor de espía en otros países. Sea como fuese, nunca habían conseguido acercarse a menos de medio metro de su rostro. La sólida mano enguantada del jounin detenía siempre todas sus tentativas. _Ha estado con nosotros todos estos años y creemos conocerle bien, pero no sabemos nada de él, _se sorprendió Sakura. _No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha dicho Sasuke, nunca he sentido más ganas de demostrar a todo el mundo que no soy una inútil. No sólo voy a hacerlo por mi, Kakashi. También por ti. Casi debería agradecerte que me hayas abierto los ojos, Sasuke. Puede que de aquí a algún tiempo te lleves una sorpresa._

Sakura sonrió mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la villa. Una nueva etapa comenzaría al día siguiente. Y una visita a cierta persona sería el primer paso.


	4. Capítulo 4 La casa Hyuga

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios! Son un gran aliciente para seguir subiendo la historia. Espero no defraudar vuestras expectativas, y que Neji os parezca tan atractivo comoa mí. Espero también que esté_ in character, _y que su evolución resulte natural. Si queréis charlar conmigo o cualquier cosa, agregadme al messenger o mandadme un email ! Me he dado cuenta de que no me deja poner links, así que tendré que ponerlos en mi profile. Indicaré cúal tenéis que visitar para ver el dibujo de cada capítulo y ya está. **

**Ah, se me olvidaba el disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto ( por si alguien lo dudaba XD)**

**El texto en _cursiva_ representa lo que _piensan _los personajes.**

* * *

Tsunade bostezó y contempló de reojo los bloques de documentos apilados sobre el escritorio. A pesar de que el sol otoñal iluminaba a raudales la estancia, no era un brillo cálido. Eran tan sombrío como su ánimo desde hacia meses. 

Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la ventana. En ese momento, una fila de genins se dirigía ruidosamente hacia la academia. Una media sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro cuando observó a Iruka regañando a dos que se habían quedado rezagados. Todo parecía rutinario, pero era una rutina maravillosa, cálida y dulce. Los genin estudiando para llegar a ser chuunin y jounin algún día. Iruka los había visto crecer, desarrollarse, pelearse, reconciliarse, esforzarse. Por un momento, Tsunade envidió secretamente el cometido de Iruka. Envidió también al dueño del Ichiraku, que se dirigía con las cajas de pescado hacia su restaurante. Envidió a Sakura, que caminaba tranquilamente calle abajo. Envidió la tranquilidad de cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha, y deseó durante un segundo no haber aceptado nunca el cargo del difunto Sandaime. De ese modo, ahora podría caminar por las calles de la villa sin saber que podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera.

Tsunade se apoyó en la pared y tensó el gesto. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con el Consejo, pero nunca parecía buen momento. Con las pruebas de selección para el cuerpo de los ANBU el próximo mes, la villa entera estaría volcada en los preparativos. Suspiró. No podía alterar tan profundamente esa preciosa rutina. Pero por otro lado, si la sombra que se cernía sobre Konoha se materializaba, necesitarían a todo chuunin, jounin y ANBU de que dispusieran, estuviesen preparados o no.

Tsunade reprimió un gesto de cólera y apretó fuertemente el puño contra la mesa. Qué monstruosa ironía. Una guerra para garantizar la paz. Muerte para preservar la vida de unos pocos afortunados. Pensó en los dos genins rezagados a los que había visto recibir la reprimenda de Iruka. En cualquier momento de sus vidas, cuando crecieran, serían requeridos para morir, pero ahora sólo pensaban en jugar al amparo de una villa próspera que parecía invencible. _No saben nada de lo que significa realmente ser un shinobi. Esa ignorancia es preciosa. Merece ser protegida mientras sea posible. Que no aprendan lo que significa perder a alguien querido, porque ya no podrán vivir sin temer que les sea arrebatado aquello que amen._

Tsunade clavó la mirada en la mesa, reviviendo por momento dolorosos recuerdos.

_Si fuera posible ser shinobi en tiempos de paz. _Una sonrisa amarga ensombreció su rostro.

Corrió la cortina y observó de nuevo las solicitudes de todos los aspirantes a las pruebas de selección de los ANBU. Recorrió con tristeza los nombres, las recomendaciones, las edades, las aptitudes.

_Muchos os llamarían asesinos, pues vuestro cometido es matar sin dudarlo. Pero yo sé que sois mártires entrenados. Mártires para preservar la ignorancia y la dulzura de los que aún no se han manchado de sangre._

Tsunade estrelló el puño violentamente contra el escritorio. Las astillas saltaron en el aire como flechas.

_Maldita Akatsuki._

_

* * *

__Juraría que estaba tres calles más abajo de la de Sasuke. Ya he pasado por esta panadería antes._

Sakura hizo visera con las manos, entrecerrando los ojos, y se volvió para mirar el camino que llevaba recorrido. No le sonaba que estuviera tan lejos. Se aproximó a una mujer que pasaba por la calle en ese momento.

-Disculpe...

La mujer se detuvo.

-Si?

- Estoy buscando la residencia de los Hyuga. Creí que estaba por aquí…-Sakura sonrió, avergonzada.

La mujer la miró como si no pudiera creer que no supiera dónde vivía el clan más antiguo de Konoha. Señaló a la lejanía.

-Sigue esta calle recta, hasta que llegues casi a las afueras de la villa. Es una casa muy grande, al lado del bosque- y añadió, con sorna- No tiene pérdida.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Sakura.

-Gra..gracias.

- No hay de qué- respondió la mujer, y se fue meneando la cabeza.

Sakura reemprendió el paso. Le había molestado la actitud de la mujer. Sólo había estado una vez en la residencia de los Hyuga, y fue cuando acompañaron a Hinata tras la preselección del examen de Chuunin. Ella ni siquiera entró en la casa; Naruto lo hizo. Y de aquello ya hacía casi 6 años.

_Cómo voy a acordarme, cuando es bien sabido que el clan Hyuga no es muy amigo de visitas. _Era muy raro ver a alguien del clan paseando por la villa, o siquiera, haciendo la compra en el mercado. Su madre le había explicado alguna vez que los Hyuga, como antaño los Uchiha y otras familias poderosas, tenían sus propias tierras, con lo que no necesitaban comprar prácticamente nada. Los sirvientes vivían en la misma residencia, y los miembros del clan sólo se mezclaban con los aldeanos en momentos puntuales, como el Año nuevo o las fiestas y los torneos. Mientras que la villa iba modernizándose y adaptándose a los tiempos, el clan Hyuga seguía observando un rígido protocolo y un arcaico sentido del honor. Nunca se habían conocido escándalos de ningún tipo acerca de la familia Hyuga. Desde hacía siglos, todo cuanto sucedía de puertas para adentro era guardado en celoso secreto. Al fin y al cabo, el Byakugan, la técnica del Ojo Blanco que todos los descendientes Hyuga poseían, era una de las rarezas más codiciadas por los gobiernos militares de todos los países. Parecía lógico que se aferraran a la tradición para cerrar filas en torno a una línea genética tan preciosa.

_Pero eso no justifica que vivan en el quinto pino_ protestó internamente Sakura. Ya llevaba veinte minutos recorriendo la calle y aún no había señales de ninguna gran mansión. Empezaba a preguntarse si realmente había sido tan tonta como para confundir la casa o pasarla de largo, cuando al doblar el último recodo, la sólida construcción de piedra apareció ante sus ojos.

_Joder. Es increíble. No lo recordaba así_, murmuró mientras daba un paso atrás para admirar la impresionante fachada de piedra. Ésta era amplia y recta, de piedra oscura y sostenida por un sobrio pórtico de madera barnizada. La construcción en si no era muy alta, pero si extensa. Abarcaba toda la manzana, rodeada por un grueso muro de piedra cubierto parcialmente por la hiedra. Cerca de la puerta, de madera noble tallada, tintineaba una solitaria campanita. Sakura aguzó el oído. La residencia estaba tan retirada de la villa que no llegaba ningún ruido; ni niños jugando a pelota, ni tránsito de vehículos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido a las puertas de la imperturbable residencia del clan, como si en 300 años nada hubiera osado alterar la disciplina de espíritu de la estirpe de guerreros más importante de Konoha.

Sí, era comprensible que se sintiera muy pequeña de repente y tuviera que tragar saliva antes de llamar a la puerta. El timbre resonó en el interior de la casa. Pasaron treinta segundos antes de que la pesada puerta se abriera para dejar paso a un hombre encorvado con cara de pocos amigos. Vestía enteramente de blanco y llevaba unas sandalias de esparto que crujían suavemente contra la tierra negra del jardín.

- Qué quiere -le espetó sin demasiada ceremonia, mirándola de arriba abajo con condescendencia.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el tono del hombre.

-Vengo a visitar a Hinata- respondió, sin parpadear.

-La señorita Hinata está con Hana bi en estos momentos- replicó secamente el criado antes de darse la vuelta- Vuelva otro día.

Sakura frunció el ceño. _Mierda, no he caminado media hora para volverme a casa sin verla. _

-Puedo esperar- replicó ella, luciendo una tensa sonrisa.

El criado la miró, irritado.

-Creo que no lo ha entendido. Aquí las cosas siguen un orden. Si no es capaz de entenderlo, le sugiero que...

-Shikaro-le interrumpióuna voz a sus espaldas.

Tanto el criado como Sakura dieron un respingo al oír la voz que no tardó en reconocer como la de Neji. El criado se volvió hacia él y lo saludó respetuosamente, inclinándose.

- Neji-sama.

Neji miró a Sakura. Si estaba sorprendido por la visita, no lo demostró. Su expresión era serena y neutra, reforzada por el efecto de su mirada sin pupila.

- Hola, Neji- saludó Sakura, extrañada por el comportamiento envarado de Neji.

-Qué haces aquí-se limitó a preguntar, en el mismo tono de voz.

Shikaro, el criado, aprovechó para meter baza.

- Neji-sama, esta chica quería estorbar el entrenamiento de Hinata-sama con Hanabi. He intentado disuadirla pero ha sido una grosera.

La mirada de Neji se clavó en Sakura. Ésta tragó saliva. Siempre le había inquietado esa mirada incolora y penetrante que parecía escrutar hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma. No conocía realmente el alcance del Byakugan, pero por la intensidad de la mirada, habría jurado que hasta podía adivinar sus pensamientos. La aturdía. Sakura se obligó a bajar la vista.

- Eso no es verdad- replicó, indignada- He dicho muy claro que no me importaba esperar.

-Bien. Shikaro, retírate- ordenóNeji,sin mirarle.

El criado, en un hosco silencio, volvió al interior de la casa, no sin antes dirigirle a Sakura una mirada asesina.

-Gracias, Neji -Sakura le sonrió, confiada- Venía a visitar a Hinata, tengo algo que pedirle…

Neji la cortó en seco, sin variar una sola nota su tono.

-No puedes presentarte aquí sin más. Puedes ver a Hinata, pero más vale que sea un asunto importante. Harías bien en recordarlo la próxima vez que quieras interrumpir la rutina de esta casa.

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada, Neji se dio la vuelta y entró.

¿Tenía que seguirle, o debía esperar fuera? Sakura se sentía decepcionada y humillada. La ilusión con la que había empezado el día comenzaba a desinflarse por momentos tras el glacial encuentro con Neji y Shikaro. Atisbó por la puerta entreabierta, sin acabar de decidirse a entrar._ No creo que les importe que espere dentro. Peor que antes ya no se pueden poner._

Empujó suavemente la puerta y se sumergió en la fresca penumbra del recibidor. Olía a madera limpia y a tatami nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad, pudo reconocer en las paredes escenas de batallas pintadas sobre la madera. ¿La historia del clan Hyuga? Antes de que pudiera agacharse para comprobarlo, la corredera del fondo del pasillo se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del patio. Una figurita se recortó en la luminosidad y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella. Sakura sonrió al reconocer a la menor del clan Hyuga, Hanabi. Detrás de ella, venía una tímida pero sonriente Hinata.

-Hinata - Sakura sonrió, contenta de verla- Perdona que haya interrumpido tu entrenamiento con Hanabi, le dije al criado que me recibió que podía esperar lo que hiciera falta…

Hanabi elevó hacia Sakura una mirada idéntica a la de su primo, pero una sonrisa satisfecha iluminando su rostro.

-No pasa nada, ya casi habíamos acabado y estaba aburrida-dijo Hanabi en tono cantarín. Hinata también-añadió, tirando de la manga de su hermana.

Hinata asintió.

-Es verdad, ya habíamos terminado. Me...me alegro de que vengas a verme- se sonrojó levemente- No hay mucho que hacer por aquí…pasa, vamos al jardín.

Sakura asintió y las siguió por la corredera hasta el jardín trasero. El sol se reflejaba en el agua del estanque, donde nadaban en círculos varias carpas relucientes como el oro. La brisa movía los árboles y los nenúfares en un apacible vaivén. Hinata se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra e invitó a Sakura a sentarse a su lado. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de que nadie se hallaba cerca, el rostro de Hinata se relajó visiblemente.

-Quién te ha dicho que no podías verme- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Un criado que se llama Shikaro- respondió Sakura, y Hanabi soltó una risita al oírlo- Y bueno, he tenido el placer de oírlo también de tu primo.

-No te tomes a mal lo que te haya dicho Neji, Sakura-chan. Nunca tenemos visitas, y cuando las hay, siempre alteran los horarios y por eso refunfuñan los criados.

-Pero es verano-objetó Sakura- Una vez acabado el entrenamiento con Hanabi¿qué haces¿No viene Naruto a verte?

Hinata se quedó lívida y le suplicó silencio con un gesto imperioso. Sakura calló de inmediato, sorprendida.

-Sakura, mi padre no aprobaría que salga con Naruto- susurró Hinata, inquieta.- Por favor, no digas nada de esto cuando estés aquí, ni siquiera a Neji- suplicó.

_Neji, un amigo de ensueño con quien charlar de cualquier cosa, _pensó Sakura con ironía.

-No se me ocurriría ponerme a charlar con Neji de nada, me parece- dijo Sakura con sorna. Frunció el ceño¿Qué tiene de malo Naruto- estaba desconcertada. Le parecía estar dentro de una novela medieval.

Hinata bajó la mirada, triste.

-Nada.

-Nada no, si no les gusta será por algo. ¡Pero si es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha!

Hinata la miró, con sus pálidos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Pero no es un barrera de sangre- musitó.

- Eso da igual si él te gusta!

- No aquí, Sakura-chan- Hinata miró a Hanabi, que estaba haciendo volteretas para atrás al lado del estanque y repitió: No aquí.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose mal por haber despertado el malestar de su amiga. Le cogió la mano y se la estrechó afectuosamente.

- Entonces¿cómo os veis?

- Con el pretexto de entrenar con Hanabi, voy al bosque y allí nos encontramos. Hanabi hace de guardia- Hinata suspiró- Para esos casos, el byakugan es muy útil.

- Ya veo. No debe ser muy divertido jugar al escondite con vosotros¿verdad- era un pobre intento de chiste, pero surtió efecto. Hinata se rió.

- Pues sí que estamos arregladas- dijo Sakura- Tú no puedes verte con quien quieres, y quien yo quiero no quiere ni verme. Lo que vengo a pedirte tiene que ver con él…. Bueno, tiene que ver y no tiene que ver…

-Sasuke-kun?

Sakura asintió.

-Si no puedes o no tienes tiempo, lo entenderé. Me gustaría que me ayudaras a perfeccionar el control de chakra. No..no hay nada que se me de bien, Hinata, y ni siquiera soy la mejor controlando el chakra, pero es lo que se me da…menos peor. Sé que no hay nadie mejor que vosotros en lo que a técnicas de control se refiere. Por eso te lo pido.

A Hinata se le iluminó la expresión.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudarte con el chakra, Sakura, aunque no sé si…bueno…a lo mejor no soy quien mejor puede enseñarte, porque no tengo los conocimientos de mi padre o mi primo…

Sakura se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hinata. Yo tampoco tengo grandes facultades, así que nos apañaremos bien. Tampoco pretendo pasar la prueba de ANBU, así que…

-Neji-niisan se prepara para la prueba de ANBU-dijo Hanabi mientras se mantenía en prodigioso equilibrio haciendo el pino.

Hinata asintió.

-Entonces harán la prueba juntos -pensó Sakura en voz alta – Porque Sasuke también se presenta. De hecho, si Kakashi no hubiera estado ocupado entrenándole, le habría pedido ayuda a él en vez de molestarte a ti.

Hinata se sonrojó cándidamente.

-No es ninguna molestia, Sakura. La mayor parte del día estoy sola aquí con Hanabi. Y cuando Naruto se marcha con Jiraiya para entrenar y mi padre se lleva a Hanabi, me quedo sin nadie con quien hablar.

-Bueno, tienes a Neji. ¿No desaparecieron las hostilidades después del torneo de chuunin?

-Sí, pero…13 años de odio son demasiados para desaparecer fácilmente. Aunque mi padre le pidiera perdón por todo lo ocurrido con su padre, Neji no olvida que nació Bouke y como tal, vive para proteger al Souke. Es una estupidez -añadió con amargura.

Sakura asintió. No dejaba de chocarle la tensión que reflejaba el rostro de Hinata cada vez que hablaba de su familia. El ambiente que se respiraba en la casa de los Hyuga era claustrofóbico. Distaba mucho de la feliz distensión que se vivía en su casa. Quizá no tenía ni una cuarta parte de la extensión y riqueza de la casa Hyuga, pero al menos se podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa.

_Pobre Hinata. Hay pocas personas tan dulces como tú, y sin embargo has ido a parar a este sitio tan espantosamente frío. Ni siquiera te está permitido ver a quien amas sin esconderte. Tiene que haber alguna manera._

Una idea cruzó su mente.

-Hinata ¿querrías venir a pasar los fines de semana a mi casa, si tus padres te lo permiten? Ino no está y yo también estoy aburrida…

-Claro que sí, pero…no sé si me dejarán. Tendrían que conocerte antes, supongo -respondió Hinata.

_Pues si se guían por lo mismo que Shikaro, vamos listos…_

-Es que si vienes a mi casa- Sakura bajó la voz- Podrías ver a Naruto sin tener que esconderte ni tener a nadie vigilando que no se acerque nadie de tu familia.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron extasiados con la idea.

-Oh, Sakura…eso sería…sería genial. Y seguro que me dejan, porque cuando vengas a entrenar te verán…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos._¿Cómo que"cuando vengas a entrenar"?_

-Ah, pero entrenaremos aquí- preguntó, torciendo levemente el gesto. No le entusiasmaba la idea de que su triste habilidad estuviera a la vista de toda la familia. Y especialmente, de una familia conocida por su brillante talento bélico.

Hinata captó la inquietud de Sakura y se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, nadie nos verá. El jardín es suficientemente grande como para practicar sin que nadie nos moleste. El único que rondará por aquí será Neji, que estará entrenándose, y no nos hará ni caso.

Sakura estiró ligeramente el cuello para otear por encima del arbusto.

-Está él aquí ahora? No nos habrá oído?

-No, imposible. Cuando entrena está tan concentrado que nada de lo que suceda alrededor le importa.

- Cúantas horas entrena?

-Desde que se levanta hasta que cae la noche. Sólo se detiene unos minutos para comer.

Sakura arqueó las cejas, impresionada.

-Vaya…- se miró las manos, pensativa - entonces Sasuke debe estar haciendo lo mismo…-sonrió con tristeza- Supongo que para alguien como yo, que no tiene ninguna fuerza de voluntad…

No completó la frase, pero no era necesario. En el silencio de Hinata había comprensión. Cogió la mano de Sakura y la apretó afectuosamente.

-Quiero ayudarte, Sakura-chan, porque estamos en la misma situación. A ti también te han menospreciado, te han dicho que no podías hacer muchas cosas que otros sí que pueden. Y es posible que no podamos hacerlas todas-concedió, mirándola con dulzura-pero sí podemos intentarlo. Eso no pueden quitárnoslo. ¿Recuerdas la preselección de chuunin, cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Neji?

Sakura asintió. Se imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

-Estaba tan asustada…no podía ni respirar. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que creí que me desplomaría en cualquier momento. Cada palabra que Neji decía me punzaba como una arista de hielo. Fuesen verdad o no, la cuestión en vez de tratar de remediarlas, me iba acobardando más y más…hasta perder totalmente la fe en mi misma.

-Sí…eso fue lo que pasó ayer-musitó Sakura- Sasuke me dijo que me despreciaba por ser débil y autocomplaciente. Que jamás podría respetarme siquiera.

Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, dolida.

-Si no hubiera sido por Kakashi-sensei…no estaría aquí, tratando de ser menos inútil. Creí que me iba a morir de dolor, Hinata. Sus ojos eran…Dios, era tan fríos y me miraban con tanta repugnancia... Le daba asco. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Sé que nunca se fijará en mí, pero a pesar de todo…quiero demostrarle al menos que puedo convertirme en alguien a tener en cuenta. Alguien mínimamente fuerte.

Hinata se puso en pie, muy seria. Le ofreció la mano.

-Sakura, hagamos un pacto. Durante seis meses a partir de hoy, nos entrenaremos juntas cada tarde. Si al finalizar este período no hemos mejorado lo más mínimo, desistiremos. Pero si logramos avanzar y perfeccionar alguna técnica, nos presentaremos al examen de jounin. ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura se incorporó y estrechó la mano de Hinata, sellando así el acuerdo. Hanabi se acercó de un saltito a ellas.

-Yo también quiero ayudar-imploró, quejumbrosa- Por favor…

Sakura sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Hana bi. Sólo tienes 10 años pero ya nos sacas ventaja, así que serás bien recibida.-Se volvió hacia Hinata- Entonces ¿te parece bien que venga cada día a las siete?

-Mejor a las cinco-respondió Hinata, y señaló el cielo- Aún es verano y el día es largo, pero cuando llegue el invierno será totalmente de noche a las siete.

-Tienes razón. Entonces, vendré a verte mañana a las cinco-dijo Sakura.

-Aquí te esperaremos-sonrió Hinata.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. Echó a andar hacia la casa pero se detuvo. Se volvió hacia Hinata.

- Hay alguna salida en la que no tenga q toparme con el criado cara de palo?

Hanabi soltó una risita y señaló el sendero del jardín que llevaba al bosque. Sakura le dio las gracias y comenzó a caminar, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Presentarme al examen de jounin. Bueno, por qué no. No creo que aprobemos, pero quién sabe…si mejoramos lo suficiente…daría una pierna por ver la cara que pone Sasuke. En el examen, ejecutaría el Suiton Suikodan no jutsu y entonces él se quedaría de una pieza al ver que puedo hacerlo. Se acercaría a mí después muy serio y me pediría disculpas a su manera, incómodo por tener que admitir que se ha equivocado…_

El vuelo preciso de un kunai que se clavó en un tronco a pocos centímetros de su cara la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Sakura se quedó lívida, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos la hoja metálica hundida en la madera, ante sus narices. El corazón le latía desbocado por el susto. Jadeó y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Q…Qué…-se giró y vio a Neji acercarse con una media sonrisa suficiente. Sintió que montaba en cólera.

- ESTÁS LOCO -estalló, aún pálida-PODRÍAS HABERME DADO!QUÉ NARICES HACES LANZANDO KUNAIS EN EL BOSQUE?

Neji se acercó tranquilamente al tronco y arrancó el kunai de un tirón. Miró a Sakura con indolencia.

-La pregunta no es qué hago lanzando kunais en un bosque, sino qué haces tú en _mi_ bosque mientras yo me entreno.

Sakura le miró, irritada.

-Hinata me dijo que estabas en el jardín.

-Correcto, estaba. Porque vuestra incapacidad para llevar una conversación de manera discreta es irritante. Por eso estoy aquí, lanzando kunais en MI bosque.

-Podrías haberme dado-le recriminó, cada vez más furiosa. Nunca había tenido trato con Neji, y ahora sabía por qué.

Éste se encogió levemente de hombros sin mirarla.

-Podrías haberlo esquivado.

- Cómo voy a esquivarlo, si ni podía imaginar que estabas aquí?

-Buena pregunta. Empezad vuestro entrenamiento por ese punto.-replicó Neji con sarcasmo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. _Lo sabe?_

-Has estado escuchando-acusó, sintiendo que su indignación aumentaba por momentos.

Neji recogió un shuriken del suelo y la miró de reojo con desprecio.

-Si crees que tengo algún interés en oír las estupideces que tú y Hinata podíais estar comentando, te diré que no lo tengo. Simplemente hablábais demasiado alto, y yo estaba cerca.

Sakura cerró la boca, ahogando una última protesta.Le observó atarse la katana a la cintura con movimientos diestros.

- Podrías ayudarnos- pensó en voz alta, y se arrepintió de inmediato de haber abierto la boca cuando escuchó la carcajada de Neji.

-Se me ocurren mejores maneras de perder el tiempo-espetó secamente el Hyuga antes de desaparecer entre la maleza.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada. Los últimos rayos de sol crepuscular incidían sobre la funda blanca de la katana, arrancando destellos a su pulida superficie, que contrastaba vivamente con la larga melena oscura de Neji. Recortada en la luz del ocaso, su silueta parecía sacada de una leyenda. Sakura recordó los grabados y frescos que había visto en las paredes del vestíbulo, y se sintió intoxicada por el aura de misticismo que emanaba toda la casa. _Incluso este encuentro podría ser leyenda, _pensó. Sacudió la cabeza. _Ya empiezo a pensar tonterías. Será mejor que me marche a casa._

Esa noche, Sakura soñó con el Byakugan.


	5. Capítulo 5: La apuesta

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura aún estaba en brazos de Morfeo cuando Ino llamó ruidosamente a la puerta. La señora Haruno abrió y sonrió al verla tamborileando los dedos nerviosamente contra el dintel.

- Ino! Así que ya habéis vuelto de las vacaciones…pasa, pasa, ahora aviso a Sakura-dijo, haciéndose un lado.

-Vale- sonrió Ino, y pasó al interior.

-Quieres desayunar-ofreció la señora Haruno.

-No, gracias.-se llevó las manos al estómago- Estoy a dieta estricta. Se me está poniendo el culo gordo y Shikamaru no me querrá así.

-Dudo que a Shikamaru le venga de 200s gramos, Ino- resonó desde lo alto de la escalera la voz de una somnolienta Sakura.

Ino soltó una carcajada. Observó a su amiga bajar pesadamente los peldaños, vestida aún con el pijama de hojas rosas que usaba desde que tenía 12 años.

-Pues a tí si que te viene de 200 gramos- señaló su figura¿Desde cúando tienes tetas?

-Desde que tú colgaste el cerebro en el ropero-replicó Sakura, sacándole la lengua.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente de la señora Haruno.

-Esto…os dejaré solas. Voy a comprar. Sakura, no olvides hacerte la cama y pasar por los cuarteles de chuunin a firmar. Hasta luego!

Sakura bostezó, asintiendo. Levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida.

-Sí. Hasta luego, mamá.

-Adiós, señora Haruno- canturreó Ino con voz aflautada. Esperó a oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose para arrimar de inmediato una silla y sentarse al lado de Sakura.

-Bueno-se crujió los nudillos y situó su cara a pocos centímetros de la de su amiga- Cuéntame absolutamente todo lo que ha sucedido mientras he estado fuera. ¿Algún progreso con Sasuke? Chouji me dijo que le vio el otro día llevando una katana al afilador…

Sakura, aún en el limbo, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la locuacidad de Ino.

-Sí, porque se presenta a las pruebas para ANBU.

- Las pruebas de ANBU! Tienen el mejor uniforme de la villa. Sasuke vestido de ANBU…¡Kami-sama!…- Ino hizo ademán de golpearse la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla. Le brillaban los ojos- No me niegues que derretiría el hielo.

Sakura suspiró. Se sirvió el té en la taza y lo removió con la cuchara.

- Te va a costar creerlo, Ino, pero mi actitud hacia él ha cambiado mucho.

Ino frunció los labios, divertida.

-Seguro. Como el año pasado.

-No, esta vez ya no hay vuelta atrás, Ino. Ya no- y le relató todo lo sucedido hacía dos días. Ino escuchaba con atención, reflejando en su expresión lo que Sakura le contaba.

-Qué cabrón más repugnante- escupió Ino en su mejor tono desdeñoso.

-Pero tiene razón, Ino. Y a diferencia de otras veces en las que me he sentido infravalorada, esta vez no me importa aceptar que soy débil, porque ya he empezado a ponerle remedio.

Ino la miró con curiosidad.

- Remedio?

Sakura asintió.

-Hinata va a ayudarme con el control de chakra. Hemos hecho un pacto-explicó, ilusionada- Ya que las dos estamos en la misma tesitura, hemos acordado que entrenaremos duro durante seis meses, y si conseguimos algún resultado, nos presentaremos a las pruebas de jounin.

Ino se echó a reír.

- A las pruebas de jounin? Tú estás mal de la cabeza- se dio una palmada en la rodilla, sin poder dejar de reír.

Sakura frunció el ceño y la pellizcó en el brazo.

-Oye, que no hace gracia. La que fue a hablar, que aún no es ni chuunin- recriminó Sakura, indignada.

Ino se limpió las lágrimas de reírse, divertida.

- Por lo menos yo no pido peras al olmo, lista. El examen de chuunin te costó dos años pasarlo. Sasuke ya era jounin cuando tú conseguías llegar al nivel de Iruka. ¿Realmente crees que tienes una mínima oportunidad de llegar ahí¿Al nivel de Asuma o Kurenai?

- No lo sé, Ino, pero no quiero ser la persona autocomplaciente que Sasuke desprecia. No sé si alguna vez llegaré a tener la fuerza de Asuma, o la técnica de Kurenai, o el talento de Kakashi…pero si no lo intento, estaré claudicando antes de empezar, no crees? Estaré dándole la razón a Sasuke. No soy un fracaso. Puedo suplir mi falta de talento con esfuerzo. Necesito demostrármelo a mi misma, Ino- dijo Sakura, mirando a su amiga con decisión.

Ino arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Joder. Me voy un mes y cuando vuelvo te has convertido en Naruto. Me gustaría poder tomarte a chufla, como siempre, pero esta vez no puedo. ¿Esto va en serio, verdad?

Sakura no respondió, pero la serenidad de su mirada hablaba de una determinación inequívoca. Ino estaba sorprendida, tanto o más que cuando se enfrentaron en la preselección de chuunin. El espíritu que había visto encendido en sus ojos en aquel momento volvía a estar presente ahora. Ya sabía lo que significaba. Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-No, si va a ser verdad que has dado un giro radical…ahora sería gracioso que Sasuke empezara a hacerte caso-concluyó Ino con una risita.

Sakura tragó saliva ante semejante perspectiva, pero se recordó a si misma cúal era el propósito principal de su esfuerzo.

-Aunque así fuera, Ino, hay cosas que se dicen y no pueden borrarse. Ya te lo he dicho: esto no es por él, aunque él lo motivara. Es por mi. Y ahora cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué hay de Shikamaru?

-Oh…no se decide- Ino cerró el puño- A veces le daría un puñetazo. Chouji me ha dicho que sabe que Shikamaru me quiere, porque él se lo contó, pero que no me decía nada porque sería complicado y le daba pereza- el tono de Ino crecía, indignado¿Tú crees que eso es un argumento?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

-Muy propio de Shikamaru. Pues si él no se decide ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?

Ino puso cara de no entender ni el idioma de la pregunta.

- Cómo voy a preguntárselo yo? Eso tiene que hacerlo él…

-Creí que eras más aguerrida, Ino. ¿O será que tienes vergüenza?….

Ino se sonrojó, para sorpresa de Sakura.

-No.- recostó la barbilla en el respaldo de la silla. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y soltó un bufido.- Bueno, de acuerdo, sí. Mucha.-Miró a su amiga, muy seria- Me gusta mucho, Sakura…la verdad es que no sé qué he hecho todos estos años detrás de Sasuke, cuando aquello que siempre he querido ha estado frente a mis narices desde el principio.

Sakura sonrió con malicia.

-Ahora podría echarte en cara el "Yo siempre le querré, porque no hay otro hombre que merezca estar a mi lado tanto como Sasuke Uchiha", o el "Nadie que no sea Sasuke me pondrá un dedo encima", o "Hay cosas eternas, como mi amor por..

-Vale ya - atajó Ino, de mal humor- Una puede cambiar de opinión. De hecho, rectificar es de sabios. Me cansé de perseguir quimeras, de correr detrás de alguien que jamás tuvo un mínimo gesto de reconocimiento. Me echas en cara que me rindiera, pero es que no me rendí, Sakura. Simplemente me quité la venda de los ojos y aprendí a discernir entre amor y obsesión.

- Me estás llamando obsesa- gruñó Sakura entre dientes.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Hombre, con esa frente…

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Serás imbécil…

Y empezaron a pegarse en broma, armando un divertido jaleo, idéntico al que organizaban cuando eran pequeñas. Al minuto estaban aún riéndose, cada una en una punta de la habitación.

-Basta - jadeó sonriente Sakura. Alzó una mano, claudicante- Vamos a dejarlo aquí, que tengo que ir al cuartel de chuunin. Ya has oído a mi madre.

-Vale, te acompaño. A lo mejor Shikamaru está allí…

- Para qué, si no le vas a decir nada.

Ino hizo una mueca.

-Claro que sí. Sólo espera a que le tenga delante…

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Sólo necesitas eso? Haberlo dicho antes…

_Henge!_

El humo se disipó y reveló la transformación de Sakura en una copia perfecta de Shikamaru. Aún sabiendo que no era más que una técnica de imitación, Ino pegó un respingo.

-Có…cómo lo has hecho-dijo, atónita- En teoría sólo puedes imitar algo que estés viendo en ese preciso momento…

Sakura soltó una risita. Se rascó la cabeza, imitando a Shikamaru.

-Es demasiado problemático explicárselo a una lerda como tú, Ino. Es broma. No sé, siempre he podido hacerlo, supongo que porque tengo buena memoria y puedo recordar con detalle cualquier cosa. Eso ayuda a la hora de crear una réplica fidedigna .

Ino boqueó. Observó la ropa de Shikamaru, perfectamente imitada, sus rasgos, los mechones de la coleta. Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

-Sí, pero, TAN perfecta…¿me estás diciendo que podrías convertirte en cualquier persona que hubieras visto alguna vez?

-Supongo que sí, no lo he probado. Pero bueno, ahora soy Shikamaru. ¿No tienes nada que decirme, valiente?

Ino se rió, divertida. Se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia él.

-Bueno, Shikamaru…-carraspeó de nuevo- Había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecería…-se detuvo, incómoda. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.- Uf…aunque sepa que eres tú, pareces él. No puedo decírselo.

-Vamos, haz un esfuerzo- la urgió Sakura, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos._ Me estoy metiendo demasiado en el papel, _pensó al darse cuenta de lo despreocupado de su pose.

Ino adoptó una expresión seria y dio otro paso hacia delante.

-Hace mucho que nos conocemos, Shikamaru. Y bueno, somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Yo estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y no era sensible a lo que me rodeaba. Lo…lo que quiero decir es que me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por ti, algo muy fuerte, y estaba tan ciega que no me había percatado de ello. Si..si tú quisieras salir conmigo..alguna vez…

Sakura-Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta. Se rascó el hombro y dijo:

-Bueno, es que a mí no me gustan con el culo gordo, pero si te pones a dieta a lo mejor me lo pienso…

Ino cerró el puño y lo balanceó, furiosa, ante la cara de Sakura-Shikamaru.

- Idiota! Tómatelo en serio!

Con una pequeña explosión de humo, Sakura recuperó su forma original. Seguía riéndose con ganas, y más todavía al ver la cara de perros de Ino.

-Has estado muy bien- dijo, con la voz entrecortada por la risa- Casi me convences, Ino…

Ino frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Ahora si, pero ya veremos luego. Con el Shikamaru real delante, será otro cantar-suspiró.

- No te preocupes. Él tiene tantas ganas o más que tú de que te atrevas, así que te lo pondrá fácil. Voy a vestirme, ahora bajo.-dijo Sakura, subiendo las escaleras.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, las dos muchachas cruzaban el umbral del cuartel de los Chuunin de Konoha. Saludaron a Iruka, que estaba revisando unos documentos. Éste alzó la vista, y miró a Sakura, sorprendido.

-Sakura -sonrió- Eres tú?

Ella se echó a reír.

-Claro que soy yo! Pero como hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…

-A decir verdad, te he reconocido por el pelo- Iruka se dio una palmada en la rodilla y señaló la figura de la chuunin¡Estás muy cambiada¡Mírate, en un año has crecido lo que no has crecido en tres¿Te ha visto ya Kakashi?

Sakura asintió.

-Sí. Él también se sorprendió.

Iruka sonrió con malicia.

-Ya me imagino. Ese bastardo pervertido…

Sakura se sonrojó. Ino soltó una risita, divertida por la situación.

-Esto…venía para firmar mi alta para este año. ¿Hay alguna misión a la vista?

-Casi nada, y me extraña porque sabemos que en los demás países hay mucho movimiento en estos momentos. Parece que aquí nos toca estar tranquilos durante al menos un par de meses…

Sakura buscó con el índice su nombre en la lista y firmó al lado.

-Bueno, si surge algo, avisadme. Hasta luego- Sakura le devolvió el boli a Iruka y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Nada más salir a la calle, se toparon con Shikamaru, que caminaba hacia el cuartel con su habitual paso desganado. Ino se quedó helada y se forzó a sonreír. Shikamaru se detuvo frente a ellas y les sonrió.

-Hola, Sakura. Ino, no me dijiste que volverías antes de octubre- añadió en tono casual.

Ino se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una pose de indiferencia.

-Cambio de planes. De todas maneras, tenía pensado ir a verte esta semana…

-Muy cierto, porque tiene algo muy importante que decirte, verdad Ino- la interrumpió Sakura, sonriendo con malicia.

Ino se quedó lívida. Shikamaru la miró.

- Algo muy importante? El qué-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Te mataré -le susurró furiosa Ino a Sakura. Ésta se echó a reír y le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de alejarse.

Shikamaru miró a Sakura marcharse, sin entender nada. Se volvió hacia Ino, que esta ruborizada hasta las orejas.

- De qué va todo esto?

Ino resopló con fastidio.

-De nada.- respondió secamente- Ven conmigo, vamos a ver a Chouji.

Shikamaru seguía sin entender la extraña actitud de Ino, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguirla, sintiéndose más contento por su vuelta de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

- Se quedó petrificada, con cara de querer estrangularme allí mismo delante de Shikamaru. Así, con esta cara- Sakura imitó la expresión de Ino horas antes. 

Hinata y Hanabi se reían a más no poder.

-Pobre Ino, yo me hubiera muerto de vergüenza-dijo dulcemente Hinata.

-Y ella también. Espero que haya servido de algo y esta noche Konoha pueda celebrar una nueva unión.

-Ojalá sea así- deseó Hinata.

-Mi madre dice que el amor es como el agua: no sólo se adapta al recipiente y a las circunstancias, sino que siempre fluye en busca de una salida- recordó Sakura, ensimismada. Arrancó una brizna de hierba y suspiró.

-Bueno…Sakura-chan, deberíamos entrenar¿ no- la voz de Hinata sonó, perezosa, desde el parterre de margaritas en el que estaba tumbada.

-Hmm…

Hanabi, viendo que ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de ponerse manos a la obra, se incorporó de un ágil salto y comenzó a tirar decididamente del brazo de Sakura. Ésta remoloneó pero finalmente se puso en pie pesadamente, imitada por Hinata.

-Oh no, ahí viene Neji- informó Hanabi, que espiaba de puntillas tras la rama de un árbol.

Sakura se volvió y vio a Neji bajar al jardín, vestido con la camiseta de rejilla del uniforme de jounin y el kimono blanco arremangado en torno a la cintura, como si le molestara. Tenía la katana en la mano derecha y un kodachi en la otra. Al divisarlas, una expresión de fastidio apareció en su rostro, pero pasó de largo sin decir palabra.

-Mejor que vayamos al bosque entonces- sugirió Sakura. _Así no molestaremos a su señoría._

Hinata asintió y las tres dejaron atrás el jardín para internarse en el pequeño bosque propiedad de la familia Hyuga. A pesar de que el día era bastante caluroso, la tupida vegetación ofrecía una fresca penumbra. Caminaron hasta llegar al nacimiento del riachuelo. Allí, Hinata les indicó que se quitaran las sandalias y se metieran en el agua.

-Vamos a practicar el control de chakra empleando el agua - explicó, metiéndose en el riachuelo, cuyo escaso caudal apenas cubría más arriba de la pantorrilla.

Hanabi y Sakura la imitaron. El agua estaba bastante fría, lo cual era un descanso para sus sobrecalentados pies. El viento hacía susurrar las hojas y se oía el trino de algunos pájaros lejanos.

-Bueno, y ahora qué- preguntó Sakura, observando a Hinata.

Ésta miró nerviosamente el agua y tragó saliva.

-Pues…ahora ahuecad la palma de la mano y coged agua.

_Y esto qué tiene que ver con el control de chakra?_ se preguntó Sakura, pero hizo lo que Hinata había dicho.

-Bien. Ahora tratad de concentrar el chakra en la palma, de manera que…

-No se puede- protestó Hanabi, dejando caer el agua- Se me escapa por entre los dedos.

Hinata sonrió.

-Bueno, es que de eso se trata. Tenéis que concentrar el chakra en la masa q tengáis en la mano de manera que podáis controlar todo movimiento, e incluso evitar la fuerza de gravedad. Por decirlo de otra manera: que el agua que cojáis, esté imantada a vuestra mano y no se escape ni una gota.

Sakura observó el goteo que se escurría entre sus dedos y tintineaba en la clara superficie del riachuelo. _Esto es imposible. Subir a los árboles sin usar las manos y caminar sobre el agua es mucho más sencillo que esto._

Hinata supervisó los progresos de las dos chicas.

- Conseguís algo?

-A mi se me calienta el agua, pero nada más-se quejó Hanabi, soltándola e inclinándose para recoger agua de nuevo.

_A mi ni eso _se deprimió Sakura, observando la cada vez más exigua cantidad de agua que le quedaba en la palma de la mano. Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse. Notó el chakra fluyendo cálido a través del entramado de vasos sanguíneos, expandiéndose rápidamente hacia la mano. Apretó la mandíbula. Sus párpados se contrajeron, tensos por el esfuerzo._ Vamos. Vamos._ Las yemas de los dedos comenzaron a arderle. El fulgor azulado del chakra envolvía su mano; podía sentirlo. Sus dientes presionaron dolorosamente unos contra otros en un último esfuerzo._ Un poco más. Ya casi…_

Con un grito de dolor, Sakura dejó escapar el agua.

- Quema! Quema- se sopló la palma enrojecida¡ Joder ! Casi iba a lograrlo…

Hinata se acercó y le examinó la mano.

-Lo que estamos haciendo es muy parecido al primer paso del Rasengan no jutsu. Se trata de convertir la fuerza centrífuga del agua en centrípeta. Todo el juego de chakra se basa en este punto.

- Sí, y supongo que el agua sólo sirve para facilitar el ejercicio, pero tú nos has dicho que teníamos que hacer una especie de campo magnético que pegara el agua a nuestra mano. ¿Eso qué utilidad tiene en un enfrentamiento?

-Hmm- Hinata se quedó pensativa, buscando un ejemplo- Ah…sí. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Neji luchar?

-Sí, en el torneo de chuunin, contra Naruto.- recordó Sakura.

-Hum, pero ahí no… ¿No le has visto nunca usar el estilo Juuke?

- El "puño suave"? Sí, hace mucho tiempo, cuando os enfrentasteis en la preselección, pero yo estaba en la balaustrada, y desde ahí no se veía demasiado bien.

Hinata se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-Es que no se me da muy bien explicar en qué consiste…Neji sería perfecto para hacernos una demostración, pero…

-Pero es Neji, ese es el problema- remató Sakura sombríamente.

-Yo podría decírselo, no puede negarse-dijo Hanabi- Papá le dijo el otro día que tenía que ayudarme en mi entrenamiento. Podríais mirar.

Sakura miró con asombro el rostro serio de Hanabi.

-Sabes, Hanabi- dijo lentamente- eres tan lista que das miedo.

- Y qué dijo Neji de que le encomendaran tu entrenamiento-preguntó Hinata, inquieta.

Hanabi soltó una risita.

-Dijo "Por supuesto"y sonrió. Bueno no sonrió, fue como si enseñara los dientes-aclaró.

_Entonces estará encantado con la idea de interrumpir su entrenamiento darle clases a una niña de nueve años y a dos palurdas como nosotras. Visto así, es una ventaja. Si nos mata no tendremos que presentarnos al examen de jounin._

-Hinata- dijo Sakura, dubitativa- Pensándolo bien, no creo que sea tan buena idea molestarle después de todo…

Hinata suspiró y señaló a Hanabi, corriendo hacia el jardín.

-Demasiado tarde.

-Entonces no nos queda otra que seguirla-se resignó Sakura, echando a caminar.

Hanabi estaba hablándole a Neji al lado del estanque. Nada más llegar ellas, la mirada irritada del Hyuga confirmó los temores de Sakura.

_Vamos a morir._

Hanabi se acercó a ellas sonriendo satisfecha.

-Sí que nos lo va a enseñar- anunció, muy complacida.

Neji resopló. Se sentó en uno de los bancos cercano al estanque y limpió con cuidado la afilada hoja de la katana antes de introducirla en la funda. Al depositarla en la hierba, la manga del kimono se alzó, revelando un antebrazo níveo, sin una sola marca o herida._ Cómo puede entrenar tanto y no tener ni un solo rasguño, _se preguntó Sakura. _Quizá es tan diestro que no da ocasión a otros de herirle o mancharle. _Tragó saliva al recordar las escarificaciones que presentaban los brazos de Sasuke. Parecían tomarse el entreno muy en serio, pero al tiempo, de manera muy diferente. Le contempló mientras limpiaba el kodachi. Neji era ligeramente más alto que Sasuke, y tenía un aspecto totalmente adulto; los rasgos rectos, el gesto impasible, como si su rostro fuera una máscara perfecta que no dejara traslucir una sola de sus emociones. Sakura se preguntó si debajo de aquella cara de poker se escondía alguna emoción. Se preguntó también si alguien como Neji se permitía el lujo de tenerlas.

-Qué miras.- no fue una pregunta, sino una agresiva constatación. Neji no había levantado los ojos una sola vez de su tarea, pero había detectado su atención.

Sakura dio un respingo.

-Nada. Te miraba.

Neji arqueó una ceja y la miró, hosco, con su espeluznante mirada pálida. Meneó la cabeza y guardó el kodachi en la funda. Lo dejó en el suelo y se levantó.

-Bueno, Hanabi, si quieren mirar, démosles algo que mirar-dijo, mientras se ajustaba el kimono a la cintura. Adelantó un pie y alzó la palma de la mano izquierda a la altura de la barbilla, en posición de defensa.- Vamos.

Hanabi asumió la misma posición y acto seguido, lanzó la primera ofensiva al corazón de su primo. Neji la esquivó sin mayor problema, y lanzó la suya al costado de Hanabi. Hinata observaba la escena con interés; Sakura estaba fascinada por la gracilidad de los movimientos que realizaban.

-Es increíble- musitó, viendo los destellos de chakra en los golpes. Se volvió hacia Hinata- Y lo de la imantación del chakra? Ellos no tienen nada en las manos, sólo irradian chakra, y eso no tienen que magnetizarlo…

-Sí-concedió Hinata- Es verdad, pero es que cuando tocamos al adversario con esta técnica, no sólo "golpeamos" con nuestro chakra, sino que atraemos, absorbemos parte del suyo y obstruimos sus puntos de chakra con su propia energía.

- Como los polos de un imán- preguntó.

-Más o menos. Por eso era importante que practicarais con el agua, porque sirve de guía para saber si estás realizando la atracción correctamente. Fíjate en la mano de Neji cuando golpea a Hanabi- señaló Hinata- El chakra que destella es de ella, que es atraído por la mano de Neji.

Sakura observó con atención los movimientos de Neji.

-Tienes razón; muchas veces ni llega a completar el golpe…debe ser una sensación extraña perder el chakra así…

De pronto, Hanabi trastabilló al esquivar un golpe dirigido a su brazo y cayó de espaldas con un quejido de dolor. Sakura se acercó a ella de inmediato para ayudarla a levantarse, pero un gesto de Neji la detuvo.

-No.- dijo, sin inmutarse- Si se acostumbra a que alguien la ayude, nunca confiará lo suficiente en sus habilidades.

Sakura le miró, suspicaz.

-Sólo tiene nueve años, Neji -replicó.

-Eso es algo que ningún enemigo tendrá en cuenta - terció él, secamente. Dio un paso hacia Hanabi, cubriéndola con su sombra- Arriba, Hanabi.

La pequeña se llevó una mano a la espalda dolorida y se inclinó hacia delante, en un fútil intento de ponerse en pie. Sakura clavó en Neji una mirada airada y ayudó a la menor de los Hyuga a levantarse. Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa despectiva.

-Viendo que Hanabi está _tan_ gravemente herida como para proseguir con la demostración¿quieres ocupar tú su lugar?

Sakura apretó el puño imperceptiblemente. Comenzaba a detestarle. No podía soportar ni su falta de piedad, ni su continua y pomposa condescendencia. Ni su manera de tratar a Hinata y Hanabi. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Con mucho gusto- respondió, desafiante.

Neji se sorprendió. Sabía que Sakura era estúpida, pero no tanto. La miró irritado.

- No sabes que no tienes la menor posibilidad de tocarme siquiera?

-Sí, pero qué vergüenza supondría para ti si lo lograra, eh -contestó Sakura, temerariamente.

Adelantó el pie, como había visto hacer a Hanabi, y alzó la palma de la mano, imitando la postura de la defensa total. Neji sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tú lo has querido-se limitó a decir.

Hinata gimió angustiada. Había estado observando el curso de la conversación con creciente inquietud, sin saber cómo detenerles. Se interpuso entre los dos.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…por favor…esto es una locura…Neji oniisan- pidió, suplicante.

Sakura miró a Neji y sonrió.

-Soy consciente de que no tengo la menor posibilidad de vencer al que será futuro capitán de los ANBU- dijo serenamente- Y sé también que, con tus capacidades, no necesitas realmente entrenarte todo lo que te entrenas. Ya tienes el nivel de un ANBU, lo superas con creces. Por eso te propongo algo: si logro tocarte una sola vez durante este enfrentamiento, accederás a entrenarme durante estos meses.

Neji la miró, divertido.

-Tú no necesitas entrenamiento, sino un milagro.

Sakura no se dejó amedrentar. Dio un paso al frente.

-No tienes nada que perder.

-Y tampoco nada que ganar, excepto dolor de cabeza- replicó él.

Ella sonrió.

-Si no lo logro, prometo no volver a molestarte en mi vida.

Neji arqueó una ceja. No podía creer que estuviera considerando esa ridícula proposición. El sol debía haberle afectado. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hinata.

-Apártate, mujer. Tengo un trato que cumplir.

Sakura se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y sintió la grava crujir bajo sus pies al afianzar su postura. Le miró, expectante. Neji, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol, volvió a ajustarse la cintura del kimono y se ató las mangas a la espalda, para poder maniobrar mejor.

-Bien- murmuró, asumiendo su posición frente a ella- Vamos.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la mano siquiera, el puño de Neji en su estómago la envió un metro más allá de donde estaban. Sakura jadeó aturdida y trató de ponerse en pie, pero un kunai clavó su vestido al suelo, impidiéndoselo. _Mierda _maldijo entre dientes, tratando de ver algo a través de la nube de polvo que había levantado su caída. La patada de Neji silbó en el aire, pasando a milímetros de su rostro. Sakura arrancó de un tirón el kunai y lo esgrimió mientras retrocedía hacia un árbol, intentado estudiar la situación._ Es demasiado rápido como para que pueda enfrentarme a él en campo abierto. _Esquivó milagrosamente otro kunai. _Tengo que conseguir arrastrarle al bosque y pillarle desprevenido. Es mi única posibilidad._

Neji la vio escabullirse hacia el bosque. _Muy lista, _pensó para sus adentros._ Lástima que no te vaya a servir de nada._ Alzó dos dedos a la altura de la boca y concentró su chakra.

_¡Byakugan!._

Las poderosas venas de sus sienes se hincharon para dejar fluir el chakra hacia las pupilas blancas, aumentando su visión de manera casi ilimitada. Con el intrincado surco de las venas enmarcando su mirada, Neji tenía un aspecto temible. Pero por supuesto, ya lo sabía. Se transportó velozmente hacia el bosque, siguiéndole la pista a la escurridiza chuunin.


	6. Capítulo 6: La amenaza se cierne sobre K...

**Empiezan los problemas para Konoha! No he podido arreglar el formato para que la lectura sea mas fluida, pero intentad leer a conciencia, porque es importante saber de dónde viene el peligro para la villa de la Hoja. Este capítulo además es especial porque irrumpe uno de mis secundarios favoritos, uno de los jounin más sexies de la hoja: Genma, el juez del torneo de chuunin en el estadio! Un día le dedicaré un fic a él solo, porque no puede ser que un personaje así esté condenado a ser un segundón.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers: Mei, tsubasa, Hinata, Mey, Isa, Yuna y Ayaneko (creo queno me dejo a nadie...y si falta alguien...date por aludido! )Espero que tanto este capítulo como el resto os gusten y os mantengan enganchados!**

* * *

Sakura se agazapó aún más en el arbusto y contuvo la respiración al oír el flujo entrecortado del viento soplando entre las ramas. Sabía que algo se interponía en su libre curso, y ese algo era el implacable avance de Neji a través de la maleza. Se sorprendió para sus adentros de que pudiera ser tan veloz y al tiempo, tan increíblemente silencioso. Alzó cuidadosamente una mano y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. 

_Que no haya activado su Byakugan- _rezó, espiando entre las hojas-_Que no me sobreestime tanto como para usarlo, o todo intento de esconderme será inútil._

_Ya_ era inútil. Neji estaba tranquilamente apoyado en una rama, observando el imperceptible movimiento del arbusto en el que se hallaba escondida ella. No había tenido que romperse la cabeza buscando, hasta había prescindido del Byakugan en cuanto percibió su escondite. Ahora simplemente estaba sopesando cúal sería la mejor manera de darle un susto mayúsculo. Eligiera la que eligiera, estaba seguro de que le serviría de escarmiento a esa estúpida. Neji sonrió con satisfacción y tensó el cuerpo, listo para saltar, pero algo lo alertó.

_Chakra._

Una enorme cantidad de chakra. Neji aguzó sus sentidos. No podía ser de ella; era casi tan grande como el suyo. Y estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo.

_Mierda _maldijo interiormente, _si pudiera usar el Byakugan…_

Pero sabía que activarlo ahora sería delatar su posición.

Sacó dos kunais y empuñó uno en cada mano. Su mente trabajaba con la eficiencia y pragmatismo que se esperaban de un futuro ANBU. Fuese quien fuese el intruso, no podía permitir que se acercara a la casa. Hinata y Hanabi estaban en el jardín; el viento le traía sus voces. Si se trataba de un asesino, no cabe duda de que su objetivo eran ellas. Y Sakura…puede que estuviera muerta.

Neji volvió a maldecir en silencio. Tenía el factor sorpresa de su parte; el enemigo no parecía haber detectado su presencia. Orientó las hojas de los kunai hacia atrás y saltó, con la mirada fija en el arbusto. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se reconoció a si mismo, sonriéndole ahi abajo.

_Qué_? pensó, perplejo _No puede ser!…_

A Neji le llevó un segundo comprender la situación; un solo segundo de estupor. Un segundo que Sakura empleó para asirle del kimono y proclamar su victoria con una sonrisa maliciosa. Neji, furioso, le apartó la mano violentamente.

-Deshaz la transformación- ordenó, amenazador.

Con una nube de humo, Sakura recuperó su forma original. La sonrisa de su rostro se extinguió cuando vio la expresión airada de Neji.

-To...Todo valía, Neji -se excusó pobremente, retrocediendo un paso- No me culpes por usar los únicos recursos de los que dispongo…

Neji estaba furioso, pero no sabía si con ella o consigo mismo. Había imaginado que ella usaría alguna triquiñuela de ese tipo, y aún así, había cedido un segundo a la sorpresa.

_He caído como un estúpido. Y de haber sido un enemigo real, estaría muerto. Y Hinata y Hanabi también. Mierda. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer una réplica de mi chakra?_

Escrutó sus ojos verdes, dilatados por la inquietud. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente; aún estaba asustada. Era evidente que no se esperaba que aterrizara frente a ella.

-Volvamos al jardín- dijo Neji, sin mirarla.

Sakura tuvo que correr para ajustar su paso a las zancadas de Neji. Contempló su brillante melena oscura, cuyos mechones se agitaban suavemente con el viento. Sabía que había herido su orgullo al pillarle por sorpresa de esa manera; pero una apuesta era una apuesta y estaba decidida a hacerle cumplir su parte.

Hinata corrió a su encuentro, la ansiedad dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron aprensivamente el cuerpo de Sakura, buscando heridas o contusiones.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Estoy perfectamente- la tranquilizó.

Hinata se volvió tímidamente hacia Neji, intentando dilucidar el resultado del encuentro. Su primo estaba enrollando la cinta de la katana en torno a la funda. Como era habitual, su expresión era impasible. Ató la cinta y cogió el kodachi, caminando hacia la casa.

-Neji…espera -llamó Sakura.

Éste se detuvo en el escalón, pero no se volvió.

-Mañana. A esta misma hora- fue su escueta respuesta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el cansado rostro de Sakura. Hinata también sonrió, preguntándose cómo había podido con Neji. Como si adivinara sus cavilaciones, Sakura se le adelantó.

-Mañana te revelaré el truco de la derrota de Neji. En realidad es una estupidez, pero cada vez me parece más útil…

-Neji parecía ofuscado- comentó Hinata. Frunció el ceño, inquieta - No es del tipo que acepta una derrota con una sonrisa, Sakura. Ha accedido a entrenarte, pero…

-Ningún entrenamiento que se precie te libra de morder el polvo. Eso lo tengo muy presente, no te preocupes- la interrumpió alegremente Sakura.

Hinata guardó silencio, inquieta. Conociendo a Neji, morder el polvo iba a ser lo mejor que podría pasarle a Sakura durante su entrenamiento.

- Sakura- la voz de Hinata sonó grave- Neji no se andará con miramientos contigo. Me refiero a que le has desafiado y has salido victoriosa, algo que su orgullo difícilmente acepta. Te presionará sin piedad, hasta que te veas obligada a abandonar el entrenamiento.

-Pues entonces puede sentarse a esperar, porque no pienso rendirme- replicó Sakura, sin pestañear. Sonrió, para insulflarse coraje- Con Neji aprenderé con rudeza, pero aprenderé. Kakashi siempre me ha tenido demasiado protegida.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

-Tratándose de Neji, no sé si trata de aprender o de sobrevivir…

-Siempre ha sido así?

Hinata la miró, sin comprender. Sakura se hallaba ensimismada contemplando la superficie oscura del estanque.

- Nunca se ha permitido bajar la guardia o mostrar un mínimo de empatía?

La boca de Hinata se curvó suavemente en una triste sonrisa.

-No siempre ha sido así. -hizo una pausa, melancólica- Cuando era pequeño, aunque no nos estaba permitido jugar juntos, siempre me saludaba y me sonreía cuando nos veíamos. Después de la muerte de su padre, comenzó a mirarme con extrañeza. Y después fui simplemente parte del Souke. Dejé de existir para él.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Repentinamente, ya no corría la brisa; el jardín parecía haber enmudecido. Las carpas habían detenido su chapoteo y estaban arracimadas en un recodo del estanque, como expectantes. Incluso los pájaros estaban silenciosos, petrificados en las ramas.

-Qué quietud…-musitó Sakura. Se frotó ligeramente los brazos, presa de un escalofrío.

-Nada se mueve en esta casa- susurró Hinata, y para sorpresa de Sakura, se echó a llorar.

- Hinata! Qué…¿Qué te pasa?

La muchacha contrajo los labios en una mueca de tristeza y se abrazó las rodillas.

-Nada…cada vez que veo a Neji no puedo evitar pensar que mi padre hubiera preferido que él fuera su hijo….

Sakura observaba a Hinata sin saber cómo reaccionar. Si no conociera a los Hyuga, la habría consolado diciéndole que eso era imposible. Pero ahora que estaba familiarizada con la filosofía del clan, ya no estaba tan segura de que los temores de Hinata fueran infundados.

_De todas maneras no puedo decirle "pues sí, tu padre no te quiere porque no eres tan fuerte como Neji, toda tu familia parece estar tallada en piedra" Tengo que decirle algo rápido..._

-Vamos...no llores, Hinata...- resolvió, en el colmo de la originalidad. Le frotó cariñosamente la espalda y añadió- Seguro que a Naruto no le gustaría verte así.

Hinata sonrió, apenada.

-No...él siempre me hace reír. Me da ánimos, me dice que no preste atención a lo que dice mi familia...

-Pues Naruto tiene razón. Neji es un ninja excepcional y es comprensible que tu padre, como guerrero que es, admire sus cualidades. Pero él, al fin y al cabo, no es su hijo. Puede que sólo siga sintiéndose culpable por la muerte del padre de Neji e inconscientemente trate de compensarle por el hecho de pertenecer al Bouke.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Kurenai se hizo cargo de mi entrenamiento porque mi padre se avergonzaba de mi. Hanabi demostró a los pocos años de nacer que tenía muchas más aptitudes que yo. Entrenarme era una pérdida de tiempo. En mi familia, se aprecia a los que son útiles y se denosta a los que no lo son. No importa el vínculo de sangre. Para mi padre, soy una Hyuga fallida, un cúmulo de virtudes que no han cuajado. Y encima, con lo de Naruto...

-No quiero volverte a oír decir esas cosas, Hinata- la cortó Sakura con dureza.

Hinata levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-Te estás dejando intimidar por tu primo y por todo lo que representa. No lo permitas, Hinata. No sé por qué tu familia es tan rígida en el trato, ni por qué hay siempre esa atmósfera de secretismo, pero no debes dejarte amilanar por ella. No eres ni débil ni inútil. Si lo fueras, Naruto no se habría fijado en ti¿no te parece?

-Quizá hubiera sido mejor que nunca se hubiera fijado- musitó sombríamente Hinata.

Sakura la miró, intrigada. El repentino silencio de Hinata parecía encerrar algo más que pesadumbre.

-Hinata...cuando me dijiste el otro día que tu familia no aceptaría a Naruto porque no es un barrera de sangre...sé que no hay tantos barrera de sangre como para casarse con todos los miembros de tu familia. Por fuerza debe haber consortes "normales", así que hay algo más acerca de Naruto que no me estás contando¿verdad?

Durante un segundo, pudo ver reflejado en el rostro de Hinata el deseo de responder, pero justo en ese momento irrumpió Shikaro, sobresaltándolas. Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón y maldijo en silencio.

- Hinata-sama, la cena está servida- informó secamente el criado. Miró a Sakura con desagrado y añadió- Es tarde ya para visitas.

Hinata asintió y despidió al criado con un gesto. Sakura le observó marcharse refunfuñando.

- Es todo candor vuestro criado- apuntó, irónica.

- Pobre Shikaro. Es muy muy viejo, a pesar de lo que aparenta. Por eso es tan gruñón- explicó Hinata, tratando de excusar el hosco comportamiento del criado.

- Su felicidad será completa cuando sepa que voy a aparecer por aquí cada día- dijo Sakura, divertida- Desde el primer momento, su afecto ha sido incondicional.

Ambas se rieron.

- Bueno- dijo Sakura, suspirando- Es tarde para visitas, así que me vuelvo a casa. Mis padres han vuelto a marcharse; creo que no volverán en un mes o dos. Espero que hayan dejado algo en el congelador.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh...Sakura, si no tienes nada que comer puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros...

Sakura rechazó afablemente la invitación.

-Le daría un soponcio a Shikaro. No te preocupes, siempre me quedará el Ichiraku.- y le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que hablaría con Naruto.

Hinata sonrió con complicidad y la acompañó hasta el muro de la entrada. Allí se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Sakura sonrió al ver lo apresurado del paso de Hinata hacia el comedor.

_Al menos la esperan para cenar._

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Se notaba que ya no estaban en verano; la luz del ocaso se había extinguido mucho antes de lo habitual y en su lugar, el alumbrado público de la villa iluminaba el camino de regreso. Todo estaba tranquilo, sólo el rumor de la cena dentro de las casas mancillaba puntualmente el plácido silencio nocturno.

Comenzó a pensar en lo que había estado a punto de decirle Hinata antes de que Shikaro la llamara a cenar. El propio criado, a pesar de que poseía todos los rasgos físicos característicos de la familia Hyuga, no tenía Byakugan. Eso podía significar que era hijo de un miembro de la familia con alguien de extramuros. Pero entonces, si estaba aceptado el matrimonio de algunos miembros con gente corriente¿cúal era el motivo de que la relación entre Hinata y Naruto estuviera especialmente restringida? Naruto era descendiente directo del cuarto Hokage, y su valía como shinobi había quedado más que demostrada.

Parecía una locura que los Hyuga estuvieran dispuestos a rechazar semejante partido para Hinata.

_Sea lo que sea, parece ser algo muy importante. ¿Pero tanto como para prohibir una relación en los tiempos que corren?_

La intriga la corroía, pero sabía que no podía atosigar a Hinata con preguntas. Ya conocía el efecto que causaba en ella sacar un tema tan espinoso como la opinión de su familia acerca de su accidentada relación con Naruto.

_Ojalá pudiera ayudarles...ninguno de los dos ha tenido una vida fácil. Ahora se merecen algo de felicidad. Si sólo conociera lo que me están ocultando...aunque quizá sólo son imaginaciones mías y no ocultan nada. Quizá sólo estoy paranoica y pretendo olvidar mi desastrosa vida amorosa arreglando la de los demás. Bah._

Chutó distraídamente un papel y miró el cielo. Se estaba nublando de nuevo.

_Definitivamente, los días cálidos se han terminado._

Alzó el pie para seguir caminando, pero de pronto, el papel que había chutado segundos antes volvió junto a sus sandalias con un suave golpecito. Alzó la vista, sorprendida, y vio a Kakashi y a otro ninja de pelo castaño que reconoció como Genma.

- El largo camino de vuelta a casa?

Sakura sonrió afablemente al oír la voz de su maestro.

-Sí. Vengo de casa de Hinata.

Kakashi arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Qué se te ha perdido allí?

-Nuevos conocimientos- respondió enigmáticamente la joven.

-Ya veo- Kakashi sonrió- Así que Hinata va a ayudarte a perfeccionar el control de chakra...

- En realidad, va a ser Neji- corrigió ella.

Se produjo un segundo de estupor. Kakashi alzó las cejas y Genma le miró, incrédulo.

- El chico de los Hyuga? El que se presenta para el cuerpo de ANBU- preguntó éste.

- El mismo- respondió Sakura, satisfecha con su sorpresa.

Genma silbó y le lanzó una significativa mirada a Kakashi.

- Bueno, hay que decir que tonto no es.

Sakura se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo, provocando la carcajada de Genma. Kakashi carraspeó y agarró al ninja por el brazo.

- Bueno, no podemos quedarnos a charlar, tenemos prisa.

Sakura recobró la compostura, aunque evitó mirar de nuevo a Genma, que no apartaba su pícara mirada de ella. Se aclaró la voz y se dirigió a Kakashi.

- Tenéis una misión a estas horas?

- Yo estoy libre- informó Genma con una risita.

- Tsunade ha convocado al consejo y a algunos jounin- respondió Kakashi, ignorando el comentario de Genma- Nos dirigíamos hacia allí ahora.

Sakura frunció el ceño. _¿Convoca al consejo a estas horas?_

-Sucede algo- preguntó, inquieta.

- No lo sabemos aún- respondió Kakashi, procurando sonar despreocupado- Seguro que sólo se trata de alguna formalidad de cara a las pruebas de ANBU.

Sakura asintió, pero sabía que no se convocaba un consejo a las diez de la noche para hablar de exámenes. ¿Estaba la villa en peligro? Como si advirtiera su inquietud, Genma se aproximó a ella y le echó el brazo por el hombro.

- Si es grave, me tendrás a tu servicio para protegerte.

- Genma - Kakashi sonó levemente irritado cuando le asió del brazo y tiró de él- No podemos demorarnos más. Llegamos tarde.

El interpelado se puso una mano detrás de la oreja, como queriendo asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-Te acabas de preocupar por llegar tarde o lo he soñado - preguntó, socarrón.

Kakashi resopló, sin prestarle atención. Se volvió hacia Sakura y le sonrió afectuosamente bajo la máscara.

- Espero que progreses con el método Hyuga. Ya me mostrarás lo que has aprendido cuando pasen las pruebas.

Sakura asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Hasta luego- dijo Kakashi, antes de darse la vuelta y alzar la mano en su característico gesto de despedida.

- Nos vemos- se sumó Genma, insinuante, pero su despedida sonó entrecortada por el tirón de chaleco que le dio Kakashi.

Sakura se despidió tímidamente y echó a caminar rápidamente calle arriba. Genma la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y dio una palmadita en la espalda al enmascarado jounin.

- No sé qué haces entrenando al Uchiha, cuando tienes semejante flor en el jardín.

- Yo no tengo ningún jardín, tengo alumnos- replicó Kakashi, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

Genma soltó una risita y meneó la cabeza.

- Tendría que haberme prestado voluntario para enseñar a los chuunin- se quejó en voz alta- Un poco de paciencia, para que crezcan...y fíjate lo que sale.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza, divertido por su ocurrencia.

- No seas pervertido, Genma. Les sacamos diez años.

Genma soltó una carcajada y apuntó un índice acusador hacia Kakashi.

- Pervertido¿Ahora soy yo el fanático del Icha Icha Paradise?

- Con dieciséis años, las esperas a la puerta de los vestuarios de los ANBU se hacen eternas- dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros- Algo tenía que hacer.

- Pues haberte dedicado al punto de cruz.- repuso Genma con sorna- No me vengas con excusas, viejo zorro. ¿O quizá es que un solo ojo no te basta para distinguir la belleza- añadió con malicia.

Kakashi se rió, dándose por vencido ante la persistencia de su compañero. Zambulló las manos en los bolsillos y habló quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Soy perfectamente consciente de lo cambiada que está Sakura. ¿Satisfecho? Y ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, te recuerdo que hace 15 minutos que deberíamos estar con Tsunade.

Genma le miró, burlón.

- Aguafiestas. No tienes sangre en las venas.

- Y tú demasiada- replicó Kakashi, empujándole suavemente- Vamos.

Asuma los esperaba a la entrada del edificio del Consejo, fumando con su habitual placidez. Dejó escapar un estoico suspiro cuando los vio acercarse. Llevaba tantos años de amistad con Kakashi que cualquier retraso inferior a una hora le parecía óptimo. Para evitar hacerse mala sangre, ya nunca llevaba el reloj cuando quedaba con él. La resignación suaviza escollos, y ellos eran un matrimonio bien avenido.

Kakashi saludó a Asuma con un gesto de barbilla.

- Están todos dentro ya?

Asuma asintió con la cabeza.

- Sólo faltamos nosotros- y miró a Genma, algo sorprendido¿Tú también has sido convocado?

- En realidad, sólo venía acompañando a Kakashi, pero no me voy a perder la fiesta -respondió Genma.

- No creo que el ambiente sea muy festivo- murmuró Asuma en tono lúgubre - Han convocado a Moriki y también a los capitanes de escuadra ANBU.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. Era peor de lo que esperaba. Si estaba Moriki y el cuerpo de espías significaba que algo muy grande se estaba cociendo. ¿Una conspiración¿Una alianza peligrosa?. Miró a Genma, que había enmudecido al oír las palabras de Asuma.

- Vamos dentro- sugirió, sintiendo una desagradable inquietud.

Los fluorescentes de la sala de reunión necesitaban urgentemente un relevo. Su fría luz oscilaba, amenazando con apagarse y sumir al Consejo en una oscuridad más que simbólica. Casi todos los convocados habían acudido, a excepción de algunos jounin ausentes en misión. Los ancianos del Consejo tenían una expresión de honda preocupación. Incluso Jiraiya, sentado en un rincón, mostraba una consternación poco habitual en él. El rostro de Tsunade parecía demacrado y agotado. Apenas hizo una mueca cuando los vio entrar y sentarse al fondo.

- Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar- dijo la Godaime- Huelga recordar que todo cuanto se diga aquí es secreto sumarial. Absolutamente ningún dato debe filtrarse a los civiles de la villa, ni a vuestras familias.- hizo una pausa significativa y continuó- Es de vital importancia mantener la calma.

Una siniestra idea comenzaba a perfilarse en las mentes de los presentes, pero se resistían a confirmar sus temores. Parecía que el solo hecho de pronunciar mentalmente la palabra "guerra" tenía el poder de conjurarla. Asuma se movió en su silla.

- Como sabéis - prosiguió Tsunade- La muerte del magnate industrial Gatô hace ya varios años dejó huérfano un imperio criminal de cierta envergadura, por no hablar del control de tres de las empresas navieras más importantes del mundo. El difunto Hokage tuvo la precaución de no perder de vista nunca la evolución de la situación y disponemos de bastante información sobre las bandas criminales que se disputan el control de lo que empezó Gatô. Teniendo en cuenta el poder que supone estar al frente de todos esos negocios e industrias, es de vital importancia saber quién va a ocupar ese lugar. Y ahora, por favor, Moriki, comunica al Consejo los datos de que disponemos.

Al oír la petición de Tsunade, Hibino Moriki se irguió en su más de metro noventa de altura de entre la primera fila del auditorio. Su rostro moreno, lacerado por las cicatrices, y reservando las peores para las zonas que llevaba tapadas, imponía un respeto que ni niños ni adultos osaban cuestionar. Con varios informes en la mano enguantada, se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala y su escrutadora mirada recorrió agresivamente a la concurrencia antes de empezar a hablar.

- Desde que Gatô murió, ha habido varias organizaciones criminales que han comprado sus negocios en los suburbios de las ciudades y se han adueñado de las empresas navieras a fuerza de eliminar y sobornar a los accionistas. De estas organizaciones interesadas, las principales eran la Kawakami-za y la Shinzo. No obstante, hace dos años, una de las navieras entró en quiebra y la Shinzo llegó a un acuerdo con otra organización, una vieja amiga nuestra.

- Akatsuki- murmuró Kakashi, comprendiéndolo todo de repente.

_Por eso estaban en la playa el día que llevé a Sasuke a entrenar cerca del mar._

Un murmullo de agitación prendió como la pólvora entre los asistentes. Moriki sonrió levemente ante el efecto que habían causado sus palabras.

- Podéis imaginar lo que sucedió. A nuestra amiga la Akatsuki no le gusta compartir precisamente. Antes de que la Shinzo pidiera su apoyo, la Akatsuki no había prestado atención al repartimiento del imperio de Gatô. Sin embargo, al ver el potencial de aquello, no lo dudaron ni un momento. Itachi y otro criminal de rango S se encargaron de deshacerse de los 143 dirigentes de la Shinzo decapitándolos.

Moriki hizo una pausa. Había un silencio sepulcral. Todos podían imaginar qué venía a continuación.

- Evidentemente, se quedaron con todo lo que había amasado la Shinzo y al enviar las 143 cabezas cortadas de sus líderes a los de la Kawakami-za, los disuadieron de seguir intentando hacerles sombra. Cuando supimos que la Akatsuki se había adueñado del ex imperio Gatô, infiltramos varios espías en las filas secundarias de la organización, pero... - su voz se tornó aún más grave- fueron descubiertos y nos enviaron sus cuerpos hace tres meses, junto con un aviso para Konoha.

Asuma miró a Kakashi con evidente preocupación.

- Os encontrasteis a Itachi, verdad- preguntó en susurros.

Kakashi asintió, pensativo. Asuma volvió a centrar su atención en Moriki.

- El mensaje, resumiendo, venía a decir que la Akatsuki está pactando con otras villas para ayudar a sus arruinados países, sobre todo los que tienen salida al mar, como la Roca y el Relámpago, y que los días de Konoha están contados.

Asuma maldijo en silencio. La tensión que había tenido en vilo a toda la asistencia estalló en un caótico hervidero de preguntas. Moriki torció el gesto ante la agitación.

-Silencio, por favor. SILENCIO- rugió. Consiguió un silencio aceptable- Como iba diciendo, la Roca y el Relám...

- No podemos pedirle ayuda al país de la Ola? Nosotros ayudamos a Tazuna a acabar su puente- interrumpió ansiosamente uno de los jounin presentes. Hubo murmullos de aprobación.

- La Ola no tiene recursos para ayudarnos en caso de invasión- respondió Tsunade- Y de tenerlos, no podría enviárnoslos. Tanto la zona portuaria como el puente están controlados por la aliada de la Akatsuki, la Kawakami-za.

La agitación aumentó de volumen. El nerviosismo se había desatado; había muchas preguntas en el aire. Viéndose incapaz de volver a hacer callar a la concurrencia, Moriki se sentó de nuevo.

- Qué hay de la villa de La Niebla- preguntó Genma, elevando la voz por encima del griterío.

Se hizo un silencio parcial, esperando oír la respuesta. Tsunade sonrió amargamente.

- La Niebla tampoco puede dar un paso sin su aliada, La Roca. Firmaron un pacto hace años. Jamás operará de manera independiente. No podemos esperar nada de ella.

Genma calló, consternado. Konoha estaba arrinconada. Los pactos internos de los otros países y sobornos la habían aislado. Estaba sola, a merced de cualquier alianza con ambiciones expansivas.

-Y la Arena- preguntó sin mucha convicción una voz al fondo.

- No tenemos buena relación con ellos- respondió Kakashi- Puede que lo de la invasión de hace años se solucionara diplomáticamente, pero nunca ha habido comunicación fluida. Nunca nos prestarían ayuda, y menos si pueden vengarse de Konoha.

Un jounin de pelo castaño se levantó, desesperado.

- Entonces qué debemos hacer ¡No hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos ¿ No hay ninguna salida?

Harta del barullo reinante, Tsunade se puso en pie y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un sonoro puñetazo a la pared del recinto, que con gran estruendo se resquebrajó. Una lluvia de partículas de yeso llovió sobre el anonadado público, que calló de golpe.

- SILENCIO - los ojos de Tsunade llameaban- Si no sois capaces de mantener la calma, podemos dar por perdida la villa- siseó.

Kakashi, apoyado indolentemente en la silla, se sacudió algunos trocitos de yeso que le habían caído en los pantalones. Miró a Asuma, que iba por su tercer cigarro consecutivo en menos de tres minutos. La gente que estaba en pie volvió a sentarse guardando un silencio cargado de angustia.

- En estos momentos, nuestra villa no tiene los efectivos militares para hacer frente a una invasión de este calibre. Eso suponiendo que sólo ataquen dos a la vez. Necesitamos urgentemente incorporaciones a los grados superiores. Por eso, las pruebas para el ingreso en el cuerpo ANBU, así como el de Jounin y Chuunin, se adelantarán. Si iban a celebrarse a finales de diciembre, ahora serán a mediados de noviembre. Cuanto antes podamos disponer de ellos, mejor. Por supuesto, eso no excluye al resto- añadió, muy seria- cualquier persona de la villa capaz de empuñar un kunai ha de prestar servicio. También hablo para todos los que se retiraron de algún cuerpo y aún están perfectamente capacitados para luchar.

- Eso va por ti- murmuró Asuma, mirando de soslayo a Kakashi.

- _Siempre_ va por mí- suspiró éste- A veces creo que mi decisión de dejar el cuerpo les parece una broma.

- Quien nace para ello... - Asuma se encogió de hombros, dejando la frase en el aire.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, con los ecos de las voces a su alrededor sonando muy distantes. Incluso para dos personas tan tranquilas como ellos, resultaba muy difícil mantener la calma en una situación así. Hasta donde Kakashi podía recordar, la villa nunca había vivido una situación tan desesperada. En la invasión de Orochimaru con La Arena, la villa tenía a La Roca, La Cascada y La Niebla de su parte. Ahora estaban contra las cuerdas, y solos. Konoha sólo podía apelar a su legendario prestigio bélico para tratar de mantener las ilusiones defensivas y así ganar tiempo.

Tsunade volvió a pedir silencio.

-Es vital, y repito: VITAL que nada de esto se sepa. Sed conscientes de que nuestra única oportunidad en estos instantes consiste en ganar tiempo para preparar a los que han de incorporarse al cuerpo ANBU y Jounin en las siguientes pruebas. En todo momento, Konoha debe parecer, desde fuera, la misma potencia de siempre. Es necesario que tengan la impresión de que guardamos un as en la manga, de que no somos la presa fácil que esperan despedazar sin problemas. Mantener una imagen serena es esencial. Nada de habladurías. Nada de éxodos a otras villas. Nada de atrincheramientos, acumulación de alimentos ni señales de alarma. Toda la preparación de los efectivos bélicos se llevará en secreto. Ya crearé alguna excusa para el adelanto de las pruebas. Quien quiera que ose poner en peligro la villa por irse de la lengua, lo pagará con el destierro- sentenció duramente.

Uno de los ANBU presentes alzó la mano.

- Entonces, la preparación para las pruebas se mantiene, aunque acelerada?

Tsunade asintió.

- De aquí a diciembre, el verdadero poder de Konoha trabajará a oscuras -dijo gravemente- Se levanta el Consejo hasta nueva convocatoria.


	7. Capítulo 7 la Leyenda del Clan Blanco

**Éste es mi capítulo favorito. Fue el que más me costó, pero también del que más orgullosa estoy.**

**Por fin he podido inventarme una historia legendaria acerca de los orígenes de la familia Hyuga, la historia que yo quería leer. Para escribir este capítulo, me basé en dos fuentes: para el entrenamiento de Neji y Sakura, usé los conceptos de "_El libro de los cinco anillos"_ del legendario Miyamoto Musashi. Evidentemente, he cambiado algunas cositas para que encajara con la historia de los Hyuga. Y a la hora de inventarme el origen legendario del Byakugan, me inspiré en la mitología clásica japonesa. Estoy satisfecha de cómo ha quedado la historia ( bueno, siempre se puede mejorar, como en todo ) y espero que os guste.**

**Enjoy!**

**Este capítulo empieza con Neji y Sakura entrenando...**

* * *

-No fijes la vista en un punto concreto. Y no mires nunca al enemigo a los ojos. Corres el riesgo de quedarte ensimismada. 

Sakura frunció el ceño y asintió, esforzándose por corregir la inercia de su mirada, que la llevaba irremisiblemente a buscar los ojos de Neji.

- Qué acabo de decirte - gruñó éste, al notar de nuevo la mirada de Sakura fija en él- Aprende a mirar en general. Si le miras a los ojos, puedes perder de vista sus manos o un cambio de posición de los pies. Procura mantener tu atención en el enemigo sin limitar tu punto de mira a un aspecto concreto.

Sakura se enjugó el sudor de la frente con una mano, sin soltar la vara de bambú. Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo, para concentrarse en sus palabras._ Una visión general. No limitar la mirada a un punto. No mirar a los ojos. No mirar a los ojos._ Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la vara, como aferrándose a las indicaciones de Neji. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y asumió la posición de ataque: las piernas separadas y el torso levemente adelantado.

- Las piernas - observó Neji, señalándolas – Sepáralas más y disponlas en diagonal. Tendrás más equilibrio en caso de ataque.

Sakura asintió y obedeció, sin abandonar la "mirada en general".

Llevaban ya tres semanas de duro entrenamiento, y aunque sus progresos eran modestos, notaba con satisfacción que cada día le costaba menos incorporar los conocimientos adquiridos. La técnica de Neji era ortodoxa pero efectiva; no en vano era la única que seguía la familia Hyuga. Hinata le había explicado algo al respecto. Uno de sus antepasados, el ilustre samurai Musashi Miyamoto, creó 200 años atrás una serie de preceptos para la lucha con espada basada en un único criterio: la eficacia. Dichos preceptos, conocidos como la Técnica de los Dos Cielos o Dos Sables, predicaban un estilo depurado y práctico, usando únicamente dos armas: una katana y un kodachi , y cuyo objetivo debía ser únicamente la victoria, no el lucimiento personal. Según Miyamoto, las florituras y piruetas eran para los inexpertos; a los verdaderos guerreros les bastaba un solo movimiento para zanjar un enfrentamiento.

_Y a mí me basta con no limitar mi punto de atención _pensó, esforzándose a conciencia por evitarlo.

-No dejes vagar la vista tampoco- la voz de Neji sonó ligeramente irritada- Así sólo consigues traslucir tu nerviosismo. Concéntrate.- le ordenó, al tiempo que recogía la katana y el kodachi del suelo. Desenvainó ambas armas y las blandió: la katana en la derecha, para la ofensiva, y el arma corta en la izquierda, para la defensa.

Sakura tragó saliva, siguiendo sus movimientos de soslayo. Hasta ese día, habían practicado con varas de bambú. No estaba muy segura de saber contrarrestar una katana. Como si captara su inquietud, Neji se adelantó.

- Tu defensa no será buena hasta que te sientas realmente en peligro- expuso- Y si una vara de bambú no es lo suficientemente explícita para tu imaginación, tendré que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

Sakura le miró, incrédula. _¿Realmente planea que nos enfrentemos en estas condiciones?_

- Pe... pero no es justo... Tú... tú tienes dos armas y yo sólo tengo un... un simple bambú. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de...

- Una lástima- Neji acompañó sus palabras de un leve encogimiento de hombros.- Entonces tendrás que morir.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente. Blandió la vara de bambú ante sus ojos.

- Es que no te das cuenta- preguntó, nerviosa- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones!

- Eso es cierto- concedió Neji, en un tono no exento de ironía- Aunque tuvieras veinte katanas, yo seguiría siendo capaz de matarte sin más arma que las manos. Nada de excusas- zanjó, avanzando hacia ella.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, revolviendo nerviosamente en su interior en busca de un argumento que le hiciera entrar en razón. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo descabellado que resultaba?

-Neji - intentó una vez más, tratando de sonar serena y razonable- Es imposible lo que pretendes. No tengo tanta habilidad. ¿No ves que el bambú no ofrece ninguna resistencia? Lo cortarás en el primer ataque- añadió esperanzada.

Neji desechó sus palabras con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Sakura nunca llegaría a saber lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con su expresión atemorizada.

- Si te consuela, te diré que también puedo cortar otra katana en dos con un solo movimiento. Es indiferente.- informó en tono casual.

- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor–murmuró sombríamente la chuunin, mientras asumía resignadamente la posición defensiva.

Estudió rápidamente la situación. Neji se había colocado en una zona donde el terreno se empinaba en una ligera pendiente. Sin duda, la inercia de la cuesta abajo le facilitaría el ataque, pero también dejaba abierta una posibilidad de huida para ella: si lograba eludir esa primera descarga, podría ganar los segundos que tardara Neji en frenar y corregir la dirección.

_Pero tengo que esquivar la primera ofensiva como sea. D e ello depende que el resto del combate se desarrolle en equilibrio de oportunidades, o por lo contrario, que sea el juego del gato y el ratón._

Observó a Neji separar ligeramente las piernas, ladeando el cuerpo hacia la izquierda. Sus manos empuñaban respectivamente katana y kodachi, apuntando las afiladas hojas hacia el cielo, como si de alas se tratase. Le vio cerrar los ojos durante un breve instante para abrirlos de nuevo y clavar en ella su dura e intensa mirada. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, giró las hojas de las armas y éstas la deslumbraron reflejando el sol.

_Mierda, el sol._

Para cuando Sakura pudo reaccionar, ya tenía a Neji encima. Alzó instintivamente la vara de bambú para detener el avance implacable de la katana, y retrocedió con un grito ahogado al ver cómo el filo del kodachi silbaba, rasante, a pocos centímetros de su estómago.

_Piensa matarme realmente, _y el pensamiento se sumó al frenético hervidero que era su cerebro.

Trató de ganar distancia empujando a Neji con el extremo del bambú, pero el Hyuga se agachó, pillándola desprevenida, y de un golpe con la empuñadura del kodachi mandó su única defensa varios metros lejos. Sakura gimió.

_Estoy perdida. Mierda. _

Neji se dirigió resueltamente hacia la vara y la hizo saltar en el aire de un golpe seco con el pie. Cuando cayó al suelo, lo hizo en tres trozos limpios. Sakura miró a Neji con desmayo.

Ni siquiera había llegado a ver la katana moviéndose; sólo había podido percibir su silbido segando el aire.

- Ya no hay bambú - dijo Neji, deleitándose con la expresión atrapada de Sakura. Chutó los trozos que había a sus pies- Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Neji...- empezó, pero no pudo acabar. Dio un salto mortal para esquivar el peligroso círculo que la katana describió sobre su cabeza. Retrocedió rápidamente y dio una patada al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo. Oyó a Neji mascullar algo mientras se escabullía en desesperada huida hacia el inicio del bosque.

- Tu amor por la naturaleza es encomiable - murmuró Neji. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sombríos.- Pero esto es a campo abierto - añadió, y sin dudarlo un instante, lanzó el kodachi tras ella. Sonrió cuando oyó su grito.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al mango del arma, tratando frenéticamente de arrancarlo de la corteza del árbol. La hoja había atravesado la manga de su vestido y herido su brazo: podía sentir el escozor del corte y el inconfundible calor de la sangre fluyendo hombro abajo. Pero lo peor era que la había clavado contra el árbol, y no podía liberarse.

- Te sugiero que te sueltes antes de que llegue- dijo Neji con falsa suavidad.

La chuunin contuvo un sollozo y redobló sus esfuerzos. La sombra de Neji acercándose le lamía ya los pies. Avanzaba con una estudiada calma, girando suavemente la katana mientras sonreía con satisfacción. Sakura apretó los dientes, sintiendo su pulso desbocado tamborilearle las sienes.

Miró a Neji, que se había detenido frente a ella. Disfrutando del momento, el ninja levantó la katana, listo para descargar. Sakura cerró los ojos, como aceptando su sino... y en un fugaz movimiento arrancó el kodachi sin ningún esfuerzo, tomándole por sorpresa.

La expresión de Neji se desencajó, atónito. Su mirada bajó hacia el filo del arma, resueltamente apuntada hacia su cuello.

Como el día en que perdió la apuesta en el bosque, Neji sólo necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de la treta. El brazo de Sakura apuntaba sin titubear su yugular, y una sonrisa cansada pero victoriosa curvaba sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos verdes relampagueaban, clavados en los suyos.

La mano de Neji se abrió, dejando caer la katana como una muda rendición.

- No te lo esperabas... ¿verdad? Creías que no podía soltarme- le dijo ella, exultante.

Neji no respondió, pero sus labios se curvaron en una confiada sonrisa. La sensación de triunfo de Sakura se empañó. Frunció el ceño.

- Qué?...- murmuró, intentando sin éxito descifrar su expresión.

Sin decir palabra, Neji acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, mirándola severamente, hasta que apenas los separaron unos centímetros. Sakura soltó un leve resuello. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que sintiera una repentina sequedad en la boca. Trató de tragar saliva, sin éxito. Sentía cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas en respuesta a su imperturbable mirada. Quiso moverse, pero una extraña languidez había aflojado sus extremidades, como si fueran de trapo. El suave olor de Neji llenaba sus sentidos, dilatando sus pupilas y dejándola extrañamente embriagada. Sin querer, su espalda se tensó en una expectativa que la asustó. Le devolvió a Neji una mirada entre asustada y fascinada.

Pasaron varios segundos, que parecieron años.

Finalmente, Neji abrió la boca.

-No te he dicho- dijo, pronunciando lentamente- que no miraras nunca a los ojos?

Sakura lo comprendió entonces. Siguió su mirada hacia abajo, y vio la hoja de la katana apuntando hacia su estómago. Al dejarla caer, minutos antes, Neji se había asegurado de pisar la empuñadura, de manera que elevara la hoja. Nada quedaba al azar.

Sakura cerró los ojos y maldijo.

- Si te hubieras movido, te habrías ensartado- indicó él con pretendida gravedad.

Sakura evitó mirarle, avergonzada. Soltó el kodachi y se apoyó en el tronco sin decir palabra. Sus dedos palparon cuidadosamente la herida. El vestido estaba desgarrado, pero el corte no parecía grave. Tiró del tejido, desgarrándolo para liberar el hombro y examinarlo. Aunque había sangrado copiosamente, la hoja no había penetrado con profundidad. Con suerte, ni siquiera le dejaría cicatriz, pero necesitaba urgentemente ser limpiado y vendado. Sujetándose el vestido contra el pecho, se volvió hacia Neji.

- Necesitaría desinfectármelo - pidió.

Neji asintió, mirando fugazmente la piel desnuda.

- Avisaré a Hinata- dijo, antes de darse media vuelta.

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras le observaba alejarse. Cuando quedó fuera del alcance de su vista, cayó de rodillas con un gemido y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando desesperadamente de controlar los pensamientos desbocados. No entendía su reacción anterior, cuando Neji se había aproximado a ella.

_Es fruto de la tensión producida por el enfrentamiento_, se dijo sin mucha convicción._ Cuando se somete el cuerpo a un estado de alerta contínua, es perfectamente normal que al relajarse se produzca una bajada de tensión repentina. Las extremidades se aflojan y el pulso desciende notablemente. Es lo normal_, se repitió

Pero no conseguía serenarse. Sabía muy bien que su pulso en esos momentos, lejos de descender, había aumentado. Una inexplicable falta de aire había atenazado su pecho, y conocía perfectamente ese calor que había prendido en su estómago como un devastador incendio. Sabía de qué se trataba. Ya lo había sentido antes. Esas eran las sensaciones que se reservaba para cuando veía a Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza, angustiada. _No, por favor. Tiene que ser otra cosa._

Pero tenía que reconocer que Neji no era feo, al fin y al cabo.

Su lujosa melena oscura, que en cualquier otra persona resultaría afeminada y ridícula, en él constituía un rasgo innegablemente masculino que le confería un aspecto regio, como el que habían lucido siglos atrás los samurais del bushidô. Recordó cómo se lo recogía en una cola antes de empezar, consiguiendo que cada cabello estuviera en su sitio. En Neji, todo estaba en su sitio, concedió. Sus facciones eran armoniosas y rectas; la frente despejada, pese a que siempre llevaba el protector de Konoha anudado. Es bastante agraciado, admitió. En tres semanas nunca le había visto sonreír de verdad, pero durante algún breve segundo, le había visto relajado. Su boca, aunque siempre estaba tensa en un grave rictus, era generosa, y sus ojos... esos ojos...

Sakura suspiró. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de verlos.

_Esos ojos_. Punzantes como témpanos. Grandes ojos opalinos, huérfanos de pupila, condenados a amedrentar a sus enemigos. Unos ojos que podían escrutar el alma, rastreando hasta su último y tembloroso secreto. Nada escapaba a su glacial y sereno estudio.

Con todo, en el segundo de silencio que habían compartido en el árbol, creía haber visto un fugaz atisbo de emoción en ellos. Una pequeña sacudida, un ligero brillo. El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que su estómago se contrajera violentamente.

_No hay nada malo en admitir que Neji es atractivo. Es una opinión que debe compartir cualquier mujer que le vea. Tenten, por ejemplo._

Frenó en seco el curso de sus pensamientos.

_¿Habrá mirado así a Tenten alguna vez? Eran compañeros de equipo. Puede que él en un momento dado la ayudara también... puede que la mirara así. _Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, inexplicablemente dolida ante esa posibilidad.

_Y qué, si ha mirado a Tenten así. A ti te da igual_._ Como si se tira a media villa. Te es indiferente. Ni siquiera te entrena por voluntad propia. Te lo ha dicho muchas veces. Tú misma has visto el hastío con el que te recibe. De todas las personas de esta villa, tú eres la última con la que querría pasar el tiempo. Y te tiene que dar igual._

- Y me da igual – repitió en voz alta, como si fuera un mantrâ- No me concierne.

De repente, los últimos rayos de sol que iluminaban el jardín desaparecieron, como si alguien hubiera echado una manta sobre el sol. Sakura miró al cielo. Oscuras nubes se arremolinaban, ahogando despiadadamente los pequeños claros azules y sumiendo el jardín en la penumbra.

_Es tarde ya. Tengo que marcharme antes de que empiece a llover_, se dijo, incorporándose.

Se apretó la herida con la mano y caminó hacia la casa. En la lejanía, el retumbar de los truenos pregonaba la certeza de una tormenta.

Sakura se puso las sandalias y abrió la corredera de la casa. Vio a Hinata correr hacia ella.

- Sakura-chan! Neji me ha dicho que... - sus ojos se posaron en el vestido desgarrado.

- No es profundo, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó- Parece más grave de lo que es en realidad.

Hinata levantó el jirón de tela que le cubría la herida y la examinó. Sus ojos se alzaron, extrañados.

- Pero esto no es una herida de kunai...

- No. De kodachi- la informó Sakura.

Hinata meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Neji no está en sus cabales- murmuró, observando el corte- A quién se le ocurre... ¿No estábais practicando con el bambú?

- Sí, pero él estimó que había llegado la hora de dar un paso adelante- contestó Sakura, sin darle más importancia- Hinata- llamó, reduciendo su voz a susurros. Miró hacia el pasillo para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchaba y prosiguió- Has podido verte con Naruto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y empujó a Sakura a un rincón cercano.

- Ha acompañado a Tsunade en una visita diplomática -susurró- No vuelve hasta mañana.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Bajó aún más la voz.

- Una visita diplomática? Ahora?

Hinata asintió enérgicamente.

- Mis padres también se han marchado, antes de lo habitual - añadió nerviosamente.- Hace una semana que el ambiente está enrarecido. Se han llevado a Hanabi con ellos. No sé qué pasa- culminó, agitada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. Su breve encuentro nocturno con Kakashi y Genma tres semanas atrás le había producido el mismo desasosiego que sentía ahora. La sensación de que algo no marchaba como debiera.

-Mis padres llevan un mes fuera, pero en ellos es habitual- dijo. Miró a Hinata- Has notado algo extraño en la villa? Te ha dicho algo Naruto antes de irse?

- Estaba preocupado- respondió, ansiosamente- Me dijo que no saliera de casa hasta que volviera... - coronó la frase como si fuera una pregunta.

Sakura volvió a quedarse en silencio. Un trueno redobló con fuerza, como un siniestro gong, recordándole que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a casa antes de que empezara a llover.

- Tengo que marcharme- dijo. Le puso la mano en el brazo, procurando confortarla- Mañana podrás ver a Naruto, y quizá podamos sonsacarle algo en mi casa. No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada grave.- e intentó sonreír, pero fue una mueca desvaída.

Hinata asintió, guardando sus temores, y acompañó a la harapienta chuunin a la puerta. Las primeras gotas ya estaban mojando el pavimento.

-No prefieres quedarte- ofreció Hinata- No tardará en llover...

- Esto son cuatro gotas. Si me doy prisa, estaré en casa antes que la tormenta- repuso Sakura, iniciando el paso- Hasta mañana!

Dobló la esquina rápidamente, rezando para que el cielo contuviera su ira hasta que hubiera recorrido al menos tres cuartos del camino. Un viento helado sacudió las pocas hojas ocres que quedaban en los árboles y la hizo estremecerse. De repente, su idea de correr hasta casa no le parecía tan acertada. Entrecerró los ojos, llorosos por la ventisca, y apremió el paso ignorando deliberadamente los relámpagos, que restallaban como látigos en el cielo pocos metros tras ella.

No tuvo suerte. Un minuto más tarde, la lluvia azotaba la villa con una violencia inusitada. Viendo imposible avanzar con el fuerte viento en contra, Sakura se acurrucó tiritando contra una pared, buscando el escaso refugio que ofrecía una cornisa. Sus uñas se habían tornado azuladas y sus pies, empapados dentro de las sandalias, se apretaban uno contra otro en un fútil intento de conservar el calor.

Se arrepentía profundamente de haber rechazado la oferta de Hinata, y se arrepentía aún más de haber iniciado aquel estúpido entrenamiento con Neji.

Empapada hasta la médula, sus labios, amoratados por el frío, se movieron imperceptiblemente en un ruego: que amainara cuanto antes. El rugido del viento se llevó su sollozo, pero le trajo su nombre. Sakura levantó la vista, sorprendida, y escrutó la densa cortina de agua.

¿Había oído su nombre, o sólo había sido una imaginación?

Abrazándose el cuerpo, aguzó el oído. Volvió a oír su nombre débilmente, entre el repiqueteo del agua. ¡Alguien la había llamado!

Se levantó rápidamente y se plantó en mitad de la calle. Vislumbró una figura que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo. Sakura contuvo la respiración al ver de quién se trataba.

No era otro que un empapado y furioso Neji.

- HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO, MUJER- le gritó, para hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta.

El pelo, empapado, se le había pegado al cráneo y los lacios mechones chorreaban sobre el chaleco del uniforme de jounin. No llevaba el protector de la frente; Sakura se figuró que Hinata le habría pedido que saliera inmediatamente a por ella al ver la tormenta. Sus ojos eran dos destellos irritados. Neji la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella sin ceremonias.

- Múevete a menos que quieras morirte de una pulmonía - restalló.

Sakura asintió débilmente y se dejó arrastrar a trompicones entre los charcos. Sólo veía sus pies, sucios de barro, siguiendo torpemente a los de Neji por la resbaladiza calzada. Cada vez se sentía más cansada, pero la mano del Hyuga, firmemente cerrada en torno a su muñeca, no le concedía descanso.

Finalmente, apareció ante ellos la casa Hyuga. Hinata estaba en la entrada, retorciéndose las manos con preocupación.

- Neji - exclamó, al verles llegar. Descendió los escalones y corrió hacia ellos.

- Métete en casa ahora mismo- ordenó Neji, haciéndola a un lado. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la exhausta Sakura para ayudarla a subir los escalones, ante la mirada angustiada de Hinata.

- Oh... Sakura... – la dulce Hyuga reprimió un gemido al ver el estado en que se hallaba su amiga.

- En vez de traer lamentos trae mantas- la interrumpió Neji, irritado.

Hinata corrió a obedecer mientras él recostaba a Sakura contra la pared del vestíbulo. Cerró la corredera de acceso a la calle con el pie e inspeccionó rápidamente el pasillo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, Neji se permitió apoyarse contra la pared en un segundo de paz tras la carrera.

- N.neji...

- Qué.

Sakura tragó saliva, demasiado agotada para abrir los ojos siquiera. Durante un segundo, sólo el quedo repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado resonó en la penumbra.

- Gracias –musitó.

Neji contuvo una ácida respuesta referente a la irresponsabilidad y el tiempo; la dejaría para otra ocasión. En su lugar, asintió con la cabeza.

- De nada.

- Ya estoy aquí- anunció Hinata, llegando con las mantas en los brazos. Le ofreció una a Neji, pero este rehusó.

- Son para ella. - indicó, antes de desaparecer pasillo adentro.

En cuanto Neji desapareció de su vista, Hinata abrazó a Sakura, aliviada.

- Qué miedo he pasado. Cuando he visto que empezaba a llover de esa manera... supe que no te daría tiempo a llegar a casa.

Sakura entreabrió los ojos y estornudó. Hinata le echó una gruesa manta azul sobre los hombros y le frotó los brazos. Una mueca de dolor tensó las facciones de Sakura.

- La herida- gimió- Cuidado.

Hinata asintió y evitó la zona.

- Neji salió corriendo a buscarte en cuando se lo dije- explicó.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Lo primero que ha dicho al verme ha sido que si estaba loca- rememoró.

- Menos mal que ha dado contigo. Es un milagro que no te haya dado algo ahí fuera con lo que está cayendo- terció Hinata.

Sakura no dijo nada. Hinata comenzó a secarle el pelo enérgicamente con una toalla.

- Neji se habrá enfadado conmigo- murmuró Sakura de pronto, sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho salir.

- Sólo está de mal humor porque odia mojarse- respondió Hinata. Soltó una risita- Nunca le había visto despeinado.

- No quiero molestar, Hinata- dijo Sakura, mirándola. Se arrebujó en la manta y añadió- En cuanto amaine, me iré a casa.

Hinata meneó la cabeza, indicando que no quería oír nada al respecto. Recogió la toalla húmeda y dijo firmemente:

- No te vas a ir a ningún sitio, porque es tarde y no va a amainar. Sigue lloviendo con la misma fuerza que antes. Tenemos diez habitaciones para visitas que nunca recibimos. No creo que pase nada porque tú ocupes una.

Sakura sonrió, aceptando sin rechistar aquella suave pero inflexible orden. Intuyó que aquel agradable método de hacerse obedecer no tenía nada de espontáneo.

- Ven, vamos a mi cuarto. Te prestaré ropa seca- sugirió Hinata.

Sakura la siguió a través del pasillo y bordearon un patio interior cubierto. Una vez más, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo grande que era la casa, ni del solemne respeto que sus líneas inspiraban. El cuarto de Hinata, si bien conservaba ese mismo aire austero y regio, tenía algo que lo hacía más acogedor.

- Son las flores- dijo Hinata sonriendo, a modo de respuesta. Se acercó al jarrón negro que contenía crisantemos, y los acarició con las puntas de los dedos.- Me gustan mucho las flores. Por eso siempre tengo algunas aquí.

Aparte del jarrón, en la habitación, cubierta por un tatami fresco, sólo había un arcón de madera lacada, para la ropa, un pequeño escritorio bajo del mismo material y un suave futón de color celeste enrollado contra la esquina. En las paredes pendían dos valiosos grabados del calígrafo Hokusai y, bajo ellos, en una mesita, había una figurita de Zenmyô Noshin, una de las diosas del shinto, cuya leyenda contaba que se había convertido en un dragón para proteger y guiar la barca en la que viajaba su prometido.

- Muy significativa- sonrió Sakura, señalando la figura- Es tu protectora?

Hinata rió.

- No, todo el Souke tiene como protector a Hachiman. Ya sabes que se cree que nuestro clan desciende del clan Minamoto, que a su vez desciende de este dios.

- Sólo el Souke? Es que el Bouke tiene otro- Su pensamiento voló rápidamente hacia Neji.

Hinata asintió.

- Zâo Gongen es su protector- informó.

- El guardián del culto ascético Shugendô y expulsor del mal- musitó Sakura.- Muy apropiado, desde luego. No dejáis ni un solo detalle al azar¿eh?

- Ni uno solo- confirmó Hinata. Sacó un yukata blanco del arcón y se lo mostró a Sakura.- Hum... puede que te vaya un poco pequeño. Bueno, pruébatelo mientras aviso a Shikaro para que prepare la cena.- sonrió al ver cómo Sakura fruncía el ceño- No dirá nada. Eres mi invitada- y salió del cuarto.

Una vez sola, Sakura se despojó del inservible y mugriento vestido rojo, lanzándolo al suelo. La camiseta de rejilla que llevaba debajo también estaba desgarrada por el hombro, así que siguió el mismo camino. Se miró la herida, que había quedado limpia por el aguacero. _No hay bien que por mal no venga,_ pensó. El contacto del yukata seco sobre su cuerpo destemplado le produjo un agradable escalofrío. Se lo anudó a la espalda, como había visto hacer a Hinata, y salió a buscarla.

La encontró en una estancia más amplia que, al parecer, usaban como comedor. Hinata la saludó mientras colocaba los pequeños cuencos oscuros con el arroz y el pescado.

- Mi madre lo ha dejado todo dispuesto, afortunadamente. No moriremos de hambre.

- Neji no cenará con nosotras- preguntó Sakura, advirtiendo que sólo había dos cuencos.

Hinata se detuvo.

- El Bouke suele cenar aparte, en sus dependencias -explicó- A no ser que se den circunstancias especiales; fiestas y cosas así. De todas maneras, Neji rehusaría. No creo que le apetezca cenar con nosotras.

- Bueno, no se lo hemos preguntado tampoco- apuntó Sakura- Y comer aquí las dos solas es un poco triste. ¿Cómo llego a las estancias del Bouke?

- Doblando hacia la izquierda cuando llegues al patio interior- describió Hinata, sin mucho entusiasmo. La miró a los ojos y añadió- Pero no es buena idea. Nunca ha querido. Dirá que no.

- Yo sólo se lo propondré; es de educación. Luego puede decidir si viene o no- replicó, saliendo de la estancia en dirección al patio interior.

Las dependencias del Bouke eran idénticas a las del Souke, sólo que aún más austeras. Parecía que casi toda la familia se había marchado, porque las habitaciones estaban a oscuras y sus correderas abiertas, con excepción de la última. No le costó adivinar que se trataba de la habitación de Neji. Se plantó ante la corredera y apenas pudo contener su nerviosismo cuando llamó con los nudillos.

- Adelante- invitó la voz de Neji. Por el tono, netamente formal, Sakura supo que Neji la había tomado por Shikaro.

- Nej... - Sakura se detuvo a medio abrir la corredera al ver la espalda desnuda de Neji, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Se ruborizó y retrocedió rápidamente, musitando una fugaz excusa.

Al distinguir quién era su visita, Neji se ajustó rápidamente el yukata y asomó la cabeza por la corredera. La vio detenerse y mirarle desde la penumbra del pasillo. Sakura agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara su azoramiento.

-Qué quieres- inquirió él, pero la pregunta original, adivinó ella, era "Qué haces aquí". Era evidente que no esperaba visitas.

Sakura retorció una esquina de su yukata inconscientemente. Carraspeó y dijo, procurando que no le temblara la voz:

- Vamos a cenar. Me... nos preguntábamos si querrías acompañarnos. Si quieres- añadió rápidamente.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Neji estaba sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. Estudió las facciones de la joven, iluminadas por la tenue luz que salía de su habitación. Reconoció el yukata que llevaba; era el que usaban generalmente los miembros de la familia para estar por casa.

- No, gracias- respondió, y notó que había sonado demasiado seco.- No tengo hambre - añadió, en un tono mucho más suave.- Gracias de todos modos.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se retiró rápidamente. Neji la siguió con la mirada. Pese a que no era muy amigo de cortesías, había percibido que su ofrecimiento era sincero. E inesperado. Era irónico que el único ofrecimiento de cenar en la casa principal le llegara de alguien ajeno a la familia. Sonrió levemente al ver su paso incómodo. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con kimonos. Ni tampoco a irrumpir en habitaciones masculinas. Cuando ella abrió la corredera, él aún no había tenido tiempo de ajustarse la parte de arriba del yukata. Sabía que la había azorado. Había notado el rubor en su voz, más que en sus mejillas, y su renuencia a mirarle a los ojos.

_Es tímida, _se dijo. _O quizá es que nunca ha visto..._

Neji se detuvo, irritado. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?.

Cerró la corredera y se sentó en el futón. No podía creer que hubiera considerado durante un breve instante aceptar la invitación. Era simplemente inaudito.

_Estoy demasiado cansado_, concluyó.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la casa...

- Ya te dije que rehusaría- sonrió Hinata. Se acercó los palillos cargados de arroz a la boca, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión taciturna de su amiga- Qué te pasa?

Sakura la miró ligeramente sorprendida, como si acabara de recordar que Hinata estaba allí. Bajó la vista hacia su cuenco.

- Nada. Cuando he ido a buscar a Neji... - se detuvo, como ensimismada.

- Sí?

Sakura removió el arroz y continuó hablando.

- He entrado en su cuarto antes de darle tiempo a... vestirse del todo.

Hinata arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

- Has visto a Neji desnudo?

Sakura se ruborizó visiblemente y se apresuró a negarlo.

-No, no, nada de eso. Sólo la espalda; la tenía descubierta. Cuando entré, estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta- explicó- Y vi que tenía un tatuaje. Uno grande, que le ocupaba la mayor parte de la espalda.

- Un tatuaje- la perplejidad de Hinata delató que era la primera vez que tenía noticia de ello.

Sakura asintió.

- Recuerdas lo que aparecía en él - se interesó la Hyuga, picada por la curiosidad.

Qué pregunta. Claro que lo recordaba. Sólo había durado un segundo, pero la imagen aún palpitaba, vívida y brillante, en sus pupilas: la esbelta musculatura de su espalda, tan perfecta, tan masculina, bruñida por la cálida luz de la lámpara de shogi.

- Dos carpas- describió, fascinada- Dos carpas; una arriba y la otra abajo, formando un círculo en medio del oleaje.

- Ahh – dijo Hinata, decepcionada- Es sólo el símbolo familiar. Mira - se levantó el yukata por detrás y le mostró a Sakura lo que acababa de describir, pero en un tamaño mucho más reducido.

-Es esto, sí- afirmó Sakura, reconociendo el dibujo en la baja espalda de Hinata. Ésta volvió a colocarse la ropa y se sentó de nuevo.- Por qué dos carpas- le preguntó.

Hinata sonrió.

- La carpa blanca es el Dios del Río, Kojiko-sama, y la gris simboliza la familia Hyuga- se interrumpió y la miró, ampliando la sonrisa- Es una larga historia. ¿Estás segura de querer escucharla?

- Qué mejor que una leyenda para una noche lluviosa- contestó Sakura, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Está bien - Hinata se acabó el arroz y se levantó- Ven conmigo.

Intrigada, Sakura la siguió hasta el vestíbulo. Hinata encendió un farolillo y lo dejó en el suelo, iluminando las telas que adornaban las paredes. Se arrodilló y contempló la primera, por indicación de Hinata. En ella se veía dibujada la silueta de la Tierra.

- Hace muchos, muchos siglos- comenzó Hinata- Los hermanos divinos Izanagi e Izanami dieron a luz a la Tierra. La diosa Izanami murió al dar a luz al dios del fuego, y su hermano Izanagi, desesperado, trató de seguirla al reino de los muertos, pero allí se le cerraron las puertas. Para purificarse del hedor de los cadáveres, se lanzó a un río y permaneció bajo sus aguas setenta días y setenta noches. Cuando salió, dio a luz a la Diosa del Sol, Amaterasu Ômikami, y a su vengativo hermano, el Dios de la Tormenta, Susa-no-ô. Izanagi partió, sin agradecer nada al dios del río, que tanto le había ayudado, y se ocultó en el viento.

Hinata hizo una pausa y movió el farolillo, arrojando luz sobre el siguiente fresco. Sakura lo observó, fascinada. Era una gran batalla.

- Susa-no-ô, celoso del poder de su hermana, la ofendió y consiguió que ésta se ocultara en una cueva, sumiendo el mundo en la oscuridad. Sólo una divertida danza que idearon los otros dioses la convencieron para que saliera. Como resultado, Susa-no-ô fue desterrado a Izumo, donde dio origen a una estirpe de gobernantes que se enfrentaron contra los descendientes de la Diosa del Sol en una cruenta batalla que duró cien años.

- Y ganó ella- apostilló Sakura, que conocía el mito.

- Efectivamente, y ahora viene lo bueno- sonrió Hinata, y señaló el tercer panel, que representaba una gran carpa blanca saltando sobre una ola gigantesca- El Dios del Río, que tanto había ayudado a Izanagi, tomó partido por Amaterasu, la Diosa del Sol, y envió a una familia de monjes guerreros, los Minamoto, a combatir de su lado. Ganaron, como bien has dicho, pero... Susa-no-ô aún no había dicho su última palabra. Enfurecido por la derrota, decidió vengarse de los valientes monjes Minamoto.

La luz del farol iluminó a un ejército de hombres con los ojos blancos, impasibles.

- Los cegó con un relámpago- susurró Hinata, sombría- Les fulminó las pupilas, castigándoles a vivir en la oscuridad. Así se vengó de tan valientes guerreros.

Sakura resiguió con las puntas de los dedos el grabado de los ojos blancos, extasiada. La cadenciosa voz de Hinata y el repiqueteo de la lluvia creaban una atmósfera hipnótica que la había subyugado por completo. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el siguiente fresco. Aparecía de nuevo la carpa blanca, esta vez al lado de los guerreros. Hinata sonrió con arrobo al ver el grabado.

- Kojiko-sama, el Dios del río, montó en cólera cuando vio el injusto castigo de Susa-no-ô, y lo ahogó en sus aguas. Luego se volvió hacia sus leales monjes y dijo, apiadándose de su ceguera: "Lo que el relámpago os ha quitado os lo restituirá el río. No tendréis pupila, pero sí una visión tan pura como mis aguas. Id, y ved".

Sakura sonrió, recorriendo con la vista el fresco. Se volvió hacia Hinata.

- Así que les devolvió la vista, mil veces aumentada. Por eso tenéis el Byakugan, o la "visión pura".- suspiró- Qué historia tan increíble!

-Sí- el tono de Hinata estaba henchido de orgullo- Cuando recibieron ese don, los monjes decidieron cambiarse el nombre en honor a su benefactor. Dejaron atrás el Minamoto y adoptaron el Hyu-ga, que en el dialecto antiguo significa "familia blanca". También se dejaron crecer el pelo, como símbolo de que abandonaban la vida ascética del monje para adoptar la de guardianes del culto de Kojiko-sama. Con el tiempo, esto se fue relajando y la familia se fue militarizando... pero esto ya es otra historia.

- No me extraña que exista ese fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia entre los miembros de esta familia- dijo Sakura con admiración- Yo también lo tendría, de venir de una familia con semejante historia.

Hinata rió suavemente. Se puso en pie de nuevo y apagó el farolillo, dando por finalizada la historia.

- Sólo es una leyenda. Como tal, una parte es verdad y la otra es la que nos queremos creer.

- Quién no querría creer algo así- repuso Sakura, aún narcotizada por el mito- A pesar de la ciencia, el ser humano sigue necesitando una versión bella y épica de la vida. La verdad no es tan importante. Los átomos, al fin y al cabo, no dan para llenar una velada lluviosa. La tradición oral sí.- concluyó sonriente.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Hinata, con dulzura- Pero no sé hasta qué punto esta opinión no es compartida por todas las mujeres del mundo.

Sakura se echó a reír mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

- El romanticismo no es sólo cogerse de la mano y querer que haya luna llena, Hinata. Existe desde que nos negamos a vivir en la simplicidad.

- Para bien o para mal- apuntó Hinata.

- Vaya, sí que nos estamos poniendo profundas- murmuró Sakura, divertida- Y pensar que empezó por preguntarte cómo llegar a las estancias del Bouke...

Hinata se detuvo ante la corredera del comedor. Se volvió hacia su amiga y escrutó sus ojos en la semioscuridad durante unos breves instantes. Sakura supo lo que iba a preguntarle.

- Sientes algo por Neji, verdad- inquirió Hinata con delicadeza.

Sakura no respondió. Llevaba días luchando contra las evidencias, tratando de desterrar sus confusas emociones, hasta que esa misma tarde, el momento con Neji en el árbol había sellado su derrota. Era innegable que la presencia del Hyuga la perturbaba. Con todo, no conocía cúal era la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él.

- No lo sé - musitó con sinceridad- No lo sé.

- Qué sientes cuando le ves - preguntó Hinata en susurros.

- A veces, admiración. Otras, exasperación.- sus ojos ardieron, febriles- Y hoy... – Hizo una pausa, sin mirarla.- Hoy he sentido lo mismo que sentía cuando veía a Sasuke. Una zozobra extraña. No podía hablar, y el corazón me palpitaba tan intensamente que temí que lo oyera.

Sakura calló, pensativa. Durante unos largos segundos, ninguna produjo sonido alguno.

- Comencé a hacerme preguntas cuando me percaté de que no echaba de menos a Sasuke; que ni siquiera me había acordado de él. - dijo de pronto- Después de llevar años dedicándole una atención incondicional, olvidarme de su existencia era algo inaudito. Al principio lo achaqué a una supuesta superación, a la madurez, vete a saber.

- Pero no le has olvidado, sólo lo has reemplazado- adivinó Hinata.

- No- susurró Sakura. La melancolía timbró su tono- Comparando ambos sentimientos, me doy cuenta de que realmente no quería que Sasuke me correspondiera. No estaba enamorada de él, sino del amor. Que me ignorara era perfecto, de esa manera podía alimentar mi adoración platónica y vivir con la emoción de una expectativa imaginaria cada día. ¿Qué podía ser más seguro? Él nunca me decepcionaría, porque nunca me había correspondido siquiera. Nunca había habido interacción real.- Hizo una pausa y añadió, sorprendida- Es increíble que esté diciendo esto.

- Continúa- la animó Hinata.

- No hay mucho más que decir - respondió Sakura- Excepto que estoy asustada. Muy asustada. Siento que Neji es real, no es una quimera platónica como lo fue Sasuke. No puedo manipular dentro de mi cabeza sus acciones y palabras para sentirme mejor o peor, porque tienen, por si solas, significado. Cuando Sasuke me evitaba, yo me complacía interpretándolo como que quería ocultar sus sentimientos por mi. Cuando Neji se burla de mí, o cuando me regaña, sé que sólo se burla o me regaña. No hay trampa ni cartón, no puedo interpretar nada diferente a partir de sus acciones. Y tampoco quiero, porque veo que me gusta cuanto hace. Y eso es lo que me aterroriza. Si Sasuke me hacía daño, podía inventarme un consuelo. Pero cuando Neji me hiere, no hay consuelo posible. Está fuera de mi alcance. Es algo que jamás podré tener, ni siquiera en sueños. Y temo desear tenerle a mi lado, Hinata.- su voz se quebró en un gemido angustiado- Temo necesitar algo que de antemano sé que es imposible.

Hinata abrazó a Sakura y acarició sus cabellos de manera maternal, buscando las palabras necesarias para calmar el agitado espíritu de su amiga.

- Sakura- le dijo con dulzura- Querías madurar, y te aseguro que acabas de hacerlo. No hay nada malo o trágico en lo que sientes por Neji. El temor al rechazo, a no poder conseguir a la persona amada, va indisolublemente unido al verdadero amor. Las relaciones platónicas están muy bien porque sólo dependen de uno mismo, pero no son reales. Es algo por lo que todos hemos pasado alguna vez. Tú sólo has acusado más violentamente el cambio.- buscó su mirada¿Crees que amas a Neji? Pues entonces procura hacerte merecedora de su amor. No dudó ni un instante en salir a buscarte en medio de la tormenta, ya te lo dije antes. A pesar de su apariencia inexpugnable, Neji no es de piedra.

- Eso no lo tengo muy claro- murmuró Sakura, escéptica.

Hinata se echó a reír, aliviada de ver que la conversación tomaba un rumbo menos dramático.

- Podrá ser poco expresivo, pero no es insensible a la belleza- continuó.- Tú eres bonita, y es imposible que no lo haya notado.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el cumplido, pero desechó la idea negando la cabeza.

- Aunque así fuera, diría que Neji es la última persona del mundo que le concedería a ese aspecto alguna importancia.

- Muy cierto- concedió Hinata- Pero seguramente, los atributos que él busca en una mujer no distan mucho de los que buscaría cualquier hombre de sus características: inteligencia, valor, lealtad, y dulzura.

- Casi nada- comentó Sakura, irónica.

- No he mencionado nada que tú no poseas – replicó Hinata cándidamente- Y si él aún no lo ha percibido, ayúdale a hacerlo. Tienes una oportunidad inmejorable cada día.

Sakura asintió. De repente se sentía emocionalmente exhausta, como si hubiera liberado una gran carga. Miró a Hinata y sonrió.

- Al final sí que nos hemos puesto profundas¿verdad?

La Hyuga rió con suavidad.

- Sí. Ahora consúltalo con la cama. Mañana tendrás las ideas más claras.

Sakura aceptó la sugerencia.

- Buenas noches, Hinata- deseó.

- Que descanses- respondió afectuosamente ésta, encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Sakura se quedó sola en el pasillo. Miró en dirección al patio interior que conducía a las estancias del Bouke y sonrió ligeramente.

_Buenas noches, Neji._


	8. Capítulo 8: Adelantan las pruebas ANBU!

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo 8, pero llevo días peleándome con la edición del texto. No sé por qué no me deja poner los guiones este maldito sistema, así que he tenido que indicar con comillas en vez de guiones cada vez que habla un personaje. Disculpad /**_

_**Gracias como de costumbre a los que leen la historia. Dejadme reviews, por favor:) A ver si puedo tener 50 para cuando llegue el capítulo final! **_

_

* * *

Obito-kun. Sólo tú conoces la magnitud real de la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. _

Kakashi rozó suavemente con los dedos el nombre de su amigo, esculpido para la posteridad sobre la fría pátina de la lápida conmemorativa. Era casi un ritual: todos los días, si una misión no se lo impedía, acudía muy temprano y dejaba pasar el tiempo frente al nombre de Obito y al de tantos otros amigos y compañeros caídos en batalla. Muertes honorables. Pero el honor no resucitaba a los muertos. Sólo era un amargo consuelo para los que se quedaban.

Kakashi observó, no sin desaliento, que ya no quedaba apenas espacio para más nombres en la lápida. Con lo que se avecinaba, seguramente no bastaría para contener todos los nombres de los nuevos caídos; necesitarían erigir otra. Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntarse, una vez más, si esa vez su nombre figuraría en ella. Había escapado tantas veces de las garras de la muerte que su supervivencia le parecía casi un capricho del azar. Otros la habrían achacado a su extraordinario talento como ninja, pero él sabía que, de haber dependido sólo de eso, Uchiha Obito, Gekkou Hayate, y tantos otros, seguirían vivos. Para alguien con una mentalidad tan poco supersticiosa y fatalista como la de Kakashi, esa arbitrariedad era tan injusta como inexplicable. Por ello, diez años atrás, había hecho un juramento tan silencioso como ardiente: compensar la injusticia de Obito vengando su muerte. No importaba el tiempo que tardara.

El rumor de unos pasos familiares acercándose lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Kakashi se puso en pie y lanzó una última mirada a la lápida antes de marcharse precipitadamente de allí. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie; no esa mañana. Y menos con ella. Verla, por mucho que pasaran los años, seguía produciéndole la misma sensación agridulce, que le devolvía a sus primeros años como ANBU, cuando Obito estaba vivo y ella...

Kakashi sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. Shizue nunca sabría que había sido la única mujer con la que había compartido un silencio sin tener que explicarse. La única mujer a la que había admirado por encima de todas las cosas. Y, paradojas de la vida, la única que viviría sin saberlo.

_Es mejor así, _se dijo, entonando una letanía interior que conocía de sobra. _No hay futuro ni familia para un ANBU. No podría haber realizado con éxito las misiones sabiendo que no podía arriesgar mi vida. Saber que mi muerte te haría desgraciada era más de lo que podía soportar. Créeme. No es por ti. Es mejor así._

Kakashi quiso detener el torrente de recuerdos; edificar un dique y contenerlos en algún oscuro recóndito de su memoria, deseando que se evaporaran. Pero no podía. Las imágenes volvían de nuevo, tan vívidas como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior.

Sobre todo, recordaba _aquella_ noche, la última.

Tenían diecinueve años. Ella esperaba con su uniforme de jounin a la entrada de la villa; le esperaba. Había oído que su división había sido atacada y que habían muerto varios ANBU. Podía imaginarla, atenazada por la angustia, su rostro cada vez más pálido con el transcurso de las horas sin noticias. Recordaba también su grito, cuando le vio llegar arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de Obito, y cómo se echó a llorar cuando vio que le habían destrozado el ojo izquierdo. No hubo tiempo para reencuentros. Obito estaba muerto. Pasó sin verla, consumido por la rabia y la pena, hacia el cuartel médico.

Kakashi ralentizó el paso, conmovido por sus recuerdos. Se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido que aquel fatídico día: había caminado desde la entrada de la villa y se dirigía hacia el antiguo cuartel médico, convertido ahora en el edificio de gobierno de Tsunade.

_Tsunade._

No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar su expresión horrorizada cuando entró en ese mismo cuartel médico, diez años atrás, cubierto de sangre y acarreando el cuerpo de su amigo. "Sabes que eres la única persona que puede hacerlo" le había dicho. "Por favor". Y ella lo hizo. Nunca sabría los motivos que la llevaron a escuchar su súplica y prestarse a operarle. Otro médico se habría negado rotundamente. Pero ella era una de los legendarios Sannin, y una médico excepcional. La operación apenas le dejó cicatriz; y cuando le quitó las vendas tras dos semanas de convalecencia, veía con más nitidez aún que con su propio ojo. No faltó quien dijo que implantarse el ojo con sharingan de Obito había sido una ambiciosa excentricidad. Sólo Shizue entendió el verdadero motivo de su decisión, y besó la cicatriz.

_Fue su último beso _rememoró, cerrando los ojos apenas un instante.

La muerte de Obito marcó un punto de inflexión en su vida. A partir de ese día, se entregó a un perfeccionamiento obsesivo de sus habilidades, entrenándose sin prestar atención a nada más. Con cada puñetazo, con cada flexión, pretendía expiar su supuesta culpa de la muerte de Obito. Como ANBU, aceptó sin dudarlo todas las misiones suicidas que se le ofrecieron, esperando secretamente no volver jamás con vida. Pero siempre volvía, y Shizue siempre estaba allí, esperándole, cada vez más desesperada, cada vez más lejana.

La única vez que él había reparado en ella desde la muerte de Obito fue cuando ella le comunicó su voluntad de ingresar en el cuerpo ANBU.

"No lo hagas" le había dicho él. "Te buscarás la ruina". Y ella, se le había aferrado en un lastimoso intento de devolverle a la vida. "Si es la única manera de conservarte", había sollozado. "Ya no hay nada que conservar, Shizue. No me queda nada dentro, excepto culpa y remordimiento. No te hagas esto. Es lo mejor para ti".

Esas palabras resonaron de nuevo en los oídos de Kakashi mientras recordaba aquel día. _Sé que te destrocé el corazón, y no he dejado de lamentarlo un solo día, pero no supe hacer nada mejor por ti, Shizue._

Sus caminos, a partir de entonces, siguieron sendas distintas. Evitaba cuidadosamente encontrársela en las reuniones del cuerpo ANBU; sólo se dirigió a ella para felicitarla por su ingreso y desearle suerte en su primera misión. Ella ya no le necesitaba; había encontrado el afecto de Hayate y eso le bastaba. Deseaba, sinceramente, que él pudiera brindarle la felicidad. Al menos, era lo que Kakashi necesitaba contarse cuando su decisión y la ausencia de ella se le hacían insoportables.

Y con todo, no había servido de nada su estrategia para ahorrarle sufrimiento. Shizue no tuvo que llorar su muerte, pero sí la de Hayate. Para él eran las flores que descansaban cada semana junto a la lápida, recordándole a Kakashi, como si le hiciera falta, la estupidez que cometió y que le hizo perder no sólo a su mejor amigo, sino también a la única mujer por la que había sentido verdadera devoción.

_La ironía de mi vida_, se dijo, lacónico. Se detuvo ante la puerta del edificio de Gobierno y se dirigió a los jounin que custodiaban la entrada. Estos inclinaron la cabeza, en respetuoso saludo.

"Tsunade-sama ha requerido mi asistencia" informó Kakashi.

Uno de ellos asintió y señaló el final de la calle.

"No está aquí. La encontrarás en el Pabellón Médico, en la sala de autopsias"

"Bien. Gracias" se despidió y se encaminó hacia el sitio indicado.

El Pabellón Médico se había construido a instancias de Tsunade, recalcando la importancia de que cada unidad jounin y división ANBU contara con un médico entre sus integrantes. La propuesta, que ya había sido aprobada por el difunto Sandaime, vio la luz finalmente con la llegada de Tsunade al cargo. Se trataba de una construcción moderna, anexa al hospital y que contaba con un laboratorio, un gran anfiteatro para las clases de medicina militar y una inmaculada sala de autopsias, donde varios shinobis especializados se encargaban de hacer desaparecer las huellas de las técnicas y habilidades de los cadáveres que pudieran ser objeto de estudio interesante para el enemigo. Tsunade estaba allí, con dos médicos más, examinando el cadáver que reposaba en una camilla ante ellos. La Hokage levantó la vista al oírle.

"Ya era hora. Creo que la táctica es citarte tres horas antes de lo previsto para que aparezcas a la hora convenida- le dijo.

"Lo siento, la verdad es que..."

"Te perdiste en el camino de la vida; lo sé- le interrumpió Tsunade, que ya se conocía las excusas de Kakashi. Meneó la cabeza y suspiró- No sé cómo te permito este relajamiento de la disciplina.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario de Tsunade con una leve sonrisa y se acercó a la camilla. El cadáver postrado en ella era el de un hombre de piel oscura y rasgos muy pronunciados. Las extremidades presentaban ya la característica rigidez de su estado.

"El rigor mortis- indicó Tsunade- Si hubieras llegado puntual, aún habríamos podido moverlo, pero ahora es impensable- apostilló con retintín.

"Tú eres la médico- replicó Kakashi- No voy a quitarte las satisfacciones de tu tarea.

Tsunade le echó una mirada suspicaz.

"Cierto. Te he hecho llamar porque quiero que confirmes mis sospechas. Gai me ha dicho que su rostro le es familiar, pero no recuerda de qué.

Kakashi rodeó la camilla y se levantó el protector de la frente, dejando ambos ojos al descubierto. Se inclinó sobre la faz del cadáver y estudió sus facciones durante unos segundos.

"Me es muy familiar- dijo- Por su piel, diría que es un shinobi de La Arena. Tiene los capilares de la nariz reventados, y eso sólo puede darse en un sitio con temperaturas extremas, como el desierto.

Tsunade suspiró.

"Entonces es lo que pensaba. ¿Cabe alguna posibilidad de que estemos equivocados?

Kakashi enarcó una ceja.

"Bueno, hay una manera de estar totalmente seguros"

"Eso no es determinante; es una práctica extendida" replicó Tsunade, intuyéndole.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

"No perdemos nada por comprobarlo"

Al gesto de Tsunade, uno de los médicos que estaban con ellos levantó la sábana y observó los genitales del fallecido. Carraspeando, dijo:

"Está circuncidado en oblicuo, y la piel muestra la irritación propia de la filtración de partículas en el tejido de la ropa. Seguramente, arena."

"Es de La Arena entonces. No hay duda. Y en cuanto a su identidad, no estoy seguro, pero creo que sé a quién me recuerda " dijo Kakashi. Trazó un gesto sobre los pómulos del cadáver y añadió- Si tuviera dos bandas rojas en cada mejilla, diría que es el jounin delegado del Kazekage que entrenó a Gaara en la invasión del sonido.

"Yo no estaba allí, así que sólo tengo tu palabra " replicó Tsunade. Se apoyó en la camilla y suspiró.

Kakashi la miró.

"Esta es la confirmación de que La Arena está con la Akatsuki, verdad? "

" Sí. Por si nos quedaba alguna duda, esto la despeja " - murmuró Tsunade. Miró a Kakashi con seriedad- Necesitamos adelantar las pruebas de ANBU y jounin. Ya. Qué día es hoy?

Kakashi contó rápidamente.

" El día en que cayó aquella tormenta era 20 de octubre. Eso fue hace semana y media, dos semanas contando el día de hoy…estamos a 3 de Noviembre- concluyó.

Tsunade asintió y fijó la mirada en la camilla mientras cavilaba. Tenía que dar, al menos, un margen de una semana. Conceder menos tiempo, cuando ya se había decretado un adelanto, levantaría muchas protestas. _Una semana está bien._

"Crees que es posible tenerlo todo listo para celebrar los torneos dentro de una semana- preguntó, sin mirarle.

Kakashi se aclaró la voz.

"Me parece demasiado precipitado"

"No tenemos tiempo" insistió ella.

" Sigue pareciéndome justo, pero tendrán que arreglárselas. ¿Cúal será el pretexto que justifique el adelanto? La gente comienza a sospechar de la repentina falta de misiones de la aldea…"

" El clima- respondió Tsunade- No es muy original, pero aún se está reparando el puente por la inundación que causó la tormenta hace dos semanas. Parece que se avecina un invierno muy crudo. Sólo habrá que explicar que necesitamos que el río no esté congelado para las pruebas de técnicas de agua.

" Hn "dijo Kakashi, poco convencido. Se encogió de hombros y dijo: Tú eres la Hokage. El Consejo aprobará la moción, y la villa se atendrá a los resultados.

" Hay algo más"dijo Tsunade- Los criterios de selección deben ser más relajados. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, verdad?

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

"No es buena idea. No podemos aprobar a alguien simplemente por necesidad. Si no tienen el nivel requerido, no pueden incorporarse. Y lo sabes " sentenció, inflexible.

"Lo que sé es que no tenemos defensa en estos momentos- replicó Tsunade agriamente- Pareces no darte cuenta de lo ahogado de nuestra situación. No disponemos de efectivos suficientes. No hay bastantes ninjas, Kakashi- repitió-Necesitamos urgentemente esas incorporaciones "

"Serán incorporaciones ficticias- gruñó Kakashi- Muchos no tendrán la habilidad ni los conocimientos que se esperan de un ANBU. Es un cuerpo de élite! Tener el diploma no los salvará de caer en el primer asalto "

"Es menos injusto morir como ANBU que como civil- dijo Tsunade con la voz amarga por la pena. Meneó la cabeza con desaliento.- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, Kakashi. Ni siquiera sabemos si habrá Konoha en un futuro. Puede que éstas sean las últimas pruebas que se hagan"

"Se lo diré a Sasuke" se limitó a decir Kakashi, dando por concluida la entrevista.

Tsunade lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

_No tenemos alternativa, Kakashi. Sabes que tengo razón._

* * *

Al día siguiente, el adelanto de las pruebas era un hecho. La notificación se hizo pública y se repartieron cartas a las familias que no solían frecuentar el centro de la villa, como era el caso de la familia Hyuga. Shikaro, nada más recibirla, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hinata. 

La encontró remendando un kimono en la sala de estar.

"Hinata-sama- anunció, tendiéndole el sobre- Acaba de llegar esto"

Hinata aceptó el sobre, extrañada, y despidió con un gesto al criado.

_¿Una carta de Tsunade?_ Habitualmente, su padre era quien abría la correspondencia, ya que solía estar dirigida a él. Pero en aquellos momentos ni su madre ni él estaban en casa, y Hinata no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento de Sakura con Neji. Rasgó el borde del sobre y extrajo la carta. El contenido no pudo más que sorprenderla.

"_Es mi deseo comunicarles que, con motivo de las adversas condiciones meteorológicas, las pruebas de acceso al cuerpo de élite ANBU, así como las de jounin y chuunin, se realizarán el próximo miércoles que viene a las doce del mediodía. Los aspirantes han de presentarse con el uniforme de rango, en caso de que lo posean, y obtener el aval de su supervisor para firmar el documento de asistencia. Los miembros del comité…_

Hinata se detuvo y volvió a leer las palabras "adversas condiciones meteorológicas", sintiendo que chirriaban en el contexto de la misiva. ¿Desde cúando el clima era un motivo para adelantar o retrasar acontecimientos oficiales? Además, ni siquiera era tan catastrófico como para justificar algo así. No caía granizo, ni nevaba, y la temperatura, aunque era bastante fría, era perfectamente soportable. Y desde aquella gran tormenta, no había habido precipitaciones de mayor calibre. 7

Hinata volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Tenía que llevársela a Neji, pero no quería interrumpir. No ahora que su primo se había habituado a la compañía de Sakura y se había establecido entre los dos una intimidad no expresada. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros.

_Puede esperar media hora._

Mientras, en el jardín, Sakura esquivaba con destreza los ataques de Neji. El barro la hacía resbalar a menudo, pero conseguía preservar el equilibrio sin despeinarse. Toda una mejora en dos meses. Neji no podía estar más satisfecho. Había conseguido que su pupila se desenvolviera con una aceptable habilidad con katana y kodachi, y su rapidez y reflejos habían aumentado notablemente. Lanzó una ofensiva con la katana y sonrió levemente cuando el kodachi de Sakura la detuvo, inmovilizando su hoja durante unos segundos. Neji consideró que era suficiente. Aflojó la tensión y bajó las armas, separándose un paso de ella.

"No está mal- dijo, enfundando la katana- Pero te tiembla mucho el brazo cuando detienes un ataque. Enséñame cómo empuñas las armas"

Sakura extendió el brazo y se lo mostró. Neji observó su muñeca y chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

"La empuñas muy baja- indicó- Eso desestabiliza la katana, y te dificulta su control. Empúñala más alta. Eso es. No, no ¿qué haces con la muñeca- Neji frunció el ceño- No la tuerzas. Y tampoco hagas presión. Tiene que estar suelta, pero firme. ¿Entiendes? "

"No" - tenía demasiado frío como para entender las lindezas de la explicación de Neji.

"Se trata de que cojas la katana lo más cerca de la hoja posible, y de que la muñeca se mantenga flexible, nunca rígida, porque entonces es cuando te tiembla al soportar un ataque. Es sencillo. Inténtalo"

Sakura asintió y trató de corregirlo.

"Así? "

Neji inspeccionó su postura y meneó la cabeza. Detestaba tener que repetir las cosas, y menos las que parecían evidentes. Contuvo su frustración y volvió a repetirle la idea. El resultado fue idéntico.

"No lo consigo- la voz de Sakura sonó quejumbrosa, mientras extendía la espada- Si procuro mantener el brazo firme, también tenso la muñeca; de hecho, tenso todo el cuerpo. No puedo dejarla suelta sin relajar los músculos"

Neji suspiró. Llevaban más tiempo del habitual entrenando, y comprendía que ella estuviera fatigada y aterida por el frío. Se esforzó en sonar convincente.

"Sakura- comenzó, pronunciando lentamente- es _vital_ que corrijas esto. De lo contrario, todo cuanto has aprendido se vendrá abajo cuando no puedas rechazar un ataque a corta distancia. Si te empieza a temblar el brazo, flaqueará tu defensa y la hoja contraria acabará hundida en tu cara. ¿Verdad que no te gustaría- esperó a que Sakura le diera la razón obedientemente para añadir- Entonces inténtalo hasta que lo logres"

"Cómo sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien ? " preguntó ella.

" Una buena pregunta" respondió él- "Mira."

Neji se situó frente a ella y le indicó que levantara la katana, en posición defensiva. Acto seguido apoyó el reverso de la mano, que tenía el refuerzo metálico del guante, contra la hoja y comenzó a ejercer fuerza sobre ella, como si de un pulso se tratara. Cuando la katana comenzó a temblar bajo la presión de Neji, éste se detuvo.

"Lo ves? Y no he empujado apenas"

Sakura se frotó el antebrazo, con la expresión dolorida.

"No podría ser simplemente que no tengo fuerza suficiente ? " - aventuró ella- Puede que sólo me falte desarrollo muscular"

Neji negó con la cabeza.

" No es cuestión de fuerza, sino de cómo usas la que tienes, y tu postura delata que la usas mal. Mantener la muñeca rígida como tú haces puede que funcione para gente como Gai o Asuma, que poseen una gran fuerza física. Pero en tu caso, es sólo un impedimento. No te interesa repeler un ataque a pocos centímetros de tu cara, porque no puedes sostenerlo durante mucho tiempo. Te interesa deshacerte cuanto antes de él. ¿Entiendes? "

Sakura asintió y volvió a intentarlo diligentemente. A pesar de que estaba cansada, no quería escatimar ni un segundo del tiempo que pasaba con él. Sabía que abusaba de su paciencia al tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra, pero el hecho de que él se esforzara en contener su temperamento para explicarle algo varias veces la llenaba de gratitud y simpatía. A lo largo de dos meses, el contacto diario con él sólo había hecho que aumentar su admiración y estima por las cualidades que lentamente se le iban revelando. Si bien Neji nunca se había mostrado ni efusivo ni atento, sí que había dejado atrás el trato brusco y la lengua corrosiva que la habían empujado en más de una ocasión al borde de las lágrimas. O quizá fuera que se había habituado a él y ya no la afectaban según qué cosas. Parecía que ambos habían llegado a un pacto de mutuo entendimiento.

Sakura habría deseado que su entrenamiento acabara siendo tan esperado por él como lo era por ella, pero eso era demasiado pedir. Bastante era que la persona más escarpada de toda Konoha hubiera suavizado sus formas.

El gruñido de Neji la devolvió al jardín.

"Si no vas a prestarme atención, no me hagas perder el tiempo-amenazó.

Sakura carraspeó avergonzada, musitando apresuradamente una disculpa. Volvió a extender el brazo con la katana y repitieron la operación. Esta vez, el temblor era menor.

"Bien. Parece que estás cerca de cogerle el punto" dijo Neji- "Otra vez."

"Pero…Neji…es tarde, no quiero…"

"Me doy perfecta cuenta, gracias. Haz lo que te digo- la interrumpió, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Sakura se preparó de nuevo y se volvió hacia Neji. Observó con sorpresa cómo éste se libraba del guante de la mano izquierda y lo lanzaba sin ceremonias al escalón del porche.

"Pero... ¿No íbamos a repetir…- la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando Neji se aproximó a ella y le subió la manga del uniforme de chuunin, dejándole el brazo al descubierto. El rubor encendió su rostro al sentir la mano desnuda de Neji rodeando su antebrazo, obligándolo a erguirse.

" Inténtalo de nuevo ahora - ordenó él. Sacudió ligeramente su brazo- De este modo sabré si la tensión que ejerces es la correcta. Suelta la muñeca. Eso es. Vamos- e irguió la mano derecha, enguantada, y la apoyó contra la hoja, presionando, al tiempo que estudiaba la respuesta del brazo de Sakura.

Durante unos instantes, sólo se escuchó el leve chirrido del acero contra el guante de Neji. La katana comenzó a flaquear visiblemente. Sakura maldijo para sus adentros. No podía pensar en su muñeca ahora. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía fluir frenéticamente, agolpándose en torno a la zona donde los cálidos dedos de Neji estaban firmemente cerrados.

"Estás temblando- avisó Neji. Dio un pequeño tirón a su brazo y añadió- Suelta la muñeca. Suéltala.

_No puedo_, gimió para sus adentros, _No puedo concentrarme. No me hagas esto._ Sólo era su mano en su brazo, pero Sakura se sentía desnuda y expuesta al palpitante contacto de la mano de Neji. Comenzó a sentir la tan conocida languidez en el cuerpo y, le entró el pánico. Temía que él la mirara y viera reflejado en su rostro el forcejeo emocional que se estaba librando en su interior. Tragó saliva y dejó escapar un leve jadeo.

"Qué te pasa- preguntó Neji, percibiendo su agitación.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, ocultándole su expresión. El rostro le ardía.

"Tengo frío" musitó.

Un motivo plausible, admitió Neji. No obstante, no justificaba una zozobra así. Deslizó con disimulo la mano hacia la muñeca y sintió su pulso acelerado contra la yema de sus dedos. Sakura dio un respingo. Levantó tímidamente el rostro y trató de mantener la compostura bajo el escrutinio de Neji. No se atrevía a hablar. Temía que su voz la traicionara. Neji notó el brillo trémulo de sus ojos, y lo tenso de sus labios. Sin decir palabra, tiró suavemente de la manga, cubriéndole de nuevo el brazo en un gesto peligrosamente cercano a la caricia. Sakura miró a Neji. Sus facciones parecían extrañamente relajadas, lejos del feroz comedimiento al que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía otra persona. Su proximidad, lejos de incomodarla, le resultaba familiar.

"¡Neji-niisan!"

La irrupción de Hinata, pese a lo inocuo de su intención, resultó tan violenta como un mazazo. Neji se apartó bruscamente de Sakura y ésta miró a Hinata, avergonzada. Hinata se detuvo en el porche, plenamente consciente de que acababa de interrumpir el curso de algo íntimo. Sin saber qué hacer para excusarse, alzó titubeante la carta hacia su primo, que estaba recogiendo las armas.

"Ha llegado esto. Shikaro lo trajo hace un rato, pero no quería…importunaros- dijo tímidamente.

"No había nada que importunar. Sakura se marcha ya- replicó Neji fríamente. Cogió la carta y se metió en la casa sin añadir palabra.

"Lo siento mucho Sakura…-se excusó Hinata, con expresión contrita- La traje ahora porque no quería molestaros…yo…no sabía que…

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

"Neji te ha dicho la verdad. No has interrumpido nada. Ya me iba"

Hinata la detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

"Hay malas noticias. He leído la carta que acabo de entregarle a Neji. En ella Tsunade informa del adelanto de las pruebas de ANBU y jounin.

"Qué- los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron. Inmediatamente, añadió- Por qué?

"Eso es lo mejor- dijo Hinata, enigmática- El clima. Según el comité, las condiciones climáticas son tan adversas que sería imposible realizar las pruebas.

"Pero eso es una estupidez- dijo Sakura, sin poder creérselo.¿Ahora la lluvia va a ser impedimento para un torneo de shinobis?

"Eso mismo pensé yo al leerlo-concedió Hinata- No tiene ningún sentido. Si es una excusa, es la más absurda que he oído en mi vida.

"Si es una excusa, esto no hace más que confirmar lo que temíamos. No hay misiones, mis padres no han vuelto, los tuyos están ausentes, se adelantan las pruebas. Y hace algo de un mes, me encontré una noche con Kakashi y Genma. Iban a un Consejo"

"De noche- inquirió Hinata, extrañada

Sakura asintió. Su amiga se mordió el labio, inquieta.

"Hinata... es evidente que algo ocurre. Y si nosotras hemos podido percatarnos, seguramente otros también. Pero si no nos han comunicado nada, debe haber alguna razón. Creo que lo más prudente será no comentar esto con nadie hasta que contemos con más datos.

"Tienes razón.-se detuvo y añadió, casi en susurros- Crees…crees que se trata de una guerra?

Sakura no respondió. Se sentó en el escalón a ponerse las sandalias y dijo, casi para sus adentros:

"Qué otra cosa puede ser si no…y aún así...me resisto a creerlo.Quién iba a decir que todo lo que conocemos puede desaparecer…"

Se hizo entre las dos el silencio más siniestro que recordaban. Una vez pronunciada la palabra guerra, la atmósfera se había hecho irrespirable. Tras unos opresivos segundos, la voz de Hinata se elevó tímidamente.

"Entonces, si se adelantan las pruebas de Anbu" ...- su tono fue diluyéndose, dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

No hacía falta que la acabara. Sakura adivinó a qué se refería. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la corredera.

"No lo sé- respondió, sintiendo cómo se anudaba la inquietud a su estómago- Ahora se lo preguntaré".

No tuvo que buscar mucho. Encontró a Neji en el patio interior, dirigiéndose hacia las dependencias del Bouke. Al verla se detuvo.

"Qué quieres? "

La irritación contenida en su tono la sorprendió. Le miró, confundida, preguntándose qué había hecho para sacarlo de quicio esta vez.

"Neji, yo…bueno…-se miró los pies, sintiendo una súbita dificultad para engarzar las palabras. Alzó tímidamente el rostro, buscando su mirada.- Quería saber si…como ahora se adelantan las pruebas de ANBU…bueno, si vamos a seguir entrenando…"

Neji ladeó la cabeza y la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

"A ti qué te parece? "

Sakura tragó saliva, cada vez más nerviosa. El Neji que tenía ante ella no parecía el mismo que había estado en el jardín minutos antes. Su repentina frialdad la desconcertaba y hería a partes iguales.

" Supongo que eso es que no" aventuró, sintiéndose estúpida.

" Supones bien. De hecho, creí que era innecesario aclarártelo. Me alegro de que no temas hacer preguntas obvias" dijo, mordaz.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. A la ardiente sensación de ridículo se le sumó una creciente tristeza que amenazaba con desbordar sus lacrimales. Notaba cómo su garganta estaba atenazada, como si la hubieran cercado con alambre de espino. Su único deseo en ese preciso momento era que se la tragara la tierra. No obstante, no podía marcharse sin más. Se forzó a sonreír, como si no le importara, y dijo:

" Bueno…entonces espero que todo vaya bien. Iremos a ver las pruebas. Te…te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas. Gracias por todo" se inclinó respetuosamente, para ocultar su congoja, y se alejó rápidamente sin mirarle.

No se permitió el ridículo de llorar. Tenía una casa solitaria, y toda una noche para hacerlo.


	9. Capítulo 9: Neji 1 Ino 0

El día amaneció frío y claro, como sólo puede serlo una mañana de noviembre. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrase tímidamente entre las rendijas de la persiana, diluyendo la penumbra de la habitación. Sakura gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama, parapetándose tras la almohada. No había dormido casi nada, pero desde hacía una semana, eso no era una novedad. Su cuerpo se curvó bajo la manta, aferrándose a las últimas hebras de sueño.

"Un poco más- musitó, en sueños- Sólo un poco, mamá "

El sonido de su propia voz la desveló. Parpadeó trabajosamente, luchando por distinguir los suaves contornos de los objetos de su habitación, bañada ahora por la luz matinal. El trino ocasional de algunos pájaros acompañó su lento despertar. Miró su reloj, que emitía un tranquilo tic tac desde la estantería. Entonces recordó que su madre no estaba. Llevaba ya más de dos meses sola. Lentamente, comenzó a ubicarse. Antes siempre se despertaba sin problemas, pero desde hacía unos días, se levantaba desorientada.

Con un gruñido, se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ensimismada.

Llevaba siete días sin ver a Neji.

La sola evocación de su nombre bastó para volviera sentir esa dolorosa contracción en el pecho. Recordaba su ácida despedida, el rictus sardónico. Tras dos meses y medio de verle constantemente, su ausencia le dolía intensamente, como si le hubieran amputado una mano. Era una sensación de vacío insoportable.

"¡Sakura!"

La voz de Hinata llamándola desde fuera la sobresaltó. Sakura se puso en pie, subió la persiana y sacó la cabeza por el alféizar. Hinata estaba abajo, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

" Hinata! Qué haces aquí tan temprano? "

La Hyuga se separó unos pasos de la puerta y alzó la vista hacia la ventana, guiñando los ojos por el sol.

"¡Hoy son las pruebas de ANBU, Sakura-chan! Vengo a buscarte."

_Qué?Hoy?_ Sakura se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos.

_Claro. Ha pasado una semana justa._

"Bajo enseguida" gritó.

¿Cómo había podido olvidársele? Reprimió un gruñido de fastidio mientras recorría frenéticamente la habitación, arrinconando la ropa sucia a patadas. Fue a su armario y comenzó a revolverlo nerviosamente en busca de algo que ponerse.

_Mierda. Cómo he podido olvidarlo. Es increíble._

Finalmente, optó por el vestido rojo habitual. Se peinó apresuradamente y bajó al galope las escaleras. Salió dando un portazo y le sonrió a Hinata, que la esperaba sentada en el escalón de entrada.

"Ya estoy lista -dijo, triunfal- Nos vamos?"

Hinata asintió y se pusieron en marcha hacia el cuartel ANBU.

"Creí que no podría despertarte. Llevaba un buen rato llamando a la puerta, y me daba muchísima vergüenza chillar" dijo Hinata sonriendo.

"Lo siento mucho-se excusó Sakura- Hace días que no logro conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada…la inactividad altera mi ritmo vital"

"Casi es mejor que no hayas estado en casa estos días, Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata, leyendo entre líneas- Neji ha estado especialmente hosco. Se levantaba al alba para entrenar, y se acostaba muy tarde. No me ha dirigido la palabra apenas. Quiero decir, menos aún de lo habitual"

Sakura sintió cómo la embargaba una sensación de familiaridad al oírla nombrar a Neji. Era como si la última semana nunca hubiera existido, ni la brusca despedida tampoco.

"Entonces Shikaro habrá tenido problemas para conservar su puesto de _Miembro Hyuga más Impopular_" dijo, sonriendo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

"Lo ha tenido muy difícil. Pobre Shikaro. Ya está demasiado viejo para llevar una casa entera él sólo. Echa de menos a mi padre, y los otros dos criados no lo ayudan demasiado. Ya han vuelto tus padres? "

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

"Nunca habían estado fuera tanto tiempo. Dijeron que sería un viaje muy largo, pero tanto como para estar dos meses fuera…"

"Los míos volverán para mi cumpleaños. Me lo dijo Shikaro ayer, recibió una carta suya al parecer " dijo Hinata, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

"Dónde están ? " inquirió Sakura con curiosidad.

"Han ido al santuario familiar de Kojiko-sama, en las montañas. Siempre se quedan aproximadamente un mes allí, para la cura de mi madre y el cuidado del templo"

Sakura enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

"La cura de tu madre?"preguntó, extrañada " Es que está enferma? "

Hinata sonrió.

"Sólo son migrañas.-explicó- Dicen que las aguas del santuario son curativas, así que acuden anualmente. Aunque este año la visita parece estar prologándose "

"Y funciona? El agua, quiero decir"

"No lo sé - respondió Hinata- Supongo que algo ayuda"

Doblaron una esquina y avistaron el cuartel ANBU al final de la calle. Sakura sintió que su pulso se aceleraba por la emoción. Dirigió a Hinata una mirada de júbilo.

"Tengo muchas ganas de verle, Hinata- dijo- Aunque sólo sea desde una grada. Se me ha hecho eterna esta semana"

"Y a mí- dijo ésta afectuosamente- He echado mucho de menos tu presencia en la casa. Estos días ha estado tan silenciosa como un a tumba"

Sakura la correspondió con una sonrisa y se detuvieron ante el edificio. Era un bloque de hormigón con el techo en forma de cúpula y muy pocas ventanas. La fachada era más bien deprimente. Pura eficacia militar, supuso Sakura observando la estrechez de las ventanas.

Un jounin apostado a la entrada las detuvo.

"Qué queréis? "

"Venimos a ver las pruebas" respondió Sakura.

El jounin negó con la cabeza.

"No podéis. Son privadas, a menos que seáis familia cercana de los aspirantes"

Las palabras le sentaron a Sakura como un jarro de agua fría. Se volvió hacia Hinata con la expresión demudada. Ésta se encaró con el jounin y habló suave pero firmemente.

"Soy Hinata, de la casa Hyuga. Mi primo hermano, Neji, está entre los aspirantes. Mis padres no están en casa, y sé que le gustaría que estuviéramos"

"Lo siento- replicó el jounin, visiblemente compungido- Pero no depende de mí. Son las normas. Tú puedes entrar, pero ella tendrá que quedarse fuera.

"Qué pasa aquí- preguntó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

"Kakashi " dijo el jounin, reconociendo al ex-ANBU.

"Kakashi-sensei- Sakura se volvió y observó el despreocupado rostro de su maestro.

"Buenos días- saludó éste, y la máscara se ensanchó al acoger su sonrisa- Qué haces aquí?

"No puedo entrar a presenciar la prueba de Neji. Los padres de Hinata no están. Yo venía a acompañarla-explicó atropelladamente.

La ceja visible de Kakashi se alzó.

"La prueba de Neji? Creía que venías a ver a Sasuke…"

Sakura se sonrojó. Se mordió el labio de una manera que Kakashi clasificó mentalmente como adorable y balbució:

"No…bueno, sí, también…pero venía porque Hinata no quería ir sola, y al no estar sus padres, nadie presenciaría la prueba de Neji…

Kakashi asintió se volvió hacia el jounin.

"Sakura fue mi alumna, y compañera de uno de los aspirantes, Sasuke Uchiha. Éste no tiene familia. No puede ella compensar ese vacío-intercedió.

El jounin miró a Kakashi, compungido.

" Sabes que la dejaría pasar, Kakashi- dijo- De verdad. Pero tú conoces el código mejor que nadie. Nadie puede conocer el rostro o condición de un ANBU"

Kakashi asintió distraídamente con la cabeza y agitó la mano, indicando a las chicas que se acercaran.

"Por qué no puedo ir? –estalló Sakura, ofuscada. Elevó una mirada suplicante hacia su maestro- Yo no voy a ir por ahí contando nada. Y además, todos saben que tú eres…bueno…has sido un ANBU, Kakashi-sensei! Qué hay de eso?

"Correcto: he sido- dijo Kakashi. Acercó su rostro al de su alumna y le apuntó el índice contra la frente- Pero acaso me has visto la cara?

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

"Ah…es verdad.- dijo estúpidamente._ Pero las de Neji y Sasuke sí las he visto, estamos en las mismas, _rezongó internamente. Suspiró. No iba a darle más vueltas. Se volvió tristemente hacia Hinata y le dijo- Entra tú, Hinata. No pasa nada. Ya me lo contarás luego.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron. Su boca se estremeció en una queja.

"Pero Sakura…no quiero…me da mucha vergüenza ir sola…"

"Sakura- susurró Kakashi con suavidad, antes de entrar en el edificio- Si no logras entrar, es que no te he enseñado nada"

Y con un gesto de despedida, desapareció en las entrañas del cuartel.

Hinata miró desconcertada a Sakura. Ésta sonreía con expresión enigmática.

"Ven, Hinata - dijo, cogiéndola del brazo- Tengo una idea, pero antes tendremos que esperar el relevo del guardia"

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio, Hiro Nagame completaba su demostración frente al tribunal. Tras un breve intercambio de impresiones entre Kakashi y otros ANBU, Tsunade despidió al aspirante con una reverencia y le indicó a Anko que anunciara al próximo candidato.

"Hyuga Neji"

"Te toca, Neji-"dijo uno de los chicos, que estaba sentado en el vestuario junto al Hyuga.

Éste asintió, sin inmutarse. Había estado en trance meditativo durante casi dos horas; su nivel de concentración estaba al máximo. Se levantó sin prisa y se ajustó la katana cuidadosamente.

" Suerte" oyó que dijo uno de ellos.

Neji lo miró de reojo. No necesitaba la suerte. Destreza y linaje estaban de su parte. Pero inclinó la cabeza en un imperceptible gesto de agradecimiento y acto seguido salió de la estancia. Alcanzó el patio de armas con paso lento y seguro. No tenía prisa, ni estaba nervioso. Visto desde fuera, el Hyuga parecía estar tomándoselo con parsimonia. Sólo un ojo experimentado apreciaba el férreo control tras la fachada.

Neji se detuvo ante el tribunal e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

" Neji, de la familia Hyuga- leyó Tsunade, innecesariamente. Levantó la vista del papel y escudriñó sus serenos ojos opalinos- Sabrás que el hecho de ser barrera de sangre te facilita el ingreso en el cuerpo. Pero esto quiere decir también que lo que desempeñes aquí delante será observado aún más rigurosamente. La más mínima falta significará descalificación inmediata"

"Lo sé "dijo Neji, sin inmutarse. Ya había sido advertido sobre esto. _El tribunal tratará de hacerme perder la templanza, para ver cómo respondo bajo presión_.

Tsunade asintió, satisfecha por la respuesta del joven, y se volvió hacia Anko. Ésta, que conocía su papel, comenzó a leer monótonamente el informe de las misiones en las que Neji había tomado parte.

"27 misiones de rango D, 101 de rango C, 68 de rango B, y 17 de rango A. Colaboró activamente en la defensa de la villa durante la invasión del Sonido"

"Impresionante.- Tsunade volvió a sonreír. El chico era realmente un portento. _Digno de la familia cuya sangre lleva_, pensó.- Ahora no nos defraudes, Hyuga Neji. Conoces el curso de la prueba, supongo"

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Neji.

"Por supuesto"

"Colócate en el centro de la sala, pues. La primera prueba son los jutsus de fuego" -ordenó Anko.

Neji asintió y se alejó del tribunal hasta situarse en el centro del patio. Juntó las puntas de los dedos y se concentró. El brillo azulado del chakra comenzó a rodear sus pies, prendiendo rápidamente hacia el resto del cuerpo. Neji tensó la boca. La irradiación se iba intensificando; notaba su efluvio cálido por todos los poros de su piel. Detuvo el incremento. Con esa cantidad era suficiente. Mantuvo constante el nivel y se preparó para ejecutar la primera técnica. Echó el torso ligeramente hacia atrás e hinchó el pecho, notando como el chakra se le agolpaba en los carrillos, pugnando por estallar.

_KATON! KARYUU ENDAN!_

Neji liberó al fin la insoportable presión y exhaló violentamente una gigantesca llamarada que iluminó el pabellón entero, envolviéndolo en una colosal ola de fuego. Se oyó un murmullo asustado en la grada. Anko chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, golpeando los papeles contra la mesa para apagarlos.

"Neji .Aléjate un poco más" ordenó Tsunade, ocultando a duras penas su sorpresa.

Éste obedeció y retrocedió algunos pasos más. Se sentía molesto por no haber controlado bien el alcance de la técnica. Temió, durante un segundo, que su exceso de potencia fuera valorado negativamente. Pero ahora no podía perderse en menudencias. El tribunal aguardaba. Elevó las palmas de las manos y las juntó a la altura del pecho, ejecutando así una técnica puramente Hyuga: el Hana-ki-te (Mano de la Flor de fuego). Consistía en que el chakra liberado de manera constante alrededor de las manos fuera ignífugo. No era tan espectacular como el Karyuu Endan, pero entrañaba más dificultad, porque la ignición debía ser constante. Se utilizaba como taijutsu avanzado; una versión llameante del juuken (puño suave).

Mantuvo la técnica durante dos minutos y, a la señal de Tsunade, cesó. La Hokage se inclinó disimuladamente hacia Kakashi.

" Necesitamos ver más-murmuró.

"Deja que haga justicia a su entrenamiento. Si le damos seguridad ahora, puede confiarse y bajar su rendimiento" respondió Kakashi.

Neji ejecutó brillantemente los tres últimos jutsus de fuego y aguardó a la deliberación mientras relajaba sus miembros y distendía el cuello. Levantó la vista y recorrió la grada con la mirada, inspeccionando la escasa concurrencia. Sentada en la última fila, vio a Hinata, con Hana bi al lado. Ambas le saludaron alegremente cuando posó su vista en ellas. Neji las correspondió con una mueca.

La voz de Anko le devolvió a las pruebas.

"Es el turno del elemento Tierra. Cinco jutsus"

Neji asintió. Conocía a la perfección la prueba, y el elemento Tierra siempre le había resultado fácil. Comenzó a ejecutar las técnicas de manera mecánica, mientras su mente divagaba. Ver a Hinata y a Hanabi había despertado en él una extraña inquietud que no lograba catalogar ni apaciguar. No es que le molestara su presencia. No exactamente.

_Maldición._

¿Iba a ponerse a pensar en sus primas ahora que necesitaba más que nunca tener los cinco sentidos puestos en la prueba? Apretó los dientes y siguió formando sellos. Estaba irritado consigo mismo. Su falta de disciplina se le antojaba como un estrepitoso fracaso después de tantas horas de dedicación. Inspiró, en un intento de estabilizarse.

_Está bien. Puedo acabar con esto inmediatamente._

Sonrió satisfecho, dando por terminada su zozobra, e invocó la pared de tierra con éxito. Pero al deshacerla, su expresión se descompuso momentáneamente. Se hizo la luz en su cabeza. No era la presencia de sus primas lo que lo turbaba. Verlas allí le recordaba que _ella_ no había cumplido su promesa.

Reprimió el deseo de sonreír con desprecio.

_Confía en todo menos en la palabra humana._

Miró de nuevo hacia la grada y se fijó en Hanabi. Sus pequeñas manos blancas estaban aferradas con fuerza a la barandilla, y su barbilla descansaba sobre ellas. Sus ojos le observaban con una intensidad inusitada.

Neji frunció el ceño. Había algo que no encajaba.

_La carta decía que Hiashi no volvería hasta dentro de algo más de un mes. No puede haber venido sola desde el santuario._

La sospecha cruzó su mente. ¿Era posible que…?

" Elemento Viento. Cinco jutsus" la monótona voz de Anko le llegó muy lejana.

Neji comenzó a formar los sellos maquinalmente. No necesitaba concentrarse porque conocía los jutsus al milímetro: excepto un par, todos ellos eran genuinos y heredados de la familia Hyuga. Podía permitirse el lujo de tener la cabeza en otro lado.

"Le hemos puesto nervioso- preguntó Hanabi, sin perder detalle de lo que se desarrollaba abajo.

Hinata sonrió.

"Eso es difícil de decir tratándose de Neji"

El resto de la prueba transcurrió con la fluidez esperada. Cuando Neji acabó de ejecutar los jutsus de agua, que eran su especialidad, Anko le indicó que podía retirarse mientras deliberaban. No es que hubiera mucho que deliberar. La ejecución del Hyuga había sido brillante. Aprobarle era un mero trámite. Neji saludó con la cabeza al tribunal y se encaminó hacia el vestuario, no sin dirigir una ojeada furtiva a la grada.

"Cómo ha ido-le preguntó uno de los aspirantes que aguardaba en el vestuario.

" Bastante bien "respondió Neji. Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a quitarse lentamente los vendajes de los brazos, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué razón había perdido la concentración de esa manera. No es que hubiera puesto en peligro su acceso. Podría haberlo hecho hasta dormido. La cuestión era que había tenido que apelar a su sangre fría por primera vez en la vida. ¿Cúando antes se había dejado llevar por los nervios?

Tiró las vendas dentro de la bolsa y se soltó el cabello, masajeándolo enérgicamente con los dedos, como si quisiera borrar su exasperación.

"Te ha venido a ver alguien-la repentina pregunta sonó como un gong dentro de su cabeza.

Neji carraspeó.

"No. Bueno, sí. Familia " - corrigió.

El chico suspiró, como queriendo solidarizarse con Neji, y añadió:

"Te entiendo. A mí también me pondría nervioso que vinieran a verme"

" No estoy _nervioso_- saltó Neji, ligeramente fastidiado- Sólo estoy cansado.

"Bueno, ya queda menos -concedió el otro, algo sorprendido por la reacción de Neji- Kenichi es el último. Media hora más y podremos marcharnos"

Los treinta minutos transcurrieron con una lentitud insoportable. Dentro del vestuario, la charla entre los candidatos se desarrollaba con animación, pero Neji, que se autoexcluyó educadamente, igual que Sasuke, se dedicaba a darle vueltas a la prueba una y otra vez, aumentando su deseo de ir al encuentro de sus primas. Finalmente, el momento llegó con el aviso de Anko.

Los aspirantes salieron nerviosos y se alinearon frente al tribunal. Tsunade sonrió divertida ante la mal disimulada agitación de los candidatos..

"Está bien. Os daré dos opciones: puedo alargar la ceremonia de investidura con frases grandilocuentes, o bien comunicaros simplemente que todos habéis superado el acceso y que debéis pasar el examen médico mañana en el cuartel general. Y recoger el uniforme, por supuesto "

La alegría estalló entre la fila de candidatos, y contagió a la grada. Shizune sonrió ante el júbilo general y miró a Tsunade, satisfecha. Ésta comenzó a llamar a los aspirantes uno a uno para entregarles el pergamino de calificación.

Cuando Neji se acercó a por el suyo, fue Kakashi quien se lo entregó.

" Bien hecho, Neji. Te lo mereces. Sigue esforzándote y llegarás a ser capitán de escuadra en breve"

Neji sonrió levemente e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. Apretó el pergamino en la mano y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el vestuario a recoger sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Hanabi corrían por la grada en dirección a la salida, para esperarle.

" Espérame! No hace falta que corras, es imposible que le haya dado tiempo a salir" se rió Hinata, esquivando a duras penas una barandilla.

Pero toda prisa era poca para Hana bi.

El radiante sol del mediodía les dio la bienvenida nada más franquear la puerta de salida del pabellón. Las dos se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, mientras los recién nombrados ANBU iban saliendo y encontrándose con sus familiares. Hana bi contó once aspirantes, pero extrañamente, ni rastro de Neji. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera marchado por otro sitio para evitarlas. La aprensión comenzó a empañar su ánimo.

" Le has visto salir- preguntó desalentada a Hinata.

Una voz sobre sus cabezas respondió por ella.

"Se os ha perdido algo? "

El corazón de Hana bi dio un vuelco, sobresaltado, al reconocer la suave voz de Neji. Alzaron la vista y vieron al Hyuga sentado de cuclillas sobre el desagüe del tejado, observándolas con expresión divertida.

" Sí. Se nos había perdido un jounin, pero parece que tendremos que conformarnos con un ANBU" - contestó Hana bi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Ah. Así que sólo era eso- dijo Neji. Bajó de un salto del tejado y se sacudió la ropa- Creí que lo que habíais perdido era el sentido común, de hecho.- "Hizo una pausa para señalar a Hana bi y preguntó, socarrón- De quién ha sido la brillante idea?

"Mía- respondió rápidamente la señalada- Hinata no ha tenido nada que ver"

Neji se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

"No sé por qué me lo imaginaba. Supongo que he de felicitarte por haber hecho una réplica tan exacta de Hana bi. Parece que le sacas mucho partido a esta curiosa habilidad tuya…Sakura"

Al oírle pronunciar su nombre, Sakura, bajo la apariencia de Hana bi, se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Sabía que la treta de transformarse en la menor de los Hyuga valdría para engañar al guardia de la entrada, pero no a Neji. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que desplegaba su técnica de imitación ante él.

Hinata, temiendo que su primo estuviera enfadado, rompió el silencio.

"Neji-oniisan…lo hicimos porque yo no quería entrar sola y el guardia de la entrada sólo dejaba pasar a la familia más cercana de los participantes…"

"Comprendo. Sólo me queda una duda: tenéis idea de por qué el acceso a la prueba es restringido? Os daré una pista: tiene que ver con que los ANBU lleven máscaras"

"Te dije que vendría, y he cumplido mi palabra- dijo Sakura, eludiendo la ironía de Neji con expresión astuta.- Además…que nuestra estratagema diera resultado sólo evidencia lo incompetentes que son las fuerzas de seguridad – hizo una pausa y añadió en tono aflautado-Sugiero que empiecen su entrenamiento por ahí"

Al reconocer la frase que él mismo le dijera meses atrás, Neji sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa como las que Sakura estaba habituada a ver en él. No. No había rastro de sarcasmo, ni sorna en ella. Era como si su expresión se hubiera iluminado y distendido, lejos del ceño fruncido y la dura contención habitual de la boca.

Sakura sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba al contemplar la primera sonrisa espontánea de Neji.

_Ojalá lo hicieras más a menudo_, musitó para sus adentros, totalmente incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Neji. Nunca antes le había visto tan atractivo como en ese momento.

Neji carraspeó. Ser estudiado tan intensamente por alguien que tenía el aspecto de su prima de diez años le incomodaba.

"Deshaz la tranformación - pidió, con suavidad- Se me hace raro ver a Hana bi hablando con tanto descaro"

Sakura sonrió. Juntó los índices y con una pequeña nube de humo, volvió a su forma original.

Hinata inspeccionó nerviosamente los alrededores, preocupada por si alguien había visto la transformación de Sakura.

"Mucho mejor-musitó Neji . Contempló los luminosos ojos verdes de Sakura durante apenas unos segundos y añadió- Un día tendrás que explicarme cómo lo haces "

"El qué? " preguntó.

" Transformarte sin tener el referente delante- respondió- Y además, ser capaz de replicar un chakra mayor que el tuyo"

Ser objeto del interés profesional de Neji no era muy habitual. Sakura se lo tomó casi como un halago y se sonrojó de nuevo, en busca de algo que decir. Pero justo cuando disponía a responder, el grito de Ino, desde el otro extremo de la calle, la hizo enmudecer.

"TÚ ! " gritó, acusándola con el índice como si fuera un profeta del Apocalipsis. Neji y Hinata la miraron, perplejos.

Sakura deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

_Delante de Neji no, por favor, Ino. No me montes el número justo ahora._

La rubia chuunin se plantó delante del grupo y se cruzó de brazos, fingiéndose ofendida.

" Serás guarra! Has venido a ver las pruebas de Sasuke y no me has dicho nada !" acusó.

Sakura sintió que la boca se le secaba de repente.

_Por qué, de entre todos los momentos y todos los lugares del mundo tenías que aparecer justo aquí y ahora para echarme en cara esto delante de ÉL._

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Neji. Su rostro había vuelto a la imperturbabilidad de siempre, pero su mirada parecía haberse enfriado de súbito. Sakura tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Ino.

" No he venido a ver a Sasuke- aclaró, algo irritada- Y aunque hubiéramos venido a verle, tampoco habríamos podido entrar, porque sólo tiene acceso a las pruebas la familia directa del aspirante"

"Entonces qué haces aquí? "

Sakura dudó durante unos segundos. Finalmente, dijo:

"He acompañado a Hinata a ver las pruebas de Neji"

Ino abrió la boca, sorprendida, y volvió a cerrarla, sin decir palabra. Miró de soslayo al atractivo jounin, que se mantenía en expectante silencio junto a Hinata, y sonrió, suspicaz.

" Ya veo- comentó con toda la intención del mundo. Se volvió hacia Sakura y preguntó con malicia- Y exactamente, qué tipo de relación tienes tú con la familia Hyuga para que te dejen pasar a ver su prueba? "

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, ahogando una maldición. Desde que la vio acercarse, había estado temiendo que le preguntara algo por el estilo. Consciente de que la penetrante mirada de Neji estaba fija en ella, Sakura se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

" Ninguna. Me he transformado en Hana bi para engañar a la guardia de la entrada"

"Es verdad, ya no me acordaba de que sabes hacer esas cosas- replicó Ino, distraídamente. Alzó una ceja e insistió- Entonces no has visto la prueba de Sasuke?"

_Otra vez. Te mataré Ino, un día de estos, y nadie llorará tu muerte._

_" No_- repitió, de mala gana- Vinimos a ver a Neji, y además, cuando entramos, Sasuke ya se había examinado"

"Comprendo- dijo, y se dirigió hacia Neji, pestañeando exageradamente- Qué tal ha ido la prueba, Neji-_kun?"_ preguntó, enfatizando el_ kun_ en tono aflautado.

Sakura cerró los ojos, como si no quisiera ver lo que iba a suceder. Ino se estaba vengando.

"Bien, gracias " oyó que respondía él, indudablemente sorprendido.

" Me alegro" dijo Ino en tono cantarín, y miró a Sakura, preparándose para rematar la jugada. Ésta le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

_Por favor Ino no lo hagas. No lo hagas._

Pero Ino se la debía.

"Supongo que te habrá puesto contento que venga Sakura a verte...lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?" disparó Ino, batiendo las pestañas.

Sakura se quedó lívida. Hinata no sabía a dónde mirar. Neji, en cambio, no movió un solo músculo. Clavó su pálida mirada en Ino y respondió, tranquilamente:

"Un par de meses, quizá más"

Ahora le tocó el turno a Ino de quedarse parada. Sakura no pudo reprimir una risita ante su expresión desconcertada. No creía que Ino se hubiera tragado que estaban juntos, pero en cualquier caso, que el propio Neji le siguiera el juego no entraba en sus planes.

_Te lo tienes merecido, Ino!_

"Bueno, Ino. Pues ya sabes la verdad" dijo Sakura, entre risas.

Ino resopló y cogió a su amiga del brazo, arrastrándola hacia una esquina.

" Tú tienes que contarme un par de cosas, me parece a mí " le siseó por lo bajini.

Sakura suspiró y asintió.

" Ven a buscarme mañana por la mañana. Me acompañas a comprar y te pondré al corriente por el camino"

"De acuerdo. Ahora os dejo, que me voy a casa- dijo Ino, dirigiéndose a los Hyuga- Felicidades, Neji.-sonrió burlona y añadió- Por el cargo y _por la carga"_

Y echó a caminar calle abajo.

" Lo… lo siento- balbució Sakura, roja como un tomate, cuando Ino hubo desaparecido de su vista- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y la confianza apesta, sobre todo con ella…"

Hinata sonrió.

" No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Ya sabemos cómo es "

Sakura sonrió, y sus ojos encontraron los de Neji, que seguía mirándola con peculiar atención, como si la estuviera estudiando. Su boca esbozó la curva de una ligera sonrisa, la misma que había iluminado antes su hermoso rostro, pero que esta vez era sólo para ella.

Sakura sintió de nuevo aquel extraño y sofocante calor que trepaba desde sus entrañas y se extendía por su pecho como el aceite hirviendo. Apartó la mirada tímidamente. Si era cierto que Neji podía leer los pensamientos, prefería no arriesgarse a ofrecerle los suyos en ese momento.

" Sakura-chan- interrumpió Hinata, algo nerviosa al verse en medio de un forcejeo emocional casi palpable- Quieres venir a casa?"

"Oh... gracias, pero no quiero molestar" respondió Sakura, echando una fugaz mirada a Neji.

"Claro que no molestas- insistió Hinata, con dulzura- Así me haces compañía, y te enseño los pergaminos aquellos que te gustaron"

"Ah...bueno, yo..." Sakura se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Neji. No había hecho ningún gesto, pero su mirada se había velado de repente. Sakura se giró, y vio el motivo.

Sasuke, acompañado de Kakashi, se acercaba hacia ellos.

" Oi, Sakura - llamó Kakashi. Saludó con una sonrisa a Neji y a Hinata y se dirigió a su alumna- Quieres venir al Ichiraku a celebrar el aprobado de Sasuke? Naruto y Lee también vienen"

Sakura tragó saliva, visiblemente incómoda en la tesitura de tener que elegir entre sus compañeros y sus sentimientos. Miró de soslayo a Sasuke, que se mantenía en un sombrío segundo plano, y luego a Neji, que se había hecho a un lado, observando por detrás de Hinata.

" Bueno- empezó- Me gustaría... pero la verdad es que iba a casa de Hinata..." dijo, y vio que Sasuke levantaba la vista, sorprendido.

Se hizo un silencio tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Todas las miradas convergían en Sakura.

"Disculpad - dijo Neji repentinamente, dándole un ligero empujón a Hinata- Nosotros nos vamos. Ya nos veremos- Saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza a Sasuke y a Kakashi y se marcharon, antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, sorprendido ante la brusca despedida de Neji. Miró a Sakura.

"He dicho algo malo? "

"No, en absoluto. No pasa nada- se apresuró a decir Sakura, tragándose la frustración a duras penas. Se forzó a sonreír y dijo- Por supuesto que me encantará comer con vosotros"

"Perfecto entonces- dijo Kakashi, dando una palmada- Pongámonos en marcha, estoy muerto de hambre"

Sakura asintió y se encaminaron hacia el restaurante. Sabía que había despertado la curiosidad de Sasuke al ignorarle totalmente, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus pensamientos ya estaban prometidos al dueño de los ojos blancos. Si tan sólo pudiera saber el motivo de su acelerada despedida...


	10. Capítulo 10: Itachi

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Significa mucho para mi que os guste y que os mantenga con la intriga de qué ocurrirá ( incluso en una historia tan tópica como ésta).**

**Ya estamos en el capítulo 10! A partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán mucho más lentas, porque se me han acabado los capítulos ( sólo tengo 2 más) y tengo q darme tiempo para escribir los tres o cuatro que quedan. A pesar de todo, espero que tengáis paciencia, procuraré escribir rápido.**

**Para este capítulo me tiré toda una vida, como quien dice. Creo que es el más largo de todos, y también de los más importantes, porque por fin las dos tramas- la romántica y la política- se unen con un suceso inesperado. Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, dejad reviews! **

* * *

"Se lo dije. Le dije que se abrigara más. Aquí hace mucho frío- protestó Shizune. 

"No te preocupes. No me viene de un constipado- replicó Tsunade despreocupadamente.

Ambas comenzaron a subir lentamente la escalinata de piedra que conducía al templo de Kojiko-Sama. De tanto en cuando Shizune mascullaba algún improperio dirigido al viento helado o a los 95 escalones que les faltaban aún para llegar.

"Hemos hecho bien en dejar a Tonton en casa. No creo que le hubiera gustado un pelo subir esto" rezongaba.

Finalmente, tras un cuarto de hora de penosa ascensión el templo apareció ante ellas. Shizune exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se desplomó sobre el último peldaño.

" Creí que no se acababa nunca " resopló.

Tsunade la miró divertida.

"Tal vez quieras levantarte, Shizune."

"No creo que pueda moverme hasta dentro de tres días"

"Pues creo que deberías intentarlo. Todo el mundo te está mirando"

Con una exclamación ahogada, Shizune se incorporó rápidamente y vio que "_todo el mundo_" era Hyuga Hiashi , sobriamente veastido de negro, caminando hacia ellas.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi inclinó la cabeza en respetuosa reverencia.

Tsunade le correspondió y sonrió.

"Vuestra familia sigue mostrando preferencia por los lugares apartados, por lo que puedo apreciar"

"La inercia de la tradición nos configura y malfigura- respondió Hiashi, con su característica templanza. Si sentía alguna curiosidad acerca de su inesperada visita, no lo demostró. Sonrió con amabilidad y dijo- Quizá quieran pasar al templo. Hace bastante frío aquí fuera"

Al gesto de Hiashi, las dos mujeres le siguieron a través de un jardín pulcramente cuidado que en primavera debía estar cubierto de flores, pero ahora aparecía cubierto de escarcha, y las oscuras ramas de los árboles se retorcían desnudas como garras hacia el cielo invernal.

"Cómo se encuentra su esposa, Hiashi-sama?"

"Bastante bien. El aire de la montaña es muy beneficioso para ella. En estos momentos debe estar en las aguas termales"

"Si quiere, puedo examinarla más tarde " ofreció Tsunade.

"Se lo agradezco mucho, pero supongo que no es ése el motivo de su visita" terció el Hyuga.

"No, no lo es" admitió Tsunade quedamente. Observó el rostro de Hiashi, tan parecido al de su sobrino. Idénticos ojos opalinos, que sólo se diferenciaban de los de Neji en la sabiduría y templanza que transmitían, iluminaban un rostro armonioso y suave, como la madera envejecida. A pesar de que debía frisar los cincuenta años, el paso del tiempo era amable para Hyuga Hiashi.

Éste se percató del estudio del que estaba siendo objeto y preguntó, no sin perspicacia:

"Es algo relacionado con Neji ? "

"No exactamente. Aunque ya habrá sido informado de que realizó un examen soberbio y ahora forma parte del cuerpo ANBU. Kakashi-san asegura que tiene un brillante futuro por delante"

"Lo sé. Uno de mis criados me escribió al respecto- el tono de Hiashi denotaba un orgullo comprensible- Mi sobrino honra a su familia"

"Sin duda- concedió Tsunade- No obstante, no es de él de quien vengo a hablarle. Se trata de Hinata"

Hiashi se detuvo en seco y la miró, inquieto.

"Mi hija ? Le ha ocurrido algo? "

"No, no- se apresuró a tranquilizarle- Ella está bien, pero...- la expresión de Tsunade se había vuelto mortalmente seria.- Es un asunto muy importante y ella está implicada. No habría osado importunar el descanso de su familia si así no fuera"

"Comprendo" respondió Hiashi, visiblemente preocupado. Se detuvo ante una de las correderas de shogi y la abrió, invitándolas a pasar.

En el exterior, los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a perlar la tierra oscura.

_

* * *

Nieva. _

Sakura se arrebujó bajo la colcha, y saboreó la quietud y el silencio de su cuarto mientras contemplaba la suave caída de los copos. La nieve se había adelantado ese año; generalmente, se reservaba para primeros de diciembre. Sus padres solían estar para esas fechas; Sakura no recordaba una sola nevada sin el té caliente y los dorayakis preparados por su madre. Pero este año todo era distinto. Sus padres llevaban ausentes mucho tiempo y la nieve se había anticipado a su llegada.

Sakura suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, frotándose los brazos.

Siempre le había gustado la nieve; tan delicada, blanca y pura...Sakura se estremeció. Los adjetivos blanca y pura le recordaban la mirada de Neji, y aquella genuina y devastadora sonrisa que le había dedicado el día anterior. Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio congelado de la ventana y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar aquella imagen.

Tenía que olvidarle. No podía permitirse otro enamoramiento unilateral. Si sólo pudiera extirpar sus sentimientos y enterrarlos junto a todo lo que quería dejar atrás...

_Al menos, ahora será más fácil, porque rara vez nos encontraremos. Siendo ANBU estará siempre realizando misiones fuera de la villa y acabará olvidándose de mi, si es que no lo ha hecho ya._

_Neji...ojalá tuviera un ápice de tu autocontrol para hacer más fácil el trago de olvidarte. Voy a echarte tanto de menos..._

Con la garganta anudada por las ganas de llorar, presionó con delicadeza sus labios contra el gélido cristal de la ventana, en un trémulo beso de despedida. Sentía que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, y que sus emociones se desbordarían tarde o temprano.

Pero justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No recordaba que le había dicho a Ino que pasara a buscarla para hacer algunas compras en el centro de la villa. Se puso las zapatillas con desgana y salió de su habitación.

"Ya va "gritó, mientras bajaba pesadamente por las escaleras. De todas las cosas del mundo, la última que le apetecía ahora era una ruidosa hora con Ino. Prefería mil veces volver a la cama y pasar el día lánguidamente echada contemplando la nieve.

Con un suspiro resignado, abrió la puerta… y se quedó petrificada.

Era Neji.

En vez de ir vestido con su habitual chaleco blanco y pantalones grises, vestía el uniforme de invierno de jounin. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola muy prieta, y la bandana de Konoha anudada a la nuca. Cuando abrió la puerta, descruzó los brazos y se apoyó levemente en el dintel de la puerta, a la espera de que Sakura reaccionara.

"Buenos días" dijo, finalmente, viendo que ella no articulaba palabra.

Sakura pestañeó, aún en proceso de asimilación. El rostro de Neji adoptó una expresión burlona.

"Dónde están tus modales, Haruno? "inquirió con falsa seriedad.

"Bu...Buenos días" respondió ella, como un autómata.

Sintió que todas sus funciones corporales recobraban el ritmo de golpe; la sangre que había abandonado su rostro segundos antes ahora se agolpaba frenéticamente en sus mejillas, ruborizándola bajo la penetrante mirada de Neji.

"Se… se me olvidó algo en tu casa? "acertó a preguntarle al fin. No se le ocurría qué otro motivo podría justificar su presencia allí.

Neji alzó las cejas, un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Bueno, podría decirse que sí. Para ser alguien que se jacta de cumplir su palabra, olvidas rápidamente la de los demás"

Sakura le miró, sin comprender. Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Neji.

"Tenemos un pacto. Tú ganaste una apuesta, con métodos más o menos discutibles, y yo me avine a las condiciones por haber perdido"

"Ah…- se hizo la luz en la adormilada mente de Sakura.- Bueno, yo creí…que ya no querrías seguir entrenándome…ahora que eres ANBU" balbuceó.

"Evidentemente, cuando tenga que ausentarme por alguna misión, no podré. Pero yo cumplo mi palabra, a menos que tú me liberes de ella. Sólo tienes que decirme que deseas dejar de entrenar. Quieres dejarlo? " - preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Sakura tragó saliva. No sabía qué responder. Por supuesto que quería seguir entrenando con él, todos los días del mundo, pero temía que él adivinara sus sentimientos si le respondía con demasiado entusiasmo.

"Y bien? No tengo todo el día, mujer" apremió Neji, intensificando su mirada.

"Sí…si tú no tienes realmente nada más que hacer ahora…me gustaría " respondió, sin mirarle.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la mano en la jamba de la puerta.

"Bien. Vámonos entonces. El tiempo es oro"

"Ahora- Sakura miró el cielo y objetó- Pero está nevando…"

"Oh, es verdad. Se me olvidaba que uno sólo es ninja en primavera y verano- replicó Neji con ironía- Es que no hay guerras en invierno, Haruno? "

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

"Ya lo sé. Pero como solíamos entrenar por la tarde…"

Nunca amanece lo bastante temprano como para ponerse manos a la obra. Alégrate de que no haya venido por ti a las cinco de la mañana-respondió Neji, de buen humor.

Está bien. Vámonos entonces- dijo ella, bajando el escalón con energía. Se detuvo al ver que Neji la miraba con extrañeza.

"Qué? " preguntó, desconcertada.

Neji señaló el pijama rosa. El raso resbalaba suavemente por las formas de Sakura, insinuándolas lo suficiente para que él no pudiera evitar admirarlas. Neji carraspeó, obligándose a dejar de pensar en lo que no debería, y se forzó a apartar la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

"Vas a ir así? "

Con una exclamación, Sakura dio automáticamente un paso atrás para ocultarse tras la puerta. En qué estaba pensando¡Abrir la puerta en pijama! La cercanía de Neji la había absorbido tanto que ni siquiera había percibido el frío de la calle. Se sonrojó al pensar en el lamentable desorden que debía presentar su aspecto.

"Bueno…entonces voy a cambiarme- se atusó azorada algunos mechones que le caían sobre la frente y abrió más la puerta, empujándola con el pie- Pasa, por favor. No me llevará más de un minuto"

Neji asintió y pasó al comedor, mientras ella corría escaleras arriba.

_Hace mucho tiempo que está sola,_ pensó, mientras inspeccionaba la estancia. En la basura se veían muchos sobres de ramen instantáneo, y la cocina estaba relativamente desordenada. Sobre el sofá había algo blanco arrugado. Al cogerlo, Neji se encontró con unas braguitas limpias, posiblemente de la colada del día anterior. El tejido era escueto y suave, con una línea de encaje en la parte superior.

"Ya estoy!" anunció Sakura, bajando al trote por las escaleras.

Neji tiró de inmediato las braguitas de vuelta al sofàcomo si quemaran, avergonzado por la posibilidad de que le hubiera visto con ellas en la mano. Recompuso su expresión y le dirigió su mirada inmutable de siempre. Vio que en vez del habitual vestido rojo, se había puesto el uniforme de invierno de chuunin, que incluía la sudadera de neopreno y el chaleco forrado.

"He pensado que como está nevando es más práctico ir vestida con el uniforme- explicó, mientras reponía los kunais y shuriken de la riñonera. Cerró la cremallera y le miró- Ya estoy lista"

"Tú primero"dijo Neji por toda respuesta, abriéndole la puerta de la calle.

Es difícil describir la felicidad que colmaba a Sakura al caminar por las heladas calles de la villa en compañía de Neji. La nieve cayendo delicadamente, el viento puro, el glorioso sonido de la respiración de Neji, el tenue calor de su cuerpo, y el vaho de su boca le parecían fruto de un sueño. Todo su ser irradiaba felicidad, y aunque no podía exteriorizarla como quisiera, se conformaba con agradecer, una y otra vez, a quienquiera que fuese el responsable de la presencia de Neji a su lado esa mañana.

"Qué vamos a practicar hoy? "preguntó, con la sola intención de oír su voz.

"Resistencia de chakra- contestó Neji, mirando el cielo- El tiempo es perfecto para ello"

"Resistencia de chakra" repitió Sakura , y sonrió, satisfecha.

_Menos mal. Por fin algo que se me da bien._

Neji la miró de reojo y añadió, como si hubiera leído su mente:

"No es la resistencia que tú piensas. A menos que me creas tan estúpido como para perder el tiempo enseñándote cosas que ya sabes"

"Ah…No, claro que no" se apresuró a negar Sakura, con la gota helada cayéndole por la frente.

_Auch._

"Iremos al estanque del bosque, y entrenaremos sobre su superficie" prosiguió Neji.

"Pero el agua aún no estará helada- repuso Sakura- Si ha empezado a nevar hoy…"

"Correcto. Por eso nos sentaremos a esperar a que se hiele"

Sakura se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Neji, atónita. Había oído bien?

"Por qué te detienes? Sigue caminando- ordenó Neji, sin volverse- Era broma"

Sakura meneó la cabeza. ¡Neji bromeando! Vivir para creer. Se apresuró a reanudar el paso, corriendo casi para ajustarse al ritmo de Neji, y clavó la mirada en sunuca mientras caminaban. Se preguntó qué otras sorpresas escondía su escarpado carácter.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta? " inquirió de pronto Neji, sin volverse a mirarla.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

"Sí, claro" contestó, extrañada.

"Es mi nuca como todas las demás? "

Sakura se puso roja y no supo qué responder. Se sentía como el niño al que pillan con las manos en la masa. Qué estúpida había sido al creer que su curiosidad no sería advertida por alguien cuyo campo visual abarcaba casi 360 grados.

"Lo digo porque veo que te interesa mucho- prosiguió Neji, en tono casual. Ralentizó el paso y lanzó una intensa mirada de soslayo a la menuda chuunin.- Te interesa, Sakura? " preguntó, reduciendo el tono a un insinuante susurro.

Sakura se estremeció como si la hubiera acariciado. Cerró los ojos apenas un instante, confusa.

"Sí- respondió, para inmediatamente corregirse- Quiero decir, no. No"

_Mierda. Mierda_.

Se sentía atrapada en una autotraición de la que ahora no sabía salir sin comprometerse.

"Sólo estaba pensando en que sé muy pocas cosas de ti" se excusó finalmente, sin mucha convicción.

"Sí, suele ocurrir- dijo Neji, serio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y añadió, sin mirarla- Sencillamente, porque lo que me pase sólo me incumbe a mí"

"Pero eso no es cierto- replicó Sakura con suavidad. Miró a Neji y añadió, con más corazón del que quisiera- Lo que te suceda también le importa a tu familia y a tus amigos"

Neji hizo una mueca, como si le hiciera gracia lo que había dicho.

"Yo no tengo familia, tengo linaje" murmuró con acritud.

"No digas eso, Neji- le contravino dulcemente- Por tus venas corre la sangre más importante de esta villa. Eres modelo de muchos y estoy segura de que el padre de Hinata está orgulloso de ti"

"Me parece que no lo entiendes- la cortó Neji, molesto- Que esté orgulloso o no es irrelevante. Yo desempeño un papel concreto en la familia y lo único que se espera de mí es que lo cumpla correctamente"

"Pero Neji… has conseguido ser ANBU, y que yo sepa, eres el primer Hyuga que lo consigue"

"El primero que se presenta, en todo caso- corrigió Neji. Meneó la cabeza.- Sigues sin entenderlo. Nadie va a darme una palmadita, ni es lo que busco. Ser ANBU no es ningún mérito personal. Es sólo la garantía de que seré más eficiente en mi papel"

"Y cúal es ese papel? " preguntó Sakura, casi temiendo su respuesta.

"Guardia personal de la heredera del Souke- respondió Neji, y sonrió con amargura cuando vio que Sakura enmudecía- Soy poco más que un criado adiestrado"

La frustración y tristeza que destilaban las palabras de Neji conmovieron profundamente a Sakura, dejándola sin palabras. Se sentía expuesta ante esta faceta de Neji que acababa de descubrir: la más humana de alguien que parecía inexpugnable, como una fortaleza atrincherada. Sabía que años atrás, el país del Relámpago había tratado de raptar a Hinata y que el padre de Neji se había sacrificado en lugar de su hermano para salvar las relaciones diplomáticas entre Konoha y el Relámpago, pero no sabía con exactitud los detalles. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Neji no sólo cargaba con el sacrificio de su padre, sino con el dolor de muchas otras generaciones selladas por el Souke. Descubrir que bajo aquella máscara serena e imperturbable Neji sufría era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar.

Cogió a Neji del brazo.

Éste se detuvo, sorprendido, y la miró. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con tanta intensidad que no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

"No eres un criado- dijo ella, pronunciándolo como si fuera un acto de fe- No serás nada que no quieras ser, por más sellos que tengas y más tradición que te encadene- la voz le tembló ligeramente, por la emoción contenida. Neji supo que Sakura estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano.- Tú eres tú y, independientemente del papel que desempeñes, eres importante"

Se hizo silencio entre los dos. Neji estaba asombrado por lo certero de las palabras de Sakura. Siempre la había tenido por una persona inteligente pero frívola e irreflexiva. La menuda figura que tenía ante si, el rostro delicado y los ojos ardientes, sinceros, parecían pertenecer a otra persona que él había vislumbrado en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de los meses que habían estado entrenando y que ahora amanecía ante él como un secreto revelado a última hora.

"Gracias" dijo, acariciando la palabra en su paladar y pronunciándola tan suave como quería que ella la oyera. Para reforzar el gesto, posó brevemente su mano sobre la de Sakura, aún aferrada a su brazo.

El calor de la mano de Neji sobre la suya durante aquellos breves instantes se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una intensa oleada. El latido de su corazón martilleaba intensamente sus sienes, como un violento tambor de guerra, acusando el devastador efecto que una simple mirada y un simple roce suyo tenía en ella.

Bajó la vista con timidez.

"No me las des, Neji…sólo he sido sincera"

Neji la contempló durante unos segundos sin decir nada y finalmente, dijo:

"Sigamos caminando. Vamos a perder la mañana"

Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero totalmente conscientes de la proximidad del otro, continuaron el camino hacia la casa. De vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban por accidente y Sakura sentía aquella pequeña descarga eléctrica, entre dolorosa y placentera, recorrer todo su cuerpo. Neji, por su parte, estaba haciendo lo que mejor se le daba: atrincherarse en sus pensamientos y estudiar disimuladamente a Sakura, sopesando y reconstruyendo la conversación que acababan de tener. Cúando se había vuelto así? Las palabras que ella le había dirigido no eran baladíes. Eran las palabras de alguien que ha tenido que insulflarse el autoestima que otros han tratado de arrebatarle. A qué se debía esa repentina madurez?

Neji le dirigió una intrigada mirada de soslayo. Sakura caminaba a su lado con la mirada fija en el horizonte, totalmente abstraída. La extraña luminosidad del cielo confería a sus ojos el color del mar revuelto, bajo el arco de unas pestañas oscuras y abundantes. Su boca, ligeramente entreabierta, era pequeña pero exquisitamente formada. Neji tuvo que admitir que Sakura ya no era la niña de 12 años exasperante que conociera en sus días como genin. El paso del tiempo había compensado aquella delgadez extrema y aquella frente desproporcionada y ante él tenía a una joven de notable belleza. Renuentemente, su mirada volvió a posarse en sus labios y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Uchiha había tenido algo que ver en esa metamorfosis. Era bien sabido que ella y su ruidosa amiga Ino habían perseguido a Sasuke por toda la villa. Ahora que se acercaban a la veintena, se preguntó si habrían desistido finalmente. Aunque lo dudaba, cabía la posibilidad de que Sakura había hecho realidad sus ilusiones respecto al Uchiha.

Neji frunció el ceño y se abofeteó mentalmente por prestarle atención a temas tan estúpidos. Qué le importaba a él todo eso? Nunca le había dedicado más de 30 segundos a nada que no fuera el perfeccionamiento militar y espiritual. Su amistad con Lee y Tenten era circunstancial; eran sus compañeros desde hacía muchos años y los apreciaba, pero Neji no era una persona que se vincularademasiado a nadie.

De todos los aspectos de la vida, el amor era el último para Neji.

Para empezar, ninguna mujer le había atraído la atención lo suficiente, y además, estaba el hecho de que establecer un vínculo de ese tipo podría entorpecer su eficiencia como ninja. Neji era lo bastante responsable como para no comprometerse sabiendo que como ANBU, cada misión podía ser la última. No estaba dispuesto a dejar una viuda, ni a deberle cuentas a nadie. Le gustaba la soledad y raramente hablaba si no creía que podía mejorar el silencio.

Curiosamente, ella había roto antes ese silencio con su curiosidad y él no se lo había tomado como una indiscreción. Neji se dio cuenta de que llevaban cerca de tres meses viéndose a diario muchas horas, y que la curiosidad de la chuunin hacia él era natural dadas las circunstancias. Tan natural como la suya propia. Había creído conocerla: 18 años, mohín travieso, parlanchina, enervante, inquieta. Era más una molestia que un favor. Parecía tan predecible, tan evidente, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ir más allá en su análisis. Craso error.

Por primera vez en su vida, Neji se sintió algo desconcertado: se había equivocado respecto a ella y ahora no sabía qué actitud mantener.

Ya divisaban la fachada de la casa Hyuga cuando, de repente, un grito femenino, que restalló como un latigazo contra el níveo silencio, los arrancó bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones. Se miraron, alarmados.

"Hinata !"- exclamó Sakura, lívida, al reconocer la voz.

Neji no necesitó oír más. Desapareció de un salto por encima del muro de la casa, mientras Sakura se abalanzaba sobre el vestíbulo, kunai en mano. El corazón le latía desbocado por la aprensión. Qué sucedía? Cúantos eran? Al no detectar ninguna fuente de chakra cercana se tranquilizó. Fuesen quienes fuesen, debían haberse dado a la fuga. Con el estómago punzado, recorrió el pasillo y sus habitaciones en busca de Hinata, para encontrarla tendida cerca del corredor del jardín.

"Hinata!" corrió hacia ella, y suspiró de alivio al ver que estaba viva.

"Sa…Sakura" gimió Hinata. Sus pálidos ojos estaban llenos de terror.

"Estás bien, Hinata? Qué ha pasado? " preguntó Sakura ansiosamente , inspeccionándola en busca de heridas.

" Tienes que ayudar a Neji, Sakura…eran dos hombres. Salió tras ellos. Por favor, ayuda a Neji" gimió.

"No te preocupes" le aseguró Sakura en voz baja. Arrastró a Hinata hasta la habitación cercana y la escondió allí.

Acto seguido, se transformó en ella, imitando su apariencia a la perfección, desde la ropa rasgada hasta la expresión aterrorizada. En el caso de que los intrusos pretendieran raptar a la heredera Hyuga, se encontrarían con una sorpresa. Era mejor que la auténtica Hinata estuviera oculta hasta que averiguaran qué había sucedido.

Lo que ocupaba su mente ahora era Neji. Se precipitó hacia el jardín, empapada en sudor, y vio que uno de los intrusos estaba postrado en el suelo, cerca del estanque. Sakura se acercó con cautela y le tomó el pulso en la garganta.

Estaba muerto.

_Neji..._

Levantó la mirada hacia el bosque, y el denso silencio reinante la angustió enormemente. No se escuchaba el entrechocar de las armas, ni gritos, ni pájaros moviéndose. Sólo una sobrecogedora quietud.

_Por favor, no. Dios mío, no puede ser._

Sintió que el pánico iba empapándola a medida que se acercaba corriendo al bosque. No podía haber muerto. Neji, la persona a la que más admiraba y a la que amaba hasta el último aliento. No podía estar muerto. El solo pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Con un nudo en la garganta, se lanzó a rastrear el bosque ansiosamente, llamándole una y otra vez con la voz truncada por el dolor. Una gélida niebla había bajado sobre el bosque y dificultaba enormemente la tarea. Sakura se detuvo, exhausta y llorosa, en busca de cualquier débil señal de chakra activo. El algún rincón del bosque, un pájaro graznó, como un mal presagio.

"Por favor…Neji...- jadeó, elevando la vista al cielo - Por favor…- sollozó, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón- No puedo encontrarte…"

Cerró los ojos y deshizo la transformación, volviendo a su aspecto natural.

Y entonces lo oyó.

Era apenas un quejido.

Con el corazón batiéndole que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho, aguzó el oído y caminó atropelladamente, guiándose por el débil sonido, hasta que distinguió el cuerpo de Neji echado contra un arbusto. Corrió hasta él.

" Neji " gimió, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

No tenía buen aspecto. Estaba muy pálido y parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

"Estás herido, Neji? Qué ha pasado? " le preguntó Sakura, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Neji trató de incorporarse, sin éxito. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y el sufrimiento había desfigurado su expresión.

"Veneno " jadeó, inspirando trabajosamente.

Sakura se quedó helada. Veneno. Pero dónde le habían herido? Su mirada recorrió aprensivamente todo el cuerpo de Neji, hasta dar con una afilada y pequeña aguja clavada en el bíceps.

"Ya la veo" dijo, nerviosa.

"Tienes…tienes que…extraerla" gimió Neji, entrecortadamente. El veneno comenzaba a extender sus efectos: cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, por la parálisis de los músculos torácicos.

Sakura le agarró con firmeza el brazo y le miró, como buscando su aprobación.

"Allá voy, Neji- murmuró- Aguanta"

Neji apretó los labios hasta formar una tensa línea y resistió estoicamente cuando Sakura arrancó de un violento tirón la aguja. La lanzó lo más lejos posible y se volvió hacia él. Su aspecto empeoraba por momentos. La tez se le había puesto cenicienta y tenía los labios violáceos. Sakura tuvo que obligarse a mantener la cabeza fría si quería encontrar el medio de evitar que el veneno se extendiera en una dosis mayor que la que el cuerpo de Neji pudiera depurar. Recordó entonces las lecciones de primeros auxilios.

Con ayuda del kunai, desgarró la manga de la sudadera y se percató de que el minúsculo orificio que había dejado la aguja estaba supurando una sustancia blanca. Se echó a temblar. Si ese veneno penetraba en la herida, el daño podía ser irreversible.

"Neji…- llamó. Éste le devolvió una mirada vidriosa- Tengo que limpiarte el veneno que ha soltado la aguja al extraerla. Si penetra en la piel, será peor"

Neji asintió levemente y trató de deglutir, sin conseguirlo. Sentía que el rostro se le estaba congelando y que ya no podía mover las facciones. Entonces observó que Sakura se inclinaba sobre su brazo y comenzaba a apretar con fuerza la zona de la herida, haciendo torniquete con ambas manos. Surtió efecto: el veneno que aún no había sido absorbido rebosó por el orificio a causa de la presión. Inmediatamente, Sakura volvió a inclinarse sobre el brazo y procedió a succionar el veneno con la boca, deteniéndose solo para escupirlo y proseguir.

Parte del veneno podría haberse mezclado con su saliva y traerle problemas, pero en esos momentos, no era algo que Sakura fuera a considerar. Lo que le importaba era que Neji seguía vivo.

Le tomó la temperatura de la frente y suspiró. Estaba muy frío. Lo único que podía hacer era vendarle el brazo y meterle en la casa, con la esperanza de que el calor y un masaje reactivaran su circulación sanguínea.

Pero levantar a Neji no era tan fácil como parecía. Pese a que era de constitución esbelta, el Hyuga pesaba sus buenos 78 kilos, casitreinta más que ella, y le sacaba dos palmos limpios. Sakura se arrepintió de no haber ejercitado más la fuerza física. Se sentía torpe e impotente tratando de incoporarle sin ningún éxito.

"Está bien, probaremos de otra manera"

Rodeó a Neji por la cintura y tiró de él hacia arriba, hasta apoyarle contra el tronco del árbol. Acto seguido, se lo cargó a la espalda, cogiéndole a caballito, y echó a andar pesadamente. Rezó porque Hinata estuviera aún donde la había dejado. No se veía con fuerzas de poder defenderla de cualquier otro agresor. En realidad, no se veía con fuerzas de hacer nada. Ver a Neji a punto de morir era suficiente emoción para un solo día.

"Sakura…-la voz de Neji, le llegó desde atrás, ronca- Déjame en el suelo"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Estaba loco?

"Queda poco para llegar, Neji, y es mejor que no te muevas.- volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle- Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien. Déjame en el suelo" repitió, molesto.

"Lo haré cuando lleguemos. Sólo quedan unos metros, por Dios. No seas impaciente"

Pero ser llevado a caballito era más de lo que el orgullo de Neji podía permitir.

"He dicho que me sueltes! "- exigió, claramente irritado, y se movió de tal manera que cayó al suelo.

Sakura le miró, consternada. No sabía en qué estaba pensando Neji, pero en cualquier caso era algo totalmente estúpido.

"Vamos- dijo, ofreciéndole la mano- Es imposible que los efectos paralizantes del veneno hayan remitido tan pronto.-Neji no contestó. Sakura suspiró y dijo: Neji…no podrás caminar tú solo aún. Apóyate en mí al menos, si quieres…"

"Déjame- restalló Neji, en tono glacial- Déjame en paz. Puedo llegar yo solo. Adelántate tú"

Sakura le miró como si estuviera loco. Sentado en el suelo helado, con la cara aún pálida por el veneno, Neji parecía capaz de cualquier cosa menos de llegar a la casa solo. Y seguramente lo sabía. No era ningún estúpido.

"Está bien, Neji- Sakura se acuclilló delante de él y le miró, irritada- Qué es lo que te pasa? Oh, ya lo sé. Te sientes culpable por no haber adivinado que justamente hoy, a las diez de la mañana, dos hombres entrarían en tu casa para intentar acabar con Hinata. Qué poca eficiencia por tu parte!"

"Cállate- siseó Neji. Su mirada estaba encendida por la ira- No te atrevas a hablar de algo que desconoces por completo"

"No lo desconozco por completo- gritó Sakura, exasperada¡Me lo has contado tú mismo hoy! No podías saber que iban a atentar contra Hinata, maldita sea! No te das cuenta? No eres un esclavo encadenado a esta casa! Siempre has protegido a Hinata, y que justamente haya tenido que ocurrir esto en los 20 minutos que estabas ausente no es culpa tuya!"

"De quién si no" replicó Neji, sarcástico.

Sakura suspiró.

"No lo es, Neji. Podría pasarle también un día en que estés fuera durante una misión. Te aterra fallar en lo que tú consideras "tu papel", porque la idea de que alguien pueda echarte algo en cara es más fuerte que tú , no es cierto?"

Neji no respondió.

"Puedes permitirte un margen de error, Neji. La vida es más indulgente de lo que tú te crees. Deja de escudarte en esa estupidez de que necesitas resultar útil para justificar tu existencia y tu dignidad. Hay muchas personas que tú considerarías inútiles, y que sin embargo resultan indispensables"

"Sí, como tú, no? " lanzó Neji, a la defensiva.

Sakura enmudeció.

Sus ojos traslucían claramente que el comentario de Neji la había herido profundamente, como un dardo que se clava en el blanco. Se hizo silencio durante cinco eternos segundos antes de que respondiera con un hilo de voz:

"Sí. Eso me gustaba pensar" y se volvió hacia él y le ofreció de nuevo la mano, sin mirarle.

Demasiado sorprendido como para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, Neji la aceptó sin rechistar, y se puso en pie, apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro. Echaron a caminar hacia la casa, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. Sakura estaba cabizbaja y no le miró ni una sola vez. Era como caminar junto a un autómata.

Neji nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida.

"Neji!" la voz de Hinata resonó desde la corredera, al verles acercarse. Bajó los escalones del jardín a toda prisa y corrió hacia ellos.

"Estoy bien, Hinata" respondió Neji, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Pero era evidente que no estaba bien. Hinata miró a Sakura, cuya expresión parecía haberse desdibujado hasta quedar totalmente vacía.

"Sa…Sakura... estás herida? "

Neji bajó la cabeza, como si le hubiera preguntado a él, y miró a Sakurade reojo. Ésta negó lentamente con la cabeza por toda respuesta, y se apartó de Neji.

"Me marcho a casa- dijo Sakura quedamente. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban apagados como dos estrellas muertas.- Le prometí a Ino que iría con ella a comprar"

Neji no levantó la vista del suelo. Sentía en el estómago una pesadez extraña, como si hubiera tragado plomo.

"Va a nevar mucho, Sakura-chan- oyó que le decía Hinata- No creo que debas marcharte. Recuerda lo que sucedió la otra vez. No querrás que vuelva a enviar a Neji a rescatarte!"

"No- oyó que musitaba Sakura, más para sí misma que para Hinata- Desde luego que no"

Neji cerró los ojos durante un segundo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

" Sakura- intervino entonces, buscando su mirada sin éxito- Después de lo que ha sucedido hoy es preferible que no vuelvas sola a tu casa. Puede que hubiera más agresores de los que vimos, y en cualquier caso, Hinata estará más segura si duermes con ella"

"Sí- intervino Hinata, tomando el relevo. Cogió la mano de Sakura y la estrechó mientras suplicaba con dulzura: Quédate esta noche, por favor. Hace mucho que no estamos juntas y me encantará tenerte en casa"

Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Notaba la punzante mirada de Neji escrutándola, y recordándole, una y otra vez, lo mucho que sus palabras la habían herido. Tenía que marcharse de allí. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Hinata, pero yo..."

"Por favor...Aún no sé quienes eran estos hombres, ni qué querían. No me dejes sola, por favor..." el ruego de Hinata se hizo acuciante.

Sakura suspiró. Era cierto. Aún tenían que averiguar qué había pasado, y en cualquier caso, estaba en deuda con Hinata.

"De acuerdo" respondió, haciendo de tripas corazón.

Hinata sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Vamos dentro entonces. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera"

Neji echó a caminar lentamente tras las dos mujeres. Estaba confuso y no conseguía deshacerse de aquella aplastante sensación de culpa que hundía su pecho.

¿Sentía realmente lo que le había dicho? Mientras se encaminaba hacia su cuarto, el sentimiento se agudizó, punzándole como si fuera un aguijón.

Cerró la corredera de su habitación tras de sí y comenzó a desvestirse con ahínco, como si con cada prenda que se quitaba pretendiera arrancar el malestar. Mientras tiraba del vendaje de las piernas, revivió de nuevo la escena.

_¿Qué hago dándole vueltas a esta estupidez? He sido honesto con ella. Sólo le he dicho lo que ella misma me ha dado a entender acerca de su manera de ser. Si le duele es su problema. La verdad es la verdad. Ni siquiera sé que hago perdiendo el tiempo con esta insignificancia._

Pero aquella extraña sensación persistía, inexplicablemente. Neji arrojó la venda contra la pared, contrariado, y se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándolas con fuerza. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. No se explicaba su propia reacción. Nunca antes las palabras de nadie le habían hecho sentir acorralado, y sin embargo, las de Sakura lo habían hecho. No había podido soportarlo, como tampoco podía soportar la idea de que Hinata hubiera podido ser raptada o asesinada por su culpa.

Tendido totalmente desnudo sobre el tatami, Neji dejó pasar las horas del día lidiando con el único enemigo al que no podía vencer: su propio orgullo.

Al caer la noche, Sakura decidió salir de la habitación contigua a la de Hinata, donde había estado tendida intentando dormir un poco, sin conseguirlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía la burla de Neji, y le recordaba que estaba bajo el mismo techo que él, que podía encontrárselo en cualquier momento y que volvería a sentirse diminuta y estúpida en su presencia. Pero tenía que ver cómo estaba Hinata, y sobre todo, interrogarla sobre lo que había pasado para sacar algo en claro y poder avisar urgentemente a sus padres y a Tsunade.

Había llegado el momento. Abrió lentamente la corredera de la habitación y escrutó con cautela el pasillo, sumido en la penumbra.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que no había ni rastro de Neji. Con un poco de suerte, él se mantendría fiel a su costumbre de no traspasar el perímetro del Bouke y no se lo encontraría.

_A quién pretendo engañar_. Sus ojos, más sinceros que sus pensamientos, habían buscado instintivamente a Neji en la oscuridad, esperando verle allí, para arreglar las cosas.

_Para arreglar las cosas._

Sonrió, triste. Neji no era de ésos. No vendría a verla. Y esto, más que alegrarla, como pretendía creer, la hizo sentir desamparada.

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las tinieblas del final del pasillo, y la asaltó la congoja al recordar aquella noche de tormenta, en que fue a buscarle a su habitación. Recordó su espalda desnuda a la luz de la vela, las carpas selladas sobre su piel, los dioses, las maldiciones y las míticas batallas que le había evocado la susurrante voz de Hinata cuando le explicó los orígenes de la familia Hyuga.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se estrechó en el intento de reprimir aquel alud de sentimientos. Ya no había nada que salvar. Las palabras de Neji la habían arrancado de aquella atmósfera para siempre, habían segado el vínculo. Habían interpuesto un muro entre él, útil, y ella, inútil.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en él.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada del final del pasillo, allí donde comenzaba el feudo del Bouke, y se volvió hacia la corredera de la habitación de Hinata. Inspiró hondo, para serenarse, y esperó que su compostura no delatara la zozobra que sentía.

"Pasa, Sakura" dijo Hinata, cuando ésta llamó a la puerta.

Sakura entró y cerró la corredera tras sí, sintiendo un escalofrío. La llama de la vela osciló peligrosamente, amenazando con apagarse por la corriente.

"Si que has dormido" le dijo Hinata, sonriendo con dulzura. Se había puesto ya el yukata blanco, señal de que pensaba acostarse pronto.

Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa desvaída, mientras se arrodillaba en el tatami.

"Estaba cansada- dijo- Hace tiempo que duermo mal y la tensión de hoy ha sido demasiado para mi cuerpo…"

Hinata asintió, y reposó la mirada en sus manos, cogidas en el regazo.

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura- dijo, apenada-Yo… no pude ni siquiera advertir su presencia. Estaba en el jardín cuando me pareció ver que alguien me observaba entre los árboles Activé el byakugan y les vi, pero ya les tenía encima. Me agarraron, y entonces fue cuando grité. Supongo que lo oísteis"

"Sí- dijo Sakura- Nosotros estábamos ya delante de la casa cuando te escuchamos chillar. Neji se fue directo al jardín; supongo que había detectado que trataban de huir y pensó que quizá te tenían con ellos"

"Eran tres- dijo Hinata, haciendo memoria- los dos que cayeron sobre mí parecían mercenarios. Iban vestidos de ninjas pero no se movían como tales. Tenían agujas envenenadas. No fui lo suficientemente rápida- concluyó, con pesar.

"Y el tercero? " preguntó Sakura- Dijiste que eran tres.

"Apenas le vi, desapareció nada más descubrirle. Tenía un aspecto extraño. Iba vestido de negro, con una especie de abrigo muy largo. Su rostro me era muy familiar, aunque estoy segura de que no le había visto nunca"

Sakura sintió que se le secaba la boca.

"No puede ser- musitó. Le cogió las manos a Hinata- No recuerdas nada más de él? Haz memoria, es muy importante…"

Hinata cerró los ojos unos segundos.

"Sí- dijo, abriéndolos de pronto- No es mucho. Tenía el pelo oscuro, y parecía que lo llevaba largo, pero no estoy segura.- miró a Sakura, inquieta- Por qué? "

Sakura la miró, muy seria.

"Escucha, Hinata. Hay algún modo de hacer que tus padres regresen cuanto antes? "

"Sí… sí. Puedo mandar a Shikaro con una carta- respondió, cada vez más asustada- Por qué? Sabes quién es? "

"Tenemos que avisarles de inmediato. Por favor, escribe esa carta ahora mismo"

"Pero… qué sucede-Hinata la miró a los ojos, asustada- Creí que se trataba de simples ladrones. No es la primera vez que intentan secuestrarme para pedir un rescate"

"Puede que los dos que te apresaron lo fueran. Pero no el tercero. Escucha, Hinata…ese tercer hombre...por lo que viste de él...podrías decir que se parecía a Sasuke? "

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó, triunfal.

"Sí! Sí, es verdad. Me resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué- Su rostro se ensombreció súbitamente al ver la expresión preocupada de Sakura- Es alguien peligroso - preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

Sakura no sabía si decirle la verdad. No quería asustarla, pero tenía que conocer la gravedad del asunto.

"Sí.- respondió, finalmente- Es Itachi Uchiha…el hermano mayor de Sasuke"

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron de pavor al oírle mentar. Conocía la historia de los Uchiha. El filo de la katana del primogénito había iniciado un baño de sangre. La sangre de su familia. Su propia sangre.

Miró a Sakura, consternada.

"Por qué…? Por qué estaba en el jardín? " musitó.

"No lo sé- contestó Sakura- Pero si él estaba allí, podemos descartar que pretendieran matarte. Si ése fuera el objetivo, Itachi no se habría esfumado. Podría haber acabado con todos nosotros con un solo gesto"

Hinata tragó saliva al oírlo. Le parecía estar viviendo una horrible pesadilla. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos con un gemido de angustia.

"Tienes que escribir a tus padres, Hinata.- apremió Sakura- Tienen que volver inmediatamente. Y tenemos que decírselo a Tsunade. Esto es muy serio"

Hinata asintió mecánicamente.

"Tengo las cosas de escribir en tu cuarto" musitó, e hizo ademán de levantarse.

"No, no. Quédate aquí- le dijo Sakura, levantándose- Ya voy yo. No te muevas del cuarto"

Con el corazón en un puño, se dirigió hacia su habitación y sacó el papel y pluma de un pequeño escritorio que había al lado del futón. De pronto, la vela se apagó por una corriente de aire, sumiendo la estancia en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sakura tragó saliva. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para tener que ir a tientas por una casa que no conocía. Sus manos encontraron la corredera del cuarto y salió al pasillo, negro como la boca del lobo. Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando chocó violentamente contra algo duro y rebotó hacia atrás. Las cosas se le cayeron al suelo y el corazón se le detuvo.

_Itachi._

Abrió la boca para gritar, presa del pánico, pero una mano se la tapó con fuerza. Se debatió desesperadamente, tratando de zafarse del brazo que la asía por la cintura.

"Shhh- siseó una voz, imperiosa- Sakura!"

Sakura abandonó de inmediato el forcejeo al reconocer la voz de Neji en la oscuridad. Con el corazón aún desbocado, se recostó sin querer contra su cuerpo. Viendo que ya se le había pasado, Neji retiró la mano de su boca.

El alivio de Sakura dio paso a la indignación.

" Qué haces aquí- le siseó, en un ahogado jadeo- Casi me matas del susto!"

" Hago la ronda por la casa- respondió Neji, forzando la vista para distinguir apenas la silueta de Sakura frente a él.- Creo que dadas las circunstancias es lógico- hizo una pausa y añadió- Venía a asegurarme de que Hinata estaba bien"

" Esta no es su habitación" respondió Sakura, incómoda.

Neji se aclaró la garganta.

"Ya lo sé. Pensé que estaríais las dos en la misma" replicó, en tono forzado.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. El nerviosismo de Sakura aumentó, a la par que sus ganas de huir de Neji. La herida aún era demasiado reciente, y permanecer tan cerca de él en la oscuridad sólo prolongaba el dolor.

"Supongo que te interesará saber que el ataque a Hinata contaba con la presencia estelar de Uchiha Itachi" dijo finalmente, para romper el silencio.

Casi oyó cómo Neji dejaba de respirar.

"Itachi? "- su tono pasó de frío a alarmado- Estás segura? Sólo detecté la presencia de dos intrusos"

"Al parecer, Itachi se esfumó justo antes de que los otros dos cayeran sobre Hinata. Es virtualmente imposible que pudieras haberle visto"

Neji no respondió, pero Sakura supo que el fantasma de la irresponsabilidad volvía a asaltarle. Como esa misma mañana. Retorció el obi del yukata que Hinata le había prestado, nerviosa. No podía soportarlo más. Haciendo caso omiso del imperioso latido de su corazón, miró hacia donde creía que estaba Neji y dijo, esperando sonar fría:

"Si…si me disculpas, Hinata espera que le lleve las cosas para escribir a tus tíos"

Se hizo de nuevo un incómodo silencio. Esta vez fue Neji quien habló, en un tono extrañamente envarado:

"Puedo… encender la luz. Si lo deseas"

La súbita proximidad de su voz, a pocos centímetros de su espalda, la sobresaltó. Apoyó instintivamente una mano en la pared, apartándose de él.

"Para qué?" preguntó, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

"Se te han caído las cosas cuando te has topado conmigo- dijo-Vas a buscarlas a oscuras? "

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente. _Maldito papel y maldita pluma. Maldito Neji._

"Sí. No pueden haber caído muy lejos" respondió, tensa.

Nunca en su vida había agradecido tanto la ausencia de luz. Prefería que el ridículo que sentía quedara oculto en la oscuridad, a salvo del escrutinio del Hyuga. Fingiendo ignorar su presencia tras ella, se agachó y comenzó a tantear el tatami con cierta ansiedad.

_Que aparezcan ya, por favor_, suplicó para sus adentros. Todas las circunstancias parecían haberse confabulado en su contra para prolongar el suplicio. Apretó los labios, ahogando su frustración.

_Maldita sea! No pueden haber ido a parar tan lejos!_

Como si el cielo hubiera atendido su ruego, sintió el papel contra la yema de sus dedos.

_Por fin_, pensó, cediendo paso al alivio.

Pero al coger la hoja, su mano se encontró inesperadamente cubierta por la de Neji. Sintió que el corazón le daba un violento vuelco al sentir el calor de la mano de Neji sobre la suya. Un escalofrío prendió por su espalda, sembrando la piel de gallina por todo su cuerpo y azuzando el desorden de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva y escrutó la oscuridad, como si pudiera verle. Le pareció sentir que la mano de Neji se entreabría imperceptiblemente, hundiendo los dedos entre los suyos. El pulso se le aceleró y su pecho se contrajo, buscando un aire que parecía faltarle de repente.

"Voy…voy a encender la luz "dijo, controlando a duras penas la firmeza de su voz.

La mano de Neji se apartó suavemente.

"No hace falta. Ya he encontrado la pluma" dijo.

" Gracias- musitó Sakura, casi arrebatándosela de las manos. Apretó la hoja de papel contra su pecho, como si fuera un escudo, y añadió, con la voz trémula- Mañana iré yo misma a hablar con Tsunade, cuando vuelva a casa. Le explicaré lo sucedido.- se dio la vuelta y susurró- Buenas noches"

"Espera" dijo Neji.

Sakura se volvió.

"Sí?"

Neji se aclaró la garganta. Parecía incómodo. Envarando el tono más de lo habitual, dijo:

"Hinata corre peligro, si es cierto que Itachi tiene algo que ver en la intrusión de esta mañana. Si vuelven a intentarlo, dudo que sepa reaccionar. Estaría más segura si tú estuvieras con ella hasta que lleguen sus padres"

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos. Meneó la cabeza, desestimando sus palabras.

"Lo siento -murmuró- Pero creo que pueda serle de ninguna utilidad. Hasta tú me has dado la razón en eso esta mañana" dijo, sin poder ocultar la amargura y la tristeza acumuladas.

"Sólo hablo en bien de Hinata- eludió Neji, ligeramente a la defensiva. Se dio cuenta de ello y rebajó considerablemente el tono para añadir- Ella te necesita"

" Tú puedes protegerla mejor que nadie en esta villa- respondió Sakura, negándose a entrar en el juego- Sólo soy una molestia aquí "

Se hizo silencio.

"No- oyó que decía Neji. Se quedó callado de nuevo. Sólo Dios sabía lo que estaba costándole tragarse el orgullo- Quédate" pidió, casi en susurros.

Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad. Le sonó celestial.

_Quédate._


	11. Capítulo 11: El secreto

**Por fin se desvela el motivo del rechazo de la familia Hyuga al noviazgo entre Naruto y Hinata! Sale el oscuro secreto a la luz!**

**Disfrutadlo, y sobre todo...dejad un review! Gracias a todos , y disculpad que haya tardado en actualizar :)**

* * *

"Naruto, ve a buscarme una jarra de sake- exigió Jiraiya, clavando la mirada en su pupilo- Te toca a tí ahora"

"Aaaahh! Quée? Siempre invito yo!- gritó el aludido, crispado-No has pagado un solo desayuno desde que empezaste a entrenarme!"

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y dio una palmada en la mesa.

"Desagradecido!-clamó-Pues bien, ya no te entrenaré más!"

"Siempre dices lo mismo!"

Por toda respuesta, Jiraiya le dio la espalda, convirtiéndose en la indignación personificada. Naruto oyó que murmuraba, como dirigiéndose a la inmensidad de los cielos:

"No querer pagarle una mísera jarrita de sake a tu maestro, que se desvive por ti. Hago de ti un hombre de provecho y así me lo pagas- suspiró, para reforzar el efecto, y añadió, asegurándose de que Naruto le oía- Cúan desagradecida es la gente. Pobre de mí"

Naruto gruñó, exasperado. Siempre era igual.

"Ya voy- rezongó, poniéndose en pie- No sé cómo no te da vergüenza tomar sake tan temprano"

Jiraiya no respondió, pero vio con satisfacción por el rabillo del ojo que Naruto cogía su sapo-monedero de mala gana y se dirigía hacia la barra. El rubio jounin comenzó a contar las monedas sobre su palma.

_Cinco...veinte..treinta...treinta y dos...treinta y seis...Maldito viejo...otra vez me quedaré sin poder invitar a Hinata_ se lamentó Naruto, lanzándole una sombría mirada a Jiraiya.

"Sí?"

Naruto se volvió hacia las mujer de la barra.

"Hola...Eh...un tazón de ramen picante y una jarra de sake, por favor-"pidió, apoyándose con desgana en la barra.

"Enseguida- dijo una de ellas, la más joven. Echó una ojeada a la bandana de Naruto y preguntó, mientras servía el sake en la jarra- Venís de Konoha?"

"Eh?- Naruto levantó la vista, y sonrió satisfecho- Sí! Soy un ninja de Konoha!"

La joven sonrió y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, con aire confidente.

"Ya veo... Entonces...sabéis algo de lo del asalto a la casa Hyuga? Nos llegaron rumores que..."

Naruto se quedó lívido.

"Qué?" preguntó, con los ojos desorbitados.

"No lo sabéis?- las mujeres se miraron y la mayor se volvió hacia Naruto- Hace tres días alguien entró en la casa Hyuga. Se rumorea que querían asesinar a la heredera"

Naruto sintió que se le secaba la boca de repente. Se inclinó sobre la barra, clavando una apremiante mirada en las mujeres.

"Cómo!- gritó, nervioso.- Quién?"

"Entonces no sabéis nada?- preguntó la más vieja, decepcionada- A nosotras nos llegó ayer el rumor. No sabemos si es cierto. A lo mejor sólo es un chisme, la gente dice muchas tonterías..." -añadió, en un intento de calmar la visible zozobra de Naruto.

Pero nada podría haber tranquilizado a Naruto en esos momentos. Corrió como una exhalación hacia Jiraiya y lo agarró de la manga, obligándole a levantarse

"Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó el ero-sennin, perplejo- Y mi sake?"

"Olvídate del sake!- gritó Naruto, empujándole hacia la puerta- Alguien ha atacado a Hinata!"

"La chica Hyuga?- Jiraiya recordó que Naruto se lo había mencionado alguna vez- Y qué quieres que haga yo! Ni siquiera he desayunado!"

Naruto se detuvo en seco y le miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Jiraiya retrocedió un paso y agitó la mano.

"Está bien, está bien. Invocaremos a GamaBunta. Llegaremos más rápido.Pero las explicaciones se las darás tú! Tiene un humor de perros cuando se le llama a estas horas!"

Naruto ya estaba mordiéndose el pulgar para realizar la invocación.

_Hinata..._

El estómago se le había cerrado repentinamente. El mero hecho de pensar en que podría estar herida lo volvía loco de aprensión.

Naruto formó el sello rápidamente y completó la invocación con éxito. Con una gran explosión humeante, el gran Rey Sapo Gamabunta se personó ante ellos con un mayestático rugido. Los pájaros chillaron en las ramas ante la súbita aparición de un sapo de treinta metros. No sólo era su Majestad Anfibia, al fin y al cabo. También estaba del peor humor posible.

"QUÉ TRIPA SE OS HA ROTO?-"bramó, escrutando a los dos insignificantes humanos a sus pies.

Jiraiya le dio un codazo a Naruto. Éste miró al sapo y gritó:

"Tienes que llevarnos de vuelta a Konoha todo lo rápido que puedas!"

Gamabunta no podía prestar crédito a lo que oía. Su poderosa lengua se disparó como un látigo en un irritado chasquido.

"QUÉ INSOLENCIA ES ESA! NO SOY EL TRANSPORTE DE NADIE!" vociferó. Los árboles se agitaron ante la potencia de su voz, y en la lejanía, los pájaros huyeron en desbandada, asustados.

Naruto miró al sapo indignado. ¡No había tiempo para discutir!

"Oye tú!- le apuntó con el índice- Han atacado a alguien muy importante para mí y necesita mi ayuda, así que déjate de historias! Tienes que ayudarme a llegar cuanto antes a Konoha!"

"CÓMO OSAS MOLESTARME A ESTAS HORAS CON EXIGENCIAS ESTÚPIDAS !HAS TRAÍDO SAKE, AL MENOS?"

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Naruto perdió los estribos.

"PERO QUÉ OS PASA A TODOS CON EL SAKE?- estalló- ESTOY RODEADO DE BORRACHOS!- miró a Jiraiya, y después a Gamabunta, y cerró los puños- MUY BIEN! NO ME AYUDEIS! PUEDO HACERLO YO SOLO!" y echó a caminar, visiblemente ofuscado.

Gamabunta no dijo nada. Dio una larga chupada a la pipa y suspiró. Sus vidriosas pupilas buscaron las de Jiraiya, pidiendo una explicación. El viejo maestro levantó el meñique, indicándole que se trataba de la novia de Naruto, y se encogió de hombros.

"Ese muchacho está loco- murmuró el sapo, cambiándose la pipa de lado- Me debes una, Jiraiya"

"Hecho- sonrió el ero sennin, subiéndose de un salto a la espalda de Gamabunta.-Vamos a por Naruto. El muy idiota encima se ha equivocado de dirección"

* * *

Neji basculó sobre un pie y esquivó hábilmente el vuelo del kodachi. 

"Eso no ha estado mal- dijo, lanzando la ofensiva- No pierdas la posición."

Sakura sonrió y esquivó la finta de Neji sin problemas. Al principio, le había costado bastante controlar sus movimientos en el hielo. Hacía poco que el estanque se había congelado y la superficie aún estaba muy húmeda y resbaladiza. Y como atractivo añadido, podía romperse en cualquier momento. Motivo de más para agudizar el control de chakra en los pies, le había dicho Neji. Si el hielo se rompía, se caerían los dos al agua. Neji había dejado muy claro que no contemplaba la opción de darse un baño a cero grados.

Por eso, la atención de Sakura estaba dividida entre esquivar y defenderse de los ataques de Neji y mantener la emisión constante de chakra de sus pies para no resbalar y evitar que la concentración de su peso resquebrajara la superficie del estanque.

Durante media hora, lo único que se oyó fue el entrechocar del acero y la respiración agitada. Las sandalias se deslizaban sobre el hielo con un áspero silbido, chirriando ligeramente cuando giraban o saltaban. El azote del viento había encendido las mejillas de los dos shinobis y hacía que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos, pero no por ello iban a detenerse.

Llevaban ya cinco horas así.

Totalmente absorbida por la presencia de Neji, Sakura no se dio cuenta de que estaba helada hasta que pararon para descansar. Advirtió con sorpresa que Neji parecía... ligeramente fatigado? La idea de que ya no le resultara tan fácil vencerla sin esfuerzo la divirtió. Se sentó en el suelo y le miró desde abajo.

"Estoy mejorando" preguntó, sonriente.

Neji hizo una mueca, como si le hubiera hecho gracia la pregunta, y enfundó la katana.

"Si mejorar significa que ahora podrías vencer a Konohamaru...la respuesta es sí" respondió con sorna.

"Y por eso estás cansado?" insistió con malicia ella.

"Cualquiera lo estaría si tuviera que corregir tantos fallos por segundo- replicó Neji, pero el brillo burlón de su mirada echaba por tierra la seriedad de su tono. Se ajustó la katana y el kodachi al cinto y dijo: Ahora practicaremos un par de técnicas..."

Sakura soltó un resuello ante la idea. Ahora que habían parado, le había venido el frío de golpe y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y helado. Se frotó los brazos y miró a Neji con desmayo. Éste arqueó una ceja.

"Qué."

"No podemos dejarlo por hoy? Tengo mucho frío-"suplicó ella.

"El frío es psicológico"

"Entonces esto me lo estoy imaginando?" le espetó Sakura, enseñándole sus manos, casi azules del frío.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, divertido.

"Haruno...Crees que el difunto hokage obtuvo el título en un sorteo? Crees que los conocimientos y las técnicas le llegaron por ciencia infusa un día , mientras se echaba una siesta? Se levantó y dijo " Oh Dios mío, cúantos conocimientos tengo, no hace falta ni que me entrene, me tumbaré al lado del brasero".

Sakura suspiró.

"Sabía que me dirías algo así" murmuró, sombría.

"Pues si me conoces tan bien no te hagas de rogar- replicó Neji- Sabes que no me gusta."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza resignadamente. De repente, el silbido de una cremallera la hizo alzar la mirada, para ver a Neji quitándose su chaleco de jounin y tendiéndoselo.

"Póntelo- le ordenó, viendo su expresión anonadada- A ver si dejas de protestar y podemos hacer algo útil en toda la mañana"

Sakura miró aturdida la ropa que él le ofrecía, como si no hubiera visto un chaleco en su vida. Neji chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

"Reacciona, mujer" le espetó, echándole el chaleco a las manos. Comenzó a caminar por el bosque en dirección a la casa.

Sakura miró el chaleco y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el tejido. Aún conservaba la tibieza del cuerpo de Neji, y su olor a limpio. Se lo puso y se levantó, apresurándose para alcanzarle antes de que tuviera que esperar demasiado.

"Vaya, creía que el frío era psicológico" rió Sakura, al sorprender a Neji abrazándose los costados.

"El frío es psicológico, pero tampoco soy de piedra- replicó éste, sin volverse. Miró a Sakura de soslayo e inquirió, con retintín- Y a tí, se te ha pasado...el frío?"

Sakura sonrió, algo avergonzada al ver a Neji en sudadera mientras ella acaparaba dos chalecos.

"Sí- repondió- pero Neji, de veras...- se interrumpió al ver la expresión alerta de Neji.- Qué..qué sucede?"

Éste alzó una mano, imponiéndole silencio. Su mirada estaba atenta al camino que llevaba a la casa. Sakura contuvo la respiración, presa del presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Vio cómo las venas de las sienes de Neji se hinchaban, activando su byakugan.

"Neji- preguntó, atemorizada- Qué pasa?"

"Ha vuelto" respondió.

Sakura enmudeció, aterrorizada. Sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba.

_Itachi._

"Sígueme- ordenó Neji- Yo los distraeré. Tú busca a Hinata y llévala con Tsunade. Sakura- la agarró del brazo- Escucha: pase lo que pase, no mires a Itachi a los ojos. En ningún momento, entendido?"

Sakura asintió, pálida.

Atravesaron raudos el bosque saltando de rama en rama hasta que llegaron al porche del jardín. Neji se situó a un lado y desenfundó la katana con sigilo, inclinándola hacia él para que no brillara. La fuente de chakra se movía por el pasillo. La interceptarían antes de que llegara al cuarto de Hinata.

Neji corrió el shogi con cuidado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura. Empuñando la katana, abrió hacia el pasillo, justo a tiempo de ver cómo la corredera del cuarto de Hinata se cerraba. Sakura tragó saliva, sintiendo náuseas por la aprensión de volver a encontrarse con el hermano de Sasuke. Se llevó una mano a la boca y contuvo las arcadas, sin dejar de seguir a Neji.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Neji destrozó el shogi de Hinata e irrumpió como una tromba en la habitación, abalanzándose sobre el intruso. Hinata chilló, despavorida. Sakura se echó a reír histéricamente, de puro alivio.

El intruso no era otro que Naruto.

"Joder! Qué susto me has dado, Neji!- gritó, lívido de espanto- Baja eso, me vas a degollar!"

Neji le soltó y bajó el arma lentamente, su ferocidad convertida en estupor. Las venas de sus sienes desaparecieron, devolviendo su mirada a la normalidad.

"Qué haces aquí?-"preguntó, finalmente.

Naruto se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa.

"Estaba con Jiraiya en la montaña, al otro lado, cuando me enteré de que Hinata había sido atacada. Vine lo antes que pude- explicó, con la voz aún entrecortada. Sus vivaces ojos azules se clavaron en él- Qué ocurrió?"

Sakura abrió la boca, pero Neji le lanzó una mirada disuasoria.

"Nada- respondió éste, con serenidad- Simples ladrones."

Sakura le miró, perpleja. No iba a contarle a Naruto lo de Itachi?

"Por lo que me dijeron parecía algo grave- insistió Naruto- Como si Hinata hubiera resultado herida."

"Bueno, pues ya ves que no lo está- replicó ásperamente Neji- Su protección es asunto de la familia, no tuyo. Estoy seguro de que Hinata te agradece el interés que te has tomado por venir hasta aquí, pero como ves, está perfectamente. Así que tu presencia aquí es innecesaria."

Sakura le miró, boquiabierta. A qué venía aquella hostilidad?

Naruto cerró los puños, airado, y se encaró al esbelto Hyuga. Los pálidos ojos de Neji mantuvieron sin parpadear su mirada furibunda.

"No me obligues a echarte, Naruto" advirtió, muy despacio.

Naruto se rió entre dientes, feroz.

"Tú me vas a echar?"

"Crees que no puedo?" preguntó Neji, sin parpadear.

Hinata gimió angustiada y miró a Sakura, sin saber qué hacer. La tensión iba haciéndose cada vez más insportable, y Naruto no tardaría en perder los nervios. Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para entender lo que estaba pasando, pero ella sabía a qué se debía y también sabía que Neji podía acabar con Naruto sin problemas. Era un Anbu, al fin y al cabo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por superar su nerviosismo, se volvió hacia su novio.

"Naruto-kun...-le puso una mano en el brazo, tímidamente- Por favor...haz caso de Neji. No te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien. Por favor" le suplicó, apretando su mano.

"Hinata..." la miró, desconcertado. Su expresión denotaba el hercúleo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse. Tras unos segundos tan tensos que se podrían haber cortado con un cuchillo, Naruto aflojó los puños.

"Nos veremos luego- le musitó a su novia, tras dirigirle una cortante mirada al Hyuga.- Adiós, Sakura-chan" le dijo, apretándole suavemente el brazo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Cuando oyeron el portazo, Sakura se volvió hacia Neji, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Por qué...por qué has echado a Naruto? Sólo venía a interesarse por Hinata!"

Neji le echó una mirada glacial.

"No te metas en esto, Sakura" la cortó.

Ésta miró a Hinata, que estaba cabizbaja y con las manos nerviosamente enlazadas a la altura del estómago. Al notar las miradas fijas en ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente.

"Me decepcionas, Hinata- dijo Neji, mirándola con dureza- Quiero pensar que tu comportamiento con Naruto se debe a la inconsciencia y no a la irresponsabilidad, pero por algún motivo, no me convenzo. No obstante, mi decepción no debe importarte tanto como la que sentirá tu padre si se entera. El egoísmo de tus actos nos traerá la desgracia a todos"

Hinata no despegaba la vista del suelo. Se había ido encogiendo ante las palabras de su primo, hasta replegarse completamente en si misma, derrumbada, como un árbol tronchado por el viento. Su expresión reflejaba tal sufrimiento que Sakura sintió que le bullía la sangre en las venas. Miró a Neji, anonadada y furiosa.

" Por qué le dices eso? Cómo puedes ser tan...tan cruel!" estalló.

"No me importa que sea débil, pero no permitiré que sea egoísta" replicó Neji.

Se hizo silencio. Hinata rompió a llorar, quedamente. Sus hombros se estremecían con los espasmos del llanto. Sakura se volvió hacia Neji.

"No tienes corazón- le escupió, mirándole a los ojos- No te importa en absoluto hacer daño. Crees que "lo correcto" justifica cualquier medio, verdad?"

"Qué sabrás tú- siseó Neji con rabia. Su mirada ya no tenía nada de apacible. Ahora parecía incandescente, igual que su tono. Frunció el ceño, amenazador- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado en esta casa"

"Pues cuéntamelo" repuso Sakura, sosteniéndole desafiante la mirada.

Neji no respondió. Salió de la habitación, cerrando violentamente el shogi tras si. Sakura cerró los ojos y se frotó ligeramente los párpados, intentando serenarse. La expresión de Neji había denotado que sus palabras le habían herido. Pero acaso no había herido él a Hinata? Miró a la menuda Hyuga, que lloraba con la cara cubierta por las manos.

"Hinata- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con dulzura- Vamos...no llores. No lo decía en serio"

Hinata negó con la cabeza y alzó su rostro enrojecido hacia ella.

"Tiene razón, Sakura- sus labios hinchados se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor y sollozó- Tiene razón"

"Pero por qué?- Sakura buscó su mirada, sin éxito- Hinata...por qué te ha dicho todo eso? Fue algo que pasó hace tiempo?"

Hinata asintió, sin dejar de llorar.

"Qué ocurrió, Hinata?" insistió Sakura, tomándole la mano, preocupada.

De pronto, la corredera de shogi se abrió y apareció Neji en el umbral. Las dos mujeres se volvieron, sobresaltadas.

"Si quieres saber algo, Sakura, yo te lo contaré- dijo fríamente-Deja a mi prima en paz. Tiene que reflexionar"

Sakura le miró, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia Hinata. Ésta seguía muy abatida pero al menos había dejado de llorar. Sakura titubeó.

"No voy a ofrecértelo dos veces, Sakura- le espetó Neji. Miró a su prima y añadió- Hinata, deberías lavarte la cara. Tu padre no tardará en llegar y no creo que quieras que intuya lo sucedido al verte con la cara enrojecida "

Sin proferir palabra, Hinata obedeció, tras mirar a Sakura de una manera que no pudo identificar. Tuvo entonces el presentimiento de que lo que Neji iba a contarle cambiaría para siempre su percepción de la familia Hyuga. También estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que se hubiera ofrecido a contárselo. Cuando Hinata hubo salido de la habitación, Neji se relajó visiblemente y se apoyó contra la pared. Sakura le miró con recelo.

"Estabas escuchando?" le preguntó, para romper el silencio.

"No. Iba al jardín cuando pensé que prefería contártelo yo. Hay cosas que Hinata no sabe"

"Por qué vas a contármelo?"

"Porque sé que tú has favorecido los encuentros de mi prima con Naruto. Sé que si se ven es gracias a ti, así que es contigo con quien he de hablar si deseo que esto termine"

"Entiendo" musitó, con cierto resquemor.

"No es nada personal, Sakura- dijo Neji, mirándola a los ojos. Se volvió hacia la ventana y se apoyó en ella, dándole la espalda- No es porque sea Naruto"

"Entonces, por qué...?" preguntó ella, sintiendo que la curiosidad la corroía.

"Porque es el recipiente del Kyuubi- respondió Neji. Oyó a Sakura abrir la boca para preguntar, pero se le adelantó- La heredera del clan no puede concebir al hijo de un demonio"

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había algo que no encajaba.

"Neji, sabes que lo del Kyuubi es circunstancial. Está sellado en Naruto, pero un sello no es hereditario. El niño no le debería absolutamente nada al zorro de las nueve colas"

"Él no le debería nada, pero Hinata sí. Sakura...- Neji se volvió y la miró con seriedad- Si Hinata decide, pese a todo, unirse a Naruto, será sellada por su padre y formará parte del Bouke. Como yo"

Las palabras de Neji sonaron terribles y desproporcionadas en la quietud del cuarto. Sakura le miró, consternada.

"Qué...qué quieres decir?"

Por toda respuesta, Neji se llevó las manos a la nuca y deshizo el nudo de la bandana. Se la quitó con suavidad, soltando su larga melena de ébano y frotándose ligeramente las sienes allí donde la bandana le molestaba. La visión del sello en su frente hizo que Sakura tragara saliva. Allí estaba el yugo de la tradición, el precio de la gloria y la perdurabilidad. Allí estaba la muerte del padre de Neji y su propio destino.

"Éste es el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado- dijo Neji, rozándolo con los dedos. Su tono encerraba una pulsante tristeza- Los hijos menores de la familia son sellados a los pocos años de nacer, cuando son capaces de activar el byakugan. Sólo los miembros del Souke conocen y poseen el poder de activar y desactivar el sello. Lo hacen por dos motivos: para evitar la dispersión de la línea genética y para evitar que la rama secundaria se rebele.- Hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura- Si Hinata y Naruto se casan, Hiashi se verá obligado a sellar a su hija para proteger el byakugan del Kyuubi. Eso quiere decir que Hinata pasará automáticamente a ser del Bouke, y que Hana bi será designada heredera de la rama principal"

"Pero Neji... Por qué? Por qué Hinata tiene que pagar su amor con un sello? Ella ama a Naruto y el sentimiento es recíproco. Sabiendo que el Kyuubi no intervendría en el mapa genético del niño, por qué no permitir que pueda ser feliz con la persona que ella ha elegido?"

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Neji.

"Porque se estableció que jamás debería volver a suceder algo así. Por el bien de todos"

Sakura descargó las palmas contra el alféizar, sin dejar de mirar a Neji.

"Por qué? Qué pasó? Me estás contando lo que sucederá pero no por qué sucederá Dónde está el problema,cúal es el secreto?"

Neji se pasó las manos por la cara, eligiendo la mejor manera de comenzar. Sentía los ojos de Sakura monopolizándole, punzándole, sondeándole. Apretó la bandana en su mano y dijo, sin mirarla:

"Sucedió hace unos sesenta años. Habashi era entonces el patriarca del clan, y todo el mundo esperaba que su mujer concibiera un heredero antes de su muerte, dada la avanzada edad de él. Justo cuando se creía que ya no habría heredero, su esposa quedó embarazada de una niña, Natsumi. Resultó ser una persona dócil y obediente, con un carácter retraído y firmemente ligado a la voluntad de su padre - Neji hizo una pausa y lanzó una significativa mirada a Sakura - Supongo que te suena familiar"

Sakura asintió en silencio. Neji carraspeó antes de proseguir.

"Bien. Ella creció, y evidentemente, la familia comenzó a buscar posibles pretendientes para formalizar una unión, puesto que ella era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a ninguno de los hombres de la villa. Al menos, eso era lo que la familia pensaba. Natsumi al parecer ya había elegido por sí misma. Se veía en secreto con un ninja de otra villa, un exiliado que había acudido a Konoha en calidad de médico. Él no..."

"Un exiliado?" le interrumpió Sakura, sorprendida.

"Sí- respondió Neji- Aunque quizá sería más correcto decir que renegó de su villa, lo cierto es que sus compatriotas le invitaron amablemente a abandonar el país"

"Por qué?"

"Porque le temían. Él, al igual que Naruto, tenía también sellado un demonio, uno tan poderoso como el kyuubi e igual de dañino. Con la diferencia de que no le sellaron al nacer, sino que se prestó él mismo voluntario. Hizo un pacto con ese demonio, por así decirlo"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. En el jardín, se oía el desgarrado y áspero sonido de los grajos peleándose. Miró a Neji, cuyos ojos parecían brillar en la penumbra del día.

¿ Y qué pasó?

"Cuando la familia se enteró, le prohibieron que le viera. Le echaron de la casa y le advirtieron que no volviera a acercarse a ella. Pero no sirvió de nada. Natsumi tenía la cabeza llena de las estupideces que él le había contado, y una noche..."

" Se fugaron" adivinó Sakura.

Neji asintió.

"Al alba nadie sabía dónde estaban. Evidentemente, el suceso no trascendió a la villa: como todo el mundo sabía que ella era muy tímida, supusieron que había asumido el cuidado de la casa y no se percataron de su ausencia. Transcurridos unos meses, volvieron a la villa. Ella estaba encinta de un varón que en teoría era legítimamente heredero del clan. Pretendía que su padre le reconociera como tal y la perdonara.- Neji se interrumpió. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, como abstraído por algo que había visto en el jardín. De repente, como si se acordara de que Sakura estaba allí, reanudó la narración- Habashi no la escuchó. La ofensa de Natsumi era demasiado grande como para alguien de su temperamento se aviniera al perdón. La repudió, a ella y a su hijo, al que declaró ilegítimo. Un bastardo"

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, hondamente afectada por las palabras de Neji. Se imaginó a Natsumi, implorando por ella y por el niño, y el desprecio en la blanca mirada de su padre. Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo. Neji siguió hablando, sin mirarla.

"Ella murió poco después, a causa del parto"

"Y el niño?" inquirió ella.

Neji no respondió. Sakura le agarró de la manga, consternada.

"Neji...-la voz se le quebró, volviéndose aguda, estrangulada- Qué ha sido de ese niño?"

"El niño se salvó, Sakura. Su padre lo dejó a las puertas de la villa, y el difunto hokage se hizo cargo de él. Nuestra familia siempre ha sido un pilar para Konoha; el primer Hokage era un Hyuga. Así que cuando Habashi le pidió a Sarutobi que se ocupara del niño en secreto, lo hizo, como favor y en señal de reverencia. Lo crió como si fuera su propio hijo"

Sakura le miró, extrañada.

"Entonces salió bien"

Neji se rió suavemente, sin alegría.

"No- dijo, apoyándose en el alféizar- No salió bien. De hecho, ha sido una desgracia"

Sakura arqueó las cejas, desconcertada.

"Por qué? Si el niño estaba con el Hokage, quitando el pequeño detalle de que tu familia no quisiera reconocerlo, se... podría considerar... que fue... un... final feliz...no? " su tono se había ido extinguiendo al ver la expresión oscura de Neji.

"No hubo final feliz, Sakura. No lo hay ahora tampoco"

"Por qué ? Dónde está él ahora?- preguntó ella, desconcertada- Si sucedió hace cincuenta años, debe ser poco mayor que mis padres. Seguro que debieron conocerle"

"Seguro, pero tú también- dijo Neji, mirándola de reojo- Le conoces bien"

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"De veras? De quién se trata?"

"No te haces una idea? Cúantas personas bajo la tutela del difunto hokage han traído la ruina a la villa?"

Sakura no respondió.

"Quizá caigas en la cuenta si te digo que el demonio que estaba sellado en su padre era Manda-sama. La serpiente divina"

Sakura sintió repentinamente que le faltaba saliva. Retrocedió involuntariamente un paso, como queriendo apartarse de las palabras de Neji.

"No puede ser- se pasó las manos por la cara, temblorosa, y repitió- No puede ser.- el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle, anunciando lágrimas- Oh... dios mío...no puede ser. No puede ser verdad"

"Es la verdad, Sakura. Esta familia, que tanto se vanagloria del honor y de la rectitud en la crianza...engendró un monstruo. Alguien que ha intentado varias veces destruir la Konoha que tanto intentamos proteger"

Sakura estalló en sollozos y se dejó caer al suelo, temblando. En la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, se abrieron dos pupilas doradas, rasgadas hacia los lados, y el rostro afilado y aberrantemente joven de Orochimaru.

"Oh, Dios mío...- repetía, una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Oh Dios mío." se agarró los costados y su llanto se hizo más intenso, más desgarrado.

Neji la observaba, conmovido, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada.

" Orochimaru es el precio que pagó esta familia por no proteger a su descendencia. Si hubieran sellado a Natsumi, la aberración nunca se habría producido. El padre de Orochimaru no habría mantenido su empeño en seducirla, porque habría sabido que no podía tener acceso a la línea del byakugan- miró a Sakura, que seguía llorando, con los puños firmemente cerrados contra los costados- A pesar de que Orochimaru no heredara el sello de su padre, éste hizo que de algún modo, su sangre recogiera el pacto de sangre con Manda. Los pormenores no los conozco, pero en cualquier caso explicarían la particular fisonomía de Orochimaru. Excepto en los ojos y la forma del rostro, el resto es... todo nuestro"

Sakura oía las palabras de Neji como si le llegaran de una nebulosa cercana: inconcretas, borrosas, pero certeras. Orochimaru, con su piel blanca y su melena negra, era un Hyuga perfecto a excepción de los ojos. Cómo no había reparado antes en su semejanza física? Alzó la vista, emborronada por las lágrimas, y contempló a Neji. Sí, se parecían. Y ahora Hinata nunca podría tener a quien quisiera. Estaba Hinata condenada al mismo destino que la malhadada Natsumi?

Observó las manos de Neji, reposando a los lados de su cuerpo. La blancura de su frente mancillada por el sello.

Qué esperanza, qué libertad personal cabía en una familia que marchaba a un solo paso?

Iban a cargar sobre el corazón de Hinata el peso de cinco generaciones? Iba a pagar ella los errores de cincuenta años atrás? Ahora entendía la perversidad que escondía el mecanismo de perduración de la familia Hyuga. Se encerraban en su hieratismo, se impedían los cambios, se institucionalizaban las decisiones. Se sacrificaba la personalidad de cada uno en bien del rol que representaban. Y Neji...

_Oh, Neji... Tú también estás pagando ese precio._

"Lo siento, Neji- dijo, con la voz nasal propia del llanto- Siento...siento haberte dicho que eras cruel e insensible. De veras. Yo...no sabía nada de esto"

"No importa" dijo él rígidamente, pero su rostro pareció suavizarse. Mirándola con una emoción que Sakura no supo interpretar, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Gracias" susurró ella, aceptándola. Dejó que la fuerza del impulso de él la levantara y su cuerpo oscilara peligrosamente hacia el suyo, como un junco mecido por el viento. Sus ojos, aún húmedos por las lágrimas, resplandecían con un extraño fulgor, como dos trémulas estrellas en un acuario. Neji intentó no fijarse en ellos pero ahí estaban, como dos heridas abiertas en medio de su hermoso rostro. Confundido, apretó los labios ligeramente y recompuso su expresión.

Esperaba que ella dijera algo. Pero no fue así . Sakura alzó una mano lentamente, como si dudara, y la posó con delicadeza en la frente de él. Resiguió el sello con las yemas de los dedos, toda su expresión concentrada en aquellas intricadas líneas que ceñían su piel. Neji la dejó hacer, sumido en un profundo silencio. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación de extrañeza, aquella inexplicable sensación de vulnerabilidad, y le entró un sudor frío.

"Sakura..." dijo, y trató de insulflarse la autoridad que siempre había sentido. Pero no podía articular palabra. Esa tirantez ensu pecho no se lo permitía.

No obstante, antes de que tuviera tiempo de averiguar qué fallaba, los pasos cortos y rápidos de alguien por el pasillo le informaron de la llegada de su familia.

"Hola, Hanabi" saludó Sakura, en cuanto la niña entró en la habitación.

Hanabi advirtió con sorpresa sus ojos enrojecidos, " ojos de llorar" tal como identificó inmediatamente. Su mirada, automáticamente, viajó hasta la cara de póker de Neji y evaluó a su primo durante unos segundos. Neji y Sakura se miraron, incómodos.

"Qué estábais haciendo?" preguntó Hanabi, con una risita.

"No molestes, Hanabi" al oír la voz de su padre, la pequeña retrocedió un paso y se situó contra la pared, con una mueca traviesa.

Hiashi entró en la habitación y realizó el mismo examen que acababa de hacer su hija menor. Sólo entonces, una vez hubo detectado las lágrimas de Sakura y el inusual azoramiento de su sobrino, relajó la expresión en algo cercano a una sonrisa.

"Tú eres hija de Haruno, verdad?- preguntó- Tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre"

Sakura se sonrojó.

"Sí. Dicen que nos parecemos mucho"

"Están en lo correcto.- se volvió hacia Neji y dijo- Dónde está Hinata, Neji?"

"En su cuarto"

Hiashi se atusó el kimono.

"Bien. Un placer...eeh..." la miró, esperando su nombre.

"Sakura" se apresuró a informar ella.

"Un placer, Sakura. Acompáñala a la puerta, Neji" ordenó Hiashi, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Neji guió a una ruborizada Sakura hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, los dos se miraron, incómodos. Neji volvía a ser el hombre de hielo y ella se sentía avergonzada por lo que hubiera podido pensar Hiashi al verla en ese estado. Haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, se despidió de él.

Neji la siguió con la mirada.


	12. Capítulo 12: Sasuke se siente traicionad...

**La cosa está a punto de caramelo! Se acerca el gran evento. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestra paciencia. Me gustan los fics de ritmo lento porque creo que la gracia está en apreciar cómo surge la química entre los personajes, en cómo van volviéndose necesarios el uno para el otro. Y eso está reñido con las prisas. No obstante, espero que no se os haga pesado tampoco.Vosotros tenéis la última palabra ;)**

**Cada vez que escribo alguna escena en la que sale Genma me enamoro más de él. Después de Kakashi, es el jounin más sexy de Konoha. Creo que voy a tener que escribir un fic sólo para él. Un one shot quizá. Se lo merece!**

**REVIEWS por favor! Recordad: Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz !**

* * *

Sakura se frotó pensativamente los brazos, mientras aguardaba frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade. Suponía que el haberla convocado de tan buena mañana se debía a la presencia de Itachi. 

Seguramente, la Hokage le pediría que guardara la identidad del atacante de Hinata en secreto, hasta que se determinara qué hacía Itachi allí, cúales eran sus verdaderos motivos.

Sakura se recostó contra la pared y suspiró. En los últimos días, habían sucedido muchas cosas, demasiadas para haberlas digerido correctamente. Aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Neji , contándole la historia del nacimiento de Orochimaru. Aún sentía esa ansiedad, la ansiedad de ver cómo algo que siempre había tenido por sólido y luminoso-la familia Hyuga, y su mayestática tradición- ocultaba algo tan repugnante. Le parecía un engaño, una traición; la prueba de que no había nada seguro en el mundo.

Ni siquiera el amor de una familia.

Trataba de entender cómo un padre podría repudiar a su hija y arrancarla tan fácilmente de su vida, después de haberla criado durante años. Pensó en Hinata. Sería repudiada por Hiashi si seguía con Naruto? Cada miembro de la familia parecía haber renunciado a algo para mantener el sueño Hyuga incólume: Hiashi había renunciado a su hermano, Neji, a su libertad. Y Hinata tendría que renunciar a Naruto. Quién era ella para echar por tierra el sueño de siglos?

Sakura recordaba un año en que fue al Matsuri con su padre. Era pequeña, no tendría más de siete años. Recordaba haber visto a Hiashi, con la misma hierática belleza que Neji poseía, dirigiendo a su familia hacia una parte de la pradera. Recordaba que su padre le había dicho a su madre: "Son como las hormigas: van a todos sitios juntos y se ahogarán en el río para que las más jóvenes puedan pasar sobre sus cadáveres". La metáfora, tan críptica para sus siete años, ahora volvía a su mente y encajaba con terrorífica claridad.

Sacrificio.

El del diminuto individuo por el todo. Era algo admirable, pero…había logrado hacerles felices? Cúantas veces Neji se habría mirado al espejo y habría deseado borrar el sello de su frente? Cúantas veces había llorado Hinata, sabiéndose condenada a la compasión de sus congéneres por no tener el talento de Hanabi? Pasaría algún día sin que la amargura del sacrificio de su hermano asaltara a Hiashi?

El sueño Hyuga les había arrebatado más de lo que podía ofrecerles. Y ahora, todos ellos tenían el corazón mutilado, la voluntad amordazada, entre lo que debían ser y lo que querrían hacer.

Shizune la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

"Sakura- le sonrió con simpatía, abriéndole la puerta- Tsunade te espera. Perdona por el retraso"

"Oh…-Sakura sonrió, aún alelada- No pasa nada. Gracias."

Pasó al interior del despacho, tan radiante por la luz del sol que tuvo que entrecerrar los párpados para distinguir la silueta de Tsunade recortándose contra el ventanal.

"Siéntate, Sakura" dijo Tsunade.

A medida que sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose al exceso de luz, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi estaba allí también, cómodamente repantingado en una silla.

"Sensei…"

Kakashi le sonrió por respuesta. Dio una pequeña palmada a una silla que estaba a su lado, indicándole que se sentara. Sakura obedeció y miró a Tsunade, expectante.

"Estaba hablando con Kakashi de vuestro encuentro con Itachi el otro día" dijo Tsunade.

"No…nosotros no le vimos. Sólo Hinata le vio" aclaró Sakura, algo nerviosa.

"Nosotros?"

"Neji…y yo" y por algún motivo, pronunciar eso la hizo sonrojarse, más aún bajo la mirada de reojo de Kakashi y la directa de Tsunade.

"Entiendo que has trabado una relación de cierta profundidad con la familia Hyuga- dijo Tsunade, escogiendo las palabras con visible cautela- Es así?"

"Sí. Hinata y yo somos muy amigas. Neji sólo me entrena" pudo percibir que Kakashi sonreía ligeramente bajo la máscara, pero no dijo nada.

"Entiendo- Tsunade enlazó las manos sobre la mesa y miró a Sakura con seriedad- Sakura, no es habitual que un criminal de rango S ronde por aquí. Y menos cuando se trata de un ninja oriundo de esta villa. Itachi sólo nos había honrado con su visita una vez desde que se marchó, siendo muy joven. Por ello, su incursión en la casa Hyuga no sólo es preocupante. Es secreta, me entiendes?"

Sakura asintió.

"Es muy importante que ni tú ni Hinata digáis absolutamente ni una palabra sobre que Itachi estuvo aquí. Cundiría el pánico entre los habitantes. Y lo más importante, y por lo cual Kakashi está aquí, es que Sasuke perdería el control y saldría tras su hermano. Sasuke no debe saber bajo ningún concepto que Itachi estuvo aquí"

Sakura asintió mecánicamente. Había algo extraño en aquello. Se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"Pero…Sasuke ahora es un ANBU. Es muy fuerte, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ahora sí que podría enfrentarse a su hermano con ciertas posiblidades de éxito¿no? Ahora puede acabar con él. No es eso algo bueno?"

Tsunade lanzó una significativa mirada a Kakashi antes de responder:

"Por razones que no puedo ni debo desvelarte, es necesario que Sasuke no llegue a encontrarse con su hermano. No insistas, Sakura. Aunque quisiera, no podría explicártelo. Si algo te importa esta villa, no dejes que Sasuke sepa que Itachi estuvo aquí"

Sakura tragó saliva. Se sentía algo mareada. Tenía la certeza de que estaba dando vueltas en torno a algo que no podía ver.

"Tiene mi palabra" musitó. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Tsunade la disuadió.

"Espera. Aún tengo que decirte algo más. Referente a tus padres"

Sakura se sentó, evidentemente preocupada. Tsunade no vio las muecas de Kakashi, pidiéndole silencio desesperadamente.

"Tus padres están bien. Pero su misión les retendrá en la Ola algo más de tiempo. No te preocupes. No les sucederá nada"

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

"Qué?"

Kakashi gruñó y meneó la cabeza. Tsunade nunca había sido la más aguda en cuanto a sutileza se refería. Vio como Sakura palidecía, petrificada en su silla. Casi podía oír el ruido de los pensamientos chocando frenéticamente en su cabeza. Tsunade la mirósorprendida, y luego a Kakashi, sin entender lo que sucedía.

"No es tan malo. Sólo son dos meses más…" murmuró Tsunade, perpleja por la reacción de Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura no lo sabe", dijo Kakashi.

"Misión? MIS PADRES ? "- preguntó Sakura, atónita.

"¿Cómo no lo va a saber?"

"Es el procedimiento habitual en estos casos. Sarutobi lo prefería así, para proteger a los hijos de estas personas"respondió Kakashi, cansino.

"Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?" le preguntó Tsunade, olvidándose de Sakura.

"Protegerme de QUÉ ?" gimió la chuunin, totalmente descolocada e ignorada por las dos partes.

"Le he hecho señas para que no lo dijera, pero no me ha visto"

"Pues vaya señas más discretas. Debería haber sido convenientemente informada de esto, Kakashi. Esto es…"

Sin poder resistirlo más, Sakura rompió a llorar silenciosamente, emocionalmente colapsada. Tsunade enmudeció y la contempló, sintiéndose torpe y brusca. Se volvió hacia Kakashi y dijo, con suavidad:

"Me parece que estos días han sido demasiado para ella. Por qué no la llevas a que le dé un poco el aire?"

Kakashi asintió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chuunin y dijo:

"Vamos, Sakura. Demos un paseo" la ayudó a levantarse, pues temblaba ligeramente.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas, se inclinó ante Tsunade.

"Lo siento"

"No te preocupes, Sakura. Hablaremos dentro de poco" Tsunade sonrió con dulzura y la despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

Ah, le era tan familiar esa situación. Kakashi le había hablado de ella. Enamorada perdidamente del Uchiha desde que era una niña. La devolvía a los días en que ella perseguía a Orochimaru, antes de conocer a Dan. La diferencia es que ella siempre había tenido fe en sus capacidades, y sin embargo, Sakura parecía haberse autoinhibido. ¿O la habían inhibido?

Tsunade sabía por propia experiencia lo que era ser chica en un grupo en el que tus dos compañeros son poco menos que prodigios. Orochimaru ciertamente lo era, había que admitirlo. Y Jiraiya…había resultado serlo, dentro de su peculiar estilo. Teniendo que competir contra un kyuubi, y el heredero prodigio de un clan extinto, era comprensible que Sakura se sintiera inútil. Pero eso podía cambiar. Tsunade era la prueba viviente de que el carácter constituye la mitad del destino. Algún día tendría que decírselo a Sakura.

_Si es que hay un "algun día" para Konoha._

A pesar del radiante sol, el aire era gélido. Kakashi miró a su pupila. Ésta al menos había dejado de llorar y estaba inmóvil, perdida en sus pensamientos. Kakashi se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo. Podía imaginar la confusión de Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba toda la vida creyendo que sus padres eran comerciantes. Vender telas no parecía tener mucho que ver con el espionaje.

"Sakura- dijo con suavidad. Ella no le miró.- Escucha...creo saber cómo te sientes en estos momentos"

La suave boca de Sakura se curvó en una triste sonrisa.

"No lo creo"

"Sé que te sientes confusa y engañada. Es...es normal. Lo cierto es que tus padres no se dedican al comercio. Son espías de Konoha, y muy eficientes"

"No puede ser- Sakura negó con la cabeza y hizo un gesto- Mi padre ni siquiera sabe coger un shuriken sin cortarse. No..no es posible"

"Sí que lo es, Sakura. Fíjate hasta dónde llega su talento que ni siquiera tú te has percatado jamás de su doble vida. Y así tiene que ser. Las misiones que les encargan a tus padres requieren extrema discreción. Mantenerte a ti al margen es una manera de protegerte"

"Protegerme? - Sakura alzó el rostro y Kakashi vio en su mirada muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, un hondo e infinito dolor. - Siempre he estado al margen. Cuando estábamos los tres contigo, estaba al margen. Estoy al margen de mi familia. Y estoy al margen de lo que sucede en esta villa. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no sucede nada. No soy estúpida, aunque me toméis por ello- dijo, y se enjugó con rabia las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse de nuevo mejilla abajo. Inspiró fuertemente, tratando de calmarse, y susurró -Ni siquiera sé dejar de llorar"

"Nadie cree que eres estúpida- repuso Kakashi, con suavidad. Suspiró.- Y tienes razón. Pasan muchas cosas, y muy graves en esta villa. No puedo decirte el qué, pero créeme que me gustaría"

Sakura asintió, sin decir nada. Una nube tapó el sol, sumiendo la villa en una extraña penumbra. Volvió sus ojos, relucientes por las lágrimas, hacia su maestro.

"Siento que todo está cambiando muy rápido y yo...- bajó la vista - tengo miedo, sensei. Tengo miedo de quedarme atrás, de tener miedo, de perderme en estos cambios y no ser capaz de encontrarme- se detuvo y susurró, de manera casi inaudible- Tengo miedo de que las cosas cambien y ya no pueda sentirme segura en ningún sitio...ni con nadie"

Kakashi asintió, hondamente conmovido por sus palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de buscar una frase cualquiera con que calmarla, pero no le salía ninguna. Su sinceridad le había punzado allí donde dolía, había resucitado sin pretenderlo muchos sentimientos que creía superados.

Por unos segundos, Kakashi volvió a sentir la pérdida de Shizue y de Obito, la muerte de sus padres y la aplastante soledad de las misiones. Pero tenía que animarla, decirle algo, y no conseguía encontrar una sola palabra.

Sakura se dio cuenta. Siguiendo un impulso espontáneo, se cogió con suavidad a su brazo y ocultó el rostro en su chaleco, sin decir nada. Kakashi alzó las cejas, sorprendido por su gesto, pero no se apartó. Entendía lo mucho que Sakura necesitaba el consuelo del contacto físico en ese momento. Y cuando se inclinó ligeramente y la abrazó, se dio cuenta que él también. La estrechó con suavidad, sin decir palabra, dejando que el lenguaje corporal obrara por si solo. Sintió los dedos de ella cerrándose en torno al chaleco, y susurró:

"Todo el mundo tiene miedo, Sakura..."

Permanecieron así, envueltos en un silencio tan íntimo que la repentina irrupción de Asuma y Genma fue como una bofetada.

"Kakashi..." - Asuma alzó las cejas al ver a su amigo abrazando a su alumna.

"Hola" respondió este con aparente tranquilidad, pero Asuma le conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que se había puesto rojo bajo la máscara.

Sakura se apartó y se inclinó levemente, en una azorada reverencia. De repente recuperó la cordura. En qué estaba pensando, abrazando a su maestro en la calle? Al alzar la vista, se encontró con los brillantes ojos castaños de Genma, que saltaban de ella a Kakashi con total descaro.

"Interrumpimos algo? "preguntó, cambiando el senbon de un lado de la boca al otro con picardía.

"En realidad no- replicó Kakashi- Sólo un momento de consuelo entre maestro y alumno"

"Siempre he dicho que tengo que dedicarme a la enseñanza- dijo Genmamuy serio- De este año no pasa" añadió guiñándole el ojo a Sakura, que se sonrojó automáticamente.

"Más vale que no, Genma - replicó Asuma, mirándole de reojo. Se volvió hacia Kakashi- Tu cachorro te espera. Sabes qué día es hoy?"

" Sí. No me había olvidado. Estaba...- miró a Sakura, que seguía la conversación sin mover un músculo- Sakura, hoy tatúan a los nuevos ANBU. Querrías verlo?"

Asuma frunció el ceño.

"Kakashi, sabes que es un acto cerrado..."

"Sólo para familiares, lo sé. Pero a efectos prácticos, la única familia de Sasuke somos ella y yo. No creo que haya problema. Ibais para allí? "

"No, íbamos a..."

"SI ! "-saltó Genma, rápidamente, dándole un empujón a Asuma- Veníamos a buscarte, por si se te había olvidado- se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo, cómicamente- Kakashi puede ser _tan _olvidadizo. Menos mal que nos tiene a nosotros para cuidarle"

"Sí, menos mal" corroboró Kakashi con ironía, viendo de reojo cómo Genma le ofrecía el brazo a Sakura. Asuma miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos entonces" dijo el enmascarado jounin.

Se pusieron en marcha. A sus espaldas, Kakashi podía oír el galante parloteo de Genma y las risas que arrancaba a Sakura. No en vano Shiranui Genma se había ganado la reputación entre todas las mujeres de la aldea. Por su espectacular aspecto, y por su radiante carácter, el jounin era el soltero más apreciado entre el bello sexo. También por sus amigos.

_Pero no por una chuunin de 18 años_, gruñó Kakashi para sus adentros. Cogió a Asuma de la manga y le lanzó una mirada significativa. Éste asintió y relentizó el paso, dejando que Genma y Sakura caminaran por delante de ellos.

"No te conocía esta faceta posesiva, Kakashi" comentó Asuma, divertido.

"Ya conoces a Genma. En otras circunstancias no me importaría, pero hoy ella está especialmente...vulnerable"

"Eso quiere decir que si se saca las manos de los bolsillos lo fulminarás con el sharingan?"

Kakashi se rió.

"No creo que haga falta - saludó con la mano a Genma, quien, dándose perfecta cuenta de la estrategia, se había vuelto para lanzarles una mirada asesina- Sabes,no sé por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que en este momento Genma no valora demasiado nuestra amistad "

Asuma encendió otro cigarrillo mientras se reía.

"Más bien no"

Por fin se plantaron ante el pabellón. Genma le susurró algo a Sakura a tono de despedida que la hizo sonrojarse y proferir un pequeño resuello. Satisfecho,se acercó a sus rezagados compañeros con una amplia sonrisa.

"Qué tal el seguimiento desde el Puesto de Control?" preguntó, burlón.

"Muy eficaz- respondió Kakashi, jovial- Has encajado muy bien el _aguafiestas no jutsu"_

Genma se rió, regalando al mundo un flash de su deslumbrante sonrisa.

"Soy un caballero, después de todo. Ya lo sabes- miró el reloj de la fachada del pabellón y dijo- Bueno, mi misión de rendir tributo a una belleza insoportablemente ignorada está cumplida. Apañáoslas sin mi, tengo que ir a poner al día mi papeleo"

"Hasta luego, Genma- sensei" le despidió Asuma, entre risas.

"Corto y cierro, Control"- replicó éste burlonamente, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Kakashi miró el rostro encendido de Sakura y sonrió levemente. No sabía qué demonios le había dicho Genma, pero seguro que se trataba de algo políticamente incorrecto. La vio ponerse las manos contra las mejillas, tratando de aliviar el intenso rubor.

"Efectos secundarios del soltero más aclamado de Konoha. Después de sobrevivir a Genma, convertirte en jounin te parecerá pan comido" comentó Kakashi.

"Quizá deberían incluir esa prueba y quitar el engorro de los tres días en el bosque" sugirió Asuma.

"Buena idea. Se lo comentaré a Tsunade la próxima vez- dijo Kakashi, antes de volverse hacia el jounin de la entrada al pabellón- Hola, Soushi. Vienen conmigo. No te preocupes, yo respondo por ella- dijo, mirando a Sakura- Venimos a ver a Sasuke"

El jounin pareció titubear, pero al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Hatake Kakashi. Se hizo a un lado obedientemente, cediéndoles el paso a la entrada del edificio.

"Hace más frío dentro que fuera" comentó Sakura, mientras les seguía por el mal iluminado pasillo.

"Nunca habías estado aquí antes?" preguntó Asuma, volviéndose un momento para mirarla.

"No. Nunca"

"Entonces es un día emocionante- dijo Asuma, sonriendo- No todos los días se entra en el cuartel ANBU"

Lo cierto es que el cuartel ANBU parecía frío y bastante destartalado. Sakura supuso que los ninjas de élite no tenían muchas exigencias en cuanto al aspecto del edificio.

_Deprimente_, pensó al ver la pared desconchada y con manchas de lo que parecía sangre seca.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Kakashi dijo:

"Supongo que no parece gran cosa a primera vista- carraspeó- A decir verdad, nunca estamos demasiado tiempo en el cuartel, así que no lo cuidamos mucho"

" Es como un piso de solteros, pero sin el _como_" apuntó Asuma de buen humor.

"Los ANBU no se casan?" preguntó Sakura.

Se hizo un extraño silencio, sólo interrumpido por el eco de sus pasos.

"No- dijo Kakashi quedamente- Cuando eres ANBU, no tienes tiempo de formar una familia. Y dado que siempre desempeñan misiones de alto riesgo, las posibilidades de dejar viuda a tu esposa antes de cumplir siquiera el primer aniversario son demasiado altas como para considerarlo"

Sakura bajó la vista, algo entristecida por sus palabras.

_Así que eso es lo que les espera a Sasuke y a Neji. Soledad._

"Pero cuando se retiren podrían...tú podrías..." Sakura se interrumpió, con la extraña intuición de que estaba hurgando en una herida. El repentino silencio de Asuma parecía corroborar esa impresión.

"Uno es ANBU toda la vida, aunque se retire.- musitó Kakashi -Y cuando te acostumbras a estar solo durante años...ya no quieres acostumbrarte a no estarlo" añadió en tono ligero, pero el dolor que encerraba la frase no pasó desapercibido.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al doblar el recodo se encontraron a los nuevos ANBU esperando en una pequeña sala.

"Buenos días, chicos" saludó.

Los jóvenes le respondieron calurosamente, de buen humor. Todos conocían a Kakashi. Desde el marco de la ventana en que estaba sentado, Sasuke le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de barbilla y miró a Sakura, quien, para su sorpresa, estaba escrutando la sala y no parecía ni verle.

"Cúando te toca a ti?" le preguntó Kakashi.

"Soy el próximo. Ahora están con Neji" respondió Sasuke, y vio cómo la atención de Sakura se volvía hacia de inmediato hacia él, sintonizada por la mera mención del nombre del Hyuga.

"Están tatuando a Neji ahora?" preguntó con una emoción mal disimulada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la miró intrigado ¿Dónde se había escondido la Sakura pesada e infantil que no le daba un segundo de paz? Su indiferencia le desconcertaba. La notaba extrañamente distante, como si hubiera perdido todo interés en él. Apenas si le había mirado y ahora sólo quería saber dónde estaba el Hyuga. Era alguna estúpida estrategia para infundirle celos?

"Sí quieres, podemos ir a verlo, si él te lo permite" dijo Kakashi.

El brillo que iluminó sus ojos verdes no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke. Y por algún motivo, le molestó.

"Me gustaría" dijo Sakura, adoptando un tono sereno, pero Sasuke veía sus manos entrelazadas nerviosamente, veía sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas y veía el glorioso destello de sus pupilas. No había duda. Reconocía los síntomas. Los había visto mil veces en ella.

Sólo que esta vez, no eran por él.

_Si es una estrategia, es lo más estúpido que ha hecho hasta ahora. Pensar que voy a estar celoso. Ojalá no lo sea y me deje en paz de una vez_ pensó, y se sintió satisfecho. Casi compadecía a Neji. No sabía lo que iba a tener que aguantar con Sakura persiguiéndole constantemente. Sí, ahora podría librarse de ella por fin, y ser feliz. Si sólo pudiera explicarse por qué se sentía traicionado.

En el interior de la habitación donde le estaban tatuando, Neji sonrió ligeramente. Antes de que Sakura entrara por la puerta, ya sabía que estaba en el edificio. Al distinguir una voz femenina, había activado discretamente el byakugan y la había visto, en la sala de espera, junto a sus otros compañeros. Y ahora estaba allí, detrás de Kakashi, sonriéndole con dulzura. El viejo que estaba tatuando a Neji detuvo el proceso y saludó a los recién llegados.

"Cómo va eso?" preguntó Kakashi, echando una ojeada al brazo de Neji.

"Bien- respondió el anciano- Su piel está muy tersa y es fácil hacer las incisiones. Juventud, divino tesoro!".

Sakura miró el brazo de Neji y ahogó un gemido de horror. Parecía una carnicería. La piel estaba ensangrentada y abierta, como una gigantesca escarificación. Podía distinguir la cabeza del tatuaje porque estaba más oscura, pero el resto del dibujo no parecía más que una espantosa herida.

El viejo advirtió la expresión horrorizada de Sakura y rió divertido.

"Tiene mala pinta, eh? Pero te puedo asegurar que quedará muy bien- dijo, reanudando su tarea. Neji no pestañeó- El chico soporta bien el dolor. Como ya lo tatuaron de pequeño..."

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar el tatuaje de las carpas en la espalda de Neji. Bajó la vista, consciente de que él la estaba mirando.

"Creía que para estas cosas se usaban agujas eléctricas" dijo.

"No para estos tatuajes. La tradición es hacerlo con el bambú e inserir la tinta poco a poco. Dura más" respondió el viejo, deteniéndose un momento para limpiar la sangre.

"Pero no duele más así?" preguntó.

Neji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

"Eso no lo sé-replicó el viejo, de buen humor- Puedes preguntárselo a tu maestro. Parece que fue ayer cuando te sentaste aquí para que te tatuara, Kakashi"

Éste sonrió.

"Sí, duele más- respondió, volviéndose hacia su alumna- Pero también es cierto que sigue como el primer día. Has visto alguna vez alguno?"

"No en vivo" respondió Sakura.

Por toda respuesta, Kakashi dejó su adorado libro por un momento y tiró de la manga izquierda hacia arriba, arremangándola lo suficiente como para dejar el tatuaje al descubierto. Contrastaba vivamente contra la blancura de su piel, y la curva del dibujo parecía realzar la musculosa forma del brazo.

Sakura abrió la boca, dibujando un "oh!"

"Y el suyo será así?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Exactamente igual"

"Exactamente igual.." susurró, absorta. Como si respondiendo a un estímulo secreto, Sakura alzó delicadamente la mano y la posó en el brazo de Kakashi, recorriendo el bíceps lentamente hasta llegar al tatuaje.

Kakashi la miró, sorprendido. Neji arqueó las cejas.

La palma de Sakura se abrió sobre el dibujo y recorrió sus líneas suavemente, acariciándole con espontánea sensualidad, describiendo círculos sobre su piel, como si estuviera hipnotizada por el tatuaje y no fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tras la sorpresa, Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros.

Ahí estaba la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Sakura estaba acariciando su brazo, pero en su mente, ya no era su brazo. Era el de Neji. Al tocarle, simplemente estaba imaginando cómo sería tocar a Neji. Y éste parecía haber intuido lo que ella estaba haciendo inconscientemente. Su expresión era serena, pero su blanca mirada seguía con ardiente intensidad cada pequeño movimiento de los dedos de la chuunin.

De repente, Sakura salió de su ensoñación.

"Es...rugoso-comentó, y carraspeó, como si le sorprendiera oír su propia voz. Retiró la mano del brazo y dijo- Es como si hubieran pintado sobre una cicatriz"

_"Es_ una cicatriz- se rió el tatuador. Dejó la varilla de bambú a un lado y dijo- Bueno, esto ya está. Queda limpiarlo un poco. Necesito más tinta. Podrías ocuparte tú, Kakashi? Voy mal de tiempo y necesito ir a por la tinta" se excusó, poniéndose en pie.

"Sin problema- contestó éste amablemente. Esperó a que el viejo tatuador abandonara la estancia y dijo, en tono casual- Creo que voy a hacerle compañía a Sasuke. Estará aburrido en la sala- se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo- Encárgate por mi de Neji, quieres? No creo que yo sepa hacerlo mucho mejor que tú, que has asistido a las clases de Tsunade"

Neji no dijo nada. Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente pero asintió.

"Ve, no pasa nada. Sólo es un vendaje"

"Estupendo. Hasta ahora" dijo, y salió del cuarto.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó en Sakura aquella extraña excitación en el estómago que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de Neji. Con cuidado de no romper el silencio, se fue hacia la mesilla auxiliar donde estaban apiladas las vendas y cogió un par. Al levantar la vista, allí estaba su mirada, tan inescrutable y tan poderosa a la vez. Tragó saliva.

"Te...te ha dolido mucho?" preguntó, para aliviar esa tensión en su pecho.

"Sobreviviré" respondió Neji, observando de reojo cómo ella se situaba a su espalda y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre.

"Supongo que te dolió más el otro"dijo ella, y se abofeteó mentalmente.

_Vaya preguntas más estúpidas. Por qué no puedo dejar de decir obviedades?_

"Sí- respondió Neji- Porque era más joven"

"Cúanto?"

"Trece años"

"También te lo hicieron así, con el bambú?"

"Sí. Mi familia no es precisamente amante de la tecnología punta" observó Neji, no sin ironía.

_Desde luego que no_, concedió ella para sus adentros. Se situó al lado de su brazo y comenzó a enrollar el vendaje lentamente, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado. Quería seguir hablando pero no le salían las palabras. Toda su atención estaba irremisiblemente entregada a otra tarea.

Estaba _tocándole._

Era la primera vez que le tocaba de aquella manera, la primera vez que tenía su cuerpo semidesnudo tan cerca, y sentía escalofríos. Ante ella su espalda se erguía, parcialmente oculta por la melena de ébano y por un vendaje que llegaba hasta poco más arriba del abdomen. Las puntas del dibujo de las carpas sobresalían y cuando respiraba, las líneas ondulaban suavemente, siguiendo el flujo de los músculos, perfectamente definidos. Sakura observó su cuerpo, fascinada de que pese a su complexión musculosa, Neji fuera esbelto. Su espalda era ancha, pero no estaba desproporcionada respecto al resto. Era sensual, sólida, masculina.

"Qué ocurre?" preguntó Neji, mirándola de reojo.

"Eh?"

Sólo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había distraído tanto contemplándole que su mano se había detenido.

"Nada- dijo, reanudando inmediatamente su tarea. Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras buscaba una excusa- Estaba pensando"

"En la fiesta de mañana?" inquirió Neji, aprovechando que ella estaba a su espalda para sonreír divertido.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

"Qué fiesta?"

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata. Tendría que haberte llegado la invitación, pero bueno, no importa. Ya te lo digo yo" respondió Neji.

"Oh...pensaba que no lo celebraba" comentó, sorprendida.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

"Este año es una excepción."

"Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Su padre es quien lo ha decidido."

"Naruto está invitado? " preguntó, esperanzada.

Neji se volvió para mirarla, burlón.

"Una excepción al año ya es mucho para mi familia, Sakura. No quieras pedirle peras al olmo"

Sakura sonrió. Se detuvo un momento para ponerse las manos en las mejillas, intentando rebajar el apabullante calor que sentía. Miró la espalda de Neji.

"Qué tengo que ponerme?"

Neji la miró como si le hubiera preguntado su opinión sobre la floración del tulipán.

"Qué pregunta es esa, mujer ? Tú sabrás. Algo formal y bonito. Lo que se lleve en estas ocasiones"

"No sé si tengo nada formal y bonito- dijo Sakura con pesar, y añadió, por lo bajini- Y aunque lo tuviera, no serviría de nada"

Neji se volvió y enarcó una ceja.

"A qué te refieres?"

Sakura bajó la vista, sonrojándose más aún. Mojó el paño con agua y dijo, para ocultar su rubor:

"Pues que...estoy más...- se mordió el labio, indecisa ante decirlo o no- gorda, y ya no me caben algunas cosas- admitió, sintiéndose estúpida- Si hubiera seguido una dieta, como Ino..."

"Menuda estupidez" bufó Neji, desestimándolo.

Sakura no respondió. Se regañó mentalmente por haber soltado aquello.

_Ahora pensará que soy una cabeza hueca, y con razón. Las dietas son estúpidas. A quién se le ocurre hablar de estas cosas. Y menos con él._ Apretó con cuidado el vendaje y recortó las puntas de la gasa.

"Ya está listo" dijo, sonriendo.

Neji asintió y bajó de la camilla. Sakura le observó coger de la silla la sudadera de jounin y ponérsela con cuidado de no rozar el brazo vendado.

"A qué hora tengo que estar en tu casa mañana?" preguntó, antes de que él saliera de la estancia.

"A las siete. Hinata me ha dicho que si quieres...arreglarte con ella, que vayas una hora antes"

Sakura asintió. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa que iluminó todos sus rasgos, como si fuera un farolillo humano.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana"

Neji asintió y abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo en el dintel. Sasuke, desde el pasillo, alzó la vista.

"No sigas ninguna dieta, Sakura- oyó que le susurraba de pronto el Hyuga, antes de darse media vuelta - No te hace ninguna falta"

El vuelco que dio el corazón de la chuunin lo notó ella, pero también Sasuke. La sangre afluyó a sus mejillas, iluminándolas. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Ella estaba radiante por lo que le había dicho Neji. Sintiéndose molesto, Sasuke descruzó los brazos y se dirigió hacia ella con expresión torva.

"Ya has terminado con él?" preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar su disgusto.

"Sí- sonrió ella, sin mirarle- El tatuador ha ido a por tinta. Yo he tenido que limpiarle y vendarle"

"Vaya, qué bien- los hermosos ojos oscuros de Sasuke se estrecharon, sombríos- Siento decirte que no será necesario que lo hagas conmigo"

Sakura le miró, ligeramente sorprendida.

"Sabes? Ni se me había ocurrido- le dio una palmadita al atónito Uchiha- Al fin y al cabo, nunca necesitas a nadie. Seguro que te vendarás estupendamente _tú solo_. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que buscar algo que ponerme para la fiesta de Hinata- sonrió, saboreando su victoria sobre el anonadado Sasuke- Hasta luego!"

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, dando rienda suelta a su irritación. No sólo contra ella, sino contra Neji y contra sí mismo. Cómo se atrevía a desairarlo de esa manera? Dónde quedaban todas esas declaraciones de amor?. Sasuke sentía que le habían arrebatado algo. Y aunque nunca había querido a Sakura a menos de tres metros, sus atenciones con Neji le hacían sentir traicionado.

"Oi, Sasuke, el tatuador ya está aquí- le llamó Kakashi- Pasa algo malo?" preguntó al percatarse de su expresión airada.

"Nada- respondió Sasuke- Mañana deberíamos ir a presentar nuestros respetos a Hinata. Es su cumpleaños"

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, extrañado. El mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco. Sasuke Uchiha, yendo a una fiesta de cumpleaños?

"Por qué? Bueno, como quieras" musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que había mucho más que su joven pupilo no quería contarle. Pero tendría que esperar al día siguiente para saberlo.

* * *

**Un review, por caridad TT**


	13. Capítulo 13: La fiesta de Hinata

**Por fin llega la fiesta de Hinata, donde todo lo incubado estalla! Ya he empezado a escribir el capi 14 , pero me voy fuera por vacaciones, así que no podré colgarlo hasta que vuelva a casa.**

**Pues lo dicho. Felices Vacaciones a todos! Por favor, ya sabéis...un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz, así que ...DEJAD REVIEWS, por caridad! A los que ya lo hacéis os transmito telepáticamente una caja de bombones en agradecimiento. Sois los más fieles y los _más mejores :P. _**

**Mi sueño (aparte de ser Hokage, juas) es llegar a tener 100 reviews! Creéis que será posible?**

* * *

Sakura contó hasta diez para serenarse y llamó a la puerta de la casa Hyuga. Esperaba no haberse retrasado demasiado; cuando salió de su casa eran las seis y cuarto, y Neji le había dicho que estuviera a las seis y media si quería vestirse con Hinata para la fiesta. 

Se frotó los brazos, que apenas sentía a causa del espantoso frío, y apretó contra su pecho la bolsa donde llevaba el vestido y las cosas. La fuerte tormenta del día anterior había cubierto de nieve la fachada de la casa, y helado el pavimento. Soplaba un viento tan gélido que Sakura temió haberse convertido en un cubito de hielo para cuando abrieran la puerta.

_Es que no hay nadie en casa?_ se preguntó, pegando saltitos para librarse del frío.

Después de un minuto más de interminable espera, la puerta finalmente se abrió y Shikaro apareció, con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

"La fiesta empieza una hora más tarde" informó fríamente.

"Ya lo sé- contestó Sakura, reprimiendo las ganas de reír- Pero pensé que usted no podría esperar tanto a verme"

"Quién es, Shikaro?" preguntó una voz desde dentro.

Sakura se puso seria inmediatamente, al reconocer la voz del tío de Neji. Shikaro dejó escapar una risita satisfecha.

"Una joven sin sentido del tiempo, Hiashi-sama" respondió.

"De veras?- el patriarca de los Hyuuga asomó la cabeza y reconoció a una temblorosa Sakura- Déjala pasar. Debe estar aterida de frío"

"Hyuuga-sama- saludó Sakura, inclinando la cabeza con exquisita cortesía. Aprovechó para lanzarle una triunfal mirada de soslayo al criado- Gracias por su amabilidad al invitarme. Su subrino me informó de que Hinata quería que estuviera aquí un tiempo antes, para ayudarla a arreglarse"

Hiashi sonrió serenamente y asintió.

"Adelante" dijo, por toda respuesta.

Sakura le siguió al cálido interior de la casa, reprimiendo las ganas de sacarle la lengua al criado, que caminaba con expresión hosca tras ella.

Hinata estaba en su habitación, extendiendo el kimono que iba a ponerse sobre el futón. Alzó la vista cuando entraron y les sonrió tímidamente.

"Tienes visita, Hinata- anunció Hiashi. Miró a las dos muchachas abrazarse y dijo- Bien, os dejo para que os pongáis manos a la obra. No os retraséis, la recepción es a las siete y media" advirtió, antes de salir de la habitación.

El sonido de la corredera cerrándose tras él fue como una liberación. Casi al unísono, Hinata y Sakura suspiraron de alivio.

"Tu padre es muy amable, pero me da un miedo terrible" se excusó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata se echó a reír.

"No te culpo. También me pasa a mí, y es mi padre, así que imagínate- miró la bolsa que descansaba al lado de Sakura y preguntó con curiosidad- Qué has traído?"

"El único vestido que tengo- respondió Sakura, abriendo la bolsa. Extrajo un bonito vestido blanco ajustado de tirante fino y se lo enseñó a Hinata.- Qué sucede¿No está bien?" preguntó, al ver que ésta fruncía el ceño.

"No, no- se apresuró a decir Hinata, sonriendo- Es muy bonito. Es sólo que...-hizo una pausa, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado- quizá es poco...formal para esta casa"

"Poco formal?- preguntó Sakura, sorprendida- Qué vas a llevar tú?"

Por toda respuesta, Hinata señaló el lujoso kimono extendido junto a ella. La riqueza de la seda azul, bordada aquí y allá con hilo plateado imitando el dibujo de las olas, brillaba como un tesoro derramado sobre el futón. Sakura acercó la mano a la tela y la acarició, maravillada.

"Oh, Hinata... es...es precioso- murmuró- Ese es el obi que vas a llevar?" preguntó, señalando una brillante tela naranja, cuidadosamente doblada junto al futón.

"Sí- respondió la Hyuga- Era de mi madre. Ya no se lo pone."

"Vas a estar preciosa- dijo Sakura suavemente- Ojalá Naruto pudiera verte así. Seguro que caería doblemente enamorado. Si se diera cuenta, claro, porque tratándose de él..."

Hinata rió, pero su mirada se había entristecido.

"Me hubiera gustado que estuviera- susurró- Le echo mucho de menos"

Por toda respuesta, Sakura la abrazó.

"No estés triste, Hinata- la consoló dulcemente- Ya verás como todo sale bien. Hoy es tu cumpleaños! No debes preocuparte por nada" concluyó, dándole una cariñosa palmadita en la mano.

Hinata asintió y sonrió.

Tienes razón. Además, tenemos que arreglar lo de tu ropa- miró la bolsa- ¿No tienes ningún kimono?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Tenía cuando era pequeña, pero...ya no me caben" sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente al recordar la conversación con Neji del día anterior, acerca de las dietas.

"Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo Hinata, levantándose- Espérame aquí. Voy a preguntarle a mi madre si guarda alguno de los kimonos antiguos"

"Oh Hinata no...no lo hagas, no hace falta - Sakura tragó saliva- No quiero molestar. Puedo ir a preguntarle a Ino si tiene alguno. Seguro que tiene cientos"

"Sí, pero seguro que no tan bonitos como el que tengo en mente- replicó Hinata, sonriendo- Deja que vaya a preguntarle. Mi madre ya no los usa y estoy segura de que no le importará en absoluto prestártelo"

Sakura suspiró.

"Está bien. Pero que conste que me da mucha vergüenza esto"

"Déjalo todo en mis manos!" insistió Hinata, y salió del cuarto.

Sakura miró el vestido blanco que había traído y lo comparó con el hermoso kimono de Hinata. La Hyuga tenía razón. Era como comparar el plástico con la plata. Resignada, guardó el vestido en la bolsa y suspiró.

_Supongo que sería ridículo presentarme así. Pero más ridículo va a ser que me vean vestida con ropa de la madre de Hinata. Creerán que mi familia es tan pobre que no tienen con qué vestirme._

Secretamente, estaba impaciente por ver lo que Hinata iba a traerle.

_Un hermoso kimono de seda rosa, con un larguísimo obi amarillo_, imaginó._ Con bordados de brotes de flor de cerezo y un colibrí en la manga. Mi pelo estará recogido como el de una geisha. Llevaré flores en el pelo. Y los labios pintados. Y un bonito_ _abanico lacado. Y Neji..._

Se sonrojó al imaginar lo que Neji le diría al verla tan perfecta.

_Neji me verá y no me reconocerá al principio, pensará que soy una bella mujer desconocida y sentirá curiosidad por saber quien soy. Se acercará a interesarse y entonces..._

"Ya estoy aquí- dijo alegremente Hinata, irrumpiendo en el cuarto. Se detuvo de pronto al sorprender a Sakura gesticulando y hablando sola- Va todo bien?" preguntó, perpleja.

Sakura carraspeó y le dedicó una sonrisa azorada.

"Sí, ehm...sólo estaba haciendo el tonto" confesó, sintiendo cómo se le subían los colores.

"Ya me imagino en qué estabas pensando- dijo Hinata, guiñándole un ojo- Sin embargo, en cuanto veas lo que te traigo, te olvidarás totalmente de mi primo!- añadió, dándole una palmadita al fardo que llevaba en los brazos.- Mira!"

Sintiéndose crepitar de expectación, Sakura se acercó a Hinata y observó cómo esta retiraba el papel que protegía el kimono.

Su boca se abrió en una exclamación de sorpresa. No era rosa, ni tenía brotes de flor de cerezo bordados, pero aún así, era el kimono más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era totalmente blanco, de una seda rica y pesada que a la luz mostraba un bellísimo fulgor irisado. Las mangas, inusualmente amplias y largas, estaban bordadas en hilo del mismo color imitando las siluetas de los hibiscos.

Sakura sostuvo el kimono ante sí, incapaz de articular palabra.

"Lo más problemático será el obi- dijo Hinata- Porque es antiguo, y es el doble de largo:3 metros"

"Yo no voy a saber atármelo- dijo Sakura, contemplando la rígida seda violeta- Ni siquiera sabría ponerme el tuyo"

"No te preocupes- sonrió Hinata, festiva- Tú vístete y cuando sólo te falte el obi, avísame y vendré a anudártelo. Yo ahora tengo que ir a que mi madre me arregle un poco las mangas del mío. Las tuyas son muy largas, pero porque el kimono es de corte clásico; siempre podrás enrollártelas si te molestan demasiado"

Sakura sonrió, agradecida.

"No será necesario. Muchas gracias, Hinata" dijo, apretándole la mano ligeramente.

"De nada- contestó la Hyuga, con dulzura- Estoy ansiosa por ver qué dirá Neji cuando te vea perfecta e inmaculadamente arreglada con el kimono"

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron levemente ante la mención de su nombre.

"No creo que se fije demasiado"

"Mi primo no es ciego- repuso Hinata con una risita. Cogió su kimono y su obi y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ahora nos vemos. Avísame cuando estés lista"

"Lo haré" dijo Sakura, satisfecha, y se volvió hacia el kimono.

Sus manos acariciaron con delicadeza la espléndida seda. La sensación era de una exquisita suavidad. Nunca había tenido nada parecido ante si. Con las manos trémulas, se desvistió, dejando caer su ropa al suelo, y deslizó los brazos dentro de las mangas del kimono, con tanto cuidado que parecía que en vez de seda estaba manejando papel de arroz. El suave brillo irisado del tejido creaba un curioso contraste con su piel. Sakura se miró el brazo y sonrió, arrobada. La tela le confería un extraño brillo nacarado, como si fuera una muñeca. Alzó la mirada al espejo y se sorprendió de su imagen. El pelo, aún suelto, le caía por la espalda como una azucarada cascada, y los ojos le brillaban a la luz de las lámparas. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas al sentirse repentinamente mayor en aquel kimono tan espléndido. Se preguntó qué diría Ino si la viera así.

_Diría que voy disfrazada, y seguramente tendría razón_ se dijo, mientras tomaba el pesado obi violeta y lo sostenía ante ella, para comprobar el efecto que causaba en combinación con el kimono. Era un contraste magnífico. Sakura se contempló con él en todos los ángulos posibles, y se propuso intentar atárselo ella misma.

No obstante, mirar un obi era bastante más fácil que ponérselo. La tela era muy larga y muy pesada, por la riqueza de los bordados y recamados, y no tenía ni idea de cómo atarlo para que no se le soltara a la mínima. Cuando conseguía atar una punta, se caía la otra. Después de diez minutos de intentos infructuosos, Sakura desistió.

_Espero que Hinata haya acabado ya con el suyo para que pueda ayudarme,_ se dijo.

Afortunadamente, parecía que Hinata venía hacia allí en ese momento. Oía sus pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Sakura cogió el obi y abrió la corredera de la habitación.

"Hin…-se interrumpió, al ver a Neji en lugar de Hinata- Ne…Neji…"

Sintió que se sonrojaba ante el repentino encuentro. Se cubrió instintivamente, recordando que estaba desnuda bajo el kimono.

Neji la miró, expectante, sin decir nada. Llevaba un yukata blanco; Sakura supuso que seguramente él también estaba cambiándose.

"Creí…creí que eras Hinata- se excusó, azorada- Tengo problemas con el obi- Neji arqueó una ceja, intrigado, como esperando más información. Ella carraspeó y explicó- Nunca me he atado uno. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Hinata. Está en su cuarto?"

"Está terminando de vestirse- respondió Neji. Su mirada vagó por la piel suave de los hombros de la chuunin, al descubierto, y en la pequeña mano que sujetaba firmemente la tela contra el pecho.- Si necesitas ayuda con el obi, puedo encargarme yo."

Sakura le miró, sin disimular su perplejidad.

"Sabes atar obis?"

Neji sonrió ligeramente. Estaba seguro de que la idea que Sakura debía tener de él no encajaba demasiado con aquella habilidad. Lo cierto es que sí sabía. Durante muchos años, había ayudado a su madre a vestirse. No quedaría tan bien como el obi que pudiera atar Hinata, pero seguramente sí sería mejor que cualquier tentativa de Sakura.

Sé hacer muchas cosas- respondió lentamente, dejando que la frase se curvara en una insinuación.

Sakura sintió de nuevo aquella familiar falta de aire. Había un extraño fulgor en la mirada de Neji, una intensidad casi asfixiante, que la obligó a apartar la mirada.

"El blanco te sienta bien " observó él.

Sakura tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, halagada por el cumplido.

"Gracias" susurró.

Neji no respondió. Giró el índice.

"Date la vuelta, por favor"indicó.

Sakura obedeció, no sin antes tenderle el obi. Neji lo cogió y se situó a su espalda. La cercanía de su cuerpo la hizo estremecer. Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la cálida sensación que la embargaba.

El repentino calor las manos de Neji sobre la piel desnuda de su nuca la hizo abrirlos de golpe. Todo su cuerpo se tensó bajo su tacto. Sintió los dedos abrirse entre el pelo, apartar la melena hacia un lado para dejar la espalda libre. Bajo la tela, su piel se erizó al paso de sus dedos.

Si no hubiera sabido que no era así, Sakura habría jurado que Neji estaba prolongando la caricia. El pensamiento hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y se encogió imperceptiblemente, nerviosa.

"No te inclines" dijo Neji, tan cerca de su oreja que sus labios casi rozaron el tierno lóbulo.

Sakura tragó saliva y se enderezó obedientemente. Levantó los brazos para que Neji le rodeara la cintura con la tela. Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su estómago, tensando y alisando los pesados pliegues del obi. Al tirar para tensar el nudo, la atrajo hacia sí, recostándola contra su cuerpo.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer al sentirle más cerca que nunca, la calidez de su cadera prieta contra la suya y su respiración suave contra la nuca. Puso todo su empeño en retener aquel momento, aquella sensación, la embriagadora sensación de estar en sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera porque estaba ayudándola a vestirse.

El mundo, más allá de su cuerpo, parecía haberse desvanecido. Sólo el fuerte latido de su corazón, estremeciendo su pecho, resonaba en aquel reducto irreal. Nunca antes había experimentado aquel violento sentimiento que la sobrecogía y subyugaba al mismo tiempo. Sus fantasías románticas sobre Sasuke habían sido siempre demasiado cándidas como para entender aquel deseo palpitante, recién descubierto, que aún no lograba entender ni controlar. Sólo sabía una cosa: no podía mirar a Neji en ese momento. No podría disimular. Él, que todo lo veía, se daría cuenta.

Pero por algún motivo, Neji no le pidió que se diera la vuelta. El obi hacía minutos que estaba terminado, pero no la dejó volverse.

Sus manos estaban aún en su cintura, como si se hubiera olvidado de retirarlas.

El silencio se hizo intenso, casi doloroso.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Las manos de Neji la quemaban como si fueran candentes, le daba la impresión de que podrían traspasar la tela. Sintió el fuego prender en su estómago, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como una llamarada, sobreexcitando sus sentidos y nublando su voluntad. Sus rodillas estaban trémulamente apretadas una contra otra. Si él se hubiera apartado, Sakura se habría caído al suelo. Apretó los párpados, deseando que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Que lo que estaba pasando- sus manos, el tiempo- eran sólo un delirio.

Pero no lo era. Las manos estaban allí aún, el silencio existía y el paso del tiempo no las hacía retirarse.

Neji se sentía enfermo.

Enfermo de deseo, hambriento de algo que llevaba semanas anhelando sin ser consciente. Sin darse cuenta, cada vez apretaba más la cintura de Sakura, presa de la lucha por el autocontrol que estaba desarrollándose en su interior. Veía la tela crujir, tensarse bajo sus dedos, tensarse contra la curva suave de sus nalgas, y sentía ese bocado ardiente y fiero en lo más profundo de su ser, una violenta insumisión a la serenidad que trataba de imponerse.

Ella tuvo la culpa de todo, al volverse lentamente y mirarle de aquella manera, entre suplicante y ardiente. Si Sakura no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento y no hubiera leído en sus ojos toda la batalla que se estaba librando en su interior, no habría pasado nada. Pero la había visto. Neji no podía ocultarla. Y tampoco quería.

Lentamente, inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, dándole tiempo a apartarse si lo deseaba, con el corazón marcando las violentas pulsaciones de sus sienes.

Sakura no se apartó. Como símbolo de entrega, cerró los ojos.

Entonces, Neji la besó, muy suavemente. Ni siquiera hizo presión contra sus labios, tan sólo los acarició con los suyos. La respuesta de su propio cuerpo al suave roce fue abrumadora. Deslizó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, estremeciéndose al sentirla tan cerca, al sentir la fluidez de su talle bajo la ropa. Sakura cerró los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien buscó los labios de Neji. Sus bocas se unieron y estrecharon el beso haciéndolo más largo, más intenso, más húmedo. Los dedos de Sakura se crisparon contra la ropa de Neji, arrebatados.

Sin deshacer el beso, Neji fue conduciéndola hasta recostarla contra la pared. Tendió los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y siguió besándola, sintiéndose cada vez más intoxicado, más inflamado, como si estuviera cobrándose una deuda largamente esperada. Las manos de Sakura, tímidamente aprisionadas entre su pecho y el de él, subieron por la ropa de Neji hasta acariciar su cuello. Como si acabara de darle la idea, Neji interrumpió el beso, jadeante, y tiró con el índice del cuello del kimono de Sakura, para aflojarlo. Sakura abrió los ojos, algo confusa, pero la cálida boca de Neji contra su cuello la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Sus párpados cayeron, presa del hipnótico placer, sintiendo su cuerpo lánguido pero hiperbólicamente sensible al calor, al roce, a la boca que lamía y besaba su pulso en el cuello.

Y justo en ese momento, Hinata abrió la corredera, sorprendiéndolos. Neji se paralizó y Sakura se apartó, sobresaltada.

"Sakura, necesi….-Hinata se interrumpió, atónita, y enrojeció hasta la mismísima raíz del pelo- Lo siento. Lo siento. No sabía…lo siento" salió inmediatamente, cerrando la corredera.

Neji se había apartado de un salto y estaba en confuso silencio, de espaldas a ella. Sakura se sentía inexplicablemente avergonzada y mareada, como si la brusca interrupción le hubiera provocado un corte de digestión.

Se cerró el cuello del kimono, algo azorada. Neji continuaba de espaldas.

"Lo siento" dijo Neji, sin volverse. Apoyó un brazo en la pared y se presionó la mano contra la frente, como si le doliera.

Sakura sintió que iba a salírsele el corazón por la boca de pura aprensión. Qué quería decir con que lo sentía? Se arrepentía?

Interpretando mal su mutismo, Neji se volvió, con la expresión convertida en el vivo ejemplo de la congestión emocional.

"Lo siento. Querría explicarme mi comportamiento pero no puedo. Espero no haberte…- la miró, despeinada, sonrojada, con el kimono aflojado y descompuesto- Yo…Discúlpame por lo que te he hecho-" masculló, con cierta ansiedad, e hizo ademán de salir del cuarto, pero Sakura le detuvo cogiéndole de la manga.

Algunos interminables segundos de silencio se sucedieron hasta que al fin ella pudo articular palabra.

"No te disculpes, Neji" susurró, de forma casi inaudible. La intensidad de la mirada de Neji la descolocaba y le dificultaba hablar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como dos flores bajo su escrutinio. "No te disculpes...a menos que te... arrepientas."

Neji miró la pequeña mano de Sakura, que le retenía cogiéndole de la manga, y luego su rostro, palpitante de vergüenza. El desasosiego de ella era tan visible que se sentía obligado ser ser sincero.

"No me arrepiento" musitó, tras unos largos segundos. Se sentía extraño; como ligeramente mareado. El funcionamiento de su organismo estaba profundamente alterado. Cada centímetro de su piel exudaba una ardiente protesta por la interrupción de Hinata, y clamaba por volver de nuevo a los brazos de Sakura.

_Por qué no_, se dijo Neji, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

No podía negarse que deseaba hacerlo. La sola idea de prohibírselo sólo avivaba la feroz rebelión de su cuerpo. Alzó una mano, lentamente, y acarició su suave mejilla. Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo una felicidad más allá de lo expresable. La asaltó un inexplicable deseo de llorar; de liberar aquel cúmulo de sentimientos largamente constreñido en su pecho. Le cogió la mano y la retuvo contra su rostro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Neji sonrió, conmovido por su dulce reacción. Pero los pasos de Hiashi en dirección al cuarto le hicieron retirar la mano de inmediato, justo antes de que la corredera se abriera.

"Ah, Neji, estabas aquí. Te he buscado por todas partes- dijo Hiashi, entrando en la habitación. Frunció el ceño al ver que su sobrino aún estaba en yukata- Creí que ya estarías vestido. No te entretengas. Los invitados llegarán de un momento a otro. Vístete y acompaña a Shikaro a la entrada"

Neji asintió, algo avergonzado, y salió de la habitación tras su tío, no sin antes lanzar una rápida mirada a Sakura.

No bien se hubieron ido, Hinata entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus ojos brillaban extasiados y la sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja."

"Oh, Sakura! Casi me muero de vergüenza! Cómo ha ocurrido?- se acercó a ella y le cogió la cara entre las manos- Qué te ha dicho?"

Sakura sonrió, aún en estado hipnótico.

"Iba a atarme el obi. Bueno,en realidad iba a pedirte ayuda cuando oí unos pasos que se acercaban y creí que eras tú. Pero era Neji. Le pregunté si sabía donde estabas y me contestó que estabas acabando de arreglarte. Entonces se ofreció para hacerme el nudo del obi y..."

"Mi primo te ha atado el obi?- la interrumpió, sorprendida. Rodeó a su amiga para admirar la obra de Neji y estalló en risas- Pues lo ha hecho francamente mal; es un nudo horrendo.- se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando contenerse- Debía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Deja que arregle esto- dijo, mientras deshacía el nudo y comenzaba a recomponer el lazo.

"Ha sido maravilloso, Hinata- susurró Sakura, totalmente abstraída. Se acarició la mejilla, donde minutos antes había estado su mano- Él...nunca creí que podría suceder..."

Hinata sonrió. Lo sucedido la colmaba de felicidad. Ver a su mejor amiga y a su primo juntos al fin era el mejor regalo que podía esperar por su cumpleaños.

"Me siento muy feliz, Sakura. Muy muy feliz. Tú eres la persona indicada para descubrirle a Neji muchas cosas. Estoy segura de que va a ser maravilloso" dijo Hinata.

"Si tú no me hubieras aceptado como alumna, nada de esto sería posible- repuso Sakura- Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente"

Por toda respuesta, las dos se abrazaron estrechamente, hondamente felices y emocionadas.

"Espero poder hablar contigo luego- dijo Hinata, oyendo las voces de los primeros invitados- Seguramente estaré ocupada atendiendo a unos y otros. Pero no te preocupes. Búscame cuando ya haya saludado a todo el mundo"

"Descuida- dijo Sakura, sonriente- Cumple con tu papel de anfitriona. Nos veremos luego"

Dicho esto, Hinata salió para recibir a los invitados y Sakura aprovechó para peinarse y arreglarse. Se recogió el pelo en un suave moño alto, y usó una peineta de concha blanca para mantenerlo en su sitio. Con algunos mechones cayéndole delicadamente sobre la frente, Sakura se dio el visto bueno y se dirigió hacia la fiesta, a la que aún seguían llegando invitados.

No le sorprendió encontrar allí a Kiba- que había dejado a Akamaru en casa- y al silencioso Shino. También divisó a Rock Lee sirviéndose sake con Gai en un rincón y a Tenten hablando con alguien a quien no conocía. El resto de invitados parecían señores feudales y gente respetable. Reconoció al padre de Shikamaru hablando con Hiashi, y al de Chouji sentado cerca del bufete en animada conversación con el señor Yamanaka, el padre de Ino.

"Sakura!" la llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ésta se volvió y sonrió al reconocer a la bella bestia verde de Konoha.

"Hola, Lee! Te vi muy ocupado con Gai, así que no quise molestarte"

"Ninguna ocupación podría privarme de decirle a la más bella de las mujeres lo hermosa que está esta noche" repuso Lee, pestañeando con ardor.

Sakura se echó a reír.

"Oh, gracias, pero no creo que eso sea del todo cierto. Tenten está muy bonita también"

"Claro, claro- concedió él, con galantería- Pero ninguna flor se puede comparar a la del cerezo en primavera. Y tú- dijo, besando su mano- eres la eterna primavera"

"MUY BIEN, LEE!- interrumpió entonces Gai, llorando de emoción. Sakura se apartó, sobresaltada- HACES HONOR AL AMOR CON TUS PALABRAS!"

"Lo he hecho bien, sensei?" preguntó Lee, con los ojos destellantes por la emoción.

"COMO EL MÁS REFINADO DE LOS GALANES. UN MAESTRO EN LA DIALÉCTICA AMOROSA!" exclamó Gai, abrazando a su discípulo hasta casi romperlo en dos.

Sakura les miró, con la gota cayendo por la frente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

"Vosotros dos, por qué no os casáis de una vez?"

Gai se cuadró inmediatamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia al distinguir frente a éla su eterno rival.

"Verás, Kakashi- dijo, dándole una palmadita confiada a Lee- Tú nunca comprenderás la efervescencia del amor juvenil"

"La verdad es que no" contestó el enmascarado jounin. Para sorpresa de Sakura, vestía un sobrio kimono gris en vez del habitual equipamiento de ninja. Se veía esbelto y atractivo en aquella ropa, con su característico aire despreocupado. Su único ojo visible se posó entonces en ella y su ceja se alzó, admirativa.

"No poseo la facilidad de mi estimado rival para halagar a una dama, pero te diré que estás preciosa, Sakura" dijo, y sonrió.

La ausencia de paternalismo en su tono hizo que ella se sonrojara adorablemente. Lee suspiró y Gai suspiró al verle suspirar.

"Ve a buscarle algo de beber a la dama, discípulo! Si tardas más de siete segundos tendrás que dar siete vueltas a la villa corriendo!" ordenó diligentemente Gai, empujándole.

"Enseguida!- se cuadró Lee con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Sake para una flor!"

Kakashi se echó a reír mientras seguía a Lee con la mirada. Le dio una amigable palmadita a Gai en la espalda.

"No se puede negar que es el alumno perfecto para ti"

"Sí- Gai suspiró y se limpió una lágrima- Dónde están tus otros dos?"

"Naruto no estaba invitado y a Sasuke lo he perdido de vista al entrar en la habitación- respondió Kakashi. Miró de reojo a Sakura y añadió- Bastante extraño es que haya querido venir."

Lee volvió con la bebida y los cuatro siguieron charlando amigablemente durante un rato, hasta que Sakura sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a Neji. Excusándose educadamente, se dispuso a dar una vuelta por la atestada estancia.

No había ni rastro de Neji. Intentó entonces divisar a Hinata, con igual éxito. Ni siquiera estaba Hiashi. Intrigada, Sakura se dirigió hacia el jardín, con la bebida en la mano. Su curiosidad creció al no encontrarles allí tampoco; el hermoso paisaje nevado a la luz de la luna se reveló totalmente desierto.

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó en uno de los pilares del porche. ¿Dónde podían estar? Sería maleducado aventurarse por la casa. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Neji de nuevo que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. El calor que había sentido al tocarla, su boca, sus besos, la ternura de su caricia, ocupaba su mente y se complacía en recordarlo una y otra vez.

Súbitamente, algo crujió en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

"Neji!" exclamó, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba al ver una silueta oscura tras el pilar contiguo.

"No."

"Sasuke" murmuró ella, reconociendo la voz.

"Correcto"

El Uchiha salió entonces de las sombras, permitiendo que la luna arrojara su luz sobre su rostro. Vestía un kimono negro con el símbolo de su clan, y lucía la frente al descubierto, sin la bandana de Konoha. El viento gélido movió su oscuro cabello, como un cuervo al vuelo.

"Qué... qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella con fingida alegría, para romper el incómodo silencio.

"Te diría que lo mismo que tú, pero sé que buscabas a Neji" repuso él, sin el menor atisbo de amabilidad.

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

"En realidad le busco a él y a Hinata. Han desaparecido de pronto"

"Yo les he visto- dijo Sasuke- Han ido a recibir a Tsunade. Habrán ido a hablar de algo importante"

Sakura asintió, y se mordió el labio, incómoda por la situación. Sintió que Sasuke avanzaba un paso hacia ella y retrocedió nerviosamente, contra la corredera.

"Es una bonita fiesta ¿verdad?- retrocedió instintivamente un paso más- Es la primera vez que celebran algo así"

"Me da igual" replicó Sasuke. Para alivio de Sakura, no continuó avanzando.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí- siguió ella, determinada a no perder la calma ante la extraña actitud de Sasuke- He estado hablando con Kakashi antes, él me ha dicho que habías venido. Quizá deberíamos entrar. No es muy cortés abandonar la fiesta durante tanto tiempo" dijo, y se dio media vuelta, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo.

Sakura le miró, inquieta. La expresión del Uchiha era tan fría como de costumbre, pero su oscura mirada parecía arder de algo que no podía descifrar.

"Por qué Neji, Sakura?" preguntó de pronto, clavando esos ojos en ella.

Sakura le miró, sin comprender. Trató de zafarse, pero no pudo.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, irritado.

"No creas que soy estúpido. Te estoy preguntando por qué has elegido a Neji"

_Así que se trataba de eso_. Sakura le miró, entre divertida y desafiante.

"Te hago una lista de motivos?"

"Ahórratela. Ve directamente al que te hace traicionar tu propia palabra" replicó Sasuke agriamente.

"Traicionar mi propia palabra? De _qué_ me estás hablando?"- exclamó ella, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos.

La presión de los dedos de Sasuke en torno a su brazo se intensificó. Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor.

"Me dijiste que me amabas- siseó él, conteniendo a duras penas su rabia- Llevas toda la vida persiguiéndome con tus promesas y tus estúpidos regalos. Me has jurado que era el único para ti. Tan poco valor tenía todo que no te importa traicionarlo?"

Sakura le apartó la mano de un tirón y le miró, con los ojos llameantes. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. .

"Traicionarlo? Cómo puedes decirme eso! -dijo entre dientes- después de haberme despreciado y humillado todos estos años. Después de haberme herido de todas las maneras posibles- su boca se curvó en una amarga mueca de desprecio-No eres más que un maldito egoísta y me arrepiento de haber estado venerándote durante todo este tiempo. Dios...cómo he podido ser tan estúpida.

Sasuke no respondió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, msotrando su absoluta consternación.Su rostroparecía palidecerpor momentos.Sakura casi se arrepintió de la crudeza de su tono. En la lejanía, el viento hizo sonar una solitaria campanita.

"Siempre creí que me amarías" musitó él entonces.

Sakura cerró los ojos, dolida. Una congoja pesada y densa se apoderó de su pecho, fatigándola, como si no pudiera oír más. Era el peso de tantos y tantos rechazos, de tanto desdén inflingido a la antigua Sakura, la genin que corría tras Sasuke. Ya no iba a suceder más.Nunca más.

"Tú nunca me has amado" repuso Sakura, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

"Puedo hacerlo- replicó él, sorprendiéndola. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la había aprisionado contra la corredera. El vasito de sake cayó al suelo y rodó por la madera hasta detenerse. Sakura negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

"No te engañes, Sasuke. Sabes perfectamente que no me amas, y que nunca lo harás. Por qué me dices esto ahora?"

Sasuke aflojó la presión de su cuerpo, pero no se retiró.

"Porque la restauración de mi clan sólo puedo llevarla a cabo contigo- alzó una mano helada y acarició el suave rostro de Sakura. Esta se revolvió, rechazándola- Tú eres la única mujer con quien podría construir ese sueño"

"Tú sólo quieres una hembra que asegure la perpetuación de tu sangre. No me hables de sueños, Sasuke. Yo ya tengo los míos" replicó Sakura, asqueada.

"Déjame demostrarte cúan equivocada estás" repuso él, cogiéndole la cara con las manos.

Sakura no opuso resistencia. Sentía su cuerpo lejano, a miles de kilómetros del suyo. Dejó que la besara, quizá porque sabía que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que volviera a quererle. Su boca era tan fría, tan espantosamente gélida, tan diferente del ardor y el sabor de Neji, que su cuerpo, lejos de sentir algún tipo de excitación, sólo sentía compasión por Sasuke. Notando su indiferencia, el Uchiha ahondó el beso con un gemido de rabia, sin ningún resultado. El suave cuerpo de Sakura, su mente, su corazón, se habían entregado a otro. Por más que intentara retenerla en sus brazos, su alma estaba fuera de su alcance. Para siempre.

"Por qué?- estalló Sasuke, apartando sus labios de los de ella. Sus manos se cerraron, crispadas, en torno a sus hombros, haciéndole daño, pero ni una queja escapó de sus labios apretados- Por qué? No era esto lo que querías?- la zarandeó, frustrado- Por qué me rechazas ahora?"

Por toda respuesta, Sakura le arrancó las manos de sus hombros y se recompuso el kimono sin decir palabra. Sólo antes de darse la vuelta para entrar, le dijo, con una mirada fría como el hielo:

"Llegas tarde, Sasuke"

Ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción del Uchiha. Simplemente entró en la casa, sintiendo una mezcolanza de furia y tristeza, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Hinata. Necesitaba explicarle lo que había pasado; liberar aquello, exorcizarse. Y sobre todo, sentía que no podía quedarse. Se sentiría enferma si Sasuke volvía a acercársele. Con el corazón en un puño, entró en la abarrotada estancia.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Lee y Gai ya estaban cantando baladas marineras, borrachos como esponjas, y Tenten y Kurenai, que había llegado con Asuma, se reían de sus desafinados gallos. Sólo Kakashi percibió la ansiedad en la mirada de Sakura, la inquietud con la que buscaba a alguien entre los invitados.

"Va todo bien, Sakura?" preguntó cuando esta se acercó a él.

"No- respondió ella con sinceridad. Alzó una mirada angustiada hacia él y preguntó- ¿Has visto a Hinata, o a Neji?"

"No he vuelto a verles desde que Tsunade llegó a la fiesta. Es posible que estén reunidos" respondió él, intrigado. Qué le sucedía?

Sakura titubeó. Ardía en deseos de ver a Neji, pero sabía que Sasuke vendría tras ella. Tenía que marcharse de allí. Lo necesitaba.

"Si les ves, diles que me he ido a casa, por favor" respondió.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

"Ya? Pero si hace nada que la fiesta ha empezado…"

Sakura apartó la mirada.

"No me siento muy bien- mintió- Se lo dirás?"

Kakashi asintió, su curiosidad avivada por el nerviosismo de su pupila. Era como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndola, como si huyera de alguien. La vio escabullirse a toda prisa entre la multitud, desaparecer con un último vuelo blanco en la oscuridad del pasillo.

_Hum. A qué viene todo esto? _Kakashi se rascó la barbilla, preocupado. La actitud de Sakura lo había sorprendido enormemente; y más cuando la había visto tan feliz media hora antes. ¿Qué había ocurrido mientras había estado fuera?

Como si hubiera estado esperando a que le llamaran para entrar en escena, la respuesta a su pregunta apareció por la puerta del jardín en forma de Sasuke Uchiha. Por su expresión, Kakashi supo que buscaba a Sakura, y no le costó demasiado atar cabos. Tras otear poco disimuladamente, Sasuke se aproximó a él.

"Has…?"

"Acaba de irse" informó Kakashi, anticipándose.

Sasuke le miró, sorprendido por su perspicacia.

"Hace cuanto?" preguntó, mirando hacia el pasillo.

"Hace un minuto"

Como impulsado por un resorte, el Uchiha hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Kakashi lo agarró por el cuello del kimono, impidiéndoselo. Al notar el retroceso, Sasuke le miró, entre confundido e irritado.

"Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Acepta tu derrota, Sasuke" respondió Kakashi con firmeza.

Sasuke se soltó de un tirón. Sus ojos eran dos oscuras rendijas.

"No es cosa tuya, Kakashi"

"Sí que lo es- replicó el jounin con frialdad- Si nunca has sido capaz de apreciar todo lo que ella hacía por ti, no te lamentes ahora. Ella ha elegido. Ten la dignidad de permitirle encontrar con él la felicidad que tú siempre le negaste"

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y movió la cabeza, airado.

"Nunca habían tenido relación alguna. Podría jurar que nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras- su puño se cerró, trémulo por la frustración- No hace ni cuatro meses que se conocen. No es justo!" restalló.

"Quizá cuatro meses con él han sido como toda una vida contigo" replicó Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Que no puedes recibir sin dar nada a cambio- respondió el jounin- Y cuanto antes entiendas eso, mejor."

Sasuke no respondió. Clavó su oscura mirada en el pasillo, como si esperara verla reaparecer. Se sentía desorientado y molesto, pero no estaba seguro de con quién.

La mano de Kakashi se posó en su hombro.

"Sé que odias los consejos, pero por tu bien, yo no olvidaría nunca la lección que te ha dado Sakura esta noche"

"Nunca imaginé que pudiera suceder esto" musitó Sasuke, con la mirada perdida.

La mano de Kakashi apretó ligeramente su hombro antes de retirarse.

"Bienvenido al mundo real"

* * *

**Gai sensei os recuerda que dejar un review os hará más felices y hará que la autora tenga más ganas de escribir!**

YunaAoki: Si tienes msn agrégame, que quiero ver esas imágenes sexys de Genma!


	14. Capítulo 14: En el amor y en la guerra

**Ya he vuelto!**

**Bueno, me veo obligada a hacer como en las series cutres y poner un resumen de loocurrido"En capítulos anteriores", porque este fic se está alargando más que un culebrón venezolano. **

**Pues bien, recordad que la guerra se cierne sobre Konoha, que Itachi fue visto en la casa de Hinata, que Neji y Sakura se besaron finalmente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata, y que luego el cabronazo de Sasuke intentó recuperar el afecto de Sakura a la desesperada:besándola a la brava, sin ningún resultado. **

**Este es el capítulo más dramático de todos. Espero que os guste, porque me ha costado mucho escribirlo.**

**Tanto si os gusta como si queréis tirarme tomates...hacedmelo saber mediante un REVIEW! Porque...UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!**

* * *

Sakura parpadeó en la semipenumbra de su habitación. Su mirada, aún somnolienta, vagó erráticamente por ella, esforzándose por enfocar la visión. Distinguió algo blanco sobre la silla de al lado de la cama, y tras breves segundos de desconcierto, lo identificó como el kimono que llevaba la noche anterior en la fiesta de Hinata. Frunció el ceño. Poco a poco, comenzó a situarse. 

_La fiesta de Hinata_, recordó. Su mente, abotargada por el sueño insuficiente y por el sake que había bebido sin estar habituada, comenzó a devolverle los flashes de la noche anterior. Recordaba la exultante sensación de estar entre los brazos de Neji, pero también el desaliento que se adueñó de ella cuando tanto él como Hinata desaparecieron, como si se los hubiera tragado la fiesta.

Rascándose la cabeza, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó ensimismada mirando la pared.

Todo había sido culpa de Sasuke. Al rememorar la escena, sintió bullir su sangre de rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser que en una sola noche se hubiera sentido tan feliz y al tiempo tan desgraciada? Pero no era Sasuke lo que la preocupaba. En su interior, temía que aquella repentina desaparición de Neji tras el beso en la habitación se debiera a que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

_¿Se arrepiente de haberme besado? Quizàdespués de reflexionar, se dio cuenta de que fue un mero impulso. Uno no tiene que estar enamorado necesariamente para besar a alguien. Sasuke pudo hacerlo. Podría ser el caso de Neji también._

El solo pensamiento la dejó paralizada. Sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados, al comprender que Neji no tenía necesariamente por qué compartir la importancia que ella le concedía a lo sucedido.

Sintió que las lágrimas acudían obedientemente a la punzada de dolor.

Aquel beso lo había significado todo para ella. Podría habérsele salido el corazón del pecho cuando él la había abrazado; cuando la había acariciado. Todo su mundo, todos sus sueños, se habían reducido al minuto y medio en que él había tomado posesión de su voluntad. Sakura no se había guardado nada para si, ni un ápice de autocontrol; se había entregado por entero a él. La posibilidad de que para él no hubiera sido más que un desliz le revolvió el estómago.

Negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

_Neji no habría actuado irreflexivamente, _se dijo, tratando de contener aquella angustia que amenazaba con desbordarla. _Él no es así._

Pero la voz de su interior seguía allí, recordándole que él había desaparecido. Ni siquiera la había buscado; se había esfumado. _Si hubiera significado algo para él, habría aparecido, y más sabiendo que le buscabas._

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos temblorosas. Sentía que le faltaba saliva; todo su cuerpo parecía haber reducido las constantes vitales a un estado comatoso. Y aquella posibilidad punzaba sus sienes como un doloroso aguijón.

_Puede que no haya significado nada para él._

Y en ese preciso instante, en ese segundo exacto, Sakura supo lo que era estar enamorada de verdad. Aquella euforia al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, aquel brutal dolor en el pecho que le producía la ausencia de Neji…sí, no había duda posible. Era amor. Una fuerza arrolladora, visceral, todopoderosa, sobrecogedora. Amor.

En aquella mañana de invierno, sentada en el borde de su cama, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el pecho agitado por la angustia, Sakura supo que podría dar la vida por él.

_Neji…_

Aquella gloriosa melena oscura. Sus ojos blancos, como dos joyas pálidas engarzadas en un rostro de alabastro. Aquella nariz orgullosamente recta. Aquella mandíbula altiva. Aquella boca ardiente y suave; tan torva cuando quería. Tan fascinante.

Tenía que verle. Comprobar que lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Hinata no había sido un impulso.

Algo más tranquila, Sakura deslizó los pies dentro de las zapatillas y se encaminó hacia el baño mientras pensaba en una excusa para aparecer por la casa Hyuuga. Al fin y al cabo, no quería parecer desesperada.

_Pero lo estoy_, admitió para sus adentros.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y esperó a que el agua caliente comenzara a brotar. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el agua, el timbre sonó.

Sakura cerró el grifo, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Había sonado el timbre o la desesperación la hacía delirar?

Un nuevo timbrazo la hizo descartar tener alucinaciones. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

_Oh Dios mío. Es él!_. Reprimiendo un grito de alegría, corrió a anudarse la bata de estar por casa y se precipitó escaleras abajo.

_Está bien_, se dijo, peinándose apresuradamente con los dedos. _Compostura ahora. No eres una desesperada._

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Pero no era Neji.

Se trataba de Naruto.

"Oh, eres tú" dijo ella, sin poder ocultar su decepción. Era como si le hubieran pinchado el globo de la esperanza y ahora se desinflara ruidosamente.

"Sakura…"

La chuunin entonces reparó en el mal aspecto que tenía su compañero. Ya era bastante extraño que no hubiera echado la puerta abajo ni que la hubiera dejado sorda de un alarido. El Naruto que tenía frente a ella parecía un reflejo desvaído de sí mismo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y profundas ojeras. Sakura le miró, sorprendida.

"Necesito hablar contigo" murmuró Naruto.

Más que intrigada, Sakura se apartó para dejarle pasar.

"Qué ocurre?"

El rubio jounin se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza hundida entre las manos. Sakura se hizo un hueco a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda, frotándola ligeramente. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía desconsolado.

"Es Hinata" dijo Naruto, con la voz estrangulada.

Sakura le miró con aprensión. La inquietaba ver a Naruto en aquel estado, casi irreconocible. Nunca, en todos aquellos años, nunca le había visto tan profundamente abatido. Era como si el último bastión de la alegría hubiera sido destruido. Su espíritu parecía haberse quebrado por completo, como una marioneta rota.

"Os habéis peleado?" preguntó ella con mucha suavidad, buscando sus ojos sin éxito.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mecánicamente.

"No."

"Entonces?"

No hubo respuesta. Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sus hombros se estremecían ligeramente con los embates del llanto. Sakura lo contemplaba, consternada. No sabía qué hacer.

"Se marcha- susurró Naruto, con la voz sesgada. Sus brillantes ojos azules, ahora grisáceos por las lágrimas, se elevaron hacia los verdes de Sakura mientras repetía, como si el alma se le estuviera escapando por la boca- Ella se marcha, Sakura"

"QUÉ?- Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía. Parpadeó, perpleja, intentando procesar aquello.- Escucha Naruto. No llores. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado- le cogió la mano- Desde el principio."

Naruto asintió lentamente. Usando la manga como pañuelo, se secó la cara y suspiró. Sus manos, fuertemente aferradas a sus rodillas, temblaban como dos animales asustados.

"Esta mañana teníamos que vernos. Iba a felicitarla, porque ayer...ayer fue su cumpleaños- su voz se estrechó por la congoja, pero siguió hablando- Yo no estaba invitado a la fiesta, así que convinimos que nos veríamos esta mañana en el puente a las afueras de la villa. El puente rojo."

Sakura asintió.

"Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba allí- siguió Naruto. Su mano se crisparon aún más-Pero no parecía ella. Parecía haber estado llorando toda la noche. Le pregunté varias veces qué le pasaba y no me quiso responder. Se puso a llorar. Entonces me dijo que venía a despedirse. Yo me puse muy muy nervioso. Nunca habíamos tenido ningún problema. Yo...no entendía qué sucedía- inspiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.-Le pregunté que por qué decía eso. Pero ella sólo lloraba. Apenas hablaba. Después de insistirle mucho me dijo que se marchaba de la villa- su voz se apagó, asfixiada. Miró a Sakura, temblando. Las palabras le salieron roncas y entrecortadas, como si estuvieran pisándole el pecho- Sak..ura e...ella se m-marcha para casarse con otro..."

Sakura no pestañeó.

"No puede ser verdad" murmuró.

A su lado, Naruto rompió a llorar. Sakura se levantó y se pasó las manos por la cara, confundida y perpleja. No podía ser verdad. Era imposible. Se acercó a él y se agachó para mirarle a los ojos.

"Naruto...ella te dijo eso? Que se marchaba para casarse?"

El rubio jounin asintió, desconsolado. Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

"Oh, Dios mío..."

Todo pareció encajar de golpe en su cabeza. Era como si las palabras de Naruto hubieran enderezado lo que estaba torcido y ahora las piezas estuvieran donde tenían que estar. La fiesta de Hinata no había sido de cumpleaños. Había sido una despedida. Sakura se preguntó entonces por qué Hinata no le había dicho nada cuando estaban vistiéndose. Era su amiga. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. ¿Por qué...?

La certeza la golpeó de lleno. Oh Dios. Ella tampoco lo sabía. 

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Como si rebobinara hacia atrás, su memoria recuperó aceleradamente la noche anterior. La repentina desaparición de Hinata y su padre después de la llegada de Tsunade volvió a ella con toda claridad. Después de aquello, no había vuelto a verles. Ató cabos rápidamente. Hinata había cumplido 18 años. La mayoría de edad, que conllevaba poder contraer matrimonio. Se la había visto tan feliz, con su bonito kimono azul nuevo y su fiesta. Nunca le habían hecho antes una fiesta.

_Ella no sabía nada_, concluyó Sakura, sintiendo ella también que las fuerzas la abandonaban. _Esperaron a que llegara Tsunade para decirle que le habían concertado matrimonio con otra persona. Le hicieron una fiesta que ocultaba una despedida._

Cerró los ojos y se los apretó con los puños trémulos. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer al suelo. Estaba tan aturdida como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Aquello sobrepasaba cualquier cosa imaginable.

_Monstruos._

Sintió que la ira crecía lentamente en su interior, amenazando con devastarlo todo. Habían engañado a su amiga. Su propia familia. Habían elegido el día de su cumpleaños para arrancarla de Naruto, de la villa, de su vida. Se habían asegurado de que no sospechara nada con aquella maldita fiesta, aquel señuelo monstruosamente cruel.

La rabia comenzó a condensarse en lágrimas. Borrosa, le vino a la mente la sonrisa de Hinata cuando le enseñó el kimono blanco.

Sakura hipó y apretó los dientes.

_Te hacía tanta ilusión esa fiesta. Habrías dado cualquier cosa por que Naruto te viera con ese precioso kimono. Era la primera vez que eras el centro de atención de algo. Maldita sea._

_Malditos sean._

Se secó las lágrimas. La furia podía más que el dolor. Miró a Naruto, que seguía sentado en el sofàdestruido por dentro.

"Naruto- dijo, con asombrosa frialdad- Levántate. Nos vamos a ver a Hinata."

El rubio jounin negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

"No te dejarán."

Sakura cerró los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

"Eso está por verse."

El trayecto hasta la casa Hyuga, lejos de apaciguar su ánimo, no hizo más que avivarlo. Naruto caminaba a su lado, cabizbajo, sin articular sonido. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron frente a la fachada de la casa.

"Espera aquí" le indicó ella, adelantándose para llamar a la puerta.

Como de costumbre, abrió Shikaro. El criado la miró con el desagrado de siempre, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sakura pusó una mano en la puerta y le clavó una desafiante mirada.

"Vengo a ver a Hinata- anunció, en un tono que no admitía réplica- Sé que está. Y no creo que tenga nada mejor que hacer"

Los ojos de Shikaro le devolvieron la mirada, impertérritos.

"No creo que sea el mejor momento" respondió.

"Para usted nunca ha sido el mejor momento- replicó Sakura con dureza. Su mano, apoyada contra la puerta, le disuadió de intentar cerrarla.- Déjeme pasar o tendré que apartarle."

Para su sorpresa, Shikaro obedeció y se hizo a un lado.

"Encontrará a la señorita en su habitación" dijo quedamente.

Sakura le miró desconcertada. Esperaba una réplica pomposa, no aquella docilidad. El viejo criado parecía extrañamente abatido.

"Gracias" musitó, bajando la mano.

El pasillo estaba radiantemente iluminado por la cálida luz del sol, pero nunca le había parecido tan sombrío. El profundo silencio que reinaba alimentaba aquella pesada atmósfera que había respirado tantas otras veces, sólo que esta vez era tan densa y asfixiante como nadar en aceite. El mundo de los muertos debía parecerse a aquello. Sólo el crujido de la oscura madera bajo sus pies le indicaba que estaba en el de los vivos. No había rastro de ningún otro miembro de la familia. Miró con cierto deseo hacia el patio, donde el pasillo se bifurcaba hacia las dependencias del bouke. Se preguntó si Neji estaría, si sabía lo que sucedía.

Se detuvo frente a la corredera de la habitación de Hinata y llamó. Esperó unos segundos. No obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió entrar.

"Hinata..."

Sentada en un rincón, la Hyuuga estaba de espaldas a ella, sentada en silencio. No se volvió. Sakura se acercó a ella apenas unos pasos, como si temiera quebrar el suelo si se aproximaba más. Enlazó las manos nerviosamente.

"Soy yo, Hinata..."

Pudo ver como el pequeño bulto de sus hombros se encogía temblorosamente.

"He venido con Naruto..."

Al oírla mencionar del nombre de su amado, el rostro de Hinata se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sakura observó con horror los mismos signos de devastación emocional que había percibido en Naruto. Abotargado por el llanto y desfigurado por la pena, el rostro de su amiga parecía también el de otra persona. Sus ojos, que habían brillado como estrellas el día anterior, ahora estaban apagados y hundidos en dos cercos violáceos. Su piel estaba amarillenta y conjugaba una gran fatiga.

"No debería estar aquí" musitó Hinata, rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura suspiró de alivio al oírla hablar. Se acercó a ella, situándose a su lado.

"Él haría lo que fuera por ti" le dijo.

Hinata apartó la mirada. Una triste sonrisa curvó sus pálidos labios.

"Ahora ya no puede hacer nada- dijo. Sus pequeñas manos se encogieron en su regazo, y su cabeza basculó hacia abajo-Es peor para él torturarse de esta manera"

Sakura la cogió por los hombros. Los ojos de Hinata le devolvieron una mirada desvaída, ausente.

"Niégate a ese matrimonio, Hinata- le susurró, con desespero- No pueden imponértelo. Tienes que negarte. No es una condena a muerte. Puedes elegir."

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron.

"Es lo mismo- dijo ella- Ese matrimonio será mi muerte"

Sakura la miró, angustiada. La sacudió ligeramente.

"Hinata...vas a destruir tu vida. Niégate. No pueden imponerte eso. Ni siquiera tu familia."

"No me han impuesto nada, Sakura- dijo, sonriendo amargamente- He sido yo. Por mi propia voluntad."

Sus palabras sonaron como un violento mazazo en sus oídos. Mirándola de hito en hito, Sakura estrechó el cerco de sus hombros, intentando entenderlo.

"Eso es mentira- dijo- No...puedes hacerle eso a Naruto. No puedes! Está profundamente enamorado de ti. Hinata...por favor, mírame- la Hyuuga apartó la mirada- Sé que le amas por encima de cualquier cosa. No me digas que has elegido esto porque no es verdad. Si te casas con otro, no podrás vivir con ello."

Hinata entonces la miró. La vacuidad de sus ojos heló a Sakura.

"No llegaré a vivir para sufrirlo" dijo Hinata lentamente.

"Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Sakura, con todos sus sentidos al límite. Una sospecha comenzó a corroer su interior como si fuera ácido. Le clavó una mirada cargada de aprensión.- Hinata...con quién vas a casarte?"

"Con Itachi...Uchiha"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Sus pupilas se redujeron, como un pequeño punto en la inmensidad. El mundo, y todo su inconmensurable peso se precipitó sobre Sakura, aplastándola, pulverizando sus huesos, haciendo estallar su mente en millones de partículas. Aquel nombre devastó por completo su conciencia, reduciéndola a sólo un estímulo ahogado. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. El nombre del hermano de Sasuke reverberaba en la mente vacía de Sakura, golpeando y rebotando sus paredes sin lograr reacción lógica.

_Itachi Uchiha._

Genio, parricida, asesino, renegado. Ni siquiera le había visto, pero su crimen estaba tan vivo en la memoria de la villa que parecía que nunca la había abandonado. Era la oscura figura que pervivía en el subconsciente de todos, la pesadilla recurrente. El hombre del saco.

Sakura cerró los ojos, incapaz de asimilar más.

"Por qué con él"- no fue una pregunta; era más bien un gemido.

Hinata bajó la vista.

"Recuerdas que hace algunos meses sospechábamos que algo ocurría más allá de las fronteras de la villa?" replicó Hinata.

Sakura asintió.

"No estábamos equivocadas, Sakura- articuló Hinata, muy bajito. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido- Konoha está acorralada. Es la guerra"

"Cómo- musitó Sakura, consternada. Su mente desterró a Itachi por unos segundos y se centró en aquella nueva pesadilla. Miró a Hinata con espanto.- Una guerra...con quién? Por qué?"

"La Akatsuki se ha unido a dos grandes mafias que operan en la mayoría de países circundantes al nuestro. Han destruido nuestras alianzas, y les empujan hacia la guerra."

Sakura sintió que un sudor frío le goteaba por la espalda, perdiéndose en el abismo.

"Qué interés puede tener la Akatsuki en la guerra?- preguntó, desconcertada- No son criminales vulgares. Ni siquiera todos sus integrantes provienen de Konoha. No puede ser por venganza..."

"Ellos no, pero el resto de países sí" respondió Hinata. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de frialdad que recordaba más a Neji que a la Hinata que Sakura conocía.

"Entonces, si no es venganza, ni creo que sea dinero...qué busca la Akatsuki?" preguntó, temiendo oír la respuesta.

En el exterior, se oyó el desgarrado graznido de pájaros peleándose.

"El byakugan" susurró Hinata.

_El byakugan..._

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Una organización como la Akatsuki nunca perseguiría el dinero. Estaban por encima de ello. Su ambición, su obsesión, era otra: controlar todas las líneas de sangre, perfeccionar todas las técnicas, tener acceso a las invocaciones prohibidas. Aquella había sido la perdición de Orochimaru. Y sería la perdición de Hinata.

Sentada a su lado con la cabeza gacha como una flor desgajada, la Hyuuga era heredera de esa línea de sangre única. Al unirla a Itachi, la Akatsuki podría comprobar cúal era la potencia de un heredero de ambas estirpes: un vástago con la capacidad ilimitada del Byakugan y la imitativa del Sharingan. Un arma humana. La realización de las fantasías de poder de todos los señores feudales.

_Pero la ruina de Hinata y Naruto._

"Por qué lo has hecho, Hinata- lloró Sakura, abrazándola- Sabes que no sobrevivirás a esa unión. Te matarán- apretó fuerte el frágil cuerpo de Hinata- Te matarán en cuanto hayan conseguido de ti lo que quieran."

La mano de Hinata se alzó y se posó en la cabellera rosada de su amiga, acariciándola con ternura.

"Si no accedo, arrasarán Konoha" dijo con suavidad.

"La arrasarán de todos modos- gimió Sakura, afligida- Les importará menos que si estuvieras tú en ella."

"He de arriesgar todas vuestras vidas por la mía? -Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza. Tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Sakura para que la mirara- Si hay alguna posibilidad de impedirlo, por fútil que sea, debe intentarse."

Los ojos de Sakura, anegados por el llanto, miraron a su amiga dolidos.

"Es tu vida, Hinata. No hables de posibilidades. Es tu vida."

"Sakura- dijo la Hyuuga, serena como un ángel- Llevo toda la vida preguntándome por qué he nacido en una familia para la cual soy una deshonra. He esperado siempre una oportunidad de estar a su altura, de justificar mi pertenencia e ella. Déjame acabar- dijo con suavidad, viendo que Sakura se disponía a interrumpirla- Yo no llevo sello en la frente, pero estoy marcada por mi propia debilidad. Nunca podré librarme del estigma de ser una Hyuuga fallida, de desperdiciar la sangre que he heredado. Nunca tendré triunfos que aportar a esta familia- hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza- Pero tú y Naruto me habéis hecho comprender una cosa. La entrega de la propia vida es lo que hace al verdadero ninja. Así es como el padre de Neji consiguió su libertad a pesar del sello. Y así es como yo conseguiré la mía."

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sus hombros se convulsionaron.

"No digas eso, Hinata- musitó apesadumbrada- No tienes que morir para demostrar tu valía. Tú eres la persona más íntegra de esta villa."

"Por eso entenderás mi decisión- dijo Hinata con suavidad.- Naruto es la persona a la que más amo, por encima de todas las cosas y de mi propia vida. Yo no haría esto si no fuera porque salvar Konoha es salvarle a él. Yo quiero vivir. Querría vivir. Pero no si Naruto está muerto."

"Pero puede ir otra persona en tu lugar- replicó Sakura con ansiedad - No puede ir cualquier otro miembro de la familia? Eres la heredera. Si sólo les interesa tu sangre, da igual quien vaya."

"Soy la única Hyuuga no sellada y no comprometida en edad de tener hijos -respondió Hinata- Y como heredera, es algo que he de hacer."

Sakura la miró con desmayo. Tan frágil, tan determinada a morir. Volvió a abrazarse a ella.

"No quiero que te marches- lloró, con la voz sofocada por la tela del kimono- No quiero pensar que esta es la última vez que nos veremos."

"No llores, Sakura- susurró Hinata, estrechándola- Considera esta la primera y última misión de mi vida."

Sakura se separó de ella y la miró, con los ojos enrojecidos y el cabello pegado a la cara.

"Cúando...cúando...te vas?"

Hinata desvió la mirada y la centró en sus manos.

"Mañana al alba- musitó- Dos ANBU me escoltarán hasta Fusaka, la ciudad fronteriza con el Viento. Allí me entregarán a Itachi."

Sakura asintió lentamente. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga e inspiró hondo.

"Estaré aquí- dijo- Para despedirte."

La llegada de Shikaro para informar a Hinata de que debía presentarse en la oficina de Tsunade determinó el final de su encuentro. Con un fuerte abrazo, Sakura abandonó la habitación y se dirigía al jardín de la entrada cuando de repente el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Neji en la bifurcación del pasillo. Éste le dio la espalda, caminando hacia el patio.

"Neji!" llamó ella.

_¿No me ha visto?_

Corrió hasta él y le detuvo justo antes de que abriera la corredera.

"Neji- repitió ella. Él no se volvió. El pelo le caía a ambos lados del rostro, ocultando su expresión.- No me oías llamarte?"

El rostro de Neji se volvió ligeramente. Entre los oscuros mechones, sus ojos le devolvieron una mirada tan glacial y vacía que Sakura se estremeció.

"Te he oído perfectamente" respondió con frialdad.

"Entonces... por qué no te has vuelto?" preguntó ella, intentando sonreír.

"Porque no creí que me buscaras a mí" replicó Neji.

Sakura le miró, desconcertada. La aprensión comenzó a martillearle en las sienes.

"A quién voy a buscar si no?" preguntó.

La boca de Neji se curvó en una mueca de desprecio.

"Tú sabrás. Disculpa, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer" resplicó, haciéndola a un lado para pasar.

Sakura le cogió del brazo.

"Neji... qué ocurre?"

El Hyuuga se libró de su mano con un movimiento brusco y abrió la corredera.

"Si vienes a recordar buenos momentos, te recuerdo que el porche está al otro lado- dijo, sin volverse. Su tono ganó acidez al añadir- Incluso hemos dejado allí el vaso de sake que se te cayó."

Los temores de Sakura se confirmaron. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima al comprender que Neji había visto a Sasuke besarla. Le había visto acorralarla contra la corredera, agarrarla por los hombros, besarla. El nudo de su estómago trepó hasta la garganta, cerrándosela. El terror de pensar que Neji había interpretado aquello como una traición la asaltó.

"Neji...no hay motivo para que sientas celos de Sasuke. Lo que viste anoche..."

Neji se detuvo y se volvió. Sakura nunca había visto un desdén más profundo que el que halló en sus ojos.

"Celos?- los inmaculados dientes del Hyuuga se entrevieron al sonreír con sarcasmo.- Para estar celoso es indispensable sentir que peligra algo querido. Y no es mi caso."

Sakura le miró, consternada. Sus palabras se habían clavado donde dolía.

"Deja que te lo explique, por favor" suplicó.

"Explicar qué?- los ojos de Neji se abrieron, fingiendo cínicamente sorpresa. Arqueó una ceja y dijo- Ahora que lo dices, lo cierto es que me gustaría saber si la táctica que seguiste conmigo ya la habías practicado antes."

Sakura lo miró, temiendo que sus palabras quisieran decir lo que ella pensaba.

"No sé a qué te refieres" dijo con la voz trémula.

Neji se rió y ladeó la cabeza.

"No?- sus ojos se estrecharon- Me refiero a usar nuestro entrenamiento para darle celos al Uchiha."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desorbitados.

"Eso no es verdad! No me entrené por él!"

Neji sonrió con desprecio.

"Si lucharas igual que mientes, a estas alturas serías Hokage"

"No estoy mintiéndote!- sollozó Sakura- Escúchame, por favor!"

"Es una lástima, pero ahora no puedo- dijo Neji, volviéndose- tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido."

"NEJI- gritó Sakura, poniéndosele delante para interceptarle el paso. Su rostro estaba pálido como la cera.- Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en esto. No vine aquí para darle celos; vine porque quería ser más fuerte y sabía que podías ayudarme. No siento nada por él. Lo que viste ayer noche ocurrió contra mi voluntad"

"Ah sí?- los ojos de Neji centellearon ligeramente- Quizá me equivoqué contigo."

Sakura le miró, confundida. Neji se acercó a ella, inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo como si fuera a besarla, pero no lo hizo. Ella retrocedió.

"He sido un estúpido- murmuró Neji, contemplando el rostro de Sakura.- No hace falta mucho para tenerte. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan barata de conseguir, me habría ahorrado el teatro del entrenamiento."

Sakura tragó saliva, hondamente herida. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

"No era teatro- sollozó, sintiendo que las lágrimas le ardían- Nunca lo fue. Siento que lo que viste ayer te hiriera..."

"Herido por ti?- Neji soltó un resuello, como si le resultara divertido- Ni mucho menos. No soy tan patéticamente emocional- su tono se redujo a una venenosa suavidad- Aunque he de pedirte disculpas por haberte preocupado. Siento informarte de que por fortuna, mis aspiraciones amorosas están puestas bastante por encima de tus posibilidades."

Sakura le miró, inmóvil. Su corazón se había detenido y parecía desintegrarse lentamente, en mil pedazos.

"Tú...tú me besaste" musitó ella, sintiendo que se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes.

Neji no pestañeó. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo que parecía de mármol.

"Lo hice? Oh, es verdad- dijo, como si acabara de hacer memoria. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.- Discúlpame. Soy un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Mi carne también tiene momentos de debilidad. Y tú eras la más próxima en ese momento. Mis disculpas."

Se hizo silencio.

"Entonces- Sakura bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarle- Entonces no significó nada para ti."

"Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo poco que significan esas cosas¿no es cierto?- replicó Neji con dureza- Y ahora, debo pedirte que te marches. Ya no te queda nada que hacer aquí."

Sakura tragó saliva y asintió mecánicamente. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo y lo hubieran arrojado al hielo. Era un dolor inaudito, insoportable. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le vio darse la vuelta y alejarse. Se marchaba. Pero tenía que preguntárselo. No podría irse de allí hasta que él se lo confirmara. Necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Sus labios esbozaron el vacío un par de veces antes de conseguir hacer audible la pregunta.

"Alguna... alguna vez has sentido algo... por mí?"

Neji se detuvo pero no se volvió. El viento agitó sus cabellos, impregnándolos de nieve. Sakura le observaba con el alma a punto de salírsele por la boca, esperando la ejecución de la sentencia.

"No."

Sakura cerró los ojos.

La forma en la que Neji la había mirado al besarla el día anterior volvió a ella en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en que él se marchaba de su vida para siempre. Todo su cuerpo acusó una violenta sacudida interna, como un espasmo que la empujaba a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de retenerle, de impedir que la abandonara. Un primario instinto de supervivencia contra el dolor. Aquella voz en su interior le decía que él mentía, que no podía ser verdad.

"Cuando...cuando me besaste...yo creí ver...por la manera en que me miraste..."

Neji dejó la katana en el suelo y se volvió.

"Debes tenerte en muy alto concepto si crees que te miraría distinto de cómo miraría a cualquiera que pasara por la calle- sonrió, como si le pareciera inaudito- Aún no estoy tan desesperado"

Sakura no respondió. Ya no recordaba cómo hablar.

Él se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el jardín. Ella cayó de rodillas en la nieve, como un pájaro derribado

Cada palabra de Neji había punzado el punto exacto para arrancarle la dignidad y dejarla sin posibilidad de defenderse. Sentía un abrumador vacío interior, el vacío que había dejado al entregárselo todo, cada minuto de existencia, cada pensamiento. Conocía aquella sensación de vértigo, de pavor, de desorientación. Le habían hablado de ella. Pero nunca antes la había sentido con tanta rabiosa intensidad. Su alma se había extinguido y su interior estaba a oscuras.

Quiso llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Todas sus emociones se habían petrificado. Era como si de tanto sentir ya no pudiera sentir nada.

Comenzó a nevar.

Naruto llevaba una hora bajo la nieve cuando por fin vio salir a Sakura de la casa. Se abalanzó hacia ella.

"Qué...qué te ha dicho Hinata?"

Sakura no le miró.

"Que la esperes en el bosque. Mañana, antes del alba."

Naruto la miró, sin poder creer lo que oía.

"Va a huir? Cómo la has convencido?"

Sakura miró hacia la casa, como si su imponente fachada pudiera susurrarle la respuesta.

"Ella aún no lo sabe"

* * *

**Si dejáis un review ahora recibiréis gratis un póster desplegable de Gai sensei en tanga! Firmado por él! No os perdáis esta ocasión única y ...REVIEW, please!**


	15. Capítulo 15: La decisión de Neji

**Perdón por el retraso! Mil latigazos de penitencia, lo sé.**

**Bueno, en capítulos anteriores...Sakura, destruida por la crudeza del rechazo de Neji tras verla besándose con Sasuke, decide ayudar a Naruto y a Hinata. Esta última se ha visto obligada a prometerse a Itachi Uchiha para impedir que la Akatsuki y los países enemigos invadan Konoha. ¿Cúal será el plan de Sakura para salvar el amor de Naruto y Hinata? (venga que está a huevo! )**

**Este capítulo empieza en la madrugada del día en que Hinata ha de ir a la ciudad fronteriza a ser entregada a la Akatsuki. Espero que os guste! Y tanto si es así como si queréis matarme por lo malo que es...REVIEW! (Un fuerte abrazo a todos los maravillosos reviewers que seguís apoyando este culebrón!)**

**"Porque un fanfic con reviews...es un fanfic feliz!"**

* * *

Las horas de la noche se arrastraron lentamente ante sus ojos abiertos, incapaces de cerrarse y dormir unos minutos. Aún quedaba para el alba, pero ya podía sentir su frío y duro filo en la nuca, como si el primer rayo de sol trajera la ejecución de la sentencia.

Su hija se marcharía dentro de una hora. No volvería a verla.

Hiashi se frotó los ojos.

Sabía que viviría siempre recordando esa mañana. Todo cuanto hiciera o no hiciera volvería a él, le asaltaría cada día de su vida, y no le daría descanso. Recordaba las palabras que habían salido de sus labios cuando Tsunade acudió a él con el comunicado de la Akatsuki en la mano. Recordaba las manos de la Hokage, con las uñas elegantemente pintadas, tenderse hacia él en un gesto de desesperación.

"Es Konoha o ella. Pero no podemos forzarla a que acepte. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que es un autosacrificio. Posiblemente, no vuelva nunca"

Hinata no había llorado. Sus ojos blancos se habían abierto mucho, entendiendo el peso que resposaba sobre sus hombros. Él había esperado que ella se negara. Creía conocer bien a su hija. Confiaba en que se negaría, y ya estaba preparado para buscar alternativas. Pero, incomprensiblemente, su hija había aceptado. Quizá porque le había visto mirarla con la misma compasión de siempre, la misma horrible compasión que se le dispensa a alguien que no puede valerse por si mismo.

Hiashi sentía que de algún modo, todos aquellos años de sistemática compasión por su débil hija la habían acabado empujando a un sacrificio.

Había tenido que dar su consentimiento, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

"_Como Hyuuga, me honra hacer algo que me destroza como padre_"

Hiashi se levantó pesadamente del futón y caminó por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Algunas veces, al ver entrenar a Neji, había sentido envidia. Envidia de su hermano difunto y de su prodigioso hijo. Se había preguntado por qué había tenido que ser él y no su hija quien herederara aquel asombroso talento. Había descartado automáticamente a Hinata en favor de Hana bi.

Su hija se había sacrificado. Pero lo que torturaba a Hiashi era darse cuenta de que en realidad, él la había sacrificado muchos años antes, la primera vez que lamentó que ella fuera de una manera y no de otra.

Sus ojos blancos se cerraron. Nunca había sido capaz de llorar. No desde que su hermano se sacrificó por él. Y ahora, aunque pudiera, no lo haría. No iba a permitirse el alivio que pudieran traerle las lágrimas. No cuando había sido él quien había llevado a su hija a tener que demostrar su grandeza de esa manera.

Tuvo que apoyar una manocontra la pared. De repente, los años le pesaban como piedras atadas a la espalda.

"Hiashi" oyó la suave voz de su esposa a su espalda.

"Yo he tenido la culpa- murmuró Hiashi, sin volverse- Nunca esperé nada de ella. Si le hubiera dado una oportunidad mucho antes, no habría tenido que aceptar."

"Te lamentas de haberle negado siempre la consideración que merecía, pero ni siquiera ahora estás dispuesto a reconocer el inmenso valor de su decisión. Lo achacas a tu mal hacer como padre, no a sus cualidades" respondió ella.

"No quiero que muera" susurró Hiashi, apoyando la frente contra la pared.

Sintió los brazos de su mujer rodearle desde atrás, cálidos.

"Hinata ha elegido" murmuró ella contra el cabello de su esposo.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, dolido.

"No soporto saber que no puedo hacer nada."

"Sí que puedes- la voz de ella sonó orgullosa y tañida por la emoción. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos en la oscuridad, ardiendo.- Admírala. Admira el espíritu de tu hija. Por primera vez en tu vida, sé justo con ella."

* * *

En la azulada claridad del jardín helado, Shikaro contempló sorprendido el árbol tronchado en dos. Era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado hasta partirlo. Su tronco astillado y desgarrado le pareció el símbolo de la desgracia de la familia. _

* * *

Un pájaro. _

Era casi irónico que de entre todas las máscaras, la única que había de pájaro le hubiera tocado a él.

Neji acarició la superficie tallada del pico, y las listas azules de los laterales, dispuestas para representar las plumas. La luz del amanecer las hacía brillar como si estuvieran recién pintadas.

"Neji-sama- dijo Shikaro, abriendo la corredera de su habitación. Su mirada se posó involuntariamente en los puños ensangrentados del joven Hyuuga, pero no dijo nada.- Ha llegado su compañero."

"Voy" respondió, poniéndose en pie.

Dejó la máscara en el suelo para enfundarse los largos guantes negros, a juego con su uniforme de ANBU. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro cuando sintió la tela rozar sus puños hinchados y heridos. La prenda se deslizó obedientemente por sus brazos, ajustándose más arriba del bíceps, y dejando el espacio justo para que el tatuaje fuera visible. Para evitar que pudieran bajársele, aseguró la parte superior con vendas, como había visto hacer a los ANBU veteranos. La armadura flexible era nueva e impoluta, y se ceñía a su torso como si se la hubieran hecho a medida. Los pantalones térmicos negros que cubrían sus piernas eran más holgados, para facilitar la fluidez de movimiento. Unas botas negras ligeras, junto con los protectores blancos de brazos y piernas, completaban su equipamiento.

Se dirigió hacia el expositor de armas. Su idea inicial era llevar la katana oscura de su padre para aquella primera misión, pero en su lugar, inconscientemente, tomó la katana blanca, la misma que había llevado aquella dorada tarde de octubre en la que había aceptado entrenar a Sakura. La sostuvo en sus manos, indeciso. Le parecía que si la abría, los recuerdos volverían.

Con un pequeño chasquido metálico, el brillo terso del acero emergió de la funda y reflejó sus ojos blancos, como si de un espejo se tratara. Reflejó la mirada vacía, hundida de Neji.

Era esa la mirada en la que se habían perdido las lágrimas de Sakura? Eran esos los ojos con los que la había sentenciado?

Neji apretó los dientes al sentir de nuevo aquella náusea interna. No podía olvidar lo que le había dicho. Aunque sentía que estaba legitimado, que ella se lo merecía, se sentía miserable. El sentimiento de estar engañándose a sí mismo le escocía tanto como las heridas de sus puños.

_Basta_, le dijo su autocontrol, desde las profundidades de su ser.

Se ató la katana a la espalda y cogió la máscara.

_Compórtate. Te están esperando._

Nunca antes sintió tanto alivio al tener que llevar la cara tapada

En el exterior, aguardaba su compañero de misión, vestido de idéntica manera y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara que representaba algo que recordaba a un roedor. Por el despeinado pelo castaño, reconoció a Hamada, uno de los aspirantes que se había examinado con él. Se saludaron en silencio, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Hiashi, apoyado en una de las columnas del porche, recibió la llegada de su sobrino con un pequeño gesto. Pese a que su expresión era tan contenida y sobria como siempre, su mirada estaba velada. Como si quisiera excusarse, murmuró:

"Hinata estará lista enseguida."

Nada más decirlo, la corredera del porche se abrió para dejar paso a la mencionada, inusualmente vestida de chuunin, y acompañada de su madre. El chaleco le venía ligeramente grande; Neji supuso que se lo habían prestado para que no pasara frío durante el trayecto hasta Fusaka. Vio que su pálido rostro observaba a los ANBU, y advirtió su sorpresa al reconocerle bajo la máscara del pájaro. Pese a que se había recogido la larga melena de ébano y la había metido por el cuello de la ropa, lo cierto es que no había muchos ANBU con aquel pelo. Tsunade le había sugerido que se lo cortara para proteger su identidad, pero Neji antes hubiera preferido morirse.

Apenas hubo despedida. Era un trago demasiado amargo. Neji contempló la honda aflicción que traslucían los ojos de su tío. Nunca antes le había parecido tan fatigado, tan consumido. Le vio besar la cabeza de Hinata y meterse en la casa sin mirar atrás.

Se pusieron en marcha.

Sólo la madre de Hinata se quedó en el porche, apurando la despedida hasta el final, hasta que su hija sólo fue un punto borroso en la claridad del horizonte.

El estoicismo de Hinata al encajar el adiós sin una sola lágrima no dejaba de sorprender a Neji. Caminaba junto a él cabizbaja pero con paso ligero. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para mirarle, y entonces él advertía la zozobra de sus ojos.

_Es comprensible_, se dijo, sintiendo que empezaba a despuntar la admiración por ella._ Se marcha para siempre. No volveremos a verla._

Pese a que su relación nunca fue cercana ni fluida, Neji sintió que su partida añadía más pesar aún a su estado de ánimo. Se preguntó si tenía que decir algo para aliviar aquel silencio tan denso como una mortaja. No estaba muy seguro de poder hallar palabras de consuelo; nunca había sido su fuerte. Afortunadamente, su prima parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que a Neji no le quedó otra que zambullirse en los suyos propios.

"_Alguna vez...has sentido... algo por mi?"_

Y le había dicho que no.

Si hubiera podido congelar el tiempo y seleccionar un segundo concreto, Neji habría jurado que podía determinar cúal fue el momento exacto en que la vio desmoronarse. Lo vio en sus ojos. Aquellos pozos esmeraldinos se habían encogido ante su negativa, habían huido de su rostro en el momento en que él dijo "No". Se habían entrecerrado para expulsar el exceso de lágrimas, y le habían lanzado aquella mirada doliente, desgarradora, aquel mudo grito de auxilio.

Justo antes de que él le diera la espalda.

Bajo la máscara, el rostro de Neji se contrajo. Quería repetirse que había obrado correctamente, que no iba a permitir que nadie jugara con él. Que la traición de ella no había conseguido herirle. Que era algo que se esperaba.

Pero las palpitaciones de sus puños desollados y sanguinolentos constituían una poderosa réplica, y hacían aún más evidente la paradoja: por qué él, que tanto se enorgullecía de su capacidad analítica y rectitud de miras, seguía sintiéndose tan hondamente miserable.

Los hechos eran los hechos. Sakura le había usado para darle celos al Uchiha. No había más vuelta de hoja. Lo que le irritaba era no haberse dado cuenta antes. Le irritaba sobremanera pensar que había estado perdiendo el tiempo por algo tan estúpido, en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

_Mientes._

Los ojos de Neji se cerraron con fuerza, intentando desoír ese aullido interior.

Se repitió a sí mismo de nuevo que sólo había actuado como su dignidad le exigía, que no iba a permitir que le usaran y le faltaran al respeto. Era una afrenta a su honor. Sólo una afrenta de honor.

_Mentiroso, _le punzó de nuevo aquella voz en su interior.

Volvió a verlo. Volvió a ver la boca del Uchiha cirniéndose sobre la de ella, sobre la misma boca que él había besado apenas una hora antes. La oscuridad había hecho indescifrable la expresión de Sakura, pero él imaginó que también con Sasuke habría cerrado los ojos. Habría puesto sus pequeñas manos blancas sobre su pecho, habría ladeado la cabeza, se habría entregado.

Neji quiso tragar saliva, pero la congoja instalada en su garganta no se lo permitió. Su mandíbula estaba tan fuertemente apretada que podría haberse partido los dientes.

No podía soportarlo. Pensar en sus ojos cerrándose, en sus labios entreabriéndose para el Uchiha le volvía enfermo de dolor. Una hora antes de que se entregara a otro, ella había estado en sus brazos. La había sentido cálida contra su cuerpo. Su aroma había inundado sus sentidos. El vacío ahora le dolía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo.

Neji apretó los puños heridos con fuerza. Las heridas del día anterior volvieron a abrirse y la sangre empapó lentamente los guantes nuevos . En la agónica intimidad de su pensamiento, aquella vocecita se alzó de nuevo para punzarle.

_Ahora empiezas a entender _le susurró, sobrecogiéndole- _lo estúpido que has sido._

Tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar. Se avecina una tormenta de nieve- oyó que le decía su compañero, interrumpiendo su tortura- Si no, la nieve nos obligará a buscar refugio.

Neji miró el cielo, negro como un pozo de brea a pesar de que no hacía dos horas que había amanecido. Tomó a su prima del brazo. Ésta dio un respingo.

"Tenemos que apresurar el paso- le dijo, escrutando sus ojos pálidos, idénticos a los suyos- Podrás?"

Su prima bajó la mirada y asintió, sin decir palabra.

"Vamos por la arboleda entonces- dijo Hamada- Será más rápido"

El ritmo incesante de sus saltos de rama a rama por el bosque en dirección a Fusaka le permitió a Neji aparcar momentáneamente sus tribulaciones y centrarse en lo que sucedería una vez llegaran a la ciudad. Tsunade les había ordenado que en ningún momento dejaran sola a Hinata, no hasta que la entregaran a las manos de los dos emisarios de la Akatsuki que les esperarían a la entrada de una taberna a las puertas de la ciudad.

Recordó las indicaciones de la Hokage.

"No bajéis la guardia en ningún momento. Ellos esperan cualquier excusa para iniciar la invasión de la villa, así que es posible que intenten secuestrar a Hinata durante el viaje para luego decir que nos negamos a entregarla. Cualquier señal, cualquier foco de peligro, debe ser minimizado. Hinata debe llegar sana y salva a ellos. Exigid el documento de entrega y el salvoconducto sellado de Fusaka como pruebas del cumplimiento de nuestra parte"

Neji miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, que seguía su paso, fatigada, entre las ramas cargadas de nieve. Su respiración estaba acelerada por el esfuerzo, y su cabello se agitaba con los saltos. Una vez más, se sorprendió de su silenciosa entereza. Era una lástima que hubiera descubierto aquella faceta suya ahora que debían despedirse para siempre.

Tras una hora más de camino, Fusaka apareció, sucia y gris, ante sus ojos. Como la ciudad fronteriza que era, sus murallas estaban reforzadas por la constante vigilancia de los centinelas apostados en los corredores internos. Dos grandes puertas abiertas de par en par guardaban la entrada a la última ciudad del país del Fuego.

Neji se ajustó la máscara y le hizo una señal a Hamada para que caminara tras Hinata cubriendo la retaguardia. En la intimidad de su rostro cubierto activó el Byakugan, y el mundo pasó a ser un infinito galimatías de líneas de chakra y flujos de energía. Le preocupaba la posibilidad de que la amenaza se ocultara en aquel gentío que entraba y salía de la ciudad. Si había problemas, la población civil se vería afectada y una estampida provocada por el pánico podría hacer que perdiera de vista a su prima y a su compañero.

Afortunadamente, Hamada también se había percatado de ello y caminaba muy pegado a Hinata, avanzando en fila india a través del gentío. El cuerpo de Neji estaba tenso, sus ojos privilegiados escrutando cada corriente inusual de chakra, cada posible fuente de peligro.

"Aquella es la primera taberna" le susurró Hamada, adelantándose.

Neji asintió, sin decir nada, y cogió a Hinata por el codo para redirigirla discretamente fuera del bullicio, hacia la taberna.

El local estaba tan lleno que al principio temieron haberse equivocado. Al ser la primera taberna a la entrada de la ciudad, era un lugar de paso tanto para los que llegaban como para los que se iban. Había mucha gente comiendo en yukata. Neji supuso que quizá además de taberna, aquel antro servía como hostal para los viajeros. La concurrencia era heterogénea: aquí y allá se distinguía la piel curtida de la gente del país del Viento, y algunos pálidos habitantes de la Roca. Al percibir la curiosidad que sus uniformes despertaban , Neji se dio cuenta de que había sido un error entrar allí vestidos de ANBU y con las máscaras puestas. Las bocas se movían en murmuraciones apresuradas, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos extraños enmascarados.

Entonces, Neji le vio. Sentado al final de todo, junto a la barra, se sentaba un individuo de gigantescas proporciones, vestido con un largo abrigo negro estampado con algunas nubes rojas: el emblema de la Akatsuki. La tela caía a ambos lados de la silla como si de un manto se tratase, y su duro cabello oscuro despuntaba hacia arriba como las púas de un erizo. Al alargar una mano azulada hacia su vaso de sake, el anillo de la organización criminal destelló bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Justo en ese momento, se volvió hacia ellos. Sus diminutos ojos de escualo les identificaron rápidamente y una sonrisa torcida reveló su dentadura en forma de sierra.

"Qué puntualidad" dijo, ensanchando aquella feroz sonrisa.

Neji frunció el ceño bajo la máscara. Aquel hombre tenía un aspecto brutal. Sintió a su prima retroceder y apretarle la mano por detrás, asustada.

"Konoha siempre cumple los tratos. Y vosotros?" oyó que replicaba Hamada, tenso.

El criminal se rió suavemente y le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

"No estáis en posición de negociar. Típico de la Hoja inflar el pecho cuando está acorralada"

Palpando la creciente tensión, Neji intervino, cogiendo suavemente a Hinata.

"Aquí tenéis lo que queríais- dijo fríamente. Sentía el hombro de Hinata temblar bajo su mano, mientras los ojos de aquel monstruo la examinaban con deleite- Necesito una prueba que avale nuestra entrega."

"Qué desconfianza- sonrió el criminal. Buscó entre sus ropas y extrajo un documento. Lo blandió ante ellos y señaló a Hinata- Pero primero la muchacha."

Hinata le lanzó una suplicante mirada a Neji. Bajo la máscara, este cerró los ojos, afectado.

_Lo siento, Hinata _le dijo, desde el fondo de su corazón, al empujarla hacia el criminal. _De veras. Perdóname._

"Buena chica" silbó el escualo, complacido. Puso su enorme mano fría y húmeda sobre el hombro de Hinata, provocándole un respingo, y la situó detrás de si, como eliminar cualquier tentación de huida. A continuación, desplegó el documento ostensiblemente y usó el anillo de la Akatsuki para sellarlo. Se lo tendió a Hamada con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, de puro terror. Neji apartó la mirada, escondiendo su rabia tras la máscara.

Aquello era un adiós. La vio morderse el labio, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y limpiarse los ojos con la manga.

_Lo siento, Hinata, _le repitió, deseando que ella pudiera sentirlo a pesar de no pronunciarlo. _Es lo que me han ordenado._

"Oh, qué bonito- silabeó sarcásticamente el miembro de la Akatsuki, dirigiéndose a la Hyuuga- Ya estás llorando?-se echó a reír- Tan pronto? Qué dejarás para más tarde?"

Presa de la rabia, Hamada hizo ademán de saltar sobre el criminal, pero Neji le agarró por el brazo. Los diminutos ojos del sicariobrillaban con retorcida alegría antes de tirar de Hinata hacia la escalera.

"Di adiós, pequeña" le ordenó con voz aflautada, acercando mucho su rostro a su cuello. Hinata gimió, lívida. Lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Neji, pero sólo podía ver su máscara.

Los dos ANBU se quedaron allí hasta que el verdugo y su presa desaparecieron en lo alto de la escalera. Luego, caminaron lentamente hacia el exterior. Hamada no decía palabra. Por la tensión de sus hombros, el Hyuuga leyó que el derrumbamiento emocional estaba próximo. Tragó saliva.

"Volvamos a Konoha, Keisuke- murmuró, poniendo una reconfortante mano en su hombro, más para consolarse a sí mismo que para consolarle a él- La tormenta de nieve no tardará en desatarse"

Mientras tanto, dentro del hostal, Hinata continuaba su ascensió a los infiernos, peldaño a peldaño, hacia la habitación de aquel extraño monstruo mitad humano mitad tiburón. Su temible aspecto y su voz, tan metálica y chirriante, la llenaban de pavor. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que tenía que aferrarse a la barandilla para no caerse.

Qué iban a hacerle? Su mirada se posó en las gigantescas manos de él, rematadas por uñas negras. Iban a torturarla? .A violarla?

No había podido decirle adiós a sus padres. Nunca volvería a Konoha. Nunca volvería a ver a Neji.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la primera arcada. Sentía la acidez de su estómago revuelto por el terror, amenazando con hacerla vomitar allí mismo. Comenzó a marearse, a perder de vista los escalones. Intentó respirar hondo para recuperar el control de sí misma, pero era inútil. La desesperación la hacía querer tirarse escaleras abajo, querer huir de la pesadilla en la que estaba envuelta; despertarse, comprobar que todo era un sueño.

Pero era real. Tropezó con uno de los escalones, aturdida. No podía seguir subiendo.

Afortunadamente, su verdugo se detuvo en el tercer piso y la agarró bruscamente del brazo para conducirla hasta la última puerta. Llamó tres veces.

"Soy yo" dijo con voz cantarina. Hinata soltó un resuello de ansiedad.

_¿Hay alguien más?_

La puerta se abrió entonces y reveló ante sus pálidos ojos el rostro de sus pesadillas. Líneas suaves, casi adolescentes, tan parecidas a las de Sasuke. Piel pálida, profundos surcos provocados por el insomnio. Bajo dos cejas perfectas, dos pozos oscuros, elegantemente rasgados en el pálido óvalo de su rostro. Sobre su blanca frente lucía el estigma del renegado: la bandana de Konoha con el símbolo rayado. Aunque estaba sumido en la penumbra, la efigie de Itachi Uchiha era perfectamente reconocible.

"Por qué has tardado tanto, Kisame?" oyó que le preguntaba a su monstruoso compañero.

Ella se estremeció. La voz de Itachi era extrañamente suave, agradable. No había rastro de aspereza en ella. Le sonaba familiar y cálida, muy diferente a la fría voz de brutal asesino que le había imaginado.

Los dos estúpidos élites que vinieron escoltándola querían el recibo de entrega- respondió Kisame, con una desagradable carcajada. Se volvió entonces hacia ella y la atrajo hacia delante de un fuerte tirón, para que Itachi la examinara- Ten cuidado. Parece que tiene ganas de vomitar.

Incapaz de aguantar el violento temblor de sus piernas, Hinata cayó de rodillas, atemorizada bajo el escrutinio de la oscura mirada de Itachi. Tenía la impresión de que él podía leer dentro de ella, que podía descubrirla. Pero Itachi no hizo tal cosa. Sin decir nada, tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. Hinata se pegó a él instintivamente, rehuyendo atemorizada el contacto de su compañero.

Kisame se echó a reír.

"Qué mano tienes para las mujeres, Uchiha. Sin embargo, no te hagas ilusiones- le dijo a la aterrorizada Hinata- Esa piel tan bonita tuya no va a durar mucho inmaculada"

"Basta, Kisame- intervino Itachi, molesto. Lo último que le faltaba era que la joven estuviera aún más nerviosa.- Déjanos solos"

Los labios azules de Kisame se curvaron en una desagradable sonrisa, pero no articuló réplica. Con un alivio difícil de expresar con palabras, Hinta vio cómo se marchaba obedientemente por la escalera.

Pero ahora quedaba lo peor. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía habérsele salido del pecho, mientras le dirigía a Itachi una mirada cargada de aprensión. Éste estaba de espaldas ante ella.

"Y ahora deshaz el henge- dijo entonces con suavidad, sin mirarla- Por favor.

Ella se quedó lívida. El corazón se le detuvo.

La había descubierto.

_Cómo…no…_

"No creas que puedes engañarme. Tú no eres Hinata. Y de hecho, no creo que seas una Hyuga" explicó Itachi lentamente,con una amabilidad casi desquiciante dada la situación.

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de mover un músculo. Las rojas pupilas de Itachi la observaban con calma.

"Puedes elegir mostrarte ante mí, o mostrarte ante Kisame. Y creéme, yo soy bastante más indulgente."

La sola mención de Kisame hizo que volvieran las náuseas. Viéndose sin más alternativa, Sakura alzó las manos trémulas y deshizo la transformación con una nube de humo. Permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus rodillas bajo la mirada de alguien que se parecía demasiado a Sasuke.

Vio sus pies detenerse ante ella, y retrocedió un paso. El corazón le latía con una violencia inusitada, sacudiendo cada fibra de su ser con cada golpe. Sabía que iba a morir, y por algún motivo, no podía asimilarlo. Todos sus miembros estaban laxos y pesaban como el cemento. No podía moverse, no podía evitarlo.

"Eres muy joven- oyó que decía Itachi, su voz silbando sobre su cabeza- Por qué te has arriesgado? Sabes que tendré que matarte."

Sakura sintió como su ser se contraía de pánico, como si hubiera sido absorbida por un torbellino helado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Mírame- susurró Itachi, deslizando la mano bajo su barbilla y alzándole el rostro. Contempló los enormes ojos verdes, brillantes por las lágrimas, vacíos por el terror. Su pulgar se movió hacia arriba levemente, como acariciando el labio inferior de Sakura, y añadió, casi con pesar- No era más fácil mandarnos a la auténtica Hinata?"

Sakura se estremeció y trató de apartar la mirada, pero Itachi no se lo permitió.

"Habríais invadido la villa de todas maneras"

"Eso es cierto" admitió él. Sakura sintió que estaba cerca de desmayarse. Los ojos de Itachi, fijos en ella, ejercían una presión hipnótica. Entrecerró los párpados, notándose a punto de desfallecer.

Itachi sonrió suavemente.

"Tú no eres jounin aún-dijo, ahondando en sus ojos- Tan mal está Konoha como para mandar genins como señuelo?"

"Soy chuunin" corrigió Sakura.

Las cejas de Itachi se arquearon levemente.

"Sabías a lo que te enfrentabas viniendo aquí?"

Sakura bajó el rostro, para ocultar su zozobra.

"Yo misma lo elegí"

Itachi la miró, intrigado.

"Por qué?"

_Los ojos de Neji, mirándome._

"No importa- respondió Sakura, en un alarde de osadía. No obstante, su voz estaba preñada de tristeza.- Haz lo que debas hacer conmigo."

Itachi contempló cómo su boca se tensaba en una línea prieta, y sus puños se cerraban al tiempo que sus ojos, preparándose para morir. Meneó la cabeza.

"No voy a dar la muerte a quien viene buscándola. Es inútil. Si no te gusta lo que dejaste atrás, ten el valor de enfrentarte a ello. Toma tus medidas."

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró, desconcertada. ¿Iba a perdonarle la vida?

"No obstante, no puedo dejarte ir. Kisame perdería el control.-continuó él. La miró, mientras se quitaba el largo abrigo negro de la Akatsuki. Su cuerpo, cubierto por la malla y el neopreno negro, se revelaba mucho más joven de los años que el abrigo le confería.

Tanto él como su hermano tenían ese aire de adolescencia tardía, una confusión de la naturaleza, un rastro del tiempo mal borrado. Sakura sintió que le contemplaba con la misma familiaridad con la que contemplaba a Sasuke, y se obligó a mirar al suelo.

Vio cómo Itachi se sentaba en el borde de la cama y levantaba la mirada hacia ella.

"Acércate" ordenó.

Sakura dio un involuntario paso atrás. La embargó una insoportable sensación de vergüenza y angustia acerca de las connotaciones de la petición de Itachi. Adivinando sus pensamientos, la comprensión apareció en su rostro.

"No voy a violarte, si es lo que temes" una cierta simpatía asomó en su tono.

Sakura le miró, confusa. Era este el monstruo que asesinó a su familia? El mismo Itachi que estaba sentado ante ella? Se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer.Lo que había oído de él no concordaba con aquel ser suave y amable que tenía ante si.

"Voy a intentar salvarte la vida- añadió Itachi, percibiendo su renuencia. Extendió la mano hacia ella y movió ligeramente los dedos.- Ven."

La orden reverberó como una campanada por todo su ser, describiendo ondas, adormeciéndola, reduciendo su voluntad a la más absoluta sumisión. La realidad le parecía una dimensión amortiguada y lejana. Sin ser dueña de sus movimientos, tomó la mano de Itachi, y se dejó tumbar en el lecho.

Vio que el rostro de Itachi se cernía sobre el suyo, y la sospecha cruzó su mente. Había sido un engaño? Pensó en moverse, en luchar contra el magnetismo de sus pupilas. Pero no podía.

"No me temas- murmuró él. Deslizó el índice suavemente por el labio inferior de Sakura- No te haré daño"

Sakura entreabrió la boca, buscando la pregunta que deseaba hacerle.

"Por… por qué me ayudas…- su voz estaba rugosa y seca como un árbol extinto. Sus ojos vagaron suplicantes por la frente de alabastro, tan parecida a la de su hermano, y se posaron en su rostro. Su desconcierto era evidente."Yo…creía que tú…" no terminó.

Itachi asintió, infiriendo el resto de la frase. Alzó una mano y le apartó algunos cabellos del rostro, y murmuró:

"Cómo te llamas?

Sakura respondió.

"Muy apropiado - Itachi hundió pensativo los dedos en la larga cabellera rosada de Sakura, desparramada por el cubrecama, y dijo- No te mataré porque es innecesario. No te equivocas al decir que Konoha será invadida de todas maneras. Quitarte la vida tampoco me produciría ningún placer. Pese a lo que hayas podido oír sobre mí, no soy un sádico."

Sakura le miró sin poder ocultar su perplejidad.

"Entonces, por qué…?"

Itachi sonrió levemente, con amargura.

"Yo tomé mis medidas. Dejar a mi hermano vivo…fue una de ellas."

_Le dejó vivo para que le matara. Para que hiciera justicia a su crimen,_ comprendió Sakura. Ahora entendía la amarga tristeza que veía anclada en los más profundo de sus ojos. Aquella culpa, aquel pecado horrible, le perseguiría siempre y sólo hallaría descanso cuando su propio hermano le quitara la vida. Apartó la mirada, afectada.

"Mírame, Sakura."

Supo que había llegado la hora. Le miró con temor, sin atreverse apenas a preguntar.

"Qué vas…a…?"

Itachi sonrió por toda respuesta, y le cogió la cara con suavidad, acercándola a la suya. Por un agitadomomento, Sakura pensó que iba a besarla, pero no fue así. Sólo quería asegurarse de que los ojos de la chuunin estarían fijos en los suyos. Sus pupilas se expandieron, como dos rubíes floreciendo, y el sharingan comenzó a girar, absorbiendo la consciencia de Sakura, robándole el alma, encarcelándola en algún plano muy cercano a la muerte. Los labios de Sakura se entreabrieron, como un último suspiro. Sus manos se abrieron y su cabeza cayó, totalmente laxa, sobre la cama.

Lejos de allí, a cuatro horas de camino, dos fatigados ANBU entraban en Konoha con los ánimos totalmente destruidos. El viento soplaba con fuerza y arrancaba las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles. El profundo gris del cielo indicó a Neji que habían llegado a tiempo de refugiarse de la tormenta. Se volvió hacia Hamada.

"Nos vemos mañana, Keisuke."

Hamada le miró, sorprendido. Se quitó la máscara y se sacudió nerviosamente el alborotado pelo castaño.

"No vienes al cuartel?" le preguntó.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

"Prefiero ir a mi casa. Es mejor así" añadió, sabiendo que Hamada lo entendería.

Y lo entendió.

"No te preocupes- respondió Hamada- Yo entregaré el documento y haré el informe para Tsunade"

"Gracias" respondió Neji, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles del jardín trasero de la casa Hyuuga.

Se quitó la máscara y se frotó las sienes, disgustado. Su primera misión como ANBU había sido la más dura. Por más batallas encarnizadas en las que se viera involucrado en un futuro, ninguna llegaría a dejarle el mal sabor de boca que sentía ahora. Entre lo de Sakura y la entrega de Hinata, Neji había tocado fondo emocionalmente.

_Maldita sea,_ se fustigó mentalmente. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para sentir el viento en el rostro.

Y entonces, un murmullo le alertó. Abrió los ojos y se volvió rápidamente, peinando los alrededores con la mirada.

_Y ahora qué, _pensó, inquieto.

El ruido venía de la cara este. Con el sigilo que caracterizaba a un ANBU, camufló su chakra y se deslizó hacia el lateral de la casa. El murmullo continuaba.

"Date prisa" oyó que susurraba una voz familiar al otro lado de la esquina.

_Naruto, _reconoció Neji, perplejo. _Qué hace Naruto aquí._

Sin poder contener su desconcierto, Neji salió de su escondite y se plantó ante Naruto. Lo que vieron sus ojos le dejó petrificado.

Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto.

_No es posible,_ se dijo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _No es posible. Acabo de escoltarla a Fusaka. _

Naruto se quedó pálido. Hinata parecía a punto de desmayarse. Lo furtivo de sus movimientos no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda: estaban huyendo.

El corazón se le detuvo, como si lo hubieran aplastado de un mazazo. Todo su ser se congeló en la comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Naruto, presa del pánico, intentó explicarse. Instintivamente, se colocó delante de Hinata y alzó las manos.

"Neji, oye...no es culpa de Hinata- balbució, al verla expresión noqueadadel Hyuuga- La culpa es mía. Yo la obligué. Sakura..."

Al oírla mencionar, Neji volvió en sí de pronto. Como una bestia descontrolada, agarró a Naruto por el cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano, empotrándolo contra la pared con una fuerza que hizo vibrar los cimientos de la casa. Hinata reprimió un grito. Las venas de los ojos de Neji se habían hinchado, perfilando el Byakugan. Sus dedos apretaron el cuello de Naruto, con la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo.

"QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!- gritó, perdiendo los papeles por primera vez en su vida. Naruto jadeó, intentando retirar la mano de hierro que le aguantaba por el cuello

"Neji, por favor!- gritó Hinata, aterrorizada. Tiró del brazo de Neji- Vas a matarlo!"

Neji no la escuchó. La apartó sin miramientos. Su rostro, encendido por la ira, estaba a pocos centímetros del de Naruto.

"Si mi prima está aquí, a quién he dejado hoy a Fusaka?-le zarandeó, airado- A QUIEN!

"A Sakura!- chilló Hinata con desespero, rompiendo en sollozos. Sus ojos pálidos se volvieron hacia los de su primo, confirmando sus sospechas.- A SAKURA!"

El rostro de Neji se desencajó. La mano con la que aprisionaba el cuello de Naruto se quedó sin fuerza y aflojó la presión, dejándole caer al suelo. El rubio jounin tosió, ahogado, y se llevó las manos al cuello. Hinata corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, asustada.

_Sakura, _pronunció Neji para sus adentros, comprendiendo la inmensa ironía que le había jugado el destino. Se llevó las manos a la cara, incapaz de reaccionar.

_La he llevado a la muerte. _

No volvería a verla nunca más. Como si ese pensamiento fuera suficiente para hacerle perder la razón, volvió a ponerse la máscara de ANBU e, ignorando los primeros copos de nieve de la tormenta se abalanzó hacia el bosque en dirección a Fusaka, con el rostro pálido por la angustia y su cuerpo espoleado por la desesperación. A sus espaldas, oía las voces de Naruto y Hinata rogándole que volviera, diciéndole algo de la nieve.

Pero Neji ya no escuchaba a nadie.

* * *

**Gai sensei te recuerda que debes DEJAR UN REVIEW. Los 100 primeros podrán pasar una hora en el jacuzzi con...Lee!**


	16. Capítulo 16: Amor

**Penúltimo capítulo! Dios, nunca creí que llegaría aquí :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviewers por su constancia y sus sugerencias. Me pondré cursi con vosotros en el último capítulo!. Por cierto, si queréis ver la imagen correspondiente a este capítulo, visitad mi "homepage" ( está en mi profile), id a la galería y dadle donde pone NejiSaku: Domination. No apto para gente sensible!**

* * *

El infierno se había desatado. Llevaba cerca de tres horas de desesperada búsqueda cuando el cielo descargó toda la crudeza del invierno sobre el país del Fuego. La nieve se arremolinaba a su paso, impregnándose en su cabello y congelando sus facciones bajo la máscara.

No obstante, Neji no sentía nada.

Ni el furioso azote del viento helado en el rostro, ni la gruesa capa de nieve que comenzaba a llegarle por la rodilla.

Sólo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente mientras avanzaba desesperadamente por aquel vendaval: encontrarla, al precio que fuera. No importaba cuanto costara, ni cuanto le llevara. Las hirientes palabras que le había dirigido el día anterior ahora volvían con más fuerza que nunca a sus oídos, atronadoras, más que el estruendo de la ventisca, más dolorosas que el filo de su propia espada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Neji conoció el terror.

Terror de que fuera demasiado tarde. De que las últimas palabras que ella se llevara de este mundo fueran las mentiras que le había dicho el día anterior. Las agrias, crueles mentiras que él le había escupido sólo para protegerse del dolor que le había inflingido saber que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. En aquellos momentos, en mitad de aquel infierno de nieve, en mitad de la nada, Neji ya no se cuestionaba los sentimientos de Sakura. Su único pensamiento, el único que le hacía arrastrarse por el hielo al borde de la hipotermia era verla una vez más.En aquellos largos minutos de angustia, Neji sólo pedía verla una vez más, sin condiciones, sin remordimientos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar el amor de Sakura por Sasuke sin rechistar, sin hacerse más mala sangre. Cualquier cosa con tal de verla una vez más, de librarse del punzante recuerdo de su mirada anegada por las lágrimas.

Neji apretó los dientes y se apretó la mano contra el estómago, intentando reanudar la circulación. Fusaka no debía estar lejos, pero sus fuerzas estaban casi a cero. No sentía las manos, ni la nariz. Las sienes le palpitaban por el frío y comenzaba a sentir esa extraña y mortífera placidez, el cansancio de la congelación. Sabía que si se detenía a descansar, ya no volvería a levantarse.

Con un rugido de furia engullido por el viento, reanudó el paso. La nieve le llegaba ya más arriba de la rodilla; sentía las capas de hielo romperse contra sus espinillas, empapándole la ropa e insensibilizando su piel.

_Si tan sólo pudiera ver cúanto queda._ La ventisca era tan fuerte que hacía imposible cualquier visión más allá de un metro. Todo cuanto veía era el violento blanco de aquella fuerza desatada de la naturaleza, la venganza del invierno. El castigo por su arrogancia.

Sin distinguir bien dónde pisaba, tropezó con una raíz oculta en la nieve y cayó de rodillas en ella. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Su cuerpo estaba tan aterido por el frío que la caída había sido como un latigazo. Sus párpados se cerraron automáticamente, creyendo que por fin podrían descansar.

_Levántate, _le ordenó aquella voz en su interior.

No hacerlo significaba morir allí, helado, en mitad de la tormenta. Neji lo sabía. Pero no podía ponerse en pie. El brutal esfuerzo de caminar contra la tormenta durante horas había minado su resistencia física hasta drenarle por completo. Sus ojos se entrebrieron y contemplaron sin fuerza su final. La nieve, tan blanca, tan suave, comenzaba a cubrirle como un sudario.

Neji cerró los ojos. En la confortable oscuridad de su interior, aquella vocecita restalló como una descarga eléctrica.

_Así es como vas a morir? Como un perro en mitad de la nieve?Levántate! Vamos!_

"No puedo- gimió, con la voz ronca. El viento se llevó su voz. Los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. No podía abrirlos. Apoyo la mejilla contra la nieve y musitó- No puedo..."

"_Alguna vez has sentido algo por mi?"_

"_No"_

Neji apretó la mandíbula al recordarlo de nuevo. Su conciencia se alzó, despiadada.

_Eso es lo que quieres? Morir por nada? Vas a dejar que eso sea lo último que le digas en la vida? Así es como quieres que ella te recuerde?_

_Eres un cobarde._

Neji frunció el ceño. Sus manos se crisparon ligeramente.

_No. No soy un cobarde._

Abrió los ojos.

Quizá era porque la ventisca parecía haber remitido ligeramente, o quizá porque no podía soportar la idea de morir sin cumplir su objetivo. Fuera lo que fuera que le hizo sacar fuerzas de donde ya no había, Neji lo agradeció.

_Tengo que encontrarla,_ se dijo, tambaleándose para ponerse en pie. La nieve le había cubierto la espalda y ahora le dolía como si le hubieran cargado con una montaña. Sus manos se alzaron en el vacío, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente del esfuerzo, pero lo había conseguido. Ante sí, estaba la silueta de su figura en la nieve, la que había estado a punto de ser su mortaja funeraria.

_No voy a morir, _se juró, quitándose la máscara. El viento golpeo su rostro y agitó los mechones sueltos de su cabello, como si quisieran huir de su cabeza.

Con paso vacilante, reanudó el camino, agarrándose a los oscuros troncos de los árboles para no perder el equilibrio. En su pecho, atenazado por la ansiedad, vibraba la esperanza de encontrarla. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a aquel sicario de la Akatsuki, pero no le importaba. Habría dado su vida por saber que ella estaba viva. No podía permitirse dudarlo. No estaba seguro de poder aceptar su pérdida.

_Una vez más, _rogó interiormente a quién sabe qué fuerza superior. Nunca había sido un hombre de fe. Era respetuoso con el culto budista y amaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en los monasterios, pero su orgullo nunca le había permitido achacar sus logros a ningún Dios, de la misma manera que nunca había creído en los milagros.

Sin embargo, ahora necesitaba uno. Mientras avanzaba por la nada, con los ojos llorosos por la nieve, sus labios se movían en una plegaria muda e incesante, un desesperado ruego.

_Una vez más. Sólo una. Lo necesito._

De repente, la sensación de que no estaba solo le hizo detenerse. Apoyándose contra un tronco, Neji entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir los alrededores, en vano. Aunque el viento ya no soplaba con la misma intensidad, el mundo más allá de lo que sus brazos abarcaban era una opaca incógnita. Sin embargo, sentía una presencia cercana; percibía una potente fuerte de chakra muy próxima. La alarma estalló en su cerebro. Semejante chakra no podía pertenecer a un simple civil.

_Enemigos._

Consciente de que no le quedaba chakra apenas, alzó las manos con esfuerzo y activó el Byakugan.

No se había equivocado. Sin embargo, había errado el número: no se trataba de una sino de dos fuentes de chakra: una grande, posiblemente tanto como la suya propia, y otra más pequeña.

_Mierda._

Su mano buscó la katana a su espalda. Los intrusos se dirigían hacia él. Neji maldijo entre dientes y desenfundó el arma procurando no hacer ruido. El Byakugan estaba consumiendo el poco chakra que le quedaba. Como una vela que se apaga, el alcance de su visión se reducía por momentos. Tuvo que desactivarlo y confiar en sus oídos. Alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y asumió la posición defensiva, cuidando de guardarse la espalda con el tronco del arbol.

Oyó sus pisadas, por encima de la tormenta. Estaban muy cerca. En pocos segundos irrumpirían en su campo visual.

Flexionó las piernas y evaluó la situación rápidamente. No podía usar ninguna técnica que requiriera el uso de chakra, así que todo dependía del taijutsu. Pero después de trescientos kilómetros contra el viento, sus condiciones físicas no estaban a pleno rendimiento. Tendría que atacar por sorpresa.

El chasquido de una rama le informó de que el asalto era inminente. Contuvo el aliento y lo retuvo tirante en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la neblina; su cuerpo, tenso como el de un felino antes de saltar sobre la presa. Una silueta se dibujó en el viento, dirigiéndose hacia él, hasta hacerse visible.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron de par en par al distinguir de quién se trataba.

_No puede ser,_ susurró para sus adentros.

Atónito, bajó la espada lentamente, dejando que la hoja se hundiera en la nieve mientras contemplaba a la última persona que habría esperado encontrarse allí.

Uchiha, Sasuke, surgido de la ventisca como un ángel caído, le devolvió la mirada. Acunado en sus brazos, se curvaba el cuerpo inerte de Sakura. Neji sintió que el corazón se le detenía en seco, paralizando todas sus funciones. No podía moverse. En algún punto de su ser, una horrible sospecha tintineó, clara como el cristal. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

_Está muerta. Está muerta. Dios mío._

Contempló con aprensión su palidez cadavérica, el sobrecogedor tono azulado de sus labios cerrados, y la languidez con la que sus manos se balanceaban en el vacío, como una marioneta sin hilos. Neji cerró los puños, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella. El pecho comenzó a dolerle lentamente, comenzó a digerir la brutal pena que le desbordaría en pocos momentos. Su mente se nubló. Había llegado tarde.

Percibiendo su ansiedad, Sasuke intervino finalmente.

"No está muerta -le tranquilizó. Neji le miró con desmayo , como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.– Sólo está en letargo. Ha sido sometida al Mangekyou Sharingan. Pero ha tenido suerte. De haber estado más tiempo en la nieve, habría sido muy tarde."

Neji se sintió desfallecer. No había palabra que pudiera describir ni remotamente el inmenso alivio que exhaló cada poro de su piel al oír las palabras de Sasuke. La katana cayó de su mano temblorosa, mientras contemplaba a Sakura, dormida pero viva – sí, viva, estaba viva! -en brazos de Sasuke. No podía creerlo. Temía que fuera una visión. Sus ojos se apartaron momentáneamente de ella para fijarse en Sasuke. Éste vestía también el traje de ANBU, pero llevaba al cuello un manto oscuro con el emblema de los Uchiha., que se agitaba a su espalda como un cuervo enredado en el viento. Los rasgados ojos de Sasuke sostuvieron la mirada de Neji, extrañamente serenos. No pronunciaba palabra.

Sólo entonces Neji se percató de la extraña quietud que reinaba. El viento parecía haber callado de súbito, como si quisiera escucharles. El furioso rugido de la tormenta se había apagado: toda señal de vidase había diluido enel más absoluto silencio. La nieve caía, intensa y plácida, sobre los dos jóvenes ninja. Los hermosos ojos oscuros de Sasuke se volvieron de nuevo hacia la preciosa carga que transportaba en brazos.

"Estaba a pocos metros de aquí, abandonada junto a a la muralla- dijo, gravemente- Tiene síntomas de hipotermia pero no creo que pierda ninguna extremidad- alzó la vista para mirarle- No sé qué le ha impedido matarla."

Neji no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en Sakura. Comprendiendo que era lo que debía hacer, Sasuke avanzó lentamente hacia Neji y le tendió con delicadeza el cuerpo de la chuunin, entregándosela.

"Cuida de ella" susurró.

Neji apretó a Sakura contra su pecho, como si temiera que fueran a arrebatársela, y miró a Sasuke. Sin decir palabra., éste se llevó las manos a la nuca y se desanudó la bandana. Su cabello oscuro se deslizó libre sobre su frente, como un luto simbólico. Neji le miró, consternado.

"Sasuke…"

Los ojos del Uchiha se cerraron apenas un segundo. Le tendió la bandana con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

"Ya no voy a necesitarla " musitó, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una triste sonrisa.

Neji miró lo que le ofrecía y negó con la cabeza, conmovido. Era _su _bandana. La señal de pertenencia a la Hoja, su identidad como ninja. No podía renunciar a ella.

"Konoha está en guerra, Sasuke. No puedes marcharte. Te necesitan- dijo, escrutando sus ojos oscuros. Su mirada se deslizó a la joven dormida en sus brazos y murmuró- Y ella también."

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

"Te equivocas, Hyuuga.- se acercó a él y depositó la bandana en el regazo encogido de Sakura. Bajó la vista.- Dásela, si acepta la bandana de un traidor."

Neji tensó el gesto. Normalmente, se habría limitado a asentir sin más, pero ahora era imposible. Sabía muy bien por qué le dejaba la bandana, por qué se había envuelto con el símbolo de su familia. Por qué llevaba las dos katanas sin estrenar, perfectamente atadas a su espalda. Lo sabía, lo había leído en la determinación de su mirada, en la implacabilidad de su gesto. Lo sabía, y sabía que era inútil tratar de disuadirle.

"Matarle no cambiará nada, Sasuke" dijo Neji con suavidad.

Sasuke cogió su máscara de anbu y la sostuvo entre sus manos, pensativo. Levantó la mirada. La nieve caía sobre Neji, sobre Sakura, haciéndoles parecer muy lejanos. Demasiado.

"Tú conoces mejor que nadie el peso del destino, Neji- respondió Sasuke. Miró la máscara y añadió, casi en susurros- Ha llegado la hora de que yo afronte el mío."

Neji asintió. Como ciudadano de la Hoja, su conciencia le exigía que le retuviera, que le recordara que su deber como ninja era volver a la villa para defenderla, pero no iba a hacerlo. Comprendía las palabras de Sasuke mucho mejor de lo que jamás admitiría. Ambos eran, en lo más íntimo de su interior, muy parecidos: títeres de un destino, peones en un juego que se libraba más allá de sus deseos y acciones. Desde el día en que Itachi se marchó de Konoha dejando a su hermano menor llorando sobre los cadáveres de su clan, la venganza de Sasuke había sido sellada.

Itachi marcó para siempre el destino de Sasuke. Y ahora, el encuentro era inevitable.

Neji miró a Sakura. Su frío rostro se apoyaba plácidamente contra su pecho, con el pelo enmarañado y los párpados pesadamente cerrados al mundo exterior. Deslizó el brazo bajo su nuca con cuidado, para recogerla mejor, sorprendiéndose de lo ligera que resultaba.

_Sakura_, susurró para sus adentros, como quien constata la llegada de la primavera. Estaba viva, a pesar de todo, y la tenía en sus brazos. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

"Me marcho" dijo Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron con comprensión, por primera y última vez. Sus ropas se agitaban con el viento como un sentido adiós, pero sus labios no articulaban sonido alguno. Sobraban las palabras. Lentamente, Neji inclinó la cabeza, una reverencia de despedida. La última que recibiría un ninja que muere con honor. Sasuke asintió serio, y correspondió con idéntico respeto. Tras lanzar una última mirada a Sakura, se puso la máscara y se encaminó hacia su destino.

Neji le vio alejarse hasta que desapareció en la claridad de la ventisca. Tan sigilosamente como había llegado, se había marchado.

_Suerte, Uchiha._

No era supersticioso, pero iba a necesitarla.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí reflexionando todo el día. Aquella extraña quietud indicaba que estaban en el ojo de la tormenta, y que una vez salieran de el, volverían a estar expuestos a la cruda violencia de la ventisca.

Neji miró a Sakura, preocupado. Sasuke había dicho que estaba en letargo, bajo los efectos de quien sabe qué técnica del Mangekyou Sharingan, y que su cuerpo había sido abandonado en la nieve. Aunque seguía viva, Neji no estaba dispuesto a arriegarse a exponerla de nuevo al frío de la tormenta. Tenía que encontrar un refugio rápido. Fusaka parecía la solución ideal, pero la tormenta iba hacia allí y aunque lograran llegar a tiempo de cobijarse, era muy posible que la nieve les retuviera allí durante días.

Neji frunció el ceño con fastidio. No podía desertar. Konoha estaba en guerra, y era su deber como ninja dar su vida defendiéndola, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que Sakura muriera de frio en sus brazos.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo blanco, su mente trabajando frenéticamente y barajando todas las posibilidades. Fusaka no podía ser. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a las cuatro horas de camino a Konoha a diez grados bajo cero y sin chakra. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas mínimamente, pero...dónde?

De pronto, se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

_El templo de Kojiko-sama._

Cómo no había caído en ello? El templo familiar, en el que su tía se curaba de las migrañas y en el que el Souke pasaba largas temporadas. Apenas estaba a un cuarto de hora de Fusaka, en el bosque que crecía a orillas del río.

Considerablemente animado, Neji apretó el cuerpo de Sakura contra sí y se internó entre los árboles, buscando el atajo que solía tomar cuando visitaba el templo. El viento comenzó a embravecerse, indicándole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de bonanza. Aceleró el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera a través de los troncos caídos y tronchados por la nieve. La máscara de ANBU se balanceaba a su espalda y su rostro enrojecido por el frío reflejaba el creciente alivio de su espíritu al recortar distancias con el templo del díos del río, el templo de la familia Hyuuga.

Su instinto no le había engañado: no habían transcurrido todavía diez minutos cuando la recia madera oscura de sus columnas apareció ante sus ojos.

_Justo a tiempo_, suspiró Neji para sus adentros. La nieve comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo. Subió apresuradamente por la larga escalinata de piedra que precedía a la fachada del templo, cubierta de hielo. Por el aspecto que presentaba, con todas las correderas firmemente cerradas y bloqueadas por la helada, Neji dedujo que los monjes que habitualmente cuidaban del lugar estaban ausentes. Se apoyó un segundo contra el pórtico, para recobrar el aliento, y acto seguido rodeó rápidamente la construcción para entrar por el patio nevado. Allí consiguió abrir una de las correderas haciendo saltar el hielo que la cubría de una enérgica patada. Sentía allanar con tan poca ceremonia un recinto sagrado, pero era una emergencia.

Dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el tatami de la sala y sólo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos y distender su cuerpo aterido. Más allá de la corredera, la ventisca aullaba como lamentándose por no haber podido atraparles de nuevo. Pero allí dentro, aunque no estuvieran los monjes, se respiraba aquella serena templanza, aquella indescriptible paz que calmaba su agitado espíritu.

Lo principal era encontrar algo con que encender el fuego para reanimar a Sakura y entrar en calor. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada mientras se frotaba los brazos enérgicamente. Lejos del gélido abrazo de la tormenta, su circulación sanguínea volvía a fluir por las zonas dormidas de su cuerpo, y sentía allí y allá las características punzadas del entumecimiento muscular. Su mirada se posó finalmente sobre el altar de ofrendas.

_No debería, _se dijo, acercándose para sopesarlo. Era de pesada madera de cerezo tallada. Ardería magníficamente, pero no era muyético quemar un altar de ofrendas. Neji volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y dio una vuelta por la estancia en busca de alguna alternativa, sin éxito.

Suspiró.

_Aún me quedan demasiados escrúpulos como para usar el altar de mis ancestros para encender una hoguera. _

Pero no había nada más. Y al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una emergencia. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante el objeto, presentándole sus disculpas, y lo cogió.

_Espero que no os lo toméis como algo personal, _deseó para sus adentros al depositarlo en la losa de piedra del hogar.

En el exterior, se oyó el imponente crujido de un árbol tronchado por el viento. Neji arqueó una ceja y meneó la cabeza mientras encendía resignadamente una cerilla .

_Supongo que eso es un sí._

Media hora más tarde, el altar ardía confortablemente, con o sin espíritus ancestrales. Neji se acercó a Sakura y le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura. Frunció el ceño con preocupación al notarla tan fría como antes, a pesar del fuego. Palpó su ropa y comprobó que estaba empapada y helada. Así era lógico que no lograra entrar en calor.

_Pero no puedo desnudarla, _se reprochó internamente. Aunque hubiera usado un altar de ofrendas para hacer fuego, no era un bastardo irrespetuoso.Pero no era acaso una situación de fuerza mayor? Le rozó la mejilla con la mano, sorprendiéndose nuevamente de su gelidez, y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. No podía dejarla con aquella ropa empapada a merced de una pulmonía. No tenía opción.

Con el pragmatismo que le caracterizaba, y procurando mantener a raya cualquier pensamiento de dudosa naturaleza, Neji comenzó a desnudarla. Le abrió sin ceremonias el chaleco y lo tiró a un lado; cayó pesadamente, porque estaba empapado. Le quitó también la sudadera y los pantalones, que secundaron al chaleco en su charco helado. Tirando con esfuerzo, le liberó los pies de las sandalias. Observó que tenía las uñas azuladas y que los dedos estaban tan rígidos como estacas. Se detuvo ante la ropa interior. Lo lógico sería quitarle todo lo que estaba empapado, pero Neji tenía un límite.

Contempló su silueta semidesnuda a la luz del fuego y pensó en ella y en Sasuke. Era irónico que la viera en aquel estado ahora que sabía que nunca sería suya.

Renuentemente, posó la mano sobre su cuerpo y recorrió con delicadeza el esternón de Sakura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos. Reprimió el deseo de abrir la palma y abarcar aquella piel gloriosamente tersa. Apartó la mano, como si quemara. Tocarla le producía una agridulce mezcla de sensaciones; deseo, anhelo, y también amargura y tristeza. Pero sabía muy bien que ya no había lugar para lamentos. Pese a la enorme estupidez que Sakura había cometido al hacerse pasar por Hinata, lo importante es que estaba viva. Y amaba al Uchiha. Por más que le pesara, no podía hacer más que aceptarlo. Cualquier otro sentimiento estaba fuera de lugar y debía ser reprimido. Neji era un experto en eso.

Acercó el cuerpo de la chuunin al fuego y comenzó a frotarle los pies, para reactivar su circulación.

A la luz del fuego, la piel de Sakura comenzó a recuperar, poco a poco, su color saludable. Los ojos de Neji no se apartaban de su rostro, recorriendo sus facciones una y otra vez, como si quisiera memorizarla. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que si despertaba, probablemente se escandalizaría por encontrarse desnuda frente a él. Rápidamente, se quitó su chaleco y se lo echó por encima. La posibilidad de que pudiera considerarle un pervertido lo abrumaba. Torció el gesto y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las llamas.

Era consciente de que al salir a buscarla en medio de la tormenta había marcado un punto de no retorno. Después de aquello, ya no le quedaba ninguna excusa con la que engañarse acerca de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por ella. Su impulsivo rescate había sido tan revelador para él como lo sería para ella en cuanto despertara. Qué iba a decirle? Después de haberla despreciado el día antes, cómo podía justificar que se hubiera adentrado temerariamente en la tormenta sólo con el deseo de verla una vez más? Le iba a decir que Tsunade le había obligado a abandonar la villa en estado de sitio para ir a buscar a una chuunin perdida? Sakura no era estúpida. Adivinaría perfectamente el motivo. Era más que evidente.

Neji cerró los puños y ocultó la cabeza en el hueco de sus rodillas, intentando hallar una manera de salvar su dignidad. No podría soportar su mirada de compasión al saber que había ido a salvarla incluso aunque supiera que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Sería demasiado para su maltrecho orgullo.

Neji se había enfrentado a más enemigos de los que podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos, y nunca había sentido miedo. Pero por alguna razón, enfrentarse a la mirada de Sakura cuando despertara lo aterraba. No tendría donde esconderse, ninguna coartada. Era una situación desconocida para él. La primera vez que se sentía a merced de otra persona.

El suspiro de Sakura atrajo inmediatamente su atención. La chuunin había abierto los ojos y trataba de enfocar la vista. Neji tensó el gesto e inmediatamente ocultó su inquietud tras su imperturbable expresión habitual. La vio fruncir el ceño, desorientada al no reconocer aquel techo de vigas oscuras. Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el fuego. Y entonces le vio.

"Ne..neji." gimió, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

"El mismo" dijo, estúpidamente.

Sakura no pareció oírlo de todos modos. Se incorporó a medias, sosteniéndose torpemente con las manos. El chaleco con el que Neji la había cubierto se deslizó pecho abajo. Sólo entonces ella se percató de su desnudez. Se cubrió instintivamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. El rubor cubría sus mejillas. Viendo su azoramiento, Neji se sintió moralmente obligado a impedir que se hiciera una idea equivocada.

"He tenido que quitarte la ropa helada- carraspeó- De lo contrario habrías pillado una pulmonía. No he…"

Se detuvo, incómodo. Ella le miró tímidamente. Tiró del borde del chaleco hacia arriba y cerró las piernas pudorosamente. El rubor hizo aparición.

"No…no te preocupes."

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos. Neji supo que llegaba el momento, la pregunta que tanto le aterraba. Fijó la mirada en el fuego, sin mover un solo músculo del rostro. Y la pregunta llegó.

"Por qué estás aquí?"

Un millón de posibles respuestas acudieron a la mente de Neji en caótica avalancha. Aunque había estado considerado unas cuantas opciones, ahora le parecían estúpidamente vacías. Las desechó todas en favor de la verdad.

"Vine a rescatarte en cuanto supe que te habías marchado en lugar de Hinata - respondió, con falsa serenidad."

Sakura bajó el rostro y no dijo nada. Sorprendido, Neji alzó la mirada.

"He sido una estúpida, verdad?- musitó. Su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos, fuertemente unidas en su regazo.- Pensé que podría ser útil por una vez en la vida. Pero no salió bien."

Aquel comentario hizo prender la indignación de Neji, sin que supiera muy bien por qué. Quizá porque si le echaba una reprimenda tenía una oportunidad de esquivar la compasión que Sakura sentiría en cuanto comprendiera que había venido por ella y sólo por ella.

_Estúpida_. _Podría haber muerto_. Neji sintió como la frustración, la rabia y el cansancio amenazaban con estallar en su interior.

"Por supuesto que no salió bien- dijo, enfadado. La miró y dejó que la irritación acabara de asomar- No te das cuenta de que te pusiste en peligro por nada¿Qué diablos pretendías conseguir? Que la Akatsuki patrocinara tu suicidio? Es que no tienes una maldita neurona en la cabeza?"

Sakura ahogó una carcajada amarga que le heló la sangre en las venas. Sus ojos verdes, vacíos y tristes, le alcanzaron.

"No- respondió con acritud. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.- No tengo. Ni tú tienes corazón"

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La frase hizo explotar a Neji. Saltó hacia delante y la agarró fuertemente por los hombros, dando rienda suelta a toda la angustia acumulada.

"CREES QUE NO TENGO CORAZÓN? MALDITA SEA!- estalló, dolido. Rebajó el tono al advertir los ojos desorbitados de Sakura, pero no la soltó. Su voz se volvió ácida- Entonces, cómo explicas que esté aquí?-la sacudió, intentando que lo entendiera- cómo explicas que salga a buscarte en medio de una jodida tormenta? Qué te lleva a tener tantas ideas estúpidas, mujer? Maldita sea!.

Sakura abrió la boca, consternada ante el estallido de Neji. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Neji se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de calmarse. La soltó, pero no retrocedió.

"Acaso no es bastante obvio- dijo, derrotado. Ya no le importaba la vergüenza, ni su humillación. Ya no le importaba nada.- No puedes irrumpir en mi vida y destrozármela. Tú, que alardeas de tu inteligencia ¿no podías encontrar una manera menos cruel de atraer la atención del Uchiha? Porque cualquier otra hubiera sido mejor. No tenías que volver al día siguiente para regodearte. Lo que hagas con él no es de mi incumbencia. Pero no soy estúpido. No tenías que volver. Para embarcarte en este suicidio!- su tono volvió a elevarse peligrosamente. Volvió a agarrarla y la zarandeó de nuevo- No ves que has estado a punto de morir? Acaso no te importa!

El cansancio y la angustia liberada fueron derruyendo poco a poco la ira de Neji. Su presión en los hombros de Sakura se fue debilitando, hasta quedar diluida en el silencio. Sakura le observaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el corazón atenazado por la congoja.

"Neji…"

Al oír su nombre, el Hyuuga recobró la compostura lentamente. Se separó de ella y se puso en pie.

"Sasuke se ha marchado tras Itachi,pero volverá.- dijo fríamente, dándole la espalda para contemplar el fuego.- Podréis solucionar vuestros problemas una vez en Konoha."

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en su nuca.

"No quiero ir con él" musitó, en un susurro apenas audible.

Vio como los músculos de Neji se contraían.

"No quiero irme a ninguna parte sin ti- continuó, con voz trémula pero decidida- Si me ofrecí para esto es porque prefería morir por algo que hubieras admirado a vivir con tu desprecio."

Neji le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

"Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?- preguntó, ásperamente. Tensó la mandíbula y advirtió- No te atrevas a ofrecerme consuelo, porque no lo quiero."

Sakura bajó la vista. Era el momento de decírselo. Pero pronunciar aquellas palabras podría significar perderle para siempre.

"Acaso no conseguiste lo que querías de Sasuke?" insistió Neji ante su silencio.

"Sasuke dejó de existir para mí el día en que decidiste entrenarme- dijo ella, luchando por que la voz no le flaqueara. Tragó saliva- Que me besara sólo sirvió para demostrarme que… nada de lo que hiciera podría hacerme sentir ni una milésima de lo que siento…cuando estoy contigo" la voz se le quebró.

El corazón de Neji dio un vuelco ostensible. Su rostro, tan hierático anteriormente, ahora estaba tan en vilo como su alma. Sakura volvió a tragar saliva e interpretó su silencio como una invitación a que prosiguiera.

"He intentado no enamorarme de ti- susurró, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción- Por más que me decía una y otra vez que tú nunca me corresponderías, no podía evitarlo. Sé que alguien como yo no tiene cabida en tus sueños; tú mismo me dejaste claro que aspiras a algo más. Aún así, era incapaz desterrar mis sentimientos. Creí que podría ignorarlos para estar siempre cerca de ti. Pero...cuando…cuando me besaste en la fiesta, yo…me sentí tan feliz.- se detuvo, hallando dificultad para mantener un tono de voz audible- Fui una ingenua. Es verdad, se puede besar sin amar. Sasuke lo hizo. Pero yo…quería creer que tú…"

Se interrumpió. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ardiente, sincera.

"Hace mucho tiempo que te quiero- murmuró, incapaz de mirarle- Pero no temas por mí. No volveré a molestarte. Cuando volvamos a Kon…"

"Cállate" ordenó él.

Sakura obedeció, mirando sorprendida la espalda de Neji. Estaba temblando o era su imaginación? Cuando se dio la vuelta, se sorprendió al ver una expresión en su rostro que jamás antes había visto. Sus ojos pálidos brillaban, casi ardían, como si el hielo pudiera quemar; y su boca estaba muy tensa. Se acuclilló frente a ella, abrumándola con la intensidad de su mirada.

"Repítelo" pidió.

Sakura tragó saliva. Quiso apartar la vista, pero era difícil teniéndole en frente.

"Que… cuando volvamos a Konoha…"

"Eso no- la interrumpió, disimulando a duras penas su ansiedad- Lo de antes."

"No me humilles, Neji" dijo sin mirarle.

Por toda respuesta, Neji le alzó la barbilla delicadamente y observó con sorpresa que los ojos verdes estaban a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas.

"Por qué lloras?" preguntó suavemente, mientras acariciaba los mechones rosáceos, peinándola con los dedos.

Al sentir la caricia de su mano, Sakura rompió a llorar.

"Por favor, no me toques-suplicó, y la voz se le quebró. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse mejilla abajo- No soportaría que lo hicieras por compasión."

Neji no respondió. Posó la mano en su mejilla y recorrió con el pulgar la línea de sus labios, entreabriéndolos.

"No es compasión, Sakura."

Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejo que su mejilla rozara la suya, acariciándola. En ese momento, Neji se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado hacer algo así. La rodeó con los brazos y sintió cómo su cuerpo trémulo encajaba en el suyo, como hechos a medida. Comenzó a sorber con los labios las lágrimas que aparecían en la mejilla de ella. Fue besando delicadamente su rostro desde la sien hasta la comisura del labio. Ella había dejado de temblar.

"No me adentro en una tormenta por compasión" murmuró Neji, y la besó.

Fue un beso muy suave, idéntico al que compartieran el día del cumpleaños de Hinata. Era una sensación familiar, una inmensa plenitud reencontrada. Sus párpados se entreabrieron, dejando ver el filo de sus pupilas hipnotizadas por el calor del otro. Sakura se humedeció los labios y buscó los de Neji de nuevo. El juego suave y jugoso de las dos bocas incendió la sangre de Neji, quien, pasándole el brazo por detrás, ahondó el beso. Era demasiada ansiedad, demasiado dolor el sufrido. Se besaban buscando llegar hasta el mismísimo fondo de sus almas, beberse el uno al otro, perder de vista el mundo en aquel beso devorador e infinito. No cerraban los ojos: querían mirarse todo el tiempo, memorizar las huellas del placer en el rostro del otro.

"Déjame tocarte- suplicó ella, con la respiración entrecortada por el beso. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, besándolo febrilmente- Por favor…"

Neji volvió a besarla, renuente. No deseaba dejar de hacerlo. Pero sentía una extraña necesidad de ser tocado por ella, de que le acariciara, de que aceptara su cuerpo, de que le diera su consentimiento.

Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía prisa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, situando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Neji soltó un leve jadeo al sentirla contra él .Su temperatura ascendió considerablemente y sintió que la mirada se le volvía urgente, casi predatoria. La intentó besar de nuevo, pero ella esquivó la tentativa con una pícara sonrisa.

"Después" sentenció con dulzura. Con sensual languidez, deslizó los brazos por los hombros de él, hundiendo las manos en su oscura melena. Sus dedos buscaron el nudo de la bandana y lo aflojaron, tirando de él hasta que cayó al suelo. La sedosa cortina se deslizó hacia su rostro, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos de ópalo.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Con la frente al descubierto y aquella gloriosa cascada de ébano enmarcando sus nobles facciones, Neji era perfecto, tan perfecto que temía que fuera un sueño. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su sien derecha. Él cerró los ojos y sintió evolucionar los labios de ella por su frente, el puente de la nariz, la mandíbula, la barbilla. Sakura acarició su magnífico cabello negro con los dedos y dejó que se enredaran en él, convirtiéndose en su presa. Le miró a los ojos. Quería decirle que sus facciones eran las más hermosas del mundo, que todo él era hondamente fascinante. Sin embargo, no podía articular palabra.

No hacía falta. Neji leía en sus ojos que le gustaba lo que veían, que le gustaba su cuerpo. Su aprobación le provocaba una incomprensible felicidad.

"Demonios" la oyó decir entre dientes, tirando de su sudadera para quitársela.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

"Necesitas ayuda?"

Sakura se sonrojó.

"Sí"

"Permíteme- sonrió él- No puede ser más difícil que atar un obi."

Tiró de su sudadera hacia arriba y se la quitó, exponiendo su agraciada anatomía a la luz del fuego. Pudo ver cómo ella se ruborizaba al contemplarle, cómo sus ojos le recorrían con fascinación.

"No es la primera vez que me ves así- murmuró él, divertido- A qué viene esa sorpresa, mujer?"

Ella sonrió y deslizó la mano por su pecho desnudo, acariciando el diafragma con la punta de los dedos.

"Es la primera vez que te veo para tocarte" respondió ella, arrobada. Recorrió la línea de su clavícula con el dorso de la mano, admirando la fuerte complexión de sus hombros, y lo esbelto de su hechura. Sonrió al sentir erizarse la piel de él bajo sus caricias. Le besó el cuello, mientras sus manos descendían al pecho, donde su corazón latía con fuerza. Le oyó inspirar trabajosamente, tragar saliva al sentir el sinuoso y delicioso descenso de sus manos por el abdomen, acercándose demasiado a aquel punto dolorosamente pulsante. El pecho de Neji se contrajo, se aceleró su respiración; todo su ser estaba tirante, agitado, bajo la tortura de sus manos. Todo su ser se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de ella, ardientes como si quemaran, rozando su pelvis. Le atrapó las manos con un gesto rápido.

"No me lo pongas más difícil, mujer- jadeó, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- Si abres la veda, yo también jugaré."

Por toda respuesta Sakura se sonrojó, de un modo tan adorable que Neji gruñó y la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera partirla en dos.

"Entonces pórtate bien- le susurró al oído, con serias dificultades para mantener la cabeza fría. Besó su cuello.-Y yo lo intentaré."

Pero no era fácil. Tenerla sentada encima, ejerciendo aquella torturadora presión sobre su regazo le hacía sentir como si un incendio trepara por su vientre y prendiera por todos sus sentidos. Quizá eran sus ojos de esmeralda semicerrados, o aquellos labios sensualmente entreabiertos que no le daban tregua. Neji se sentía hambriento y deseoso de abarcarla entera, como si el hecho de tenerla al fin le hiciera imposible decidir por dónde empezar.

Sin mediar más expresión que la de las caricias, Neji la inclinó suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que la espalda de Sakura tocaba el suelo, y sin romper el abrazo de sus piernas en torno a su cintura, Neji se cirnió sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos, y la besó larga e intensamente, en un beso tan devorador como el de antes. Sus labios abandonaron entonces su boca y hallaron el tierno sendero del lóbulo de la oreja.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraron a sus hombros y los apretó cuando sintió su boca bajar por el cuello hasta los pechos. Su suave cuerpo se arqueó contra el de él, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de algo que no sabía concretar. Una de las manos de Neji se posó bajo sus nalgas y las acarició con suavidad, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la sensible cara interna del muslo. Sakura gimió y volvió a arquearse. Neji cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza. El curso de sus pensamientos estaba totalmente desbocado, y ella no le estaba ayudando precisamente. No sin esfuerzo, Neji separó su boca un segundo para deslizar los índices bajo las braguitas para quitárselas. No obstante, la postura de Sakura imposibilitaba la operación y Neji la miró, frustrado. Ella se rió suavemente entre dientes.

"Algún problema?" arqueó una ceja, divertida ante la mirada ardiente de Neji.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sakura se dio la vuelta, tumbándose bocabajo ante él. Con una pequeña sonrisa incitante, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le miró de soslayo, lanzándole un reto que él aceptó de buena gana. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cara trasera de los muslos de ella, Neji admiró la belleza de la espalda que se extendía ante él, delicada y sinuosa. Con la punta de los dedos trazó el recorrido de la columna vertebral, apenas insinuada, y sintió cómo la piel de Sakura reaccionaba a sus caricias. Inclinándose sobre ella, su lengua inició entonces el mismo recorrido, desde la nuca hasta la zona sacra donde la cadera se fruncía en las nalgas. Sus manos se posaron sobre ellas, oprimiéndolas ligeramente. Sakura se estremeció y gimió cuando sintió la boca de Neji sobre aquella zona tan sensible, besando y lamiendo las tiernas curvas. Sus pequeñas manos se crisparon contra el suelo.

Aquello fue demasiado para el aguante de Neji. Tiró con impaciencia de las braguitas, que ya estaban a la altura de los muslos, y se las quitó. No pudo evitar sonreír conmovido al percibir el nerviosismo de Sakura. Su cuerpo se había puesto rígido de repente, las piernas firmemente cerradas.

Se inclinó sobre ella, abrazándola por detrás. La sentía temblar ligeramente contra su estómago.

"No tengas miedo- susurró, acariciándole la espalda- Te prometo que me detendré si te hago daño. Te lo prometo"

Sakura asintió y pareció relajarse. Oyó el sonido de la ropa al moverse y supo que Neji acababa de desnudarse por completo. Volvió a asaltarla la aprensión, pero no permitió que avanzara. Confiaba en él, más que nada en el mundo. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Neji subir por la cara interna de los muslos, iniciando un lento movimiento circular que subía hasta su sexo. Era excitante e hipnótico. Sakura sintió que la embargaba una extraña tranquilidad, una languidez inexplicable. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de Neji, subyugado por aquella caricia lenta y dolorosa.

Entonces, y procurando ser todo lo gentil posible, Neji la penetró y se quedó quieto, alerta a la más mínima señal de dolor de ella. Cerró los ojos, algo mareado por aquel intenso placer. Su respiración se volvió errática; sus dedos se hundieron en la carne mullida de sus nalgas. No obstante, no podía ser brusco. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido que se retiraría si la lastimaba.

_No estoy muy seguro de poder cumplirlo_, pensó para sus adentros.

Se le ocurrió que estaban en una postura muy poco convencional para la primera vez. Debería cambiar? Con el corazón martilleándole las sienes, contempló la espalda de Sakura, esperando su reacción con ansiedad. Estaba muy quieta. Significaba eso que le dolía, que iba a pedirle que se retirara? Neji comenzó a apelar a su autocontrol, a mentalizarse sobre la retirada, pero gracias a los cielos no fue necesario. La manera en que Sakura arqueó su espalda para recibirle fue suficiente señal.

Neji cerró los ojos y se hundió en ella intensamente, abrazando el olvido, entregándose por completo al extático delirio.

Finalmente, el amor.

* * *

**lágrima Mi primer lemon. Bastante light y romanticón pero qué queréis, soy una sentimental y tampoco puedo pasarme mucho en que me echan.**

**Os ha gustado? Lo habéis odiado? En cualquier caso...REVIEW! Los 10 primeros reviews recibirán un masaje gratis de Kakashi o El Tercer Hokage ( por si os van maduritos)**


	17. Capítulo 17: Una flor en la tormenta

**Antes de nada, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO :P . Muchos de vosotros, amables lectores y aún más queridos reviewers, habéis esperado con más o menos paciencia este capítulo.**

**Ha habido un pequeño error de cálculo. He querido contar demasiado en muy poco espacio y como sabéis que me enrollo como una persiana y me resulta imposible abreviar, pues he tenido q dividir el capítulo final en 2, con lo cual...este capítulo no será el último sino el penúltimo.**

**Llega la guerra a Konoha! Ver el Episodio III me ha motivado bastante, la verdad, así que aquí tenéis el resultado de la conspiración de la Akatsuki, la deserción de Sasuke y el cruel destino...**

**Leed, leed y recordad, jóvenes padawan...un fanfic con reviews es...UN FANFIC FELIZ! (por cortesía de HappyFanfics :P)**

* * *

El fuego se había consumido, pero los humeantes rescoldos aún arrojaban la suficiente claridad como para que pudieran intuirse en el silencio, desnudos sobre el tatami del templo, sus cuerpos aún enlazados tras el acto de amor. La cabeza de Neji reposaba sobre el vientre de Sakura, con el negro cabello esparcido por su torso como una oscura marea. No decía nada, pero ella sabía que estaba despierto; sentía el leve roce de sus pestañas al parpadear. Sakura extendió la mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició el cabello suavemente. Le sintió moverse contra su estómago, besarlo fugazmente como respuesta.

"Neji..."

"Mm?- El Hyuuga levantó ligeramente la cabeza y movió los brazos en torno a la cadera de Sakura, abrazándola.- Qué."

Sakura sonrió en la penumbra.

"Me preguntaba..." se detuvo, como si le diera vergüenza acabar la frase.

Suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Neji. Alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su vientre para mirarla.

"Si?"

Sakura se ruborizó. De repente, ya no le parecía tan buena idea preguntárselo. O quizá sí.

"Me...me preguntaba...cuando empecé a gustarte. Ya..ya sabes- balbució, incómoda- Es decir, cuando te enamoraste de mí"

"Valiente tontería- resopló Neji, pero sus labios se alzaron, divertidos. Arqueó una ceja y añadió- No pienso responder a eso"

Pero Sakura no iba a darse por vencida.

"Fue en las pruebas de ANBU, verdad?- pinchó- Cuando te esperamos a la salida y tú dejaste con un palmo de narices a Ino. Entonces ya debías estar enamorado."

"Sí, de Ino- bufó Neji, irónico. Delizó la mano sobre su suave estómago y dibujó un círculo con los dedos, pensativo. Como para sus adentros, murmuró- Fue mucho antes."

"Cúando"

"No lo sé."

"Sí lo sabes"

"Antes no eras tan preguntona "gruñó Neji.

"Antes no te habías declarado- repuso ella, satisfecha. Sonrió al oír a Neji suspirar con resignación."

"Fue aquella tarde en que llovió tanto- murmuró.- Aquella tormenta en octubre o noviembre, no sé."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

"Aquella en que Hinata te rogó que salieras a buscarme para que volviera a la casa?"

Neji asintió.

"Sí. Y puedes estar segura de que esa fue la mayor prueba de amor posible en la humanidad- gruñó él- Odio mojarme."

Sakura sonrió, enternecida, y le estrechó el torso con las piernas en un efusivo abrazo. Para su sorpresa, Neji siguió hablando abstraídamente, como si una vez destapado el baúl de los recuerdos ya no pudiera contenerlos.

"Al principio, me irritó sumamente tener que salir a _rescatarte-_ le espetó, mirándola de reojo-Mi idea era caminar un par de metros calle arriba y volver diciendo que no había dado contigo. Sin embargo, cuando corría calle arriba buscándote bajo aquella lluvia del demonio, me di cuenta de que realmente quería encontrarte. Que quería llevarte de vuelta conmigo."

"Pues no lo parecía- repuso Sakura, divertida- Creo recordar que estabas de bastante mal humor. Me llamaste estúpida."

"Nada que no sea verdad- replicó Neji, y esquivó justo a tiempo el puño de Sakura, riéndose entre dientes. Sin embargo, su expresión recuperó rápidamente la seriedad al decir- Supongo que me irritaba que no me resultaras indiferente, que no me diera igual dejarte bajo la lluvia."

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oírle. Aquella deliciosa calidez se expandió por su cuerpo y ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Y entonces te enamoraste..."

"No. Eso vino después- corrigió Neji. Desvió la mirada y la fijó en las brasas- Fue cuando esa noche entraste en las dependencias del Bouke para pedirme que os acompañara en la cena. Recuerdo que yo estaba cambiándome y tú entraste sin llamar, lo cual es poco educado, por cierto- alzó una ceja reprobatoria, y continuó- Recuerdo que tartamudeaste una excusa al verme medio desnudo y te escabulliste hacia el pasillo como si alguien te persiguiera. Yo estaba...sorprendido. Nunca nadie de fuera había tenido la osadía de campar a sus anchas por la casa."

"Le pedí permiso a Hinata" se justificó Sakura, ruborizándose.

Neji ignoró la interrupción y prosiguió. Los recuerdos volvían a su mente más gratos y más excitantes de lo que creía recordar.

"Salí rápidamente y te vi detenerte en la penumbra del pasillo, como si quisieras confundirte con las sombras, y me propusiste que cenara con vosotras" ladeó la cabeza y le echó una mirada burlona "Tú debes estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, pero créeme que yo no. Nunca nadie me había propuesto compartir la cena. Supongo que habría rechazado la invitación de Hiashi si éste la hubiera hecho alguna vez. Pero que me llegara de ti me sorprendió. Mucho" añadió, intentando que ella comprendiera la importancia que aquel gesto tuvo para él. "Estuve a punto de aceptar. Además, llevabas puesto uno de nuestros yukata. No pude evitar pensar...-se detuvo, y sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella, ardientes "No pude evitar pensar que ése sería el que llevarías si fueras...de la familia"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. De la familia. Formar parte de la familia. El pensamiento la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

"Entonces por qué...por qué no aceptaste?"

"Porqueera consciente deque estaba sintiendo por timás de lo que debía y no quería alentarlo. No sabía si podía confiar en ti" respondió Neji sin pestañear.

"Comprendo.- Sakura estrechó el abrazo de sus piernas en torno al torso de Neji y susurró, sugerente- Y físicamente?"

Neji le lanzó una mirada de recelo.

"Físicamente...qué?"

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de incitante malicia. Arqueó la cadera sensualmente contra él.

"Alguna vez soñaste con esto?"

Las cejas de Neji se arquearon, fingiendo inocencia.

"Esto?- abrió mucho los ojos para reforzar el efecto- Qué quieres decir?"

Se rió entre dientes cuando la vio sonrojarse y abandonar al instante aquella actitud de mujer fatal. No obstante, Sakura estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión. Sus labios se entreabrieron tímidamente, como pugnando por expeler la pregunta.

"Que...que si...me deseabas. Si alguna vez soñaste con hacer... " se interrumpió, azorada.

Neji se rió y se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla desde arriba. El pelo le caía a ambos lados del rostro como una cortina, enmarcando su expresión diabólicamente maliciosa. Inclinó su rostro hacia el de ella, hasta que sus labios rozaron el sensible lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura se estremeció al sentir sus labios inflamando su piel.

"Estás segura de querer saberlo?- susurró, con los ojos sensualmente entrecerrados. Su boca se posó detrás de la oreja, y se abrió para dejar paso a la lengua, húmeda, caliente, lamiendo la trémula zona. Sakura cerró los ojos, y ahogó un gemido. La respuesta le llegó desde una nebulosa lejana, inconcreta - Más de lo que te confesaré nunca " siseó él, antes de devorar su cuello lánguidamente expuesto.

Sakura sonrió, hipnotizada por lo que él le estaba haciendo.

"Entonces te ha gustado..." susurró, sin abrir los ojos.

Sintió sus manos abriéndole las piernas, y cómo su vigoroso cuerpo se inmuscuía entre ellas, acercándose a aquella zona incendiada, ferozmente necesitada. Gimió de anticipación.

"Permíteme que te responda" jadeó él.

* * *

En el exterior parecía haber cesado aquella espantosa y helada ventisca. Sakura sintió alivio al percatarse; no sabía qué habrían hecho de haber durado días la tormenta. 

_O quizá sí,_ pensó, y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. Estaba segura de que si Neji no estuviera dormido le habría respondido burlonamente que no se preocupara por el aburrimiento porque a él le sobraban ideas acerca de qué hacer allí encerrados. El solo pensamiento la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

"Qué es tan divertido?" le preguntó él en susurros.

Sakura ensachó la sonrisa. Apoyó la mejilla contra el duro pecho de Neji y suspiró.

"Creí que estabas dormido"

"Creías mal- repuso él, sin abrir los ojos. Posó su mano sobre la suave espalda de Sakura y la acarició rítmicamente- De qué te reías?"

"Tonterías mías. Parece que ha dejado de nevar."

Neji se detuvo y escuchó el denso silencio del exterior.

"Es cierto- su mano detuvo la caricia, súbitamente inquieto, y añadió- Deberíamos volver a la villa. Si ha dejado de nevar las tropas enemigas proseguirán su marcha hacia Konoha. Y más después de que la Akatsuki descubriera el engaño" se puso en pie, magníficamente desnudo, y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

Sakura le contempló, sintiéndose triste de pronto. Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, pensativa. La euforia de minutos antes se había evaporado al recordar la cruda realidad: que ambos eran ninjas de un país amenazado. Ninjas de una villa en estado de guerra y por la cual tendrían que luchar...y a lo mejor perder la vida. Contempló las musculosas pantorrillas de Neji enfundarse en el pantalón del uniforme, cómo sus manos enguantadas se ajustaban al torso las correas de la flexible coraza blanca, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Al verla inmóvil, Neji arqueó una ceja.

"Sabes que aún no está bien visto presentarse en Konoha desnudo?- preguntó, de buen humor. Se echó la larga melena oscura sobre el hombro y comenzó a atarla diestramente con la cinta blanca para que no le molestara. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la expresión sombría de Sakura.- Qué te ocurre?"

Sakura no respondió. Se puso lentamente en pie y comenzó a vestirse de manera mecánica, con la cabeza gacha. Neji se acercó a ella y le alzó el rostro delicadamente el rostro por la barbilla.

"No me digas que no te pasa nada- dijo, preocupado al ver el tinte húmedo de sus ojos- Estás a punto de llorar"

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la manga.

"No es nada. Es sólo que...antes...ahora, hace nada, era inmensamente feliz, estaba eufórica. Pero entonces he recordado que debemos volver para combatir y eso me entristece- una lágrima rodó mejilla abajo , mojando el bajo de la sudadera- Me siento irresponsable, como si me hubiera entregado egoístamente sin tener en cuenta mi deber hacia Konoha."

Neji alargó la mano y le limpió una segunda lágrima. Sus ojos también se habían apagado, como si las palabras de Sakura hubieran anochecido su estado de ánimo.

"Lo sé- murmuró, serio- Pero ahora no puedes venirte abajo. Si nos apresuramos llegaremos a tiempo de unirnos a los escuadrones de defensa, antes de que las tropas enemigas sitien Konoha"

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

"Hay un momento para el corazón y otro para la razón. Ahora tiene que regir la segunda, por mucho que te cueste. Si no, no durarás ni dos minutos con vida"

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil para mi como lo es para ti" susurró ella, reteniendo su mano contra su mejilla.

"Todo va a salir bien" musitó Neji, depositando un beso en su frente "Vamos"

Con el suave chasquido de la corredera al cerrarse tras ellos, el templo volvió a la inmutable y milenaria paz que le caracterizaba. Sólo las cenizas de un altar desaparecido atestiguaban el paso del amor por aquel lugar. 

Sakura no se había equivocado; había dejado de nevar y aunque faltaban pocas horas para el crepúsculo aún había claridad suficiente como para permitir su raudo avance por el bosque nevado. Pese a que habían hecho el amor varias veces, no se sentían cansados: saltaban sin pausa de árbol en árbol , cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos que estaban íntimamente relacionados con lo que habían compartido sobre el suelo del templo.

Para los dos había sido la primera vez. Cada segundo, cada gesto, había quedado grabado a fuego en sus recuerdos. Para Neji había sido la primera y única vez en que había estado tan cerca de una persona, tan íntimamente ligado, tan cerca del alma de Sakura que podría haberse fundido en ella. Había sentido miedo, excitación, vértigo ante la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, se había sentido intensa y profundamente amado. Ella le había acogido en su cuerpo con la misma devoción que le había acogido en su corazón. La manera en que sus labios habían pronunciado su nombre le habían hecho sentir una plenitud desconocida hasta el momento.

Amor.

Era cierto que podía transformar a las personas. Después de haber estado dentro de ella, después de conocer la euforia de ser correspondido, Neji sabía que nunca podría volver a su hermetismo anterior. La sola idea le asfixiaba. A su lado caminaba la persona que había iniciado aquella revolución en su interior. Su cabellera rosada se agitaba con cada salto, esparciéndose al viento como una cascada de pétalos de flor. La mujer que le había salvado de morir ahogado en sí mismo. Sakura nunca llegaría a darse cuenta cabal del milagro que había operado en él.

_Mía._

Daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario.

Los pensamientos de Sakura, por el contrario, iban por derroteros más amargos. Aunque intentaba no darle vueltas, no podía olvidar que cuando llegaran a Konoha tendrían que separarse. Neji se incorporaría inmediatamente al escuadrón ANBU y ella tendría que reunirse con Iruka y los demás chuunin para gestionar la defensa y evacuación de los civiles al escondite en la montaña.

El corazón le dio una punzada.

No era la primera vez que participaba en una guerra. Ya se había visto involucrada en la invasión del Sonido, años atrás. Pero esta vez, con casi todos los países en contra, sería mucho peor.Una sangrienta y horrible guerra que saquearía Konoha y segaría la vida de muchos compañeros. Después de ello ya nada sería lo mismo.

Y en lo más hondo de su corazón, latía el miedo a perder a Neji en la contienda. No podría soportarlo.

"_Hay un momento para el corazón y otro para la razón"_. Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas domesticar sus temores, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Ahora que había tenido cuanto se puede tener de una persona, ya no podría vivir sin ello. Sakura lo sabía, y por eso temía llegar a Konoha, temía que llegara el momento de decirle adiós sin saber cúando volvería a verle.

Pero el momento llegó. El tiempo siempre pasa más rápido cuando uno desea que vaya lento; y a Sakura le pareció cuestión de minutos cuando las grandes puertas de Konoha aparecieron ante sus ojos. Estaban cerradas y en las almenas de vigilancia había centinelas.

Al reconocerles, los guardias mandaron abrir las puertas. Sakura cerró los ojos, angustiada. Nunca había sido tan desagradable volver a casa.

Neji se volvió hacia ella y se quitó la máscara para que pudiera verle el rostro. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos despedían una contenida ternura.

"Aquí debemos separarnos" dijo suavemente.

Sakura asintió, sin mirarle. Sintió la mano enguantada de él rozar la suya ligeramente.

"Prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro- pidió Neji, su voz convertida en un quieto susurro. Sabía que era estúpido pedírselo pero necesitaba hacerlo- Si no, no podré concentrarme."

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no llorar y asintió.

"Te lo prometo" respondió con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, la llegada de Kakashi uniformado de ANBU les interrumpió. Su mirada se posó en Sakura y luego en Neji.

"Neji, llevamos horas buscándote. Morino está histérico. Creía que habías desertado tú también. Lo que has hecho es una temeridad."

"Lo siento mucho- murmuró con sinceridad- He tenido que atender algo urgente. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" añadió, inclinando la cabeza.

Kakashi le echó una mirada furtiva a Sakura y comprendió por dónde iban los tiros. Decidió guardarse el sermón para más tarde. No había tiempo que perder.

"No- dijo, serio- No lo es. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sígueme."

Neji asintió y se puso la máscara. Sakura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en inquieto silencio, se aferró repentinamente a él en un último abrazo. Neji dio un traspié, sorprendido por su reacción. La boca de Sakura se posó junto a su oído y le susurró apresuradamente algo que le provocó un vuelco de corazón. Por toda respuesta Neji acarició su mano y se marchó rápidamente tras Kakashi, quien, intuyendo la intimidad establecida entre ambos, se había alejado unos cuantos pasos para darles unos segundos a solas.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se presionó los párpados con las yemas de los dedos. ¿La imagen de Neji marchándose tras Kakashi sería la última?

Sus palabras resonaron de nuevo en su interior, como un bálsamo tranquilizador.

"Hay un momento para el corazón y otro para la razón"

Sakura asintió, como dándole la razón de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el cuartel de chuunin. Seguía sintiendo miedo, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo pensando en ello.

_Luego. Ahora no es el momento._

El cuartel bullía de actividad. Estaban presentes todos los chuunin de Konoha, tanto los jóvenes recién graduados como los retirados. Iruka andaba de un lado para otro pasando lista, ayudado por Shizune. El nerviosismo general y el estruendo de las conversaciones llenaban la cúpula del cuartel impidiendo que nadie pudiera hacerse oír mínimamente. De pronto, todas las voces se apagaron cuando entró Tsunade. Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. En vez de su habitual yukata verde y sus coquetas sandalias de tacón, la Godaime vestía el mismo traje que el difunto Hokage luciera en su lucha contra Orochimaru. Su cabello rubio estaba oculto bajo el casco de metal y los protectores cubrían sus brazos y sus piernas. Con un rápido gesto a Iruka, se abrió paso entre la multitud y subió al estrado del pabellón. Su dorados ojos castaños relucían agresivamente, pero su gesto encerraba una contenida serenidad. Su voz se alzó sobre sus cabezas, clara y firme.

"Muchos de los que estáis aquí ya habéis combatido en muchas ocasiones y algunos incluso defendisteis esta villa de la Invasión del Sonido hace cinco años. Para otros, sin embargo, es la primera vez- un grupo de jóvenes chuunin seguían sus palabras con los ojos desorbitados por el nerviosismo- y tendréis que probar vuestra valía en estas circunstancias. No obstante..."

"Tsunade-sama- se alzó la mano de un chuunin veterano- Es cierto que la Akatsuki se ha retirado de la contienda?"

Se desató el murmullo entre la concurrencia. Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"SILENCIO- restalló. Sus ojos sacudieron al auditorio como una descarga eléctrica.- No tenemos pruebas concluyentes de que ese rumor sea cierto."

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia la chuunin que tenía al lado.

"Qué es eso de que la Akatsuki se retira?"

"No te has enterado?-la chica alzó las cejas, extrañada, e inmediatamente se prestó a la confidencia- Sasuke Uchiha ha desertado. Se le vio en dirección a Fusaka, donde estaba su hermano escondido, y al parecer, ha acabado con él"

"Qué? -Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y trémulas por la conmoción.- No..no puede ser..."

"Shhh- alguien cercano impuso silencio- Está hablando la Hokage."

"No importa que la Akatsuki haya abandonado o no; seguimos estando en guerra y seguimos obligados a defendernos cueste lo que cueste- tronaba la voz de Tsunade- Vuestro papel como chuunin es el de asegurar que todo civil, hombre, mujer y niño, sean evacuado sano y salvo a los refugios de la montaña. Iruka os dividirá por destacamentos y cada uno se ocupará de un sector de la villa. Algunos de vosotros seréis centinelas y os ocuparéis de la defensa de la operación. Es vital que mantengáis la disciplina y el orden. Negaos a responder cualquier pregunta que la gente os haga, y no les dejéis cargar con nada. Lo único que importa son sus vidas. Trabajad rápido y extremad la cautela. Iruka ahora os informará de cúal es vuestro destacamento. Honrad con vuestro valor el nombre de esta villa."

Dicho esto, la Hokage cedió su sitio a Iruka , quien comenzó a leer rápidamente los nombres de las listas. Al oír el suyo, cada ninja abandonaba corriendo la sala para reunirse a su capitán de escuadrón. Tras quince frenéticos minutos, Iruka se guardó la lista en el bolsillo y se dispuso a bajar del estrado. Sólo Sakura quedaba allí.

"Iruka-sensei!" le llamó, y se interrumpió inmediatamente. Por qué le había llamado así? Hacía años que dejó de ser su alumna.

Iruka pestañeó, sorprendido al verla.

"Sakura, qué haces aquí aún? Reúnete ahora mismo con tu escuadrón."

"No tengo. Llegué tarde y mi nombre no estaba en la lista" respondió ella, nerviosamente.

Iruka se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativo.

"Está bien. No pasa nada. Sígueme- dijo, echando a caminar rápidamente- Me ayudarás a evacuar a los genin más pequeños de la Academia."

"Conocen la situación?" preguntó ella, corriendo para ajustarse a su paso.

"Gracias por preguntarlo. No. Creerán que se trata de un simulacro y a nosotros nos conviene que así lo crean por la cuenta que nos trae. Si no, muchos se pondrían a llorar o tratarían de buscar a sus padres. Procura mostrarte serena y relajada, y no bajes la guardia ante sus preguntas- respondió Iruka, volviéndose un segundo para mirarla- Los niños huelen el miedo. Si tú no lo tienes, ellos tampoco lo tendrán."

Sakura asintió. No podía apartar la vista del cabeza castaña de Iruka, preguntándose cómo era posible que nunca hubiera valorado su seguridad y valor como ninja. Siempre había menospreciado automáticamente a los chuunin, considerándolos un mero grado intermedio entre genin y jounin. Había dado por supuesto que si Iruka no era jounin era porque le faltaba talento. Pero viendo ahora a su antiguo maestro moverse con destreza y seguridad por la calle atestada de ninjas, supo que no era cierto. Iruka estaba orgulloso de ser chuunin, con todo lo que significaba. Su vocación era ser maestro durante los primeros años de los futuros ninja, y por eso no había querido presentarse al examen de jounin, que seguramente aprobaría sin esfuerzo. Sakura recordaba ahora lo divertido de sus clases, lo atento de su trato cuando eran pequeños. Era talento, una innata habilidad para ganarse a los niños y estimular su capacidad de aprendizaje. Sakura nunca había sido consciente hasta ese momento de la importancia que Iruka había tenido en su vida. Por primera vez, ser chuunin ya no le pareció un puesto de paso. Por primera vez, estuvo orgullosa de serlo.

Al llegar a la Academia, se encontraron con que los genin más mayores ya habían sido evacuados al refugio de montaña. Sólo quedaban los más jóvenes, de apenas seis años, que se arracimaban nerviosos frente a las ventanas que daban a la calle, viendo las idas y venidas de los jounin.

"Se puede saber qué hacéis todos ahí? Ya habéis acabado los deberes?" preguntó Iruka, frunciendo el ceño en su papel de estricto profesor.

"Iruka sensei!" exclamaron los niños a coro al ver a su maestro. Rápidamente se disolvió la masa en una desbandada hacia los pupitres.

Sakura contempló divertida las expresiones contritas de los pequeños. No le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa arrobada de algunas niñas. Primer amor. Iruka, al fin y al cabo, era bastante atractivo.

"Iruka-sensei, nos están atacando?" preguntó una de ellas desde su pupitre.

"Yo he visto a mi padre vestido de uniforme" añadió un niño de la primera fila, conteniendo a duras penas su ansiedad.

"No nos están atacando- repuso Iruka, como si fuera una tontería- Es un simulacro más, como el que hicimos hace dos meses. Todo el mundo está participando. Por eso tu padre va de uniforme, Himura."

"Pero se han ido todos-insistió una niña de ojos oscuros, muy seria. Sakura la miró. Se parecía enormemente a Sasuke, pero en femenino - Mizuki-san se ha llevado antes a la clase de al lado."

Iruka puso los ojos en blanco.

"No lo he dicho claro? TODOS participan en esto. Y ahora nos toca a nosotros. Imaginaos que estamos en un ataque de verdad. Tenéis que ir en silencio, como si no existiérais, en fila y en orden. Veréis que todo el mundo se toma el simulacro muy en serio también. Sólo así puede salir bien el día que tengamos que hacerlo de verdad."

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Qué hábil por parte de Iruka conminar a los niños a que interpretaran la gravedad del ambiente como una voluntad especial por parte de todos los ninja de tomarse en serio un simulacro. Así, nada de lo que vieran les inquietaría. Lo verían como un detalle de credibilidad.

"Os presento a Sakura-san.- prosiguió Iruka, señalándola. Sakura sonrió a los niños- Ella también va a participar en el simulacro y me acompañará a..."

"Sois novios?" saltó alguien. La clase estalló en risitas.

"No digas tonterías" bufó Iruka, cruzándose de brazos.

"Iruka-sensei es demasiado viejo para ser su novio" siseó una niña.

"No soy tan mayor!" se ofendió Iruka.

"Y además ya es novio de Mizuki-san" murmuró otra niña, y toda la fila soltó una risita.

"Y qué. Se pueden tener dos novias. Mi padre siempre lo dice " apuntó un niño con gafas.

"Mentira, no se puede."

"Sí se puede."

La ceja de Iruka comenzó a temblar de manera premonitoria. Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano, para ahogar la risa. Niños del demonio. Eran demasiado para alguien tan bueno como Iruka.

"Bueno, ya está bien!- estalló Iruka, rojo de irritación- Nadie es mi novia y a vosotros eso no os importa! Lo único que importa ahora es que nos obedezcáis a mi y a Sakura-san, porque esto es muy importante. No es un simulacro cualquiera- Iruka bajó la voz, hasta reducirla a un grave susurro- Este es especial. Aquí observaremos vuestras aptitudes y sabremos si valéis para ser ninjas o no- sus ojos recorrieron la concurrencia, que había enmudecido súbitamente, y siseó- Si queréis ser ninjas, os guardaréis mucho de meter la pata hoy. Os jugáis la Academia."

Incluso aunque sabía que era mentira, Sakura se encontró conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, como solidarizándose con los niños. Conocía bien aquella tensión, aquel temor de no dar la talla. Los niños se habían quedado petrificados, serios. Iruka sonrió complacido.

"Y ahora, en perfecto orden, os pondréis en fila y nos marcharemos al refugio, como la otra vez. De acuerdo?"

Las veinte cabezas asintieron en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión anonadada.

"Bien- murmuró Iruka, echando un rápido vistazo a la calle- Vamos."

Sakura caminaba delante, abriendo la fila, e Iruka cubría la retaguardia vigilando que ningún crío se quedara rezagado. El día era frío y la ventisca hacía que las bufandas se agitaran violentamente. No obstante, ni una queja escapaba de los labios de los pequeños. Caminaban concentrados, con la vista fija en la nuca del compañero de delante, y ni se inmutaron cuando divisaron un escuadrón Anbu al final de la calle.

El corazón de Sakura se disparó como un resorte automático al ver los uniformes blancos y negros del cuerpo de élite acercándose hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no debía pensar en Neji ahora. La calle era muy estrecha y si los niños no se hacían a un lado, entorpecerían el ritmo de los Anbu.

"Pegaos a la pared- ordenó Sakura, echándolos suavemente a un lado- Rápido."

"No me pudo mover" dijo uno de los niños, asustado. Su rostro se había quedado blanco.

Sakura le miró los pies. Uno de los cordones de la bota se le había atascado en la rejilla de ventilación de una alcantarilla. Se agachó rápidamente y tiró del cordón con fuerza, hasta soltarlo.

"Corre" dijo, haciéndolo a un lado justo cuando el primero del escuadrón Anbu pasaba por su lado. Los niños contemplaban los uniformes con la boca abierta, admirados. Sabían quiénes eran, pero pocas veces habían tenido ocasión de verlos en directo, en pleno ejercicio de sus funciones.

Sakura se frotó los brazos, ligeramente decepcionada. Ver a aquellos Anbu había resucitado la imagen de Neji. Aunque sabía que había varios escuadrones y que probablemente Neji estaría en la defensa de las murallas, había tenido la esperanza de que fuera uno de los que pasaban por su lado.

De pronto, un leve roce, casi una caricia, de una mano enguantada en su antebrazo la hizo volverse sobresaltada y clavar la mirada en la esbelta figura del último Anbu. Su despeinado cabello plateado, agitándose sobre la larga bufanda roja, fue lo último que vio justo antes de que desapareciera tras la esquina con el resto de su escuadrón.

Sakura sonrió.

_Kakashi._

_Todo va a salir bien._ Era eso lo que su amigo y maestro había querido decirle con aquel leve roce, tan reconfortante. Todo va a salir bien. Neji estará bien.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al refugio, ya estaban casi todos los civiles allí: niños, ancianos y personas enfermas. Todos guardaban un ominoso silencio. El aire, enrarecido por la poca ventilación, olía a óxido y a sangre. Excavado en la roca detrás de las efigies de los Hokages, el refugio era excepcionalmente frío y húmedo. Su falta de condicionamiento hacía pensar que se había usado poco, sólo en situaciones de màxima alerta. Sakura apuntó este dato en su mente como poco esperanzador. Sin poder resistirse, se escabulló hacia donde estaban los chuunin reunidos y se asomó con cautela a una de las rendijas del refugio que permitía ver el exterior.

A los pies del refugio se extendían las calles minúsculas de una Konoha aparentemente desierta. Sakura sabía que todas las fuerzas se concentrarían en las murallas; allí estarían los Jounin. En el interior de la villa llegaría el turno de los Anbu. Las emboscadas y los asesinatos silenciosos eran especialidad del cuerpo de élite. Y más allá de la muralla, apostada contra la puerta de acceso a la villa, estaba la masa negra: el enemigo.

Sakura cerró los ojos unos segundos, y volvió a abrirlos para recorrer con aprensión aquella ingente cantidad de hombres que rodeaba la muralla de Konoha. Eran cientos y cientos, y vendrían más. Sakura se estremeció. A su espalda, en la húmeda y fría oscuridad del refugio, un bebé rompió a llorar. Sakura sabía que gran parte de las tropas enemigas la integraban los criminales de la mafia del País de la Ola. Vulgares criminales, desconocedores por completo del código de honor militar. Violadores, asesinos, desquiciados esbirros a las órdenes de la Akatsuki. Sólo Dios sabía qué podía suceder si daban con el refugio.

En el temeroso silencio de la cueva, se alzó el trémulo canto de una madre apaciguando el llanto de su hijo. Sakura sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina. En aquel fatídico día, la suerte de Konoha, y la suya también, estaban echadas.

_Neji..._

Lejos de allí, el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba junto a cinco compañeros Anbu, con la espalda rígida por la tensión y los brazos cruzados. Kakashi hablaba.

"Como sabéis, los escuadrones de ataque están compuestos por seis Anbu. Sin embargo, la deserción de Sasuke deja un grupo de sólo cinco, sin contar al capitán. Creo que dadas las circunstancias, sería recomendable que me uniera a ellos para compensar su ausencia"

Los Anbu permanecían en silencio. Bajo sus flamantes máscaras nuevas, la mayoría eran novatos; aquella era su prueba de fuego, su primera misión como ninjas de élite. Neji cambió el peso de una pierna a otra sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi.

"Entonces nosotros nos quedamos con un miembro menos también- oyó que decía uno de sus compañeros, señalándoles- Somos seis, pero nos quedamos sin capitán"

"Cierto. Por eso nombraré a uno de vosotros para que esté al frente de la división.- los ojos de Kakashi encontraron los de Neji, ocultos bajo la máscara de pájaro- Crees que podrás lidiar con ello, Neji? Sé que es tu primera misión"

"Sin duda" convino el Hyuuga con la naturalidad de quien ha nacido para ordenar. Sus compañeros murmuraron complacidos.

"Perfecto entonces- Kakashi se acuclilló y los demás le imitaron para ver el mapa que el veterano anbu estaba desplegando sobre el suelo. Su índice enguantado se posó sobre un punto concreto- Ahora mismo todas las fuerzas enemigas están concentradas aquí, protegiendo la puerta principal, pero si son lo suficientemente inteligentes, desplazarán un flanco hacia el sur para obligarnos a dividirnos. Mi escuadrón se quedará aquí, oculto entre los edificios para tender las emboscadas a la primera línea de asalto. Y vosotros haréis lo mismo, pero en la puerta sur. Los enemigos serán menos, pero el peligro es que el refugio de civiles está cerca. Debéis impedir a toda costa que lleguen a sobrepasar el recinto. Usad los dardos venenosos si veis que no se rinden. Pensad que muchos son criminales, no ninjas. No conocen el código militar ni les importa; van a rapiñar y matar. Quiero que estéis separados pero no dispersos por el área. Si por algún motivo os rodearan, uno de vosotros tendrá que escapar para pedir refuerzos por radio- se levantó y se sacudió ligeramente el pantalón- Alguna pregunta?"

"Qué haremos con los prisioneros?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"No haremos prisioneros- contestó Kakashi, con aterradora frialdad.- No persigáis a los que huyan, pero acabad con todo aquel que entre- hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndolos- Podéis partir. Neji..."

El Hyuuga se detuvo. Sabía qué iba a preguntarle, lo había estado esperando. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle.

"Si?"

Kakashi no dijo nada durante segundos, como si estuviera recaudando las palabras. Sis brazos estaban firmemente cruzados, aparentando falsa despreocupación.

"Os encontrasteis a Sasuke?" su tono sonó imperturbablemente sereno, demasiado tranquilo como para no percibir la tristeza contenida en él.

"Sí- murmuró, caso con pesar. Neji vio como Kakashi alzaba ligeramente la cabeza, y se sintió obligado a hablarle de su extraño encuentro con el Uchiha- Él estaba en las afueras de Fusaka cuando nos cruzamos. Él...iba a encontrarse con su hermano."

Kakashi no respondió. El gélido viento silbó, arrastrando algunos copos de nieve.

"La culpa es mía- musitó Neji de pronto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo- Debí obligarle a desistir en su empeño. Pero no pude. Yo habría hecho lo mismo...de estar en su lugar."

Kakashi asintió lentamente.

"Lo siento" murmuró Neji.

" No lo sientas- respondió Kakashi al fin- Antes que ninja, Sasuke era un vengador. Ha vivido para morir de esta manera. Sólo me queda desear que no se haya arrepentido.-se quedó en silencio, como abstraído, pero volvió rápidamente en si- Márchate, Neji. Cuida de tu escuadrón. Tienes el mejor de los motivos para sobrevivir" añadió, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Neji suspiró y alzó el rostro enmascarado hacia el cielo. El gris plomizo de las nubes blindaba pesadamente el firmamento, impidiendo que se filtrara el más mínimo rayo de sol. En dos horas, todo sería oscuridad. En la lejanía, al otro lado de la muralla, oía los gritos y los salvajes cánticos del frente enemigo. Volvería el fuego, la sangre, la nieve.

Pero Kakashi tenía razón: tenía el mejor de los motivos para sobrevivir a la batalla. Un hermoso motivo, oculto en algún recóndito lugar del refugio civil.

Una hora más tarde, con la inminente caída del crepúsculo, las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse, como ventanas al infierno, alrededor de la muralla. El olor del azufre y del metal se extendió sobre la villa, como una pesada atmósfera. El hervidero en el frente enemigo se hizo caótico. Se acercaba la hora del ataque, pero sin embargo, permanecían en sus puestos.

"Qué les pasa- murmuró Morino Ibiki, observando desde la almena la actividad enemiga a través de los prismáticos- No se deciden a atacar. A qué están esperando?"

Allí abajo cundía la agitación; Ibiki podía ver que aquellos mercenarios, que se contaban por cientos y cientos, estaban nerviosos y deseosos de entrar en batalla. Qué les contenía?

Entonces lo vio. Una pequeña catapulta, cargada de un sistema explosivo que nunca había visto antes. Sus pequeños ojos se desorbitaron. Se volvió hacia su unidad.

"A VUESTRAS POSICIONES, RÁPIDO! INUTILIZAD A LOS ARTILLEROS!"

Anko, vestida de negro a su lado, hizo una enérgica señal al escuadrón jounin que tenía a su derecha. Estos corrieron rápidamente por la muralla y kunais en mano, comenzaron a diezmar la línea de fuego matando a los que intentaban poner en funcionamiento el explosivo.

"Morino-san!- gritó un chuunin, cubierto de barro. En mitad del fragor del enfrentamiento, Morino se volvió para encararse con aquel joven ninja que corría hacia él, totalmente empapado- Están entrando por el oeste!"

"Qué?- el capitán en jefe del comando de interrogatorio y tortura se sintió palidecer. Si entraban por el flanco oeste tendrían acceso al refugio donde estaban los rollos sagrados y los civiles. Una masacre. No podía permitirla bajo ningún concepto. Agarró al joven chuunin por el chaleco y gritó- Quién está al mando de la puerta oeste?"

Nosotros- gimió el chuunin, sudoroso- pero no podemos contenerlos mucho más tiempo!

"Mierda!" maldijo Morino. Agarró la radio e hizo un barrido por las frecuencias más cercanas a la puerta oeste hasta que alguien le contestó. Se tapó un oído para escuchar la débil señal. Frente a él, el chuunin le observaba con desespero.

"Hay un escuadrón Anbu apostado contra la puerta del sur- le informó Morino rápidamente- Su capitán es un Hyuuga. Búscales y llévales a donde estáis vosotros. RÁPIDO!"

En ese momento, una gran explosión hizo temblar los mismísimos cimientos de la muralla. Los pedazos de madera de la que había sido la puerta principal volaron por los aires en una ráfaga de fuego. Algunos jounin cayeron al suelo entre alaridos de pavor; otros se habían protegido la cabeza con las manos. Morino comenzó a dar órdenes a voz en cuello, pero el enemigo ya estaba dentro de casa. Los esbirros comenzaron a saltar por el agujero de la puerta, como ratas invadiendo un almacén de comida. Se desató una lluvia de fuego en forma de proyectiles.

Era el momento de los Anbu. Escondidos en ángulos imposibles de los edificios, los hombres de Kakashi comenzaron a saltar de tejado en tejado, katana en mano. De un solo movimiento, cortaban las cabezas de los esbirros, salpicando de sangre sus uniformes y las paredes. Comenzaron a oírse gritos. Los capitanes enemigos ordenaban que retrocedieran ante la ofensiva Anbu, pero era tarde. Más hombres seguían cayendo bajo el filo silencioso del cuerpo de élite sin que pudieran siquiera gritar.

Con un giro preciso, la hoja de Kakashi rajó el estómago de uno de aquellos capitanes.

"Kakashi- llamó uno de los Anbu a su espalda- Nos necesitan en la puerta Oeste. El escuadrón Hyuuga ya está allí."

Kakashi observó la incesante entrada de enemigos por el boquete de la puerta y meneó la cabeza.

"No podemos marcharnos de aquí- dijo, cambiándose la espada de mano- Son demasiados."

Ante sus ojos se estaba librando una carnicería. Aquella gente no tenía experiencia táctica, pero era extremadamente violenta. Mientras las hordas se acercaban peligrosamente al centro de la villa, dejando un reguero de fuego y destrucción a su paso, Kakashi observaba con el rostro perlado de sudor los cadáveres de los jóvenes chuunin caídos en el lodo, con los rostros cubiertos de sangre y los ojos vueltos hacia el cielo, ciegos para siempre.

Al otro lado de la villa, en la puerta oeste, era el mismo infierno. Una miríada de mercenarios habían logrado abrir un agujero en la muralla y se colaban al interior blandiendo explosivos y armas de doble filo. Por doquier se oían gritos y el siniestro chasquido de la hoja encontrando la carne.

Neji jadeó y retrocedió para hacer frente a los cuatro esbirros que rodeaban a su compañero. Con una katana en cada mano- la larga en la derecha, la corta en la izquierda, se lanzó sobre ellos como un ángel vengador de mortíferas alas. En sus rostros sucios leyó la sorpresa y el terror al oír el silbido de su espada. Cruzando los brazos, cortó a uno de ellos por la mitad y a los otros tres simplemente los decapitó. Miró a su compañero, Yukio. Tenía una herida espantosa en el brazo.

"Lo siento Neji" jadeó éste, agarrándose el brazo con una mano.

Neji meneó la cabeza.

"Usa los kunais para alejarles, Yukio. Evita que se te acerquen hasta que se te detenga la hemorragia.- observó la expresión anonadada de su rostroy frunció el ceño- Qué pasa?"

"Ne...Neji..." balbuceóéste, señalándole algo a su espalda.

Neji se volvió y contempló horrorizado que parte de los esbirros habían encontrado la escalera de roca que conducía al refugio. Con un gesto imperativo, se arrancó la máscara e hizo bocina con las manos para gritar:

"ESCUADRÓN QUINCE, CUBRID Y DEFENDED LA ESCALERA!"

Sus hombres alzaron la vista inmediatamente y se apresuraron a finiquitar a las víctimas antes de salir corriendo hacia el recinto vallado de la escalera, ahora invadida por una decena de enemigos. Con el corazón en un puño, Neji se abrió paso entre la multitud encarnizada a tajo limpio. Su largo cabello oscuro se le había soltado en la contienda y ahora ondeaba a su espalda, acariciando su rostro manchado de sangre y barro.

"No dejéis títere con cabeza" ordenó ferozmente , abriendo la defensa para lanzarse sobre uno de los soldados que se acercaba hacia la puerta del refugio.

Tampoco los enemigos tendrían piedad alguna. Konoha en aquellos momentos era una flor a merced de la tormenta.

* * *

**Gai sensei os recuerda que si dejáis un review ahora ganaréis gratis una inseminación artificial de Neji! A fanfic reviewed is a Happy fanfic!**


	18. Capítulo 18: El fin del invierno

**Último capítulo de El Blanco Invierno. Aquí acaba esta larga historia de amor, que me ha llevado meses y meses desarrollar. Espero que os haya gustado y que os haya emocionado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla. **

**No me gusta mucho el heavy, pero he de reconocer que la banda sonora de este capítulo es una canción increíble de Helloween llamada "In the middle of a heartbeat" Os la recomiendo, sobre todo si tenéis "uno de esos días".**

**Y ahora, arriba el telón :)**

* * *

Llovía, como había llovido aquel día. Sakura lo recordaba muy bien: tenía doce años, apenas faltaban unos meses para que cumpliera trece. La villa también había estado destrozada por una invasión, la del Sonido, y las madres aún no habían tenido ni dos días para buscar a sus hijos entre los cadáveres; las novias, a sus novios muertos, los hermanos a las hermanas. En aquel día tan lejano, también se habían reunido todos para darle el último adiós al Sandaime. Sakura recordaba a un Naruto mucho más joven, mucho más ruidoso, ahogar su llanto contra la ropa de Iruka. Tal día como hoy, todos habían vestido de negro y habían colocado una última flor blanca junto a la tumba del tercer gran guerrero de Konoha. 

Hacía cinco años de aquello. Pero la situación volvía a repetirse. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo de luto volvía a llorar; esta vez, sobre el cadáver del último patriarca del clan más antiguo de la villa: Hyuuga, Hiashi. Las gotas caían finas y suaves, como si no osaran mojarle, y se confundían con las lágrimas en las mejillas de Hinata. Hacía frío; enero apenas había comenzado y aún humeaban los rescoldos de la batalla. Desde el tejado del templo donde estaban todos reunidos en silencio, se extendía el panorama desolador de una Konoha saqueada y destrozada por la guerra.

Apenas hacía tres días que habían conseguido expulsar a las tropas enemigas. La muerte de Itachi a manos de su hermano Sasuke había hecho que la Akatsuki perdiera todo interés en la contienda y abandonara a sus socios. Estos, presas del pánico, intentaron huir, pero sus aliados no se lo permitieron. Huir, aun cuando no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar, habría sido un duro golpe a su orgullo. Así que la Roca y el Relámpago persistieron en su ataque, con el único resultado de la derrota. Tsunade había roto inmediatamente relaciones diplomáticas con ambas: tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Konoha olvidara su rastrera y oportunista traición a la villa.

Había sido una guerra estúpida, gratuita, si es que hay alguna guerra que no lo sea. Ni los enemigos habían conseguido lo que querían, ni Konoha había ganado nada con ello. Entre los asistentes al funeral de Hiashi faltaban muchas personas, viejos amigos, que, al igual que él, nunca más volverían a ver florecer el cerezo en primavera.

Se levantaría Konoha después de aquel duro golpe? Sakura bajó la vista, entristecida, y contempló su borroso reflejo en un charco a sus pies. Volverían las cosas a ser como antes alguna vez?

Desde su derecha le llegaba el quieto llanto de Hinata, abrazada a Naruto. El rubio jounin le acariciaba la espalda para infundirle calidez y apoyo frente a la muerte de su padre. Hana bi no lloraba. Estaba muy seria junto a su madre, quien de tanto en cuanto se secaba los ojos con la mano. Todo cuanto quedaba del clan Hyuuga estaba presente, con la expresión grave y desolada: todas las mujeres, los niños, los ancianos, y los pocos jóvenes que habían sobrevivido a la batalla. En una esquina apartada, de espaldas a Sakura, estaba Neji, enteramente vestido de negro.

Los labios de Sakura pronunciaron su nombre en silencio, como si aquello bastara para hacerle saber que estaba allí, a su espalda, junto a todos los que amaban a su tío. Pero Neji no se volvió ni una sola vez; permanecía rígidamente en pie, sin moverse un milímetro, sin que variara la gravedad de su rostro. Ni siquiera cuando todo el mundo comenzó a desfilar calladamente para depositar un crisantemo blanco junto al cadáver de Hiashi. Al acercarse a dejar el suyo, Sakura le miró de refilón y se dio cuenta de que Neji tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, como si quisiera diluirse en la suave lluvia. Nadie se le acercaba, ni le decían nada. No siquiera su propia familia, que aguardaba un paso por detrás. De alguna manera, el dolor era de Neji, el de perder al hombre que más había odiado y amado, la viva imagen de su padre y al tiempo, el símbolo de la tradición que le esclavizaba.

"Vámonos, cariño" oyó que le murmuraba su padre dándole un toquecito en el brazo.

Sakura asintió. El funeral había acabado y la lluvia amenazaba con arreciar; la gente se marchaba a lo que quedaba de sus hogares.

"Id hacia casa- dijo suavemente, sin apartar la mirada de la solitaria figura de Neji- Yo iré en un minuto."

No quería marcharse, no quería dejar a Neji allí, solo en la lluvia como un estandarte abandonado en el campo de batalla, contemplando sin apenas parpadear el cadáver de su tío.

_Neji..._

Dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo. Había algo extraño en todo aquello; era como si no se sintiese capaz de acercarse a él, como si no tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Allí seguía él, con los ojos cerrados, los puños en tensión, y la lluvia acariciando su oscuro cabello, y sin embargo, sentía que acercarse estaba fuera de lugar.

Sakura parpadeó, extrañada y dolida. Por qué no se acercaba Hinata? Por qué su familia no le decía nada? Veían su sufrimiento y sin embargo no eran capaces de salvar la distancia abierta entre ellos.

Entonces Sakura reparó en sus rostros. Con sorpresa, advirtió que no estaban mirando a Hiashi; estaban mirando a Neji. Tenían la vista fija en su espalda, las manos cogidas en el regazo, el cuerpo levemente inclinado, como mecido en una una secreta reverencia. Sakura frunció el ceño, confusa. Aquello no parecía una muestra de desdén hacia Neji, como había pensado. De algún modo, parecía...respeto. Una especie de mudo homenaje, pero...¿por qué?

De pronto, todo parecía diferente, como si alrededor de Neji y su familia se hubiera edificado un muro invisible que la disuadía de aproximarse. Sakura se miró los pies, como preguntándose por qué no podían avanzar hacia el hombre al que amaba; por qué se sentía tan ajena de repente, como si ante ella se estuviera desarrollando un ritual íntimo que no podía ver.

Desconcertada, apartó la mirada y echó a caminar lentamente hacia casa, dejando que la lluvia la empapara mientras se alejaba de él.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que amainara.

* * *

Pasaron dos largas semanas hasta que por fin el sol se dignó a regalar algo de su luz a la sombría Konoha. Sakura, de rodillas sobre el asfalto que estaba arreglando junto a otros chuunin, elevó la vista al cielo y sonrió. 

"Ya era hora de que saliera el maldito sol- oyó que bufaba Ino a su lado- Me sentía estúpida asfaltando algo que nunca se secaría con la lluvia."

"Acaba de contármelo, por favor" pidió Sakura, ignorando la observación de su amiga.

Ino se puso roja y removió el cemento de la cesta como si estuviera batiendo huevos.

"No haynada más que contar."

"Vamos, Ino- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco- No pretenderás que me crea que fuiste a ver a Shikamaru al hospital, te declaraste, y no pasó nada."

"Tú tampoco me quieres contar qué pasó con Neji en el templo" replicó Ino, molesta.

Ahora le llegó el turno a Sakura de sonrojarse. Le lanzó una mirada suspicaz .

"Tú qué crees?

Ino se detuvo, con la paleta de cemento en la mano y los ojos abiertos como platos. Se había quedado lívida.

"Me estás diciendo que...?- la agarró por los hombros, apenas dando crédito a lo que oía- CERDA! Cómo has podido adelantarte a mi! Siempre creí que yo sería quien tuviera que contártelo a ti!- prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada- No puedo creerlo!- bajó la vista y redujo el tono- Y te dolió?"

Sakura apartó la mirada.

"Un poco, al principio. Creí que me iba a partir en dos" admitió.

Ino sorbía sus palabras como si fueran néctar. No cabía en sí de emoción.

"Y... como la tiene?"-espetó, entornando los ojos.

"No creerás que voy a a responder a eso, pervertida!" gritó Sakura, escandalizada.

"Siempre ocultándome cosas- gruñó Ino, fingiendo ser la indignación personificada. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas- Tú crees que eso es sano en una amistad como la nuestra? Qué cerda. No puedo creer que un tío tan bueno como Neji se fije en alguien con esa frente. Supongo que es uno de esos enigmas de la vida."

Sakura se echó a reír. Pese a lo cargante y procaz que podía resultar a veces, Ino era una bendición contra el aburrimiemto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de colaborar en algo tan apasionante como reparar paredes y carreteras dañadas por la guerra. Aunque era una tarea muy pesada, era mejor que estar en casa, volviéndose loca pensando en Neji. Hacía dos semanas que no tenía noticia suya.

"Y te dijo que te quería?" preguntó Ino, a punto de estallar de curiosidad.

Sakura negó suavemente con la cabeza. Había estado haciéndose esa misma pregunta esos días, intentando buscar en alguno de sus recuerdos la seguridad de que lo que había entre ella y Neji era real. Sin embargo, habían pasado dos semanas sin que supiera nada de él. En algún lugar de su mente, el desánimo amenazaba con desbordarse.

"No- respondió, súbitamente entristecida- Pero he dado por supuesto que así es."

Ino soltó una risita, ajena a la desazón de Sakura.

"Hay muchas maneras de expresar el amor-chisporroteó- Algunos lo dicen con palabras y otros con su..."

"Ino, te veo muy dicharachera- resonó una voz masculina sobre sus cabezas-A ver si trabajas con la misma energía con la que hablas"

Ambas levantaron la vista y se sonrojaron al ver a Asuma con los brazos en jarras. Sakura se preguntó si tenía de qué avergonzarse. Al fin y al cabo, era Ino la que estaba diciendo tonterías.

"Sí, sensei- oyó que respondía la rubia, batiendo las pestañas con afectación- Sólo estaba dándole un par de consejos a Sakura"

"Espero que por su bien no los escuche- repuso Asuma, cambiándose el cigarrillo de lado- Cuando acabes lo que estás haciendo, ve a visitar a Shikamaru. Ha preguntado por ti."

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano para no reírse al ver el súbito enmudecimiento de su amiga.

"Iré enseguida- murmuró esta, clavando la vista en la paleta de cemento. Esperó a que Asuma se marchara para lanzarle una indignada mirada de soslayo a Sakura- Y tú no te rías. No tiene gracia."

"Pues yo sí creo que la tiene que estés tan callada de repente- replicó Sakura, con la sonrisa bailándole en los labios-Y ahora déjate de historias y cuéntame lo que pasó. Vamos" urgió, dándole golpecitos con la paleta de cemento en el brazo.

Ino suspiró ostensiblemente.

"Está bien. Pero luego tienes que contarme tú lo del templo" advirtió.

"Sólo lo que se pueda contar- repuso Sakura- Los detalles no"

"Traidora- bufó Ino. Extendió el cemento y comenzó- Bueno...ya sabes que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decirle lo que sentía. Pero no encontraba el momento adecuado nunca."

"Ni el valor" apostilló Sakura.

"Gracias por recordármelo. Pues no, tampoco encontraba el valor. Y a decir verdad, si no le hubieran herido en la batalla, la verdad es que no me habría decidido nunca. El miedo a que muriera sin conocer mis sentimientos por él hizo que me armara del valor y fuera al hospital al visitarle. Cuando llegué allí, estaba tan nerviosa que tardé quince minutos en decidirme a entrar a la habitación. En realidad, me habría marchado sin verle si no fuera porque la enfermera me aseguró que Shikamaru estaba sedado. Pensé que así, si las cosas no salían bien, él estaría tan atontado que al día siguiente no recordaría lo que había sucedido y las cosas al menos seguirían igual que antes entre nosotros"

"Eres una cobarde, Ino" acusó Sakura, arqueando una ceja.

Ino hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Ya, bueno. Tú no puedes entender el mal trago que estaba pasando. Shikamaru es mi mejor amigo. Declararme y fracasar habría significado el fin de nuestra amistad, y encima, me habría roto el corazón. Así que me alegré de saber que él estaría atontado por las medicinas y posiblemente, demasiado débil como para moverse. Cuando entré, estaba dormido; tuve que sacudirlo un poco para que se despertara. Tenía el pelo suelto. Estaba TAN guapo. Un poco pálido, y con su cara de siempre de "Qué quieres ahora". Yo estaba tan nerviosa que me puse a hablar por los codos, diciéndole todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza"

"Bueno, eso no es raro"

"Cállate - gruñó Ino, fulminándola con la mirada- Yo le había llevado flores y para ganar algo de tiempo me puse a llenar de agua un jarrón. Pero entonces él me preguntó que cómo es que le llevaba rosas. Ya sabes, la rosa es la flor del amor, pero no esperaba que él estuviera al tanto de su significado, y me puse tan nerviosa que sin querer, le derramé el agua fría encima. Él pegó un grito y yo me puse a secarle como pude, demasiado histérica como para saber qué estaba haciendo. Las enfermeras vinieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba y una se puso a cambiarle la sábana. Era un caos. Y no sé por qué, decidí aprovechar todo aquello para decirle rápidamente "Shikamaru, estoy enamorada de ti"

"Y..y qué pasó? Se lo dijiste con la enfermera allí delante y mitad del griterío?"

"Sí - suspiró Ino-Y él no se enteró de nada, evidentemente. No me oyó. O eso es lo que yo creía. Porque una vez la enfermera se marchó, quise irme yo también, pero él me dijo que esperara. Me preguntó que qué le había dicho antes, con el barullo. Yo le respondí que nada, que habría oído mal, que sólo le había dicho que me iba a preparar la cena y que ya le vería al día siguiente. Entonces él arqueó una ceja y me dijo sonriendo que a él no le había parecido oír eso. Yo le respondí que si estaba sordo era su problema, y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, sabiendo que él no podría seguirme. Pero no podía moverme. ¡Era como si me hubieran anclado al suelo! Bajé la vista y me di cuenta de que el muy bastardo me había hecho el _kage mane no jutsu_, y que por tanto, estaba totalmente a su merced"

"Te hizosu técnica de sombras? Dios, Shikamaru es increíble. Sólo él podría idear algo así" comentó Sakura, admirada.

"Sí - concedió Ino, agitada- Él movió la mano en el aire y, evidentemente, como yo estaba bajo el influjo de su sombra, moví la mía, cerrando la puerta. El corazón me iba tan rápido que no podía pensar en nada coherente. Entonces comenzó a tirar de mi sombra, obligándome a acercarme a la cama hasta que me tuvo delante. Yo no quería mirarle, no podía. Lo único que quería es que me tragara la tierra. Entonces, él me dijo que no pensaba soltarme hasta que le repitiera lo que él había oído. Yo no despegaba los labios. Estaba tan roja como tu vestido. Viendo que yo no pensaba soltar prenda, él entonces me preguntó si siempre sería tan problemático besarme o por el contrario, si alguna vez me portaría bien y le pondría las cosas más fáciles. Yo entonces le murmuré que pensaba portarme bien"

"Y.. y entonces?"

Ino se llevó las manos al rostro sonrojado y soltó un gritito de emoción.

"Entonces él deshizo la técnica y me acarició la mejilla con la mano, diciéndome que me ponía muy graciosa cuando estaba asustada. Yo estaba paralizada. Entonces subió la cabeza y me besó. Sentí como si me metiera en agua hirviendo, como si me quemara. Le eché los brazos al cuello y seguí besándole. Él se movía, lo hacía muy bien, pero entonces se le soltaron los puntos de la herida y pegó un alarido. Vino otra vez la enferma, me echó de allí y eso es todo" concluyó.

"Debo decir que eres deprimentemente escueta cuando llega lo interesante, Ino" comentó Sakura.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

"Hoy iré a verle, cuando acabe esto. Estoy bastante inquieta" confesó.

Sakura sonrió.

"No deberías. Lo más difícil ya ha pasado. Ahora sólo queda consagrarlo"

"Y tú y Neji?" preguntó Ino entonces.

Ino y su habilidad para dar en el clavo.

"No lo sé- musitó Sakura, frotándose un brazo pensativamente. Había querido relegar esa cuestión al fondo de su alma, pero parecía imposible darle esquinazo.- La verdad es que últimamente no he sabido nada de él, y tras la muerte de su tío no me atrevo a ir a buscarle. Estaba muy afectado en el entierro, y no me parecía bienmolestar a su familia. Era como si hubiera entre ellos algo secreto de lo cual estaba excluida. Pero creí que él vendría a verme.- añadió con tristeza- Han pasado ya dos semanas"

"No te preocupes- la consoló Ino, abandonando el tono jocoso por un momento- No creo equivocarme al pensar que la muerte de Hiashi supone un profundo cambio en la estructura de su familia. Piensa que ahora Hinata será la cabeza del clan, y estarán haciendo preparativos y modificando normativas. Además...yo no conozco a Neji, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que se acuesta con alguien por simple capricho. Me equivoco?"

Sakura meneó la cabeza suavemente y suspiró.

"Ojalá tengas razón"

Ino cogió su mano y la estrechó con cariño. Su rostro transmitía una calma inusual en él.

"Dale tiempo, Sakura. Sólo eso"

* * *

Los días pasaban, fríos y vacíos, entre las labores de reconstrucción y los ratos muertos con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Sakura se había propuesto seguir el sabio consejo de Ino y mantener a raya el desánimo. Confiaba en Neji. Confiaba en lo que había visto en sus ojos, en la caricia de sus manos. Recordarlo la hacía feliz, la hacía sentir esperanzada. Pero entonces contaba con los dedos los días que llevaba sin saber nada de él, y volvía a sentir ese frío en las entrañas, como si el desespero royera lentamente sus defensas. 

Sin embargo, las noticias que le trajo Naruto el domingo por la mañana hicieron que perdiera la poca fe que le quedaba. Sakura volvía de ayudar a tapiar una de las murallas y ya se dirigía hacia casa cuando el ruidoso ninja la asaltó para contarle las buenas nuevas.

"Qué? Pero...Hinata...Hinata no puede renunciar a su status! o sí que puede hacerlo?- preguntó, boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Naruto se frotó las manos, inmensamente feliz.

"Claro que puede. Ahora ya nada se interpone entre nosotros! Al haber abdicado de su cargo, ya no existe ninguna presión acerca del hombre que tenga que casarse con ella - Naruto zarandeó a Sakura, exultante- Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que temer el rechazo de su familia!"

Sakura sintió que la felicidad la invadía. Naruto se merecía de veras estar con Hinata, más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Su amor, que tantos golpes había sufrido, merecía ahora su recompensa. Abrazó a su amigo con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla.

"Me alegro muchísimo, Naruto! De veras. En cuanto vea a Hinata le daré un gran abrazo- se apartó de él y le cogió la mano- Pero dime, Hana bi no es demasiado joven para ser cabeza de familia?"

"Hana bi?-Naruto parpadeó, extrañado, y se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido- No, no. Hinata ha nombrado a Neji cabeza de familia"

La sonrisa de Sakura se heló en sus labios. Parpadeó, desconcertada.

"Cómo?"

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sorprendido.

"Creí que lo sabías- dijo- Hinata ha abdicado en su favor. Dentro de tres días, en el templo de la familia Hyuuga, Neji será investido patriarca del clan oficialmente. Tsunade me lo ha dicho. Ella está invitada a la ceremonia."

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, intentando asimilar aquello. Por un lado,se sentía enormemente felizpor Hinata y por Naruto, y por el hecho de que Neji llegara más lejos de lo que nunca hubiera soñado. Él, un miembro del Bouke, convertido en jefe del clan! Era un gran honor concedido a la persona adecuada. Con todo, algo empañaba su alegría.

"Naruto...- murmuró, con una nota de aprensión- Antes has dicho que quien ostenta el patriarcado tiene sobre sus hombros una gran presión acerca de elegir cónyuge, verdad?"

Naruto asintió, sonriente, sin percatarse del velo de tristeza que oscurecía la mirada de su amiga.

"Claro. El patriarca es el cargo más importante de la familia, y su mujer es quien engendrará al heredero. No puede ser cualquiera! La familia evalúa con lupa la elección del patriarca, y si no les gusta, no le permiten casarse con ella. Por eso yo no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad, pero ahora que Hinata no tiene que someterme a la aprobación de su familia, desaparece el problema"

"Ya veo" musitó Sakura, intentando ignorar el amargo nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

"Te invitaremos a la boda, por supuesto- le aseguró Naruto, estrechando sus hombros. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se transformó en desconcierto al ver la expresión de Sakura- Pero...Sakura... por qué lloras? Qué te ocurre?"

La chuunin se abrazó a él impulsivamente y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sin poder contener las lágrimas que manaban copiosamente de sus ojos cerrados.

"Estás bien?-insistió Naruto, totalmente sorprendido por su reacción.

"Sí- gimió Sakura, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en dos- Es sólo que estoy muy feliz por ti y por Hinata-sus hombros se convulsionaron, acusando aquella descarga de dolor directa a lo más íntimo de su ser.- Me alegro mucho, Naruto- susurró- Espero que seáis muy felices después de todo lo que os ha pasado"

Naruto sonrió y estrechó su abrazo, satisfecho.

"Yo también, yo también- le aseguró- Ahora sólo queda que tú me des la misma alegría"

Sakura se separó de él y esbozó una mustia sonrisa que pretendía parecer alegre.

"Seguro que sí, Naruto- musitó, con un hilo de voz. Se secó los ojos con manos temblorosas y dijo,procurando sonar convicente-Discúlpame, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a casa a echarle una mano a mi madre. Dale un beso a Hinata de mi parte y dile que espero verla muy pronto"

Dicho esto,y sin darle tiempo a Naruto a responder,se marchó apresuradamente hacia su casa, acelerando progresivamente el paso hasta que se convirtió en unadesbocada carrera de huida sin rumbo concreto. Sólo quería huir; huir de las palabras de Naruto resonando en su cabeza.

_"No puede ser cualquiera. La familia evalúa con lupa la elección del patriarca, y si no les gusta, no puede casarse con ella"_

Se detuvo, jadeante, incapaz de seguir corriendo. Su espalda encontró la pared y se escurrió hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza oculta en el hueco de las rodillas y los brazos protegiéndola.

Qué cruel ironía la del destino. Ella, que se había entregado a Itachi para que Naruto y Hinata pudieran estar juntos, ahora veía cómo el amor que había ayudado a consagrar le cerraba para siempre el paso hacia el suyo.

Allí acababa todo: en la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Sakura murmuró una incoherencia y tanteó con la mano desesperadamente, en busca de la manta que se le había caído. No quería abrir los ojos; quería seguir durmiendo plácidamente, envuelta en su cálida y suave mantita. Sin embargo, la manta no quería cooperar. Sakura abrió un ojo con fastidio y enfocó lentamente la habitación, asumiendo que ahora ya no podría volver a dormirse. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo una vez se había despertado. 

Con un suspiro, se puso trabajosamente en pie y pasó por encima de la manta traidora para subir la persiana. Se sentía abatida y triste por algo que en aquellos momentos no podía rescatar de su memoria, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Ni siquiera el radiante sol matutino de enero le hizo reconsiderar su borrascoso estado de ánimo.

_Y para qué,_ se gruñó a sí misma mientras bajaba pesadamente las escaleras tirándose del cuello del pijama. _No entiendo a la gente que se despierta con una sonrisa y están deseosos por empezar el día._ Sus pies desnudos se arrastraron lánguidamente hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta de un manotazo.

Y se quedó atónita. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos, y movió la boca sin articular sonido, como si se le resistieran las palabras. Aquello NO podía estar pasando.

"Qué...qué...haces...hacéis..aquí?" balbució, al verles allí. Nunca se había sentido tan confusa y ridícula en toda su vida.

Frente a ella, sentados a la mesa, estaban su padre y Neji, y era evidente que su llegada había interrumpido una importante conversación. Sintió que el corazón se le disparaba como un resorte automático.

Su padre se volvió hacia ella con la expresión melosa de siempre pero por algún motivo, parecía extrañamente exultante.

"Buenos días, pastelito mío. Has dormido mucho, eh?"

_Pastelito._

Sakura miró confundida a Neji, cuya expresión apenas si había cambiado des de su brusca irrupción. Observó que lucía muy distinto de lo habitual. Vestía un pesado kimono negro, liso y ceñido a la cintura por un obi de idéntico color. Su melena de ébano, cuidadosamente peinada, le caía suelta por la espalda. Ni siquiera llevaba la bandana. Sobre la blancura de su frente resaltaba el sello del Bouke.

Sakura retrocedió involuntariamente un paso. Neji ya no parecía el jounin de hacía semanas; el jounin hiératico, estirado, pero adolescente al fin y al cabo. Ahora tenía el aspecto regio del cargo que ocupaba: el de patriarca del clan Hyuuga. Con aquella ropa de corte impecable, austero, Neji se veía mayor...y elegante. Sus esbeltos dedos repiqueteaban suavemente sobre el mantel floreado de la mesa; muestra sin duda de cierto nerviosismo secreto.

Sakura se mordió el labio, muerta de vergüenza. Allí estaba Neji, con su aspecto regio y su porte señorial, y allí estaba ella, hecha un auténtico desastre: su melena rosada estaba profundamente despeinada y enredada, vestía el mismo pijama rosa con hojas verdes que tenía desde los doce años, y estaba descalza.

_Pero lo peor de todo debe ser la cara de estúpida que debo tener ahora mismo, _se reconcomió sombríamente.

Su padre carraspeó para romper el silencio.

"Sakura, Neji-sama ha venido para hacerme una proposición que me ha sorprendido enormemente...y debo decir que gratamente también- se frotó las manos con deleite y se volvió hacia el Hyuuga, quien asintió en silencio- ¡Ha venido a pedir tu mano!

Sakura no reaccionó. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Se había quedado congelada.

Por supuesto, le he dicho que aún eres demasiado joven para casarte- continuaba su padre, moviendo la mano- al menos tendréis que esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad, claro está...

Sakura pestañeó, por puro acto reflejo. Lentamente, volvió en si.

"Qué?-se volvió hacia Neji, que seguía sin pronunciar palabra, y luego hacia su padre- Qué?"

"Que quiere casarse contigo! No es maravilloso?- su padre estalló en una feliz carcajada y dio una palmada a la mesa- No estás contenta, Sakura?"

Contenta? Sakura miró de hito en hito a su padre, y luego a Neji. Habían pasado cuatro semanas sin que tuviera más noticia de él que su investidura como patriarca del clan y sucesor de Hiashi. Cuatro largas semanas temiendo que todo su amor hubiera sido un sueño. Cuatro semanas en las que no se había dignado a hacerle llegar ninguna señal de que seguía pensando en ella...y ahora se presentaba para pedirle a su padre su mano sin ni siquiera comentárselo previamente? No, no estaba contenta. Estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

"Bueno, Sakura, qué respondes?- su padre se volvió hacia Neji y le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa- Es un poco lenta reaccionando pero es buena chica"

_Eso es, arréglalo, papá,_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros. _Aún no me sentía suficientemente humillada._

"Y bien?"

"Sinceramente, no lo sé- mintió Sakura, y observó satisfecha cómo la perfectísima compostura de Neji se venía abajo en un segundo, para mirarla con desconcierto- Esto es muy repentino"

Su padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, atónito.

"Pe...pero...Sakura! Has perdido la cabeza? Qué estás diciendo?"

"Que tengo que pensármelo porque no estoy segura!" restalló ella, indignada y salió de la cocina, no sin antes dirigir una colérica mirada al atónito Neji.

Se había creído que eraestúpida o qué? Presentarse de sopetón una buena mañana para casarse con ella cuando ni siquiera habían hablado en cuatro semanas. ¡ Un maldito mes de angustia, dándolo todo por perdido¡Y pretendía que aceptara tranquilamente! Sakura maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras subía airadamente la escalera. Se imaginaba que en la cocina los dos estarían demasiado conmocionados como para entender su reacción.

_Pues que alguien se lo explique, si es que pueden sumar dos y dos_. No sabía quién la ponía más furiosa: si su padre y sus _pastelito_, o Neji y su insufrible suficiencia.

_Imbéciles. _Cerró la puerta de su habitación de una patada y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama para estamparla con rabia contra la puerta. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar paso a Neji. Con un ágil gesto que le honraba como ninja, Neji ladeó la cabeza y esquivó el pijama-proyectil.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se cubrió el torso desnudo tirando de una sábana de su cama.

"No sabes llamar antes de entrar?" le espetó, indignada.

Neji sonrió ligeramente y se agachó para coger la prenda que ella le había tirado inconscientemente, sosteniéndola ante ella con dos dedos.

"Precisamente quiero casarme contigo para no tener que hacerlo" replicó burlonamente.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le arrancó de un tirón la prenda de las manos.

"Al menos te agradezco que te hayas dignado a decírmelo antes de la boda" siseó ella, corrosiva.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, consideré que era más oportuno. No soy partidario de esperar, pero las mujeres funcionáis de manera distinta" comentó, enfatizando su insufrible suficiencia, aquel tono que hacía que Sakura se pusiera lívida de indignación.

"Oh, muchísimas gracias" concedió ella con sarcasmo.

"De nada" correspondió él con exquisita cortesía.

Indecisa entre gritarle o ignorarle, Sakura, sólidamente aferrada a la sábana, se dirigió hacia el armario y le dio la espalda, optando por lo segundo.Le dolía que Neji no entendiera lo duro que era para ella verle después de tanto tiempo tratando de ahogar sus sueños.No pudo evitar sonrojarse por el desorden reinante en el interior del armario. Todo parecía estar confabulado para hacerla sentir lo más estúpida posible. Incluso sus razonables motivos para estar enfadada le parecían infantiles comparados con la sólida madurez de Neji. Comenzó a revolver en el armario sin buscar nada en particular; sólo un tiempo muerto para rearmarse antes de volver al ataque.

"No crees que es un poco tarde para ponerte pudorosa?- su voz, tan viril y serena, resonó a su espalda. Sakura dio un respingo al notar que Neji tiraba maliciosamente de una punta de la sábana. Sintió sus labios acercarse a su oído y susurrar - Porque sinceramente creo que no queda mucho que no haya visto ya"

"Precisamente por eso no debería suponerte ningún enigma lo que no ves ahora- respondió ella, pero su cercanía la hacía estremecerse, hacía que le doliera el cuerpo, y deseó que no le resultara tan difícil mostrarse dura.

"Ciertamente, pero me encantaría verlo todo de nuevo- respondió él, y no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio el profundo rubor cuajar en las mejillas de Sakura. Deslizó el dedo índice lentamente por su espalda desnuda y murmuró- No puedes hacerte una idea cabal de lo mucho que te he deseado todas estas noches"

Sakura sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y se apartó. Su respiración se había alterado y el corazón le martilleaba dentro del pecho como un tambor de batalla.

"Eso no hace que me parezca mejor que te presentes aquí después de semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, sin saber siquiera si te acordabas de mi, y encima le pidas a mi padre la mano sin dignarte a consultármelo antes" repuso ella, intentando no echarse a llorar. Todo el nerviosismo acumulado durante semanas amenazaba con pasarle factura en ese preciso instante.

La caricia de la mano de Neji en su espalda se detuvo.

"Significa eso que me rechazas?"

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un doloroso vuelco al oír la súbita ansiedad en la voz de Neji. Se apresuró a volverse y le miró a los ojos, sorprendida. La boca del Hyuuga se había tensado en una línea prieta y sus ojos, aunque aparentemente impertérritos, traslucían su inquietud. Podía estar vestido como un señor feudal y tener la apostura y elegancia de un samurai, pero en su voz había atisbado auténtico pavor a que le rechazara, y eso la conmovió profundamente.

"No" susurró ella, y por primera vez en toda la mañana, una leve sonrisa amaneció en sus labios.

La sensación de alivio que recorrió el cuerpo de Neji fue evidente: sus hombros, que se habían quedado rígidos por la aprensión, ahora volvían a su habitual estado relajado. Su mano derecha emergió de la oscuridad del kimono y trepó por la sábana hasta hallar la de Sakura. La estrechó fuertemente, acariciándola con el pulgar.

"Cuando oí que te...que te habían nombrado jefe del clan..yo...yo pensé que todo estaba perdido" confesó ella, temblando ligeramente.

"Lo sé- murmuró Neji, acariciándola con la mirada- Elegir libremente a mi esposa fue la única condición que impuse si querían que aceptara el cargo. No habría permitido imposiciones de ningún tipo en ese sentido"

Sakura sonrió, sintiendo cómo la felicidad comenzaba a escalar lentamente por todo su ser.

"Cuando pensaste en...esto?" preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

La expresión seria de Neji se recompuso ligeramente para entornar la mirada con recelo.

"No me digas que vas a empezar otra vez con el interrogatorio- suspiró al ver que efectivamente era así- Te refieres a la primera vez que consideré en serio la posibilidad, o el momento en que lo decidí?"

"Ah, pero hubo dos partes?" ahora era el turno de Sakura de tomarle el pelo. Quiso soltar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió.

"Por supuesto que las hubo. Casarse es algo serio- replicó él- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, consideré por primera vez casarme contigo cuando te vi poniéndote el kimono de boda de mi madrepara la fiesta de Hinata"

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

"Qué? Hinata me dijo que era de su madre! Que era un kimono anticuado que ella ya no usaba...!"

Neji se rió entre dientes.

"Parece que mi prima es más avispada de lo que pensaba- entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella- No, Sakura, el kimono no era anticuado. Era blanco y tenía ese diseño porque era un kimono nupcial"

Sakura sintió que se avergonzaba hasta la médula.

"Lo...lo siento mucho, Neji- musitó, bajando la vista- Yo no pretendía ponerme algo tan...de tu madre. Yo creía que era de la madre de Hinata"

"No te preocupes- la tranquilizó Neji- Tú le diste buen uso. No creo que a mí me hubiera quedado bien. Y además, la treta de Hinata dio resultado"

"Verme de novia antes de ser tu novia, para así darte ideas" murmuró Sakura, entendiéndolo todo.

"Me lo puso en bandeja, ciertamente" asintió el Hyuuga.

"Y cuando te decidiste?" le encantaban esas cosas. No podía negarlo.

"Cuando me dijiste al oído que me querías, segundos antes de que yo me marchara tras Kakashi hacia el cuartel Anbu para defender la villa en la invasión. Una bonita manera de desconcentrarme. Casi me matan" le reprochó, atrayéndola hacia si.

Sakura hundió el rostro en el kimono de Neji y aspiró su fragancia, tan familiar, tan cálida.

"Y si te hubiera rechazado? " murmuró, con la boca contra su ropa.

"Me habrías hecho muy desgraciado-musitó él- Y probablemente me habría visto obligado a tomar medidas contra tu voluntad.

Atónita, Sakura se separó un momento para mirarle.

"Me habrías obligado a casarme contigo?" en su sorpresa había un punto de incredulidad.

Neji deslizó un brazo por su cintura y volvió a atraerla hacia si, estrechándola contra su pecho.

"No podía permitir que te escaparas sin acabar lo que habías comenzado" susurró con la boca contra su despeinado cabello.

"Y de qué se trata eso?" inquirió ella con curiosidad.

"De mi salvación. De la primavera- susurró él, contemplando su rostro a través de sus pálidas pupilas. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ardiente devoción, con gratitud, con amor, hasta dejarla apenas sin respiración. Estrechó el abrazo posesivamente, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos- Este largo y blanco invierno ha durado demasiados años..."

En el exterior, la nieve se estremeció ante la llegada del deshielo.

**FIN

* * *

****No puedo evitar soltar una lagrimilla de emoción. Lo he acabado, lo he acabado! **

**Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro interés y apoyo y muy especialmente, a mi nee chan Alicia (Anariel Snape), quien sabe cómo inocular entusiasmo incluso en las horas más bajas. Sin ella, este fic no habría sido posible. I love you :**

**También a 3j de Sevilla por su cariño y apoyo, a Neferet, Isa, Jocelyn, Yurira, Male-chan (yeaaah Bleach) Dark Raxiel, Yume, YunaAoki, SakuraCorazon, AnzuZoldick, HazminKleio, KateDeath, AskaIshida, Misatito, Aniadeldesierto, Kikyo, Waterflai, Usagi-hk, Elhyam, Luin Fanel, Anniky, Kaura-chan, Ayda merodeadora, a Novak (esos reviews sí que son buenos! ), KairiHikari, Yunny, TohruHonda, Mey (fiel desde el principio), a la buena de Uchiha Keiko, a Zhong Lung (porque los chicos también leen fanfics) Maya, Milerna, Ichisa, la fiel DarkHinata, Thrinkalis...y seguro que me dejo a alguien, pero que se dé también por aludido. Sinceramente, creí que nadie leería mi fic y gracias a vosotros he superado los 200 reviews, cosa que me hace inmensamente feliz. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos! **

**UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ, Y ÉSTE LO ES MUCHO!**

_Y ahora, la sección de próximos proyectoscortos:_

Una secuela de 3 capítulos de El Blanco Invierno, centrada en la hija de Neji y Sakura . Más que nada, porque me apetecía hacer algo fluffy y así poder explorar la faceta de Neji como marido y padre .

Un minific de 3 capítulos de Orochimaru x Anko. Centrada en la tormentosa y seguramente sucia relación del sannin con su alumna, y en cómo se gestó su traición a la villa y a una Anko perdidamente enamorada de su cruel y frío maestro. Angsty y lemony, seguro.

_Y ahora, la sección de proyectos largos:_

Acabar el fic que estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Alicia sobre Peace Maker Kurogane, con el pairing Souji/Hijikata pero con un punto de vista muy especial :P. Ya llevamos 2 capis.

Un muy posible Gaara/Sakura cuyo argumento me tira bastante: Sakura se queda viuda de Neji y para intentar olvidar le pide a Tsunade que la envíe a alguna misión lejos de la villa. La Godaime la envía a la Villa de la Arena a que instruya al incipiente cuerpo médico de dicha villa. Sakura se encontrará allí con las condiciones inhóspitas del desierto, sus extrañas costumbres y una rebelión en ciernes: la de una parte del pueblo para derrocar a Gaara, el nuevo y joven Kazekage. Inspirada en los cuentos de las Mil y una noches y centrada en la electrizante relación de temor y deseo entre él y Sakura. También Shikamaru/Temari y ligero Kankuro/Sakura.

Un Itachi x Sakura. Este pairing me encanta y estoy decidida a escribir algo sobre ellos, aunque no sé muy bien cómo enfocar su historia. En cualquier caso, Sakura, ahora maestra de la academia,estaría casada con Sasuke y llevarían meses intentando que ella le diera un heredero, sin éxito. Un buen día en que ella está con los niños en el bosque, se aparece un extraño anbu y comienza a visitarla con regularidad...y el amor surge. Lo que Sakura no sabe es que está enamorándose del último hombre del que podría hacerlo: el asesino de la familia de su esposo.

Un fic de Bleach, probablemente Renji x Rukia, aunque me guste mucho el IchiRuki. Este es el proyecto más vago, de momento.

¡DEJADME UN REVIEW COMENTÁNDOME QUÉ HISTORIA OS GUSTARÍA MÁS QUE ESCRIBIERA!


End file.
